Beautiful Tragedy
by FanficLover000005
Summary: Alex Vause is not involved with drugs at all and Diane is still alive. Piper is wealthy but down to earth. sorry guys I'm new to this so I suck at summaries but please review and give me ideas. Hala from south Africa :) rating will change later. I do not own the characters or the cover image. you will be shocked of the relationship Piper has with her mother. stay tuned
1. Chapter 1: Helping a stranger

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGEDY**

Hi guys! So this is my first ever fiction story I ever wrote. I had been reading a lot of Vauseman stories and thought I should try writing one myself. I am from South Africa so please excuse me when I write about non-existent places in USA :). Please review and give me some ideas. Who knew that something so tragic could bring something so beautiful and strong?

Skai

Chapter 1 : Helping a stranger

Alex Vause never showed any emotions towards anyone she had ever come across, not even the women she had ever been with. The only people that knew the real Alex was only her mother Diane and Nicky her best friend from childhood.

She came out as confident and witty to people that did not know her but deep down she was just as soft and vulnerable as any other human being. All Alex ever wanted was to be truly loved for who she is as a person and not her looks.

However, all girls that has ever been with her just lusted after her or some were straight just trying to experience new things.

Alex is 22 years old, turning 23 on February 5th of 2019. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment in New York alone. She was just earning barely enough to pay rent, put food on the table and help Diane with paying the bills even though her mother asks her to save it for herself. she loves to read and she is pretty smart. she just couldn't afford to go to college.

….

One afternoon Alex was taking a walk just after work at a diner about three blocks from the apartment, she lived in. Today she decided to take the long way home through a park. It was just past midnight in the early summer season.

In the deserted part of the park, Alex heard some faint cry and whimper from a distance. She tried to listen closely and get closer without making a scene or anyone hearing her to avoid being in danger.

As she got closer she saw someone laying there crying. They looked badly injured but she could not tell clearly, because the only light she had was from the moon.

"Hello… is anybody there"... Alex called out to the person.

"Help Me," said a faint voice called out from behind a tree. It was a small voice that Alex could decipher that it is of a female. She ran to the person and tried to help. The closer she got she could see blond hair and it was of a young female who looked like she was in her early 20's.

"Hi, are you okay? Sorry that's a pretty dumb question"… Alex asked the woman softly so that she could not startle her.

"It's okay. I am fine just a little bruised but could you please help me. I tried walking but my legs are a bit weak". The girl groaned with pain as she was trying to talk to Alex.

"Do you want me to bring you to a hospital or home? Where do you live?" Asked Alex a bit frantic seeing as the girl was in so much pain than she is trying to let on.

"I can't go home… it's... it's… hmm"…the girl could give Alex a straight answer and Alex could see that she was struggling from something.

"Okay I will bring you to my apartment if you don't mind. I live just around the block from the park. It is not really far. Here let me help you get up then we will walk there slowly." The girl held on to Alex's hand a bit weak and stood up. Alex put one hand around her waist and the other one held on to the girls' hand that is around her shoulders.

"Piper"…

"Sorry?"…

"My name is Piper. Piper Chapman"

"Nice to meet you Piper, I'm Alex. Alex Vause". They continued walking to Alex's apartment slowly.

…

Alex unlocked the door with the hand that was holding Pipers hand that was on her shoulders and let Piper in. she carried her to the couch and carefully laid her down and Piper immediately closed her eyes trying to relax while Alex switched on the lights.

" _Wow she is beautiful. Her name fits her perfectly. I wonder who would want to hurt such a beautiful soul as her,"_ Alex thought to herself as she continued to go to her bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean Piper with on the face.

"Piper I'm going to clean your face with this towel so I could tend to your wounds okay. I promise I won't hurt you."

Piper just weakly nodded her head for Alex to continue. Alex carefully attended to Piper's wounds trying to clean. As Alex was tending to Pipers wounds, she has to see how beautiful Piper really was.

She was smitten and felt herself getting mad at however did this to Piper. She felt protective over her, not knowing why she felt that way towards a stranger. She took her first aid box and got the wound cleaner and cotton wool.

"This is going to sting a little Piper I'm sorry but I have to clean your wounds to avoid infections".

Piper nodded weakly and Alex dabbed the cotton wool on Piper's cuts. Piper winced a little. When she was done, she moved to go put back her first aid box bag in the cabinet where she keeps it but Piper stopped her by holding her hand lightly. Alex faced Piper...

"Thank you"...Piper tried to open her eyes but they were very heavy and droopy as she said this.

"You're welcome. I am going to get some Tylenol for you to help relieve the pain then I will move you to sleep in the bed and I will take the couch". Alex got the Tylenol and some water and helped Piper to sit up and drink it.

"Have you eaten anything?"... Asked Alex while clearing the glass retrieving to the kitchen. Piper shook her head left and right but said she was fine and did not feel like eating anything.

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now".

"You have to eat something to gain some strength. I have some leftover soup in the fridge; I will just preheat it for you. I will be right back". Alex got the soup, preheat it to be warm enough for Piper to be able to eat, and went back to the sitting room by the couch where Piper was currently sleeping and woke her up.

"Hey Piper, sit up straight so you could be able to eat". Piper tried to sit up and Alex rushed to her side to help her sit. She had a very hard time trying to lift the spoon to her mouth because her hand was badly endured.

"Is it okay if I help feed you? I mean I don't mind at all if you don't".

Alex felt the need deep down to look after Piper and tend to her every needs and she really did not mind at all.

"Thank you so much Alex"... Piper said sincerely and she was really touched by this act of kindness from a total stranger. Alex fed Piper almost half the soup in the bowl before Piper could not take anymore. She then cleared up the bowl and came back to take Piper to bed.

"This couch is not comfortable to sleep on when you're okay and with you injured it will be worse and I wouldn't want that for you. You have to get better. Now come on". Piper did not have the strength to protest so she let Alex help her to the bedroom.

Alex helped Piper sit by the bed and went to her drawer to retrieve two t-shirts and yoga pants for herself and Piper.

"Here are some clothes for you to sleep in. Would you like to take a bath and change into these clothes before you sleep or just change?" asked Alex while taking one set herself to go change in the bathroom.

"I would really like to take a bath first but I am so tired and in pain right now that I don't think I can. Is it okay if I just change and sleep?" she asked while casting her eyes downwards.

"Of course, I totally understand Piper. Will you be able to change or you need help?"

Piper felt like she has bothered Alex enough already. "Yes I will be fine"

"Cool let me just go quickly change in the bathroom. You can just change in the room. I will be back to take some blankets and a pillow and I will sleep on the couch". Alex was out before Piper could say anything. Piper struggled to remove the clothes she was wearing to change into those that Alex borrowed her because she was in pain, the Tylenol has yet to relieve her. Alex got back and saw her struggling.

"Would you like me to help you? I promise I won't look because I can see that you are really struggling"

Piper was a bit embarrassed to be undressed by a stranger but she had no other choice so she just nodded her head. Alex carefully helped Piper out of the dirty clothes into the ones she laid out for Piper. She helped Piper get into bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Piper"... she left and Piper immediately closed her eyes and let sleep takeover. She wanted to ask Alex to stay but was scared and it did not help that Alex had already done so much for her already. Alex got some blankets and went to prepare the couch for herself. When Alex looked at the clock it read 04h50 _"It's a good thing I don't have to work tomorrow"_ she thought as sleep took over.

...

(Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)

Alex was awoken by a loud scream and for a moment, she forgot there was somebody else in her apartment. She took a moment to adjust and for her mind to function properly then she remembered Piper. The clock read 05h30. She went to the room and carefully called out Piper's name to not startle her.

"Please don't hurt me... please... I'm begging you I will give you money if that's what you want". Piper kept repeating this repeatedly until Alex lightly shook her.

"Piper hey it's me Alex. I promise I will not hurt you. You're safe now". Piper seemed to get out of her stupor, looked at Alex, and then cried. Alex held her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh... shhh... I am here Piper please do not cry. You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you".

Alex whispered into Pipers ear and Piper seemed to calm down at this. Alex laid her back down and tucked her in. She was ready to leave when Piper held her by the hand to stop her.

"Stay... Please, I'm scared". Piper pleaded and Alex wanted nothing more than to comfort Piper. She got behind Piper on the left side of the bed and she did not know what to do or where to put her arms until Piper laid next to her and asked her to hold her tightly. Alex spooned Piper and they slept throughout without Piper screaming anymore.

" _I could really get used to this. It feels so good to have someone in my arms like this and Piper fits perfectly like she belonged here,_ " thought Alex and she sighed before sleep took over.

...END OF CHAPTER 1...

 _this is it for now guys. I will update as soon as possible._

 _\- Skai 3_


	2. Chapter 2: Learning about Piper's attack

thank you so much everyone for the reviews. they motivate me to want to write and update as soon as I can. I know how it feels like to wait for a story to be updated. sorry for the typos.

\- Skai 3

Chapter 2: Learning about Piper's attack

Alex woke up first and it was around 14h00 and got a chance to look at Piper without any disturbance or making things awkward or even coming as rude for staring. Piper is beautiful. Her blond hair looked like its glowing because of the little rays of sunshine coming through the open curtain. Even with the bruises, her face looked like that of a model.

Alex felt Piper stir and she turned so Piper will not think she is a creep that is staring at her whilst she is sleeping. Piper opened her eyes and felt panic rise through her for a minute as she took in her surroundings. Memories of yesterday's events then came back and she was scared at first thinking that her attackers took her somewhere but she was soon relieved as she turned and saw Alex sleeping next to her.

Alex stirred and looked at Piper.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" asked Alex in a groggy voice from just having woken up. It was even raspier than it normally is.

 _"Wow I really love her voice. It is so strong and sultry. I could listen to her read to me my favourite book all day"_ thought Piper when she heard Alex's voice clearly.

"Good morning Alex. I slept fine thank you very much. For everything that you id for me I am truly grateful. I even feel so much better all thanks to the Tylenol". Piper said sincerely while looking at Alex straight in the eyes.

" _Wow she got the bluest eyes I had ever seen. It is as if I am looking at the ocean with a calming breeze. I could stare at them and get lost in them,"_ thought Alex. Meanwhile Piper was thinking about something almost similar..." _Wow her eyes look gorgeous and captivating. The green-greyish colour makes her look mysterious and while they seem to be hiding something the green colour is calming"._

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like some breakfast Piper?" asked Alex as she was preparing to get out of the bed to head to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want to impose Alex. You have already done so much for me. I could ask you for more. Well maybe for a bath before I go?" Piper said in a low voice.

"Nonsense I insist Piper. How about I go make breakfast whilst you take a bath?" Alex asked hopefully so she could get to spend some time with Piper before she has to leave.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom and towels are in the cupboard behind the bathroom door".

"Thank you really, Alex."

"Don't mention it."

Piper went to take a bath while Alex made breakfast for them. She got into the kitchen and checked the fridge to see what she could make for them. Unfortunately, she did not do any grocery shopping yet. She opened her cupboard, saw Blueberry pancake mix, and decided to make them.

When piper got out of the bathroom, she found that Alex had laid out some clothes for her. She changed into them. _"Mmm this smells so nice. Camomile and vanilla with a little bit of ocean breeze,"_ Piper thought as she made her way to the kitchen to find Alex.

"Smells really good in here." Piper said as she approached the breakfast bar by Alex's kitchen.

"It's just pancakes. I hope that is okay with you. I haven't done any grocery shopping as yet."

"Blueberry? They're are my favourite so I don't mind at all"

"Cool. They're my favourite too."

Alex dished up and placed the plates on the breakfast bar with syrup and sat down opposite piper.

"they look delicious. Thanks alex."

"I hope they taste better than they look".

Piper put syrup on her pancakes and dove right in.

"Mmmmmmmhhh" moaned piper as she took her first bite of the mouth watering pancake.

 _"Damn that sound. I wish I could hear it under different circumstances. I bet she is a screamer."_

 _"Whoa slow down there. You do not even know this person. You just met her and she is probably straight or in a relationship and not to mention that she was just attacked yesterday."_ Alex's conscience reasoned with her.

They continued to eat in silence but not an awkward one. The only sound was when Piper kept one complimenting Alex's cooking. When they finished eating Piper was about to stand up and clear the plates. "No Piper its fine I will do it. Just rest"

"It's the least I could do Alex. You helped me, sheltered me and game me food so I just want to something for you."

"I totally understand piper but please rest your body and you don't have to thank me. I would like to think that if the roles were reversed you would have done the same for me."

Piper just nodded while Alex cleared their plates and placed them in the sink. They went to sit on the couch and Alex was contemplating on how to ask piper what happened to her.

Piper could see that Alex wanted to ask her but did not want to make her uncomfortable. "It's okay you can ask me anything."

"Its fine you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want or if you're not ready as yet I totally understand."

"It's okay I will tell you what happened or what I remember."

 _…flashback….._

 **Piper was taking a walk at the park just enjoying the view. She came to visit a friend of hers because she was from Manhattan. Piper felt like someone was following her but she brushed it off because there is many people that just come to the park and she was not from around so one could possibly know her or target her.**

 **She sat by a bench next to a big tree and took in her surroundings.**

 _"This place is so beautiful and refreshing."_ **She thought to herself.**

 **There was few people at the park because it was late at night around 23h30. Before she knew it, two man were sitting on each side of her and the other one pointed a knife at piper.**

 _"You make a noise this knife will go into your stomach before anyone could even get her, you understand?"_

 **Piper was so terrified she just nodded and let out a small whimper but remained quiet.**

 _"Good now were going to go to the secluded part of the park. So walk slowly and don't even think about running because my friend over there has a gun."_

 **He said and pointed to the other man who showed his gun to piper. Piper's eyes went wide and she thought she was going to die.**

 **They got to a secluded part and piper started begging and pleading with them not to kill her.**

 _"Please if you want money I will give you all that I have. I will even clear out my account. Just don't kill me please"_

 _"We don't want to kill you and we certainly don't want your money princess. We just want to teach you a lesson"_

 _"What lesson? What do you mean?"_

 _"You were warned that if you go against boss' instructions about her family you will be punished"_ **  
then it dawned on piper what they were talking about.**

 _"Please don't do it. I wasn't even my fault… please… please you don't have to do this."_

 _"I'm afraid we can't cross the boss princess."_

 **Piper cried and closed her eyes preparing for what was coming her way. The man with a gun hit her side of her forehead and she fell down. They kicked her and she could not do anything but just lie there and hope that they do not kill or rape her.**

 **She began to feel like she was going to blackout but she had to stay strong. She cried and before she knew it, they had gone and left her there. She began to crawl towards were she could find help. But she was in so much pain and she was tired so she couldn't go any further.**

 **She tried to call for help and got no response. She began to cry faintly into the night.**

"Hello… is anybody there"... **Alex called out.**

 _….. End of flashback…_


	3. Chapter 3: going back

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post over the weekend but I won't be posting on weekends because I can only post when I'm at work and that's only on weekdays, unless I could get WIFI on the weekend but I hope to finish this story soon. This chapter is short so I will post chapter 4 later in the day. Enjoy!**

 **Skai 3**

 **Chapter 3: going back**

 ** _…..END OF FLASHBACK….._**

"So yeah that is what happened to me."

Piper finished telling the story and both their eyes were filled with tears. It was painful for Piper to remember what had happened to her and Alex was crying out of anger because she felt sorry that Piper was hurt like that. Alex felt a pang of hurt as Piper told her what had happened to her.

"I'm really sorry about what had happened to you. Do you know who did this and why they did this to you?" Alex asked in a comforting voice.

Piper had to admit that she really felt safe being around Alex and she was touched that Alex cried because of what happened to her even though she was a stranger. Piper casted her eyes down as Alex asked her that question. She knew that it was coming.

Alex saw how hesitant Piper was. "It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I totally understand." Alex told her reassuringly.

"Yes, I know who did this to me. The person I used to date has a brother who is a gangster and I only met him once. He told me that if I break their heart he would come after me and teach me a lesson. He told me that no one messed with her family and got away with it" Piper said and looked at Alex as she said the last part.

Alex noticed that Piper used "Person" and "their" when referring to the person she was dating and not "he or she" to be precise. Piper did not want to tell Alex about the ex being a girl in case, it makes her uncomfortable or if she was a homophobe.

Piper saw Alex's forehead crease and her eyebrows raised with a distant look on her face which told the blond that she was probably thinking, and Piper thought Alex was thinking that she broke her Ex's heart.

"I didn't break anyone's heart. Mine was broken. My ex cheated on me more than three times and at first I stayed because I was afraid of the brother, but I couldn't stay anymore so I left."

It took Alex a moment to analyse why Piper had told her this but then she realised that she did not answer Piper because she was deep in thought.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Piper. You certainly don't deserve to be cheated on and be beaten on top of that."

"Thanks Alex. I have overstayed my welcome, so I think I should probably get going and I am sure my friend is worried sick. Thanks so much once again Alex. It would be an honour to buy you lunch some other time."

"You don't have to thank me Piper. I am just glad I must help you and lunch is certainly not necessary. I hope I will see you around." Alex was bummed because she did not want the blond to leave but little did she know that Piper did not want her to leave as well.

Piper was disappointed that Alex did not want to have lunch with her, but she tried to musk it.

"Can I have your number at least? Then I could keep in touch and should you change your mind we could have lunch. Maybe we could be friends?"

Alex was disappointed to hear the word "friend" but did not show it.

"Sure, let me just grab a piece of paper."

Alex scribbled her number and gave it to Piper.

 **…..**

 _I know in the beginning I said Alex was from New York, but I changed for the sake of wanting them to take a plane or in this case Piper's private jet. Some of the places will be made up because I do not know USA._

 _Skai 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Occupying my every thought

**Just as promised, here is chapter 4. Enjoy! I do not own these characters. I just own the story.**

 **Skai 3**

 **Chapter 4: Occupying my every thought**

Piper Chapman was 21 years old, turning 22 on 2 August. She loved to run, swim and camping. She is from a very rich family and growing up she always had what she wanted.

Unfortunately, for Piper her father died when she turned 18 and he had left her and her older brother Calvin a lot of money and his businesses. She also lost her grandmother when she was just 12 years old and he had left her all her money and estates because she loved Piper a lot.

Therefore, to say Piper was rich was an understatement. She was the wealthiest and smartest woman, but she was down to earth and not everyone knew that she is rich because she never looked down on anyone. Piper does not like to define her sexuality she loves whom she loves.

Piper only had her mother, Cal her brother, Polly who is her best friend from a young age and Lorna whom she met at college and remained friends. She was studying Literature as a major and business as a minor.

 **….**

Piper opened the door at her friend's apartment and found her friend on the couch with a phone in her hand.

"Piper! Oh, my goodness where have you been? You left your phone and wallet here. I was so worried." Lorna said frantically while getting up from the couch approaching Piper.

"Oh, my word what happened to you? Oh, my is my entire fault. I knew my neighbourhood was dangerous and I brought you here" She was rambling because she was worried and relieved at the same time to see her friend at least alive.

"No Lorna it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself". Piper went on to explain what had happened to her and Lorna was shocked to say the least because she knew about Piper's relationship with Stella Carlin.

"I'm so sorry Piper. She had no right to let her brother come after you even though it was her fault."

"Lorna, you know her brother Kubra wouldn't have even listened to my side of the story anyway. He will always pick his sister's side." Said Piper a bit agitated.

"Enough about Stella. Can you tell me about Alex"? Lorna said as she dragged Piper to the couch but softly to not hurt her.

"Oh, my word Lorna, she is so beautiful, Hot, sexy, gorgeous. I just don't know how to describe her because all these words don't even have meaning to her true beauty." Piper said a bit dreamy. She blushed when she saw Lorna looking at her.

"What?"

"Ooh Piper you like her, don't you?" Lorna asked while grinning at Piper.

"I can't deny that I'm attracted to her, but I don't know if she is into girls. And besides I asked her to lunch but she declined my offer." Piper said in a sad tone while Lorna drew soothing patterns on her back.

"Oh, Piper maybe she just felt like you just wanted to thank her with lunch and not trying to get to know her. Do you have her number, so you could call her then get to know her?"

Piper then remembered the piece of paper Alex gave her and took it out of her pocket. She went to take her phone and saved Alex's number but contemplated if she should call or text her to day or maybe wait a day or two.

"So, are you going to call her or what?" Lorna asked Piper smiling and excited for her friend because she knows that she really seems smitten with this Alex person.

"I don't know what I will even say to her Lorna." Piper said dejectedly with a loud sigh.

"Why don't you just tell her that you arrived here safely? I'm sure she must be worried about you?" Lorna said in her thick Brooklyn accent.

"Oh, Lorna you just gave me an idea. You're the best." Piper said excitedly and smiled brightly but soon regretted as she felt pain on her forehead and winced.

 **PIPER:** _Hi, this is Piper. I have arrived back to my friend's house safely. Thank you very much once again for everything and for calling me a cab_.

 **….**

"Ey yo Vause open up."

"Hi Nichols. What are you doing here?" Alex asked Nicky as she opened the door for her.

When Piper left, Alex decided to keep herself busy by cleaning her apartment and then she decided to catch-up with her reading because she had a long week and she did not get the chance to do any reading. She has been reading business related books because she had always wanted to own a business one day. Which is why she has been saving a lot.

"You went MIA on me the whole day man what's wrong with you? You sick or something?" Nicky placed her hand on Alex's forehead as she asked this. Alex swatted her hand away.

"Stop it Nichols nothing is wrong with me. I'm just catching up with my reading that's all." Alex said without looking away from her book. Nicky could tell that her friend was distant and not witty with smart comebacks as she always does so she became serious.

"Okay now tell me what happened Stretch. You know I always got your back." Nicky said seriously. Alex put her book down with a sigh and told her best friend everything that had happened the day before.

"And she hasn't even called yet Nicky. I do not even know if she made it safe. I didn't even take her number." Nicky could tell that this was affecting her friend because she does not use her name unless it is a serious matter.

"Come one tell me about her from the little that you know of her."

"She's perfect Nicky; she is so beautiful both on the inside and outside too. She is blond about 5"9' with legs that go one forever. She has the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I could get lost in them." She sighed and continued…

"She hasn't contacted me in over five hours Nicky."

Nicky felt sorry for her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry man I'm sure she was tired when she got home and passed out. I mean you did mention that she was pretty messed up, right?

"Yeah you're probably right Nicky. Thanks for putting my mind at ease."

"Now enough of this sappy talk. So, tell me, are we going out to get our drinks on and maybe bring someone home with Stretch." Nicky asked while going to Alex's fridge to retrieve a beer.

"I don't feel like going out tonight Nicky and besides I got the morning shift tomorrow." Alex made an excuse knowing Nicky was not going to buy it.

"Aww come on man since when did that ever stop you Stretch? Or maybe a certain blond is occupying your thoughts huh." Alex threw her book at Nicky but did not say anything.

"You know…" Nicky was disrupted by a message tone going off on Alex's phone and it did not help that Alex jumped from her sit to go after her phone.

Nicky was quick to take the phone and ran away from Alex.

"Come on Nichols give it back." Alex was getting frustrated because she was hoping it would be Piper and she had been waiting for this text or at least a phone call from the blond.

"Oh, check this out. It's from…" Alex was able to take the phone from Nicky before she could read the message.

 **PIPER:** _Hi, this is Piper. I have arrived back to my friend's house safely. Thank you very much once again for everything and for calling me a cab_.

Alex had the biggest smile plastered on her face and typed out a repl.

 ** _…...END OF CHAPTER ….…._**


	5. Chapter 5: texting

**Chapter 5: texting**

Alex saved Pipers number and replied to Piper.

 **ALEX:** _Hey Piper, I am glad you got back safely. I was worried so thanks for putting my mind at ease. Again, you do not have to thank me, I am just glad I could help._

 **PIPER:** _I will always be thankful because what you did for me was so selfless and mind you, I am a stranger to you._

 **ALEX:** _you are not a really a stranger, but we could change that you know. Get to know each other better. That is if you want of course, you do not have to feel obliged because of what I did for you._

 **PIPER _:_** _I would really love that, and this is I wanting to and not because of what you did for me trust me._

Alex was grinning like a maniac and even forgot that Nicky was still there.

"Vause you have been smiling like a crazy person over there. What did she say?" Alex got back from the cloud she was floating at and answered Nicky by simply saying that it was "Nothing."

"I don't trust you Vause and you know I will find out soon anyway. Anyway, since we are not going out I am going to bounce. I got to go by Red's before I heard to my apartment."

"Yeah okay bye…" Alex said without even looking away from her phone.

"Man, you're behaving like a love-sick puppy. That seemed to get Alex's attention.

"No, I'm not Nichols, I'm just glad that she got home safe."

"Huh keep telling yourself that man and I won't say I told you so. Check you later Stretch." Nicky was out of the door before Alex could say anything.

 **….**

"Come Piper stop smiling like a crazy person and tell me what she said." Lorna said while trying to peek over Piper's phone.

"She didn't say much Lorna. Just that we could get to know each other back." Piper said without looking away from her phone and her smile never left her lips.

"See I told you that the lunch she only thought you wanted to pay her back then that's it."

"You were right Lorna, thanks for putting my mind at ease."

"How are you going to get to know each other better if you're going to go back home soon?" Lorna asked not to despise the girl but out of concern for her friend because she could tell that she had taken a liking to Alex.

"I haven't thought about that, but I guess we will figure something out really. I mean I don't mind visiting and staying at a hotel just to see her."

"You don't have to stay at a hotel Piper; you know you're always welcome here anytime.

"I know and that's very much for that Lorna, but you also need your privacy and own space and staying at a hotel is actually not a problem for me." Lorna knew that Piper was wealthy, and they would sometimes joke about it and Piper was happy that she got a friend like Lorna who was not after her money because Polly is from a rich family.

"Yeah …yeah miss wealthy pants." They both laughed at that.

 **…**

It has been over two weeks since the Pipers attack and over a week since Piper left Lorna's place and went back to Manhattan. They kept on texting and they must learn little things about each other and when Alex found out about Piper being from Manhattan she was bummed because she knew that it would not be easy for her to go visit Piper and book a hotel with the type of job she had.

Alex must learn that about Piper's family, friends and that she is a very adventurous person. Their love for books and having only a mother was some of the things they had in common.

They had planned to see each other the following Saturday but Alex was hesitant because she couldn't afford to go to Manhattan, but Piper told her she is going to come to Hamilton because she want to see her friend anyway. Piper knew that Alex was having trouble with money because she knows that Alex works at Red's diner and she saw her apartment was small, but Piper really loved Alex's apartment because it felt cosy and homey.

Piper has yet to disclose her wealth to Alex because she feels like it is better to be done in person.

 **…..**

It was Thursday, Piper was leaving Manhattan that evening to go to Hamilton to go see Alex, and she was excited and nervous at the same time. She did not know what to pack and for how long.

"Polly, I called you to come help me and not just sit on your ass and look at me lose my mind." Piper said a bit loudly because she was getting frustrated by the minute.

"Geez hold your horses Pipe, I mean you have a walk-in closet as big as your room and you cry as if you don't have clothes. I am sure we could find something. But first tell me, are you guys going on a date or just friendly lunch?" Polly asked relaxed while laying on Piper's bed.

"That's the thing I don't know. I don't even know if she is gay pol, I mean yeah sometimes we flirt but that's normal for friends, right?" Piper let out a heavy sigh and fell on her California king bed with her face.

Polly stood up and went to Pipers walk-in closet and disappeared for a few minutes then got back with a few items and shoes.

"There you go Pipe. Something sexy should you go on a date if things progress after your 'lunch' and this will be comfortable for your lunch 'no-date' because you don't know what you guys are going to do so it is perfect." Polly held out a very sexy dress that is gold and reaches mid-thigh on Piper and shows off her long legs with black heels that made her look like a model for the 'date' and skinny jeans that hugged Pipers ass perfectly, a white camisole and a black lacy cardigan that goes together with the camisole and jeans. Since it was summer, she got black vans to go with the outfit.

She got a few summer dresses to wear the other days and swimsuits because just as much as she loved showers and baths she loved swimming, so it is safe to say that she loves water.

"Polly, you are the best. I could actually kiss you right now." Piper went on to hug Polly tightly

"Ew Pipe that's not necessary. Plus, you are like a sister, so it'll be totally weird". Said Polly while making a disgusted face and playfully swatted Piper away.

They fell on the bed laughing and Piper packed her bag. She had asked that her private jet be ready to take her to Hamilton by 6 pm and it was already 4h30 pm which means she had to get going to avoid traffic and Polly volunteered to take her.

 _"Piper you better hurry up if you don't want to get stuck in traffic and then you going to get there late."_ Carol called down from down stairs

"Yes, mom I'm almost done. Just a few things that I need to ensure I got."

Piper's mother knew about Piper's sexuality and was accepting about it. She was very close with her mother that she even told her about Alex. Carol was happy for her daughter and could not wait for Piper to bring Alex with her home soon, so she could finally meet the girl that stole her daughter's heart.

Piper was downstairs soon after bidding her mom goodbye with promises to bring Alex for a visit if she agrees.

 **….**

Alex did not have much, but she was always confident with whatever she wore because she knew she looked smoking hot in it. She got off work and decided to talk to her mother.

 ** _DIANE:_** _hello baby. It is so good to hear your voice. I miss you. How are you doing?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _hi mom, I am doing okay thanks and you. I miss you too and I am sorry I cannot call you very often._

Alex felt bad that she couldn't talk to her mom often because the phone bill was too expensive with her trying to save up for her new business and helping her mom with rent, so she could at least work two jobs and get time to relax.

 ** _DIANE:_** _nonsense baby. You do not have to apologise to me._

They talked for a bit about work and then Diane changed the topic because she knew they had a short time before they had to end the call.

 ** _DIANE:_** _so, are you going to tell me who is the girl that is making my baby happy and all smiles?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _how did you know that I am smiling and that it is because of a girl?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _first of because I am your mother and I know you. Second, it has been a long time since I heard you genuine happy since… but anyway who is it?_

Diane didn't want to mention Alex's previous relationship with Silvia who was older than Alex by ten years, but Alex had really loved her and thought that she loved her too, but Silvia was married and had only used Alex while her marriage as on the rocks but rekindled her love with her husband and left Alex.

Alex was devastated but that was when two years ago and she was already over that.

 ** _ALEX:_** _Since Silvia mom, you can say it. I am over her so please do not feel like you must walk on eggshells when it comes to this matter. Anyway, I met someone, and I really like her._

Alex explained to her mother what happened and about how they kept in contact and their lunch on Saturday.

 ** _DIANE:_** _baby I am so happy for you. Please tell me how it goes, and I hope I get to meet her one day soon probably because I can tell that you are already smitten with her._

 ** _ALEX:_** _okay mom I must go okay. I will try to call you and tell you how it went next week. I love you_

 ** _DIANE:_** _I love you too baby and please keep well._

 ** _ALEX:_** _you too mom bye._

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER…_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Chapter 6: the date**

Piper were stuck in traffic, ended up arriving late at Woodspring Suites Cincinnati Fairfield hotel room, and just went straight to bed. It is a good thing she has a private jet or she would have missed her flight.

She spent most of Friday in her hotel room and reading if she was not chatting to Alex because Alex had to work the Friday double shifts because she asked for the weekend off. Piper felt terrible about this but also a bit narcissistic because she really wanted to spend some time with Alex.

 **…..…..**

Nicky came by Red's to check up on her mom and friend and more especially, so she could tease Alex about her upcoming date.

"Yo Vause you have been on your phone a whole lot what is going on?" asked Poussey, one of Alex's colleague.

"Yes, man you sure had been spending time looking at your phone and smiling like a crazy person." Taystee said while approaching where the tree was standing.

"Yeah Stretch what is going on?" Nicky asked while wiggling her eyebrows and smacking at Alex and the latter just sent her a death glare.

"Nothing guys I'm just checking the time and reading somethings."

"You are one worse liar I had ever met man," Poussey said to her and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Someone has a date with a tall blue-eyed blond with legs that go on forever." Nicky said while running away from Alex and Alex chased her around the diner because it was a bit quiet.

"I knew there was a girl involved here. There is not no way you could smile so big for nothing. So, tell us a name."

"So, you guys could google her, no thank you. I will introduce you when the time is right."

"No wonder you worked double shift. Damn she must be someone special." Said Taystee

"She is just a friend okay." Alex said even though those words stung her a bit.

"Yeah… yeah you keep telling yourself that Stretch." Nicky said while heading for the door. "I'm heading out guys, check you later and Stretch I hope your 'lunch date' goes well and I want all details soon."

She was out of the door before Alex could say anything. They stayed for a few more hours, attended the few customers left, and then closed for the night. Alex was exhausted but happy at the same time. She walked to her apartment and immediately headed to the bathroom and opened the water before she could take off her uniform and soak herself to help relax her muscles.

Piper woke up earlier than her alarm because she was just so excited to be able to spend time with Alex. They decided to meet at 12h00 and it was now 07h00 in the morning when Piper woke up. She just ordered coffee for room service because she wanted to be able to eat lunch with Alex and besides she did not think she could stomach anything with her nerves. She decided to call her mom, so she could help her calm down and it is only her mom that is awake now, her friends are not early birds.

 ** _PIPER:_** _hey good morning mom_

 ** _CAROL:_** _morning Piper. How are you darling?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _I am good mom; just a bit nervous about today is all._

 ** _CAROL:_** _no need to worry Piper darling. Just be yourself and she will love you trust me. I mean what is there not to love about you baby girl?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _thanks mom. I really needed to hear that. I will call you later. Love you_

 ** _CAROL:_** _I love you too darling. I will be waiting for your call to hear about your date_

Piper just shook her head while smiling and did not even bother to correct her mom.

 _"Everyone keeps saying a date even though it's just lunch. I mean it is just lunch, right? Right? Maybe this means something but let me not get my hopes up too high."_ Piper thought as she proceeded to layout the clothes she is to wear for lunch.

 **….**

Alex woke up around 09h00 am and when she saw the time she started running around her apartment not knowing what to do first. She usually does not take a long time to get ready, but she wanted to look good for Piper.

She went on to take a shower to get ready and round 11:00 am she was already done but was still feeling as if she forgot something. They had decided that Piper would pick her up because she knows her address. The day she left Piper memorised Alex's address and she remembered it by heart but not that she will tell Alex that anyway. She does not want to scare her away.

Alex tried reading but her mind was not there, so she thought about texting Piper.

 **ALEX:** _good morning Pipes. How did you sleep?_

Piper was already done and ready to go because she stayed at a hotel that was a bit further from Alex's place so when she received the she was grinning from ear to ear.

 **PIPER:** _good morning Al. I slept okay thanks and you. Are you ready for our date?_ 😊

Alex was smiling big when she saw that Piper had said date and not lunch but she was a bit disappointed when the second text came following the first one. Although she now had hope, that Piper might be into girls and maybe even date her.

 **PIPER:** _I mean our lunch sorry about that, I hope you still want to go out with me._

 **ALEX:** _I slept okay too thanks for asking. Of course, I still want to go out with you_ 😊

Piper was already in the lobby waiting for the hired car to come pick her up, she had planned everything for her, and ale to do the whole day but she also left some for Alex to decide because she does not know much about this place except for what google said.

 **PIPER:** _good because I want to go out with you too and spend some time with you._

 **ALEX:** _ditto Pipes_.

The car came, Piper got in, she had already given them the address, so they left for Alex's apartment, which was about 45 minutes without traffic, and it was rare unless there is a roadblock somewhere. Fortunately, for Piper the ride was smooth, and she got there with 10 minutes to spare. She told the driver to wait just a few minute because she did not know if they are going to need a car. She quickly sent Alex a text

 **PIPER:** _Hey Al, I am already outside waiting for you but no need to rush I am a bit early._

 **ALEX:** _okay cool gives I five minutes and I will be down with you._

Piper smiled from ear to ear when she saw this just as Alex did when she realised that Piper was already here. They were both a bit nervous and got worse when they saw each other because they did not know if they should hug or shake hands.

Piper decided to take her chances and run into Alex's hands. I mean she was happy to see the person who was her Knight in shining armour right. Alex was happy that Piper took the initiative because she is not good with this unless it is her mom.

They hugged tightly for a full minute before Piper pulled away but remained in Alex's arms

"Hi Pipes"

"Hey Al. it's so good to see you again"

They considered each other's eyes for a moment and both felt like they could just kiss the other but could not.

"Same goes to you too Pipes. You look beautiful," Alex said with a smile on her lips.

Piper blushed and thanked her.

"Thanks Al. you don't look half bad yourself. So where are we going and re we going to need a ride to get there?"

Piper said this as she left Alex's arms and completely missed the comfort and Alex's hands felt cold.

"I'm okay with doing whatever you want Pipes. I'm sure you have a list of all the things you want to do" Alex smirked at this and Piper blushed a beet red with her ears having a taint of red on the edges.

"How did you know that?" Piper asked with a shocked look on her face while trying to hide her blush and Alex just shrugged.

"Okay I might have some plans in mind," Piper said while still blushing and Alex laughed.

 _"Gosh her laughter is like music to my ears. I wish I could always make her produce that beautiful melody_ " Piper blushed at her own thought.

"Okay let's go to the car over there," Piper pointed to the opposite side of the road.

Alex followed close behind and when they got her, the driver opened the door for them and held Piper's hand as she got in first.

"Thanks Larry" Piper said, and Larry smiled widely while Alex was throwing daggers at him, if looks could kill Larry would've been six feet under. He tried to help her get inside but Alex refused his hand. She already hated him.

They drove in silence with Larry stealing glances at Piper through the mirror and the blond was oblivious to that while Alex witnessed the whole thing and felt like she was going to throw up. She spotted a scowl on her face and dint see Piper looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked Alex soothingly and placed her hand on Alex's forearm. Alex felt Goosebumps running through her whole arm and looked at Piper. Her face instantly changed into a soft smile.

"Of course. Are you okay?" Alex turned and faced Piper

"I'm okay too" they smiled at each other and looked away shyly.

"So where to first on your list of adventures?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking we should firstly eat before we do anything. There is a nice diner up this road called 'Daily Dose', which is part coffee shop/ bookstore. They serve the best food ever and I figured that since we both love books we could heck for the books we might want that we don't already have in our own collections".

Piper had a library back at home with all kinds of books, even first editions to last her a lifetime but browsing through a library and finding out Alex's favourite won't hurt anyone right?

"I really love that idea because I haven't eaten a thing except for coffee this morning and I love books too". Alex answered Piper and smiled genuinely.

 **….**

They got to Daily Dose and settled in a booth next to a window by the corner, which allowed them a little bit of privacy.

"Good day guys my name is Emily and I will take your order. So, are you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked while eying Alex up and down why trying to be discreet about it but failing miserably and Alex was oblivious to the whole ordeal, but Piper saw everything and was sending a death glare to Emily. If only looks could kill.

"We are still trying to decide thanks very much, we will call you when we are ready," Piper answered curtly and bluntly.

"Would you like anything to drink in the meantime then?" Emily asked while her focus was still on Alex.

"I will have a normal filter coffee, black and no sugar and Pipes what are you going to have?" Alex asked while looking at the blond over her menu with a soft smile on her face. _"She looks so adorable right now with her brows raised like that,_ " Alex thought.

Piper's scowl face disappeared and replaced with a smile. _"I really love it when she calls me Pipes"._ Piper thought.

"I will have a Frappuccino," she answered with a look to Emily as if to say do not ask anything else, just leave our table.

Alex looked at the prices and frowned upon herself. _"This is surely going to leave a huge hole in my savings and I don't even know what else Piper has planned for us. It will all be worth it in the end though,"_ Alex reasoned within herself.

"I am paying by the way because I invited you for lunch so order anything and it's on me". Piper said to Alex without looking away from her menu.

"You don't have to do that Pipes, we could pay half each".

"Come on Al I insist, maybe you will get the next one. How about that?" she battered her eyelashes and pouted.

Alex was happy because of the possibility for next time.

"Okay then…"

They called Emily back, much to Piper's dismay and ordered their meal. Alex ordered chicken Alfredo with some breadsticks and Piper ordered the same thing. They decided to share a slice of carrot cake after their meal.

Piper paid for the meal and found that Emily had scribbled her number at the back of the receipt and she tossed it in the bin by the door with Emily looking while Alex was holding the door for her.

After eating, they spend about three hours in the bookshop without even realising it because they were having so much fun. They have to learn about each other's favourite books as well.

"So where to now Pipes?" Alex asked as they were heading back to the car much to Alex's dismay.

They got in the car the same way they did previously with Larry only helping Piper inside and Alex just getting in passed him. It was already _5:00 pm_ when they left the Daily Dose.

"I was thinking that you could choose what we could do since I chose the first one, well first two because they were combined in the same place".

Piper smiled at Alex and Larry could not help but eavesdrop in their conversation and kept on hoping that Piper could ditch Alex and maybe he could get a chance to ask Piper out.

"Well there is a movie that I think you might like to watch and its playing at 6h00 pm. It's from one of your favourite book," Alex said coyly at Piper and Piper's face lit up like 4 July and Alex could not help but admire that. She was happy that she was the one to bring such light to Piper's face.

"Which one is it?"

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you until we get to the cinema. It is a surprise. Barry please take us to the cinema". Alex said nonchalantly

"It's Larry actually". Alex ignored him.

 **…**

"Hi, can I please have two tickets for _'The Great Gatsby'_ please" Alex said this with a smirk on her face while looking at Piper and the latter felt like she was going to explode with, so much excitement and she couldn't stop smiling. She hugged Alex tightly and thanked her.

"No need to thank me Pipes and I am paying for the tickets, snacks and the popcorns. No arguments". Piper did not protest. She waited for Alex to buy them their staff, so they could go watch her all-time favourite book turned into a movie.

 **…**

"I really enjoyed the movie, thanks Al. it's like the best yet than I had imagined. They did the book justice." Piper said when they exited the cinema to go wait for the car because they had told Larry to go and come pick them up when the movie was over which was in two hours' time.

"I agree with you there and you don't have to thank me. I enjoyed spending time with you". Alex said while looking at Piper in the eye so they blond could see she really mean it.

"I enjoyed spending time with you too Al". Piper said looking at Alex too. They broke their staring contest and went quiet for a moment. Both knew what was coming but neither one was ready to separate yet.

"So, what happens now? Would you like me to take you back or would you like to come to my hotel with me then we could have some wine maybe?" Piper asked Alex a bit nervous with what Alex might say.

"Truly speaking I'm not ready to leave yet. I mean it's still pretty early". Alex said, and this answer made Piper happy and put her nerves a rest.

"I'm not ready to part ways yet too. Truly speaking Alex, I really like you and I do not mean that as a friend but romantically speaking. I know this might make you want uncomfortable around me and probably do not want to see me after this, but I cannot keep it in anymore. I mean throughout the day I just wished I could kiss you or hold your hand, but I could not and that was the hardest thing I had to do. I'm sorry I'm probably rambling right now but I just wanted you to know". Piper was busy rambling and looking everywhere but not at Alex.

Alex was shocked because besides the flirting between them she had thought that Piper was straight, but it turns out it is just her lucky day and boy was she happy.

"Piper!" Alex called her name and placed her hand on Piper's forearm to stop her rambling. That caught Piper's attention and she considered Alex's eyes.

"I like you too Pipes, romantically speaking." Alex smiled at Piper and the blond thought her ears were deceiving her. Then it registered in her mind what Alex had said and she smiled widely.

"To be hones I thought you were straight". Alex added

"Ditto Al, I guess our gaydars are broken or maybe it's because of the circumstance we met under". Piper said the last part softly in a whisper and tried to get rid of the bad memory. Alex brushed soothing circles on Piper's back but said nothing.

They looked at each other for a moment and then leaned into each other with their eyes closed…

 _(Beep beep) …_

Larry had arrived, saw them about to kiss, and just hooted so that they may stop.

 _"Fucking Harry just kiss-blocked me"._ Alex ranted in her head

 _"Way to ruin a perfect moment Larry"_ Piper thought and let out a heavy sigh.

They got into the car in silence because they were both annoyed with Larry and this time Piper did not accept Larry's help which made Alex happy. Alex moved her hand to hold Piper's one that was resting in-between them. Piper looked at their clasped hands and then at Alex and smiled happily.

 ** _…...END OF CHAPTER…._**

please review. it really motivates me to see the positive reviews.

\- Skai3


	7. Chapter 7: First Kiss

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

They arrived at Piper's hotel and Alex was amazed that it was a five-star hotel and very fancy.

 _"Wow this is really amazing. It looks like those hotels that only the famous rich people stay here. I wonder how Piper could afford all this, which reminds me that I do not know what she does for a living. Maybe her family is paying for her. I will just have to ask her"._ Alex thought

"We can order room service if you want anything Al. the menu is by the coffee table." Piper said as she retrieved to the closet, took a change of clothes, and went to the bathroom to change into something comfortable. She wore short sleep shorts and a thin white tank top. She took out her blue yoga pants, which were a bit big on her, and she was sure they would fit Alex and a black tank top like hers. She went back to Alex.

Alex turned and saw Piper in the shorts and her mouth went dry. _"Damn she has legs that could go on forever. If only I could kiss her"_ Alex thought, and her eyes darkened with lust.

Piper was doing a happy dance internally because she got the reaction she had expected. She pretended as if she did not see anything. "I left some clothes for you to change into if you want. So, have you decided what we are going to eat so I could order while you change?" She said as she went on to sit on the couch.

Alex got out of her stupor and cleared her throat.

"No, I'm fine Pipes, you don't have to spend any more money on me and thanks for the clothes. Just let me go change". Alex took the clothes and quickly went to the bathroom to change. She closed the door, leaned behind it, and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, my word she is going to be the death of me" Alex said lowly and proceeded to change. The clothes hugged her in all the right places and did 360 degrees turn while checking herself in the mirror. "I Look smoking hot if I do so say so myself. Can't wait to see Piper's reaction".

Piper just went on to order for them Pizza and some snacks for when they watch a movie. Alex joined Piper on the couch and when she emerged, Piper's jaw was hanging on the floor and Alex could not miss the opportunity to tease her.

"Close your mouth before flies enter Piper". She said with a smirk and Piper looked up from Alex's chest because the tank top was a V-neck and it showed a bit of cleavage and looked at her face without saying a word. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"Ah… hmm… do you hmm… I mean do you want to watch a movie. I ordered pizza for us, Pepperoni. I hope its okay and some snacks for us". Piper stuttered and kept herself busy by switching on the television and scrolling through the channels to look for was they could watch.

Alex was happy she got more of a reaction than she thought she could from Piper and she was smiling discreetly and sat down next to Piper.

"Pepperoni is fine Pipes. Thanks for the clothes and anything is fine by me. I'm not picky". Alex sat Indian style on the couch.

Piper saw that Chuckie was playing and she really loved horror movies, so she decided on it. I mean Alex is not meticulous, right. When Alex saw that Piper chose a horror movie, a look of horror was spotted on her face, but she masked it because she did not want to seem as weak to the blond, so she did not mention anything.

The Pizza came, and they decided to eat before watching the movie of which Alex was grateful for because she knew that she wasn't going to have any appetite should she had eaten while watching.

Piper took a fleece blanket and covered them both, which let them to sitting even closer together, and watch the movie. As the movie was playing with Alex started squirming in her seat and changed her seating position to place her knees in front of her. Piper saw this but said nothing but as it got to the scariest part, Alex could not take it and let out a scream and covered her face.

"Al why didn't you tell me you are afraid of horror movies?" pier asked with so much amusement in her voice and let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm not afraid…" Alex said in a muffled voice, which made Piper laugh aloud.

"Aw come one Al sit by me and put you head on my shoulder and I will protect you".

They carried on watching with Alex covering herself here and there, but she was enjoying being close to Piper more than anything was. They both reached at the same time for the M&M sweets and their hands touched. They felt he electricity causing through them and turned to face each other.

Their faces were close together and they looked each other in the eyes before Alex leaned in a bit but stopped so Piper could close the distance if she wanted this to happen too, so Alex won't embarrass herself.

Piper closed the distance and their lips met. The kiss was so soft that they melted into each other and sparks were flying everywhere.

 _"Mmm she tastes like strawberry chap stick with a bit of M &M,"_ Alex thought.

 _"Mmm she tastes like cinnamon and a bit Pepperoni."_ Thought Piper.

They broke apart after a short while and took deep breaths.

"Wow… that was. Hmm…" Piper said but could not find the right words to describe the kiss

"Amazing" Alex finished the sentence for Piper.

"Yeah it was amazing"

They looked at each other and crashed their lips together in another fierce kiss and this was different from the first one. Alex swiped her tongue over Piper's bottom lip asking for entrance and Piper opened her mouth allowing Alex to slide her tongue in. they fought for dominance with their tongues and of course Alex won.

They broke apart when there was a need for oxygen and their breaths were laboured. They stayed quiet and Piper was the first to break the silence.

"I think you should spend the night. I mean it's already late but only if you want to that is, and I will take the couch." Piper said while looking at Alex

"I would love to stay but you don't have to sleep on the couch Pipes, I don't mind sharing the bed if you don't mind". Alex said while looking at Piper and their breath getting back to normal.

"I don't mind either". Piper replied with a smile. They both headed to the bed, Piper took her place on the left side, and Alex slept on the right side. There was some space left between them.

 ** _….END OF CHAPTER…._**


	8. Chapter 8: Future plans

**hey guys! I hope you're all doing okay. I am trying to keep this story moving as quick as possible but my hands and mind seem to work on their own but I hope you still enjoy**

 **this story and keep on reviewing. Please excuse any errors.**

 **\- Skai 3**

 **Chapter 8: Future plans**

"Thanks for today and traveling all the way to come see me. I really enjoy having you around".

"You are welcome Al and thanks for tonight and agreeing to see me too. I enjoy spending time with you too Al. I don't know where this whole thing is going but like I said before I really like you, like a lot and I would really like to try and see where it will take us". Piper said while facing Alex.

"I like you too Pipes, a lot and I also don't know where this is going but I would like nothing more than to try. However, the distance is going to be a problem. I can't afford to come see you as often as I would like Pipes and the kind of job I am doing doesn't allow me much free time". Alex sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She hated it when things were out of her control.

"But Al I don't mind coming to visit you until we could figure something out". Piper said and looked at Alex in the eyes, so she could see the sincerity in them.

"I can't expect that of you Piper". Alex said sadly

"It's not a problem for me Al, please. Money is not an issue for me and I really do not mind at all. I don't even mind moving this side Al just, so I could get a shot to be with you because ever since I left you apartment I couldn't stop thinking about you Al. not because you saved me but because I realised that I dint want to be away from you Al". Piper said with desperation in her voice.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Pipes. I mean what you are going to do this side. Your whole family is in Manhattan". Alex said weakly.

"Alex my family could fly out here anytime to come see me. Life is too short, and I do not want to miss a short with you. I can just open a branch for my business this side and work this side or if you do not mind, you could even move to Manhattan with me Al. I will give you a job that you'll be able to earn more and get flexible timetable to allow you to study like you always wanted". Piper said with so much hope that Alex might be convinced.

"You have your own business?" Alex asked shocked.

"After that long ass speech, I gave; you only heard that I have a business? Really Al? Anyway long story short, yes I do. My dad died and left it to me. It's a magazine company".

"I'm sorry about your dad pipes. What is the name of the magazine?" Alex said sincerely and asked Piper something different to change the subject.

" _Chapman Corazon_. My dad loved speaking Spanish amongst other things, thus the name".

"Oh, my word thee _Chapman Corazon_? Now I know why your name sounded so familiar. Oh, my word I thought maybe you just shared the name. So, you are the daughter of the late business guru _Bill Chapman_ and your mom is the famous movie director in the entire industry _Carol Chapman_ ". Alex said with awe in her voice and then it dawned on her, _why is someone as Piper with her?_ She became anxious and became quiet. Piper saw this

"Please Al I hope this doesn't changing anything between us. I really like you and it would kill me if this comes between us because I didn't choose this". Piper said in a pleading tone with her eyes shining with tears

"But people will think I am only with you for the money Pipes. I work at a diner and can barely afford to make a living and you; you're the daughter of the famous people to be ever know". Alex said weakly.

"Alex, I don't care about what people say or think. I don't mind sharing my money with you because it's just a material thing and I would give it all up just to have a chance with you". Piper said with tears flowing freely on her face and Alex could see the sincerity in Piper's words and face. She reached out, and wiped Piper's face and the latter leaned into the touch. They shared a quick peck on the lips, which felt natural to them both.

"I really like you too Pipes and I'm afraid I'm already too deep into this. So, I will give it a try but as for the moving part…" Alex did not finish her sentence before Piper answered her.

"Thanks Al. but could you at least think about it, please? You don't have to answer me now".

"But what if we don't work out?" Alex asked with her arguments resolving already.

"But what if it does Al? I do not want to miss on such a great opportunity because I was afraid it would not work. If it does not then at least I would say I tried but failed and not that I was afraid to take a chance. So please Al take a chance with me for something that could be the best that has ever happened to us. I am not saying it will be a smooth ride but at least we will be together. What do you say Al?"

"Okay Pipes I will think about it". Alex had to talk to her mom and friend first and hear their opinion.

Alex started laughing after a while and Piper asked what was so funny.

"You know I really thought you were straight but boy did my gaydar throw me off". She laughed some more, and Piper joined her.

"I also thought you were straight too Al". Alex's eyes grew wide at this.

"Are you kidding me Pipes? My gayness is like an aura that can be sniffed from afar". They both laughed at this and went quiet for a bit.

"You know I told my mom about you and we having a 'date' her words not mine by the way and she wants to meet you," Ale said out of nowhere but was anxious for Piper's reaction.

"Funny because my mom said the same thing and she wanted me to bring back home the girl that made me this happy, so she could see her". Piper said with a smile.

They both smiled and decided to let each other meet each other's parents and should their plans work then this will be perfect for them. Alex became serious once again

"So, what are we? Are we dating or…? I know on my side that I don't want to see anyone else," Alex said to Piper.

"Yes, we are dating, and I also don't want to see anyone else, so we are exclusive" Piper replied with a smile.

"Goodnight pipes"

"Goodnight Al"

They both turned off the bed lamps on either side, which were the only once illuminating the room. Both could not sleep after the deep conversation they just shared. They tossed and turned. _"Could she be asleep already?"_ Piper thought.

"I can hear you thinking out loud. You can't sleep?" Alex said into the darkness of the hotel room.

"Yes, I can't sleep, and I can see that you can't too". They went quiet for a moment and Piper broke the silence, "You know I have been thinking…"

"Yes." Alex encouraged her to continue.

"After the conversation we just had I feel so connected with you on a whole new level and I realise that I don't want to share that with anyone else you know". Piper elevated her head on her arm and Alex copied her movement.

"What are you saying exactly pipes?" Alex asked but she could already see where this was going because she felt the same way.

"What I mean is that I don't want us to date Alex, I want was to be more than that. So, Alex Pearl Vause…"

"Yes, Piper Elizabeth Chapman"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Alex answered with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Yeah?" Piper was grinning with her whole face lighting up.

"Yes, you idiot." Alex chuckled, and they shared a soft kiss. They switched off their bed lamp and immediately Spooned with Alex being the bigger spoon and it was passed midnight when they finally closed their eyes and slept peacefully with smiles on their faces.

 **….**

They woke up around 08hoo am with their legs tangled together with Pier's body half on Alex and Half on the bed with Alex sleeping on her back with her right hand on Piper's waist. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning, _girlfriend_ " Alex said with an emphasis on the word girlfriend and smiled at Piper and with her sultry voice being even raspier due to just having woken up Piper thought she was going to Pass out. Piper smiled and replied.

"Good morning Al."

Piper pecked Alex's lips and smiled. "I like the fact that I can just do that now" she said.

"I like that too Pipes. So, what's on today's agenda?"

"Coffee first, I need coffee to be able to function properly. I will order room service. What do you want for breakfast Al?"

"Coffee sounds good right now and maybe some French toast with scrambled eggs please. Is it okay if I use the bathroom? I need to take a shower. Which reminds me I don't have a toothbrush".

"Of course, you can and in the mean time I will order us some breakfast. You can always my toothbrush, I mean last time I was at your apartment I used yours too. Or we could ask the hotel to bring you one from their shop". Piper replied, and Alex did not want Piper spending money on her than she already has and just agreed to use Piper's and she really did not mind at all.

They both untangled each other but soon missed each other heat. They stretched and reached for their phones before doing what they had planned.

 ** _…..…ALEX'S PHONE….…_**

 ** _8 missed calls from Nicky._**

 ** _NICKY:_** _Ey yo stretch I hope you are not ignoring me man. How would the date go?_

 ** _NICKY:_** _Why are you not picking up your phone? Are you finally getting some after it has been a Sahara Desert there_ 😊?

 ** _NICKY:_** _Hope you are not doing something I would not do._

 ** _NICKY:_** _call me as soon as you get this messages bitch._

 ** _ALEX: Hi Nichols, I cannot talk right now but I am okay. Will check you later._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _MOMMY DEAREST:_** _Hope it went well with you 'lunch' baby. I cannot wait to hear all about it when you get the chance to call. Love you xx._

 ** _ALEX: hey mom, everything went okay but cannot talk now so I will try to talk to you later. Love you too xx._**

 ** _….PIPER'S PHONE…..…._**

 ** _20 missed calls: Mom_**

 ** _5 missed calls: Polly_**

 ** _2 missed calls: Lorna_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _MOM:_** _Hey, baby. How did the date go?_

 ** _MOM:_** _Piper pick up your phone and talk to your mother._

 ** _MOM:_** _I hope it all went all right my baby. Please talk to me as soon as you can and put your mother's heart at ease okay._

 ** _MOM:_** _I hope that it went okay to a point that you are still together which is why you cannot be on the phone :)_ _._

 ** _MOM:_** _oh, and I want all the details. I love you bumblebee xx._

 ** _PIPER: good morning mom. Don not worry everything is fine but I cannot talk right now so I will call you later. I love you too xx._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _POLLY:_** _hey you crazy Lesbian. How did the date go_ :) **?**

 ** _POLLY:_** _I hope you are not ignoring me on purpose or I will come there and smash your heard pipe._

 ** _POLLY_** _: call me as soon as you see this message you stupid bitch. Love you._

 ** _PIPER: good morning Pol. I am not ignoring you, but I really cannot talk right now so I will call you later. Love you too you bitch._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _LORNA:_** _Hey Piper! Enjoy your 'lunch' with Alex and I hope it all goes all right._

 ** _LORNA:_** _I do not want to disturb you in case you are still with Alex so call me later, so we could meet for lunch and you can give me the details_ **:)**

 ** _PIPER: hey Lorna, everything went more than okay, and I will call you later, so we could plan when we could meet for lunch before I go back home thanks._**

 ** _…_**

They both did not wait for a reply when they placed their phones back on their nightstands, focused on each other, and shared a quick kiss then Alex went to the bathroom while Piper called for room service.

Alex finished shortly, and they shared breakfast by the small balcony. Piper decided to go take a shower herself before they could plan the day.

"Feel free to use the hotel phone going to be quick then we will see what we can do".

"Okay thanks". Piper stood up and kissed Alex on the cheek and they both smiled.

"I will be right back." In addition, with that she retrieved to the bathroom while Alex remained on the balcony and enjoyed the view and peaceful feeling it brought her. Then she thought about their early morning conversation and the fact that she is now Piper's girlfriend and smiled. She decided to call her mom with the hotel phone.

 **DIANE:** _Diane Vause_

 **ALEX:** _hi mom it's me_

 **DIANE:** _Alex oh my baby I dint know it was you. Whose phone is this?_

 **ALEX:** _Piper's hotel room one mom_

 **DIANE:** _oh, my baby. Therefore, I am guessing 'lunch' went okay because you spent the whole night with her hmm._

 ** _(Diane said in a teasing tone, which made Alex blush.)_**

 **ALEX:** _mom stop it" but yeah everything went more than fine. You will not believe it_

 ** _(Alex said with a smile and Diane could here from the other end of the line that her baby was happy)_**

 **DIANE:** _oh, sweetie tell me what happened. Did you finally admit that it was a date? Did you kiss?_

 **ALEX:** _Whoa, mom one question at a time but yes it was a date and I guess now we are girlfriends_

 ** _(Alex mumbled the last part)_**

 **DIANE:** _what! Girlfriends **(she screamed happily)** oh I am happy for you Ally cat._

 **ALEX:** _mm you are going to make me deaf. Thanks mom, it really means a lot._

 **DIANE:** _so, when am I seeing her?_

 **ALEX:** _mom this just happened so not yet okay, but I promise you will meet her because I really like her, and I can feel that she is different mom._

 **DIANE:** _I am happy for you my Ally cat._

 ** _(Alex head the shower stop running and decided to end the call as Piper came back)_**

 **ALEX** _: I have to go mom, I love you and will call you soon. Bye!_

 **DIANE:** _I love you too mom and I will wait for your call. I am happy for you._

 ** _….END OF CHAPTER….…._**

I might post another chapter this afternoon if I get the time to do so. if you guys are happy then I am too.

3


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting friends

**Chapter 9: Meeting friends**

Piper finished and got dressed into a new set of clothes while Alex wore the same as yesterday.

"So did you have to do anything today so I could drop you off or maybe we could spend some time together before I have to go back on Wednesday?" Piper asked as she joined Alex on the couch.

"No, I worked overtime to cover the weekend because I was hoping we could spend some time together but unfortunately I have to work on weekdays so I wont see you off" Alex said and they both smiled sadly but with hope in their eyes.

"So what to do first?" Asked Piper

"So I was thinking that we should firstly go to my place so I could change into a clean set of clothes, then we will decide then after".

"Okay let's go then". Alex just stood up without a word and offered her hand for Piper to take. They walked out of the hotel room without letting go of each other's hand. They both enjoyed the feeling it brought and at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled.

They walked in silence to the elevator and in the lobby but Alex broke the silence.

"I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame because of the clothes but the only difference is that I'm not alone". Alex said and they both laughed at this.

When they got out of the door, they found that Larry was already outside waiting for them with a big smile but it faltered when he saw that Alex was still around and worst part they were holding hands.

"Good morning Larry" Piper said politely with a smile.

"Good morning Pipes… hmm I mean Piper. Sorry for the slip up". At this, Alex gave him a cold stare and Piper saw her so she squeezed Alex's hand lightly. Alex turned to her and smiled softly then kissed Piper on the cheek.

Piper decided to give Alex a kiss on the lips just to assure her that she was hers and hers alone. It was short but sweet and filled with many promises. Larry tried to look away but could not. They got in and went off and they kept their hands locked together.

 **…..**

They got to Alex's apartment and she went to change quickly while Piper got a chance to really look at Alex's apartment. She really liked it because it was just so Alex. There were book shelfs by the wall and Piper touched their spines reading the titles. Most of the books were worn out to show that they have been read countless number of time.

Piper moved to the other side of the wall and saw Pictures of Alex with a bush haired blonde. Moreover, the other ones were of an older version of Alex, which Piper assumed it was Alex's mother.

Alex got back and found Piper by the pictures and she was holding one of her and her mom laughing while sitting outside. They looked genuinely happy.

"That's my favourite picture. We were having a cookout with Nicky by my mom's last year". Alex said while peeking through Piper's shoulder.

"You look really happy here". Piper commented

"We were laughing at a joke Nicky made about an eggplant".

"Who is Nicky?" Piper asked with her voiced marked with a bit of jealousy.

"My childhood best friend. She has always been around and we actually moved here together".

"When last did you visit your mom?" Piper asked when she saw the sad look on Alex's face while looking at her mom's photo.

"Last year December. That was when we had the cookout. With the job I have I can barely get free time and I have to help her with the bills so she won't have to work three jobs anymore like when I was in school". Alex said turning away from Piper so the latter won't see the tears shinning in her eyes but the blonde had already seen this and made a mental note to do something because she hate seeing Alex like this.

"So were to now?" Piper asked changing the subject of which Alex was happy about.

"If you want I could go show you where I work and maybe, just maybe if you're lucky I can make you my favourite Vanilla milkshake," Alex said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come one" Piper dragged Alex by the hand and Alex laughed heartedly.

 **…..**

 ** _While in the car…_**

Alex told Piper that she is going to meet her friends and the latter was having a mini panic attack.

"But what if they don't like me Al?"

"They're going to love you Pipes, don't stress yourself okay?" Alex made soothing circular patterns on Piper's hand. Piper sighed heavily and hoped that they like her because they are her girlfriend's friends. _"Hmm **Girlfriend** , I like hearing it and saying it" _Piper thought and smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked with her attention on the blonde.

"Nothing" Piper said and smiled. Alex was about to ask what but they had already arrived at Red's. Larry opened the door and they got out and told him they will call him to come fetch them later, for now he can go.

"Piper can I talk to you for a minute please" Larry said unexpectedly. Both Alex and Piper stood there holding hands and listened to what he had to say.

"Alone please" he added when he saw Alex making no move of leaving them alone but Piper held onto Alex's hand tighter.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me"_ Alex thought but did not say it aloud.

"Look Larry its fine whatever you want to say you can say it in front of Alex", Piper said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some other time. I know this is not professional but the thing is I really like you and…"

"Are you fucking kidding me _Harry_?" She could not hold it in anymore, she was getting frustrated.

"I wasn't talking to you," Larry said tersely

Before Alex could say anything Piper answered

"Look Larry I will stop you right there. First off, yeah what you did is very unprofessional and I will be sure to ask for a new driver next time. Secondly, do not never talk to my girlfriend that way, understand? Lastly, I will never go out with you. In the meantime, call for another driver to come replace you before I do it myself. Have a nice day".

Larry was speechless for a moment but before he could stop the words from stumbling out of his mouth, he mumbled, "Fucking dykes" Alex turned and gave him a hard punch square in the face and broke his nose.

"If I ever hear you say that to Piper again I will do more than punch you _Barry_ ". They retreated into the diner and the moment they opened the door, Poussey, Taystee and Nicky were onto them.

"Damn Vause that was hard-core badass but what did Jew-fro do to get a rise out of the all mighty Vause?" Poussey asked.

"Man that was some crazy shit going on out there". Taystee added.

"Enough about that I'm interested in the blonde hiding behind ya there Stretch".

"Guys quit fooling around and get me some ice will you and then I will introduce you," Alex said to them then led Piper to sit on a barstool and she said next to her by the counter.

"I'm sorry about them, they can be a bit too much sometimes," Alex said to Piper.

"Aww come on Vause you love us," Nicky said following the duo but stood on the opposite side.

Poussey came back with frozen peas pack and a cloth for Alex to put on her hand.

"Piper this is Taystee, Poussey and Nicky," Alex said while pointed at them as she said their names. "Guys this is Piper, my girlfriend" she added with a smug look on her face.

"Hi guys, it's nice to finally meet you," Piper said politely.

"Well damn Vause you did well for yourself. Nice to meet you blondeie. What's your last name?" Nicky said

"Chapman"

"Good I will call you Chap… Wait a minute, are you by any chance related to the owner of Chapman Corazon?" Nicky asked in shock

Piper looked at Alex for a silent conversation to ask if she can tell her friends, sort of asking for confirmation and Alex nodded silently.

"Bill chapman was my father yes"

"Damn girl, can you feature me in your magazine? I could be the crazy-haired woman who never combed her hair in her lifetime. That outs to make a hit," they all laughed at this.

"Nicky give her some space alright"

"Nice to meet you chapman" Poussey said

"Yes nice to meet you. It's good to finally see the girl that made the tough badass Vause giddy and all smiles like a crazy person," Taystee added and the trio laughed while Alex's ears turned red at the tips.

Taystee and Poussey went on to attend new customers that just came in and Nicky stayed and teased Alex on how smitten she is. Piper was laughing and having the time of her life. Alex was glad that her friends took a liking to Piper and that Piper was having fun.

Piper excused herself to go to the loo and left Alex with Nicky.

"So stretch did you get some yesterday?" Nicky asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not like that, Nicky. I really like her okay and she is so different. I really want to see where this will lead to and I'm willing to take a risk," Alex said with conviction.

"Damn Vause she must be really special, I mean girlfriend? Nevertheless, you got my support man. I'm just glad you are finally happy"

"Thanks Nicky, it really means a lot. And one more thing…" Alex told Nicky about their plans for the future.

"So what do you think Nicky?" Alex asked her friend seriously.

"That is your choice to make Alex, but you know that I got your back and I don't mind visiting you if you decide to go. You know mommy dearest pays for everything as long as I stay clean. For once do what is right for you man". First name basis is serious so Alex took what Nicky said to heart

"Thanks Nicky. I just have to talk to my mom".

"You know Diane will tell you the same thing. So is she at least a good kisser?" Nicky said changing the subject.

"Quit it Nicky" Alex said dismissing her friend's question.

"But I got to say she is definitely a ten Vause"

Alex did not get a chance to reply because Piper came back and sat down and Alex's hand immediately found hers and the blonde smiled.

"A friend of mine is just around the block and she wanted to see me before I go back. Is that okay with you?" Piper asked Alex

"Of course it is. Then I will also get to meet your friend and don't have to plan for another time" Alex smiled at Piper. Piper typed a message and turned back to the conversation.

"So what did I miss while I was in the bathroom?" Piper asked while placing her phone on the counter.

"Besides the fact that Alex said you snore? Nothing much" Nicky said in her serious tone

"Nicky" Alex shouted at her best friend in horror and looked at Piper with a pleading look for the blonde to believe her.

"She is lying Pipes"

Piper just laughed and said its fine. They chatted for five minutes before Lorna came into the diner. Piper saw her and stood up to give her friend a hug.

Nicky was awe struck and she just sat there and gasped at the short brunette that just entered the diner, who happens to be Piper's friend.

"Close your mouth Nichols or flies will get in" Alex said and chuckled but Nicky did not have a comeback as she usually does and Alex could see that her friend actually liked Piper's friend.

"Guys this is Lorna and Lorna this is Alex, my girlfriend" Lorna looked at Piper and the latter gave her a look that said we would talk later.

"And this is Alex's best friend, Nicky" Piper pointed.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you" Lorna said in a thick Brooklyn accent. Nicky shivered by just hearing the voice of the brunette.

"Nice to meet you too Lorna" Alex extended her hand to Lorna and nudged her friend to get her out of her stupor to greet Lorna.

"Hmm… yeah nice to meet you Lorna, I'm Nicky. Please have a seat" Nicky extended her hand to Lorna and electricity caused through their bodies and Lorna Smiled while Nicky went on to pull out a chair for Lorna trying to distract herself, which shocked Alex to no end.

"Can we go sit in the booth so we could be able to order something to eat while sitting comfortably?" they nodded and followed Alex to the booth she was referring to and Alex let Piper slide in first then sat after her and Nicky did the same with Lorna.

"So what do you want to eat Pipes?"

"I don't know. What do you recommend Al since you work here and know the best meal?" Piper said with a smile and looked at Alex.

"Well for starters, Red makes the meanest chicken soup ever. Then you can have the Quesadilla and you can choose whichever dessert you want.

"Cool and I want the milkshake you promised me for dessert" Piper said and looked at Alex with puppy eyes.

"Of course" Alex smiled and Nicky whispered… "Whipped" and covered it with a cough but nevertheless Alex heard her but chose to ignore her and focused on Piper instead.

 _"Gosh who could deny her with that look on her face?"_ Alex thought and without thinking pecked Piper on the lips. They had forgotten that they are not alone. Nicky cleared her throat and made a gagging sound "You guys are going to make me throw up" and Alex just gave her a look, which just said _'do you really want to go there?_ ' and the crazy haired woman went quiet.

Piper and Lorna just smiled at each other. Taystee came to take their order, Alex and Piper ordered the chicken soup for starters and then decided to share the Quesadilla because they served a lot of them Nicky ordered a Beef Burger while Lorna ordered some Oysters. They all decided on the soup for starters and Alex's milkshake for dessert.

The meal came and they ate in silence with just a few comments here and there complementing the food and then Alex went to make the milkshakes for them. Red came into the diner while Alex went into the kitchen and she was shocked to see her.

"I thought you are off for the weekend. What happened?" Red said in a thick Russian as she came into the kitchen

"Hi Red! Yes, I am but I had brought Piper to see where I work and meet my friends so I might have mentioned my special milkshake, which she asked for. I hope you don't mind?" Alex said while busy mixing the ingredients.

"Whipped already I see Vause. Not at all, as long as you pay for them" had she replied but only as a joke?

"Of course" Alex quickly said seriously though.

"So tell me where this famous Piper is?"

"She is sitting with Nicky and Lorna in our usual booth" Alex said and continued to pour the milkshake in the glasses.

"Oh I saw them there but I didn't know. Which one is she?"

"The blue-eyed blonde" Alex answered with a smile and a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Nice choice, she is beautiful"

"She really is" Alex said in a dreamy voice. Red was smiling a bit because it was the first time she saw Alex like this. Alex took the milkshakes back to the booth. They drank and chatted for a while before Lorna excused herself.

"I really have to go guys but Piper please call me soon and maybe we could meet before you go," Lorna said as she stood up to leave.

"I also have to go, do you mind if we share a cab?"

"Of course not" Lorna smiled and waved at the duo.

"Later Vause"

"Bye" Alex and Piper said in unionism.

Piper and Alex said down for a while. They both knew that Piper was set to leave on Wednesday and they did not know when they would see each other again. They decided to go to Alex's apartment because it was close by. They just wanted to spend as much time together before they have to part ways for who knows how long.

They decided to walk there but when they came to the park Piper stopped walking and took sharp breaths then it dawned on Alex that it was actually Piper's first time here since the attack.

"Are you okay Pipes? I am so sorry I totally forgot. Please breathe with me slowly. In… out… in… out" Alex said frantically but remained calm for Piper's sake even though she was panicking inside and she made soothing circular patterns on Piper's back and the latter is breathing came back to normal after a short while.

"Thanks Al. I really needed to do this even though it was not planned. I am okay now so let us go. Piper said and began to walk towards Alex's apartment. They were holding hands so Piper squeezed Alex's hand to assure her that she was okay. They walked to the apartment.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER….._**


	10. Chapter 10: Netflix and chill

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOURE STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. LIKE I SAID BEFORE I WONT BE UPDATING ON WEEKENDS BUT I WILL DEFINITELY**

 **UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS AFTERNOON LIKE PREVIOUSLY.**

 **\- SKAI3**

 **Chapter 10: Netflix and chill**

Alex opened the door to her apartment and let Piper in first.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Alex asked Piper as she went into the kitchen to check what was in her fridge. "Damn I need to go grocery shopping," she whispered to herself.

"We could always go later on" Alex jumped into the air.

"Shit pipes you scared me" Piper chuckled

"Sorry Al. but you have to admit that was funny," Piper said in a light chuckle.

"No it was not" Alex pouted a bit and Piper went on to peck her lips. Alex grabbed Piper's neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Alex swiped her tongue on Piper's bottom lip to ask for entrance, which was quickly granted and their tongues danced a tango and massaged each other while they tasted each other.

They pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity. They were breathing heavy with their foreheads linked together. Alex pecked Piper's lips a few times.

"I have wanted to do that the whole day," Alex said as she gained composure and her breathing back to normal.

"Me too" they both smiled and pulled apart.

"Ooh, I have red wine. Care for some babe?" Alex said and reached in her top cupboard and retrieved the drink.

"Babe?" hmm

"What? You do not like it. I'm sorry I won't use it again," Alex said quickly.

"No Al I love it. It is just that no one has ever called me _'babe'_ or ' _Pipes_ ' before, only you which is why I like it a lot. I have always been _'Pipe'_ or _'Pipi'_ to some kids or in case of my mom she calls me ' _Bumblebee_ '" Piper said and covered her eyes waiting for Alex to laugh but it never came. She uncovered them and looked at Alex only to find a look of adoration.

"I like _'Bumblebee'_. It suits. So don't be shocked when I call you ' _BB_ ' next time" Alex said and smiled.

"You are the first one to not laugh at my nickname, thanks Al and yes I would like some wine please" Alex took two glasses and poured them some wine but also took the bottle with her to the sitting room.

They said down with Alex's hand behind the couch and Piper cuddled into her. She placed her head on Alex's chest and they both sighed contently.

"So can I please come with you to buy groceries?" Piper asked Alex without removing her head from Alex's chest.

"Of course Pipes, but it's just grocery shopping. Nothing fun in that". Alex said with a chuckle.

"I don't care Al as long as I get to spend time with you" Piper looked up at Alex and they smiled at each other. They decided to watch some television while cuddling and sipping on their wine in silence. Piper broke the silence first.

"So Al, I will be leaving on Wednesday afternoon to go back to Manhattan" Piper said and raised her head from Alex's chest while the latter sighed because she knew this conversation was coming.

"I know Pipes and I am not looking forward to that day because we just started what we have and even though we don't want to be far from each other we don't have a choice," Alex said sadly.

"It's okay for now until we decide on what we will do in terms of moving, we will talk on the phone. There is FaceTime too," Piper said trying to lighten up the mood. Then she remembered Alex's phone **(She was just able to send text and receive calls)** and the fact that she does not have a laptop.

"Come on lets go shopping" Piper stood up and held out her hand for Alex to take.

"I'm quickly going to the bathroom first," Alex said as she headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Piper called the car company to request for a car and specifically asked for a new driver in case Larry did not do as she told him.

Alex came out fifteen minutes later, they went out, and Alex was shocked to find the car waiting for them but was glad there was no Larry.

Alex thought they were just going to go to Walmart and get some food but was shocked when Piper led her to the 'Incredible Gadgets Store' and they searched around for a bit. Alex saw the prices and swallowed heavily. Things are expensive and since she needs to save up, she cannot afford to waste money on electronic devices.

Pipe asked her which phone and laptop she liked but Alex shook her head.

"No ways Piper I can't afford to buy any of these things. They cause more than what I make in two weeks if I'm lucky and got tips," Alex said while shaking her head.

"Please al I will pay for them. I just want us to be able to FaceTime and chat as often as we can" Piper said pleadingly

"No Piper I can't expect you to do this for me. I mean how will I even pay you back?" Alex asked while running her hand through her black hair.

"Please let me do this Al. like I said before, I don't mind sharing my money with you and if you were sure about being with me you going to have to get used to this because I come with it. You promised me you were okay Al now please let me spend it with you or on you" Piper knew she was blackmailing Alex emotionally but she really want Alex to be comfortable with her money.

"It will take me time Pipes and the fact that I can't afford to buy you expensive gifts doesn't sit well with me though. I mean…" Alex said sadly.

"Please Al can we just buy so we could talk more about this in private?" Piper said as she saw the store consultant approaching them.

"Okay" Alex reluctantly said. Piper bought her all Apple products as the Phone was on contract, an Apple iPhone XS Max 256GB, then she got her an Apple iPad (6th gen) 9.7" Wi-Fi + Cellular 128GB and an Apple MacBook Pro 2.3GHz Dual-Core i5 13" 128GB, all black in colour of course. Piper was going to pay the monthly fee for now until Alex could afford to.

They left and went to Walmart to buy grocery and Alex has to learn that Piper is very meticulous with what she buys and only buys organic. They got more grocery than what Alex would usually get and Piper quickly paid before Alex could protest and they left to return to the apartment.

 **…..**

"Thanks for all this Pipes, I don't even know how I will ever repay you" Alex said as they sat on the couch.

"You're welcome Al and there is no need to thank me. I am glad you let me do this because I know it is not easy for you. But please believe me that I do not mind doing this for you because I really like you and want to share everything with you"

Alex was speechless and had tears in her eyes but did not let them fall. She cannot believe that just over a month ago, she was alone, except for Nicky and her mom, in her apartment barely making ends meet and now there comes such a beautiful blue-eyed blonde angel who made her life upside down in a good way.

Piper used her Username to login to her Netflix account so they could watch something on Alex's new MacBook before they head to bed. Piper made a mental note to buy Alex smart TV's for the sitting area and bedroom and subscribe her to Netflix but she will do this when she is back in Manhattan so Alex will not refuse.

The cuddled on the couch and watched ' _Game of Thrones'_ but decided to go to bed around 23h00 pm. Alex gave Piper a set of clothes to change into then the blonde remembered something.

"You know Al I still have the set of clothes you borrowed me when I first came here but just saw you know I'm not planning on returning them. They're already in Manhattan." Piper said with a yawn and slipped into bed while Alex chuckled.

"Don't worry you can keep them pipes" Alex said with a chuckle at how cute Piper is right now. Alex got into the left side of the bed and cuddled Piper and the latter rested her head on Alex's chest.

"So soft… hmm" Piper said lazily in a voice hazed with sleep. Alex just chuckled at this.

"Goodnight Pipes"

"Goodnight Al"

 _ **….…END OF CHAPTER….**_

 _ **sorry its really short**_


	11. Chapter 11: First priority

**hey guys. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't post on Friday as promised but we had a cookout at work in the afternoon and had to leave the office early. here is the chapter I was supposed to post. hope you enjoy it**

 **\- Skai 3**

 **Chapter 11: First priority**

Piper woke up first before Alex and got a chance to look at Alex. "She is even more beautiful in her Sleep," Piper thought and could not resist the edge to run her fingers smoothly on the contour of Ale's face softly as to not disturb the green-eyed goddess.

Alex began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to find Piper awake.

"Good morning Pipes" Alex said in a raspier voice that sent chills through Piper's spine and the blonde shivered a bit. She leaned in and pecked Alex on the lips lightly and then replied.

"Good morning Al" Piper said while elevating her head onto her hand. She leaned in and gave Alex a peck.

"What time is it?" Alex asked while stretching her limbs.

"It's 08h30. At what time do you have to be at work Al?" Piper said while looking up the time on her phone.

"Not until 14h00 in the afternoon. I'm just going to quickly freshen up and then I will make us breakfast" Alex said and reached for her glasses so she could get up and go to freshen up.

"How about I make us breakfast while you freshen up then I will also freshen up after breakfast" Piper said instead.

"You don't have to Pipes, I don't mind making you breakfast" Alex said while sitting up on the bed.

"I don't mind Al, besides last time you made me breakfast now it's my turn to woo you" Piper said while getting up from the bed.

"Okay Pipes I will be quick" she stood up, went on to Piper's side, and hugged her. They melted into the embrace and pulled apart after a few minutes. Alex rested her forehead on Piper's one.

"It really feels good to wake up next to you Pipes"

"You too Al. I know it's going to be hard for a while but in sure we will figure it all out," Piper said and they said nothing for a few minutes. Alex then let go of Piper and went to freshen up while the blonde made the bed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Piper decided to make toast with bacon and eggs.

"Mmm something smells good in here," Alex said as she entered the kitchen. "Thanks for making the bed Pipes, you really didn't have to, you are my guest"

"I really don't mind Al. now sit down and I will dish up for you" Alex sat on the breakfast bar and Piper sat opposite her and placed the plates in front of them. Alex took a first bite and really enjoyed it.

"Pipes this is really delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Alex said with a mouth full.

"It's just bacon and eggs Al but my grandma used to let me help her in the kitchen every now and then and she taught me how to cook but unfortunately she died." Piper said with a long look on her face as she remembered all the times she spent with her.

Alex placed her hand on Piper's and made circular patterns on her hand, "I'm sorry to hear that Pipes,"

"She passed away when I was 12 years old which is 9 years ago but I miss her sometimes" Pipers tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come here" Alex said to Piper and the latter did as she was told and rounded the breakfast bar to Alex's side. Alex pulled Piper into her lap and hugged her tightly why Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder and silent tears flowed on her face.

"Let it all out Pipes. I got you," Alex said. After a while, Piper pulled up her head from Alex's shoulder but remained seated in her lap.

"You smell nice, which reminds me that I need to freshen up too," Piper said and stood up from Alex's lab to clear up the dishes before she could head to the bathroom but Alex stopped her

"I will clean up Pipes, go take a shower." Alex stood up, cleared the plates, and washed them as Piper went to take a bath. Alex then decided to read for a bit while waiting for Piper. Within 30 minutes time Piper was done and it was now 10:00 am.

"You look so sexy with your glasses and a book in hand you know. More like a sexy nerd" Piper said while she joined Alex on the couch. Alex put her glasses on top of her head

"Oh really now?" Alex said in a sultry voice, crawled onto Piper's lap, and straddled her. She whispered sexily in Piper's ear, which cause the blonde to shiver "What are you going to do about it Pipes?" Alex then bit down on Piper's ear lightly and soothed with her tongue.

Piper's eyes darkened with lust and she ravished Alex's mouth hungrily with their teeth gnashing and tongue fighting for dominance. Piper's hands found their way into Alex's hair while Alex's hands held onto Piper's nape and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart when the need for air became a necessity and rested their foreheads together.

They breathed heavily and leaned in again but this time softly as if they are studying each other's mouth and memorising each detail about the other. Piper's hands found their way to Alex's breast over the t-shirt and massaged softly and Alex's breath hitched. Alex did the same with Piper and the Blonde sighed contently.

"We have to stop before we take this way too far. I really want to do things right with you. You know, take you out on a fancy date, have a romantic night before we could go all the way because you are really special to me," Piper said to Alex as her breathing was going back to normal. Alex looked at Piper with so much adoration.

"You are right because if we continue I don't think I will be able to stop myself. I also want things to be different because you are very special to me too,"

Alex looked at the time and it was 10:30 am, which meant she had about 3 hours before she have to leave for work.

"What would you like to do Pipes? We could watch a movie or you could help yourself with any book if you want to read."

"Could we please play a game instead, because I want to cuddle with you and reading and cuddling won't work" Piper made a cute face and Alex smiled at her and agreed but not before calling her a _'Koala'_.

"Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy cuddling Vause" Piper raised an eyebrow at Alex as if to say disagree.

"You're right I do enjoy it but only with you but don't let Nicky hear you say that or I won't hear the end of it. You are turning me into a softie Chapman. Okay what kind of a game?" Piper laughed at this.

"20 questions. When I ask you a question you answer but I also have to answer it and vice versa," Piper said and Alex said back on the side of the couch and opened her legs for Piper to fit in-between as she cuddled into Alex.

"But we already know much about each other Pipes. Remember our chatting sessions while you were in Manhattan?"

"Yes but that was while we were friends and there were boundaries but know we can get to know each other on a deeper level."

"Okay Pipes, you start."

"When did you first realise that you were gay?"

"Whoa straight to the serious questions huh Pipes." Alex said and then chuckled lightly

"I guess I could say I had always known because when girls my age fussed about the hottest guys I was busy looking at the hottest girls and making my top ten list and by then I was only 7 years old. Now your turn to answer"

"Well just remember that growing up and playing wedding I had always wanted to be the man and boys weren't allowed, my rules of course. My mom says that's when they knew that I was different"

"Okay who was your first girl crush?" Alex asked

"It was a girl named Maritza. She was in a grade above me and together with her friend Flaca, they were the top dogs at school. And you?"

"Promise you won't laugh first" Alex said to Piper and nudged her lightly.

"I promise Al. I wont laugh" Piper said with a glint in her eyes. Usually when someone says do not laugh it ought to be something funny.

"My 4th grade teacher, Mrs Figueroa. She was the only teacher that was in her late twenties and she was hot if I do say so myself" Piper laughed so lard that her eyes were wet with tears

"Wow Vause you don't waste time with girls your age eh. You go for the teacher. How did you manage to pay attention in her class" Piper said and continued to giggle.

"You promised not to laugh at me though" Alex pretended to be offended and pouted. "And I didn't give girls my age any attention because they used to bully me" that shut Piper's month instantly.

"I'm sorry Al I dint know," She said sincerely.

"Its okay Pipes but that's a story for another day. Lets continue with our game" Piper did not force her into talking about it and Alex was grateful for that even though it did not affect her anymore it still left a sour mood that Alex did not want to go through now with Piper leaving soon.

"Its okay Pipes now what's your next question?" they played for a few hours but before they knew it was almost time Alex to go to work.

"I got to get ready for work Pipes. What are you going to do in the meantime? I knock off at 10:00 pm. You know I was thinking that maybe you could checkout at your hotel room so we could spend the rest of the few days together. You could stay here but it's just a thought so you don't have too," Alex said casting her eyes everywhere but at Piper.

"I was thinking about that too but I didn't want to bring it up in case it might make you uncomfortable or you needed some privacy" Piper held onto Alex's hands in hers and squeezed lightly so Alex could look at her.

"I'd like nothing more Pipes. Then after you checkout what other things do you have to do?"

"Well I promised Lorna that I will have lunch with her then I will come to you and stay there until you knock off if that's okay with you"

"It's more than Okay but you don't have to"

"I know but I want to" they smiled at each other then kissed before Alex stood up to go get ready for work.

"I will see you later Pipes"

"See you later Al. I can't wait." They shared a short but deep kiss that had many promises and relayed the words they could not say aloud.

 **….**

 ** _Mean while in the hotel room…_**

Piper finished packing and decided to call back home.

 ** _PIPER:_** _hey mom!_

 ** _CAROL:_** _Piper darling. How nice to finally hear your voice. Now tell me everything that happened so far._

 ** _(Piper went on to tell her mom everything that has happened so far with a smile on her face and Carol was happy to hear her daughter so happy after what happened with Stella)_**

 ** _PIPER:_** _So yeah, mom now I am on my way to Alex's place. I am happy mom and she is different to all the previous girls I had ever been with. She is so smart, funny, witty and caring. I cannot wait for you to see her.  
 **CAROL:** I cannot wait to see her either Bumblebee. Please send my regards to Alex and tell her I cannot wait to see her.  
 **PIPER:** will do mom.  
 **CAROL:** Do not forget that tomorrow we are having dinner with Gal Godot for her feature in the magazine for wonder woman because she cannot make lunch._

 ** _*(Sorry guys I just love Gal so much I had to use her_** ** _)*  
PIPER:_** _I wont forget mom but thanks for reminding me  
 **CAROL:** No problem bumblebee  
 **PIPER:** so how is Cal doing and is he still with Neri?  
 **CAROL:** everything is fine and yes they are together but now they went on camping trip.  
 **PIPER:** they went without me **(Piper said in a mock hurt)**  
 **CAROL:** would you have gone dear?  
 **PIPER:** good point. Okay mom I have to go, I am meeting a friend in over an hour  
 **CAROL:** okay dear. Take care  
 **PIPER:** you too mom. I love you  
 **CARO** L: I love you too Bumblebee._

Piper ended her call with her mom and decided to shoot Lorna a text about lunch arrangements be fore she called Polly because she knew it was going to take forever.

 ** _PIPER:_** _hey Lorna. Do you think you could be able to meet up for lunch this afternoon? 05:00 pm okay with you 04:00 pm.?  
 **LORNA:** hey Piper! Of course, I will be able to and lucky enough I knock off at 04:00 pm today so maybe we could meet by 'Daily Dose'? It is closer to where I work so I will just pop in after work.  
 **PIPER:** great I will meet you there soon. I just have an errand I need to run quickly. Enjoy your day at work  
 **LORNA:** enjoy your day too Piper and I will see you later._

Piper then called her best friend and they talked for over an hour and a half so when Piper left the hotel room to go meet Lorna for lunch it was around 03:00 pm. She had planned to firstly drop off her luggage at Alex's and then heard to lunch and lucky for her she was using a hired car and not a taxi or it was going to take forever.

 ** _…_**

 ** _Red's diner_**

Alex got there and went to put her staff in her locker then went up front to greet her fellow colleagues. Poussey saw her first

"Ey yo Vause. What's up?"

"Hey P, hey Taystee. I'm good and how are you guys doing?" Alex busied herself with cleaning the tables and refiling empty bottles with mustard and ketchup.

"We good man. We just waiting on the scoop about you and chapman" Taystee said behind the counter.

"There is no scoop guys alright. Now quit it, we need to go relieve our colleagues." They just stood there and looked at Alex, not believe what she said because before Piper Alex introduced no one to they and she had never had a girlfriend ever since they had known her. They have know each other for a year and a half.

"Okay I will just say this, piper is different okay? She is not like all the other women I had ever been with. She is smart, more mature than girls her age; she is a beautiful person both inside and out. I really like her" they said nothing, just smiled at Alex approvingly and started working.

 **…..**

 **Daily Dose**

Piper was the first one to arrive and requested a booth by the window in the corner of the coffee shop so she could be able to 'people watch', which was one of her favourite things to do. She said for over ten minutes before Lorna arrived.

"Hey Piper" Lorna said as she reached the table and Piper stood up to give her a friend a hug.

"Hey Lorna. How was work?"

"Stressful but I managed"

"Well I was just having some coffee. Would you like some or anything else? I'm about to get a refill with a bagel." Piper asked Lorna while signalling for the waiter with a raised hand.

"I will just have coffee thanks and could we please share the bagel? I don't think I will finish mine."

"Sure thing"

Unfortunately, for Piper, the waiter that took the next shift was Emily and when they saw each other Piper's face turned into a scowl while Emily tried to be professional and forced a smile of which she failed miserably.

 **(Emily is a red-haired, 5"8' tall, green-eyed and hot. She is a part-time model awaiting her big break)**

"What do you guys want?" Emily asked with attitude while looking at Piper. Lorna ordered for them because she could sense the tension between the two and Emily just left without saying a word.

"And then Piper, what was that?"

"Nothing Lorna. She was just into Alex the time we came for lunch and scribbled her number at the back of the receipt of which unfortunately for her I paid the bill and threw the receipt in the bin while she was looking at me" Piper said with her voice laced with anger.

"That was so unprofessional of her. But anyways now tell me everything from lunch and being girlfriends" Lorna said in an excited tone. Piper relayed the necessary details to her friend and when Emily approached their table piper said the last words loudly

"So yeah she is my girlfriend now" she looked at Emily smugly and the waiter spilled coffee on Piper and the latter jumped and tried to dry herself. Her shirt was wet, it stuck to her skin, and it burned. The other waiter saw this and rushed to Piper with a cloth and some ice

"I'm so sorry, it was a mistake I didn't mean to" Emily said in an unconvincing tone but did nothing to help.

"I am really sorry for that ma'am, please, your order is on the house," the other waiter said frantically.

"Piper are you alright honey?" Lorna asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm okay Lorna. I'm just going to go to the bathroom to dry myself then we can go" Piper said and went to the bathroom to clean herself.

"You did that on purpose and I know why you did it." Lorna said in a thick accent while looking at Emily.

"No I didn't it was an honest mistake" Emily defended herself. The other colleague was confused as to what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about ma'am? Emily what is she talking about?" the other waiter whom they learned her name was Karen and she is the manager/ owner of the Daily Dose, asked.

"Do you want me to say it or you will do the honours? I won't let you get away with this"

Emily just shrugged as if she was not fazed by all this but deep down she was panicking because she did not want to lose he job. She seriously does not know what got to her. They went quiet but as Lorna was about to say something Piper came back and threw a hundred dollar bills for their food and never waited for change.

"Just saw you know, you lost a customer today and I don't know how many will follow suit if you just hire people who don't know how to act professionally" Piper said as they left.

"And I certainly won't be coming back either." Lorna said and they left.

 **…..**

"Piper you should get that checked out by the doctor," Lorna said while they waited for the car to arrive.

"I'm fine Lorna, luckily the coffee wasn't too hot and not a lot of it got onto my skin. I'm just going to go change and heard over to Alex," Piper said.

"Enough about me. What about you and Nicky? Hmm what happened after you left me and Alex at the diner?" Piper asked changing the subject and Lorna blushed a beet red.

"Well… we are going on a date this coming Friday. I'm so excited," Lorna said in a high-pitched happy voice.

"Aww I'm so happy for you Lorna. You also deserve to be happy. It's a pity I won't be around on Friday but be sure to call me with all the details."

"Of course I will. Don't you worry okay" The car came and they firstly dropped off Lorna and Piper went to Alex's place to go are changed so she could go to see her girlfriend.

Just as she was changing into the clean t-shirt Alex got into the apartment while panting heavily, she put her hands on her knees and could not even talk okay. Piper jumped at the sound because she thought she was alone since Alex went to work.

"Piper! Piper!" Alex called out and the blonde rushed to Alex.

"Piper are you okay? Did you get hurt too much? Do you need to see the doctor?" Alex asked before Piper could say anything and she was rambling, which was not common for her.

"Wait Al babe, breath… first of all why are you not at work and how did you know I was hurt and did you just run here? Oh great now I'm the one who is rambling." Piper said with a small chuckle.

"Well yes I ran all the way here because I heard from Nicky, who apparently heard from Lorna that you got burnt with coffee at the Daily Dose and I was at work but I had to come see you. You are my first priority Pipes, work comes last to your life and safety. You are very important to me Pipes"

Piper smiled at Alex and they looked at each other with so much adoration and 'love', which they had yet to say to each other but they knew that the emotions they were feeling, were way to strong.

"I'm fine Al. Lorna was just exaggerating a little bit." Piper said and moved on to hug Alex close and she inhaled Alex's scent.

"If you don't mind can I have a look at it?" Alex said as she pulled away from the hug gently.

"Of course" Piper removed her t-shirt and Alex went to fetch her first aid box. She laid her on the couch and even though it has been over some time, she applied burn shield on Piper.

"Thanks Al. so what are you going to do about work now?" Piper is asked while enjoying Alex's hands working their magic softly on her skin. She released a soft moan and closed her eyes.

"I will probably just lose today's pay and the good thing is that Red knows where I am at so at least I'm not fired." Alex said with a shrug.

"I'm really sorry about that Al."

"Like I said Pipes its okay. I would do it again if I had to. Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Piper told her everything, including the first time they had lunch and the contact numbers at the back of the receipt. Alex's blood was boiling

"Oh no I can't fucking believe this. All this because she was interested in me? That fucking bitch had the nerve. I will teach her a lesson she will never forget"

"Al please don't do anything. I do not want you to end up in jail. Can you imagine yourself in orange jumpsuit?" Piper said as she reached out for Alex and the latter calmed down with piper's touch. They laughed at what Piper had said.

"I'm sure I would look hot in it," Alex said and smirked.

"Yeah well I need you out here with me. I don't want you to find a prison wife." They laughed whole-heartedly. They decided to watch a movie and cuddle. Alex woke up around 02:00 am and carried the blonde to bed because when she tried to wake her, the blonde did not budge. Piper is leaving tomorrow afternoon.

 **…END OF CHAPTER….**

 **you guys are awesome. I love the reviews**


	12. Chapter 12: Diane's surprise

**Chapter 12: Diane's surprise**

Alex woke up early so she could surprise Piper with breakfast in bed. It was just past 07:00 am, Alex had to be at work early today at 10:00 am, and Piper was leaving at 13:00am

"Wake up sleepy head" Alex said as she placed the food tray on the nightstand. Piper opened her eyes and stretched.

"Hmm good morning al. how did I get to the room because last time I checked I was cuddling with you on the couch" Piper said in a sleep hazed voice. Alex kissed her and chuckled a bit, she just could not resist the cuteness.

"Good morning to you too pipes. I carried you into the room around 02:00 am because you slept like a log and would not budge when I tried to wake you. Anyways I made you breakfast" Alex reached for they tray as Piper sat up.

"You spoil me Vause; I might not want to leave at all"

"That's the plan Pipes"

They ate in silence and Alex was the first one to break the silence.

"Today I have to be at work very early and your flight leaves during my shift. I will try to ask Red for some few hours to come see you before you go but I can't promise you anything because I had already missed a lot of work yesterday." The sadness could be heard from Alex's voice and it made Piper's heart clench and her chest constrict.

"Al, babe please look at me. It is going to be okay, I will come by Red's on my way to the airport and say goodbye to you and then we will be in touch all the time. Don't mind using the phone anytime you want and I will always make time for you, for us." Piper gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I wanted to see you off at the airport Pipes. Who knows when I will see you again? I am sorry I sound so needy and whiny right now." Alex said and Piper held out her hand for Alex to take and she squeezed lightly. They kissed lightly and Alex held onto Piper's nape and deepened the kiss. Piper laid on her back and Alex was on top without disconnecting their lips.

Alex massaged her way down Piper's rips and tummy. She put her hand underneath piper's tank top, the blond was not wearing a bra, and she massaged her breasts softly in a teasing manner that left the blond wanting some more, so she arched her back to bush her breast into Alex's hand and moaned.

Alex played with her nipples and kissed down her neck. Piper was squirming and could not hold her loud moans. She reached for Alex's breasts and played with them by squeezing and pinching her nipples through the t-shirt.

"Take this off" Piper's said referring to Alex's t-shirt and the latter did just so and Piper's eyes went wide.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked mischievously and Piper nodded eagerly. Piper took off her own tank top and it was Alex's turn to gawk at her.

"Like what you see?" Piper said in a mocking tone to Alex.

"Very much." Without further ado, Alex dove for a searing kiss. A moaned was swallowed between the two not knowing who produced it because they were in bliss. Alex sucked on Piper's neck when the need for air became a necessity.

"You are so fucking sexy pipes." Alex's breathing was heavy and her voice was dripping sex whilst Piper's was shallow with mouth full moans.

"Mmm ow yes Al, right there" Alex was sucking on Piper's pulse point of which is the blonde's soft spot. Alex was going down to Piper's breasts and as she was about to suck on the left breast her alarm to get ready for work went off.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuucccccckkk. I'm really sorry Pipes but I have to go to work." Alex was frustrated and mad at herself. Piper was still breathing heavy and could not really talk so she held onto Alex in a tight embrace for a few minutes to get her breathing under control.

"It's okay Al. I know it sucks how we got distracted but thanks to the alarm as well nothing happed because I really want our first time together to be so romantic." Piper said assuring Alex. Alex went on to get ready for work and kissed Piper goodbye.

"I will see you later babe." Alex said heading to the door and Piper tailing her.

"I will see you later…I lov... Look forward to seeing you" with a final kiss, Alex was out of the door. Piper nearly slipped and said the three words she has been dying to tell Alex but she was afraid that it was too soon.

 _"Was she going to tell me she loves me or is it just my imagination? Maybe it's just my head because I have been dying to say to Piper those words but I don't want her to feel like it's too soon."_ This was playing in Alex's head as she went to work.

…..

Alex got to work and got ready to do her shift.

"Hey yo Vause is good to see you man, how's chapman doing?"

"Hey P, she's doing okay thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm good man. What really happened to your girl anyway?" Alex went on to explain what happened to Piper and Poussey was shocked to say the least.

"Man that's terrible. If the coffee were too hot, she would have gotten first-degree burn. Man that chick is sick to do that but I'm glad your girl is fine" it actually made Alex smile when Poussey called Piper _'her girl'_. They continued to work until 1:00 pm where they took their lunch and just then, Piper got inside the diner.

"Hey yo Vause your girl is looking for you. Hey Chapman"

"Hey Poussey" Alex came up front to meet Piper and kissed her hello

"Hey babe" she kissed Piper's cheek

"Hey, how was your morning shift?" Piper asked as Alex led her to the booth by thee window with her hand behind the blonde's back.

"It was okay. Not that hectic and Red is not mad at me for missing yesterday." They both sat down opposite each other so they could face one another.

"That's great babe, I'm really glad to hear because I would hate for you to lose your job because of me," Piper said as she held onto Alex's hand on top of the table.

"Even if it caused me my job, I would do it again still Pipes. Like I said yesterday that you are my first priority and I meant it. I will have to think about my decision soon so I won't have to be far away from you."

"You're my first priority to Al. even if the decision is that I move you I will do it in a heartbeat. You're important to me." Alex elevated herself and leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"I will have to talk to my mom first about my decisions and I was planning on seeing her this weekend because I have an off day on Sunday," Alex said after thought.

"Okay Al. Let me know how it goes okay"

"Will do"

"I'm sorry I can't see you off at the airport but I also think that it is for the best because it will hurt seeing you go." Alex said while making soft soothing patterns with her thump on the back of Piper's hand.

"You're right. I'm not ready for people to see how hot of a mess I am when I cry," they laughed at this.

"Your birthday is in two weeks time, so what are you going to do?" Piper asked changing the topic.

"well I will be working that morning until late in the afternoon so half that day will be gone so I will probably chill with my friends and have some beers by the bar four blocks away from here." Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I won't be there Al. hopefully you'll have the best birthday ever. I have to get going now Al. enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you later," Piper said as she looked at the clock by the wall. Lucky for Piper Gal rescheduled today's lunch/dinner to tomorrow because she had to go for an audition.

"Goodbye Pipes. Travel safe and please let me know when you get home. I will see you soon" they stood up and hugged tightly for a full 2 minutes and when they pulled away Pipers eyes had tears flowing silently down her face and Alex's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I swore I wasn't going to cry, I'm sorry Al I just didn't know how hard this was going to be" Piper said and Alex reached out and wiped Piper's face with her thumps.

"I know what you mean Pipes. It will all be okay soon" this moment was making Alex's decision very easy because she could she that Piper was really 'it' for her and they mean so much to each other already.

"Goodbye Al"

"Goodbye Pipes"

That evening when Alex got home she found her apartment spotless clean but also cold from the absence of Piper. When the blonde was, there it felt like a home but now it is a place she rests at. She went to the room and found Piper's folded hoodie that she used to wear and a note.

 ** _Al, I left this hoodie so you can have a piece of me with you and because I took your Brooklyn hoodie, too so I could remember you by_** **** ** _. I might happen to be in position of the clothes you borrowed me the first time I came here but they are probably washed by now. Oh and you are never getting them back._**

 ** _Anyway, I saw your schedule and saw that you are off so I hired a car for you to take you to your moms and back anytime. I hope I was not forward; I just wanted to surprise you._**

 ** _Your pipes XOXO_**

Alex held the hoodie to her nose, took in the blonde's scent, and sighed contently. She laid on the bed hugging the hoodie and her phone's message tone went off. She reached a phone and saw it was an attachment and she opened it and saw a cute picture of Piper in her hoodie laying in bed cuddling herself with her hair messy all over the pillow and a caption, 'I miss you already'. Alex saved the picture as her home screen and typed a reply. While typing another message came through.

 ** _PIPIER:_** _Hey, Al I got home safe and already resting. I got jetlagged and tired. Did you get the picture?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _hey Pipes. I am glad you got home safely. I miss you too babe and yes I got it. You look so cute in my hoodie, thief_

 ** _PIPER:_** _I didn't steal, I just exchanged, big difference Al_

 ** _ALEX:_** _okay Pipes, whatever you say. How is your family doing?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _everyone is okay. They were happy to see me and could wait to see me so they could ask me all about you. Polly even waited at the airport for me._

 ** _ALEX:_** _oh sorry babe. Get some rest so you will have all the energy to answer their interrogations. By the way check your small outside zip on your luggage; I might have snuck something in there._

(Piper went into her back and found a small box and a letter.)

 ** _Pipes I do not know when I will ever se you again but I got you this necklace so you could have a piece of me wherever you go. I know it is not much but it is all I could afford. I hope you like it._**

 ** _You are Alex XOXO._**

Piper opened the box and found a beautiful necklace with her birthstone engraved with the first date they became girlfriends _'15/01/2018'_ at the back and _(A+P)._ Piper shed a few tears and decided to call Alex instead of messaging her.

 ** _PIPER:_** _hey Al. Thank you so much for the necklace. I really love it Al and I will always have it on.  
 **ALEX:** hey Pipes, please do not cry babe. I am glad you like it because that is all I could get you and I was not even sure if you would like it.  
PIPER: this are happy tears Al. no one has ever done this for me. Thank you.  
 **ALEX:** you're welcome Pipes and thank you for the hoodie, I'm actually cuddling it right now and I don't think it will be washed until something better, which is you comes my way.  
 **PIPER:** I will also not wash this one. I will make sure no one touch's it. I have to go Al but we will talk soon okay. Thanks once again for the necklace.  
 **ALEX:** you are welcome and thanks for the car service to take me to my moms. It really means a lot Pipes and you did not overstep any boundaries. No one has ever done that for me too so thanks babe._

 ** _PIPER:_** _I am glad I did not overstep and you are most welcome. If ever you want to go see her anytime just call the car company and I will handle the payments Al. I know your mom means a lot to you and you do not see her as much as you wish._

 ** _ALEX:_** _thanks Pipes. You have no idea how much that really means to me._

 ** _PIPER:_** _I think we said enough 'thank yous already. We will talk soon babe I am drowsing now_

 ** _ALEX:_** _okay Pipes, rest now and we shall talk soon._

 **…**

Alex and Piper had been chatting back and forth for the whole week and even sending each other pictures of themselves and things thy want to show each other. Today was Sunday and Alex was on her way to se Diane, it was a surprise for her mother. She had been talking to Piper over the phone whilst in the car.

Alex arrived shortly after a long ride and went on to knock at her mom's apartment. When Diane opened the door, she screamed with delight and opened her arms wide for her only daughter and Alex fell into her mother's embrace.

"Ally cat my baby, how are you? What a nice surprise"

"Hey mom, I'm good thanks and you? I wanted to surprise you."

"Well what a nice surprise indeed. Now come on in so I could make you some tea and you could tell me all about your life and Piper. When am I going to meet her anyway?"

They went inside and sat in the lounge while Diane was making tea.

"so Ally cat, tell your mother all about this girl you met" Alex went on to tell her mom all about Piper and what had happened between them both with a look of love and adoration on her face.

"Aww my baby is in love" Alex had a surprised look on her face

"How did you know mom?"

"Baby girl it's written all over your face and from all that you told me about her I know she feels the same." Diane said as she sipped on her tea

"I really hope so mom because there is no other girl like her, she is all I ever wanted."

"I'm sure she feels the same way Ally cat. Now tell me the real reason as to why you came to see your mother"

Alex told her mom about her future plans with Piper and Diane told her that she will support her no matter what because she knew already that Alex had made a decision that will be good for her.

"I just want you to be happy baby girl, so I will support you no matter the decision. Do what is best for you"

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate your support"

"Anytime baby girl"

"Come sit with me in the kitchen and I will cook your favourite dish." Diane stoop up and headed for the kitchen

"Mom you really don't have to. Let us just order something and bond for a while. Enjoy your off day mom. You work really hard."

"nonsense Ally cat. I want to cook for you okay, I haven't seen you in a while and you look a bit thin for my liking." Alex could not argue with that because it really has been long since they saw each other. A year is excessively long for a mother and daughter with such strong bond as these two to not see each other.

"Now tell me about Piper baby"

"Mom she is something else I tell you that. She is blonde, 5"9' tall, she has ocean blue eyes that you just get lost in them and when she's happy they turn a shade lighter like the sky. She has a runner's body and she is smart," Alex said dreamily looking into space with Piper in her mind.

"Look at my home screen, that's her" Alex reached for her phone and handed it to her mother.

"Wow she really is beautiful Ally cat way better than Sylvia I tell you that and the look of love on your face, I have never seen it before even when you were with Silvia. And you got a new phone its beautiful baby" Diane said happily because she could see her baby was in love and Alex was blushing deep red.

"She is way better than Sylvia," Alex said with emphasis.

"But who said anything about me being in love mom?"

"Aww Ally cat its written all over your face. Now tell me, have you told her about how you feel as yet?" Diane asked while she put the spaghetti in the pot and placed it on the stove. She took out the dough for breadsticks from the fridge and placed them in a pan while Alex helped with spreading olive oil with garlic on top.

"No I haven't told her yet mom, I don't want to scare her away. The phone I am using Piper bought it for me on contact which is why I am able to call you so often and she also got me a laptop and an iPad" Alex said smiling at nothing in particular.

"I really have to meet this Piper girl and thank her for making my baby happy" they continued to cook in silence and Alex went on to set the table when dinner was done and they dished up and sat down.

"Enjoy your meal baby girl, Spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks," Diane said and Alex was already a mouth fool and she could not answer her mom so she just nodded.

Diane chuckled at the way her daughter was eating and continued to eat hers silently

"This is delicious like always mom. Thank you" Alex said after she swallowed her food.

"It's my pleasure Ally cat" they finished eating and Alex cleared the plates and washed them even when her mom protested. They decided to watch a movie now and cuddle on the couch. No matter how badass Alex is, she will always be mom's little girl. Alex's phone went off during the movie and she checked to see it was Piper and another one from Nicky, which she did not hear it. It was probably around the time she had lunch with her mother.

 ** _PIPER:_** _Hey Al, I am glad you got home okay. Please enjoy your time with your mother and say hi for me. I just got out of my meeting and heading for lunch now. I could eat a horse right now._

 ** _ALEX:_** _I am glad you got out of the meeting and can eat something now, preferably not a horse :D if only you could transfer food I would send you my mom's famous dish, spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks (my favourite)._

 ** _PIPER:_** _you just made me even more hungry right now. I am going to go now, enjoy your time with your mom and we will talk later. Please let me know when you get back to your apartment. No matter the time._

 ** _ALEX:_** _okay I will do so babe. Please eat something._

"What are you smiling about Ally cat, is that Piper?" Diane asked when she saw her baby zoning out and focusing on the phone.

"Yes she just wanted to let me know her meeting was over and that I should let her know when I'm back to my apartment safely"

"She is a Keeper Ally cat" Alex smiled at her mom and she checked the message from Nicky.

 ** _NICKY:_** _Ey yo Vause, did you get home okay? In addition, did Diane make her famous spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks? You had better bring some for me or, DON'T COME BACK. You hear me Vause._

Alex laughed at this and showed her mother the message.

"Aw my poor baby. I totally forgot about her. How is she doing?"

"She is doing okay mom and she is dating Piper's friend Lorna and is really serious for once." Alex said

"That is amazing, I'm happy for she still clean?"

"She has been for over a year now. I'm happy for her" Alex decided to call Nicky.

 ** _ALEX:_** _hey Nichols  
 **DIANE:** Nicky my baby how are you?  
 **NICKY:** hey mom. I am good thanks and you. _

**_ALEX:_** _I am still here too you know  
 **NICKY:** yeah! Yeah! Whatever man, I am just happy I have to talk to Diane.  
 **DIANE:** I am happy I have to talk to you too Nicky. How is everything going? I heard there is a girl who stole your heart._

 ** _NICKY:_** _wow Vause thanks a lot man. All is good mom and yeah Lorna is the girl I met. She is great. You will meet her someday. In addition, Vause do not forget to bring me Diane's famous dish._

 ** _ALEX:_** _now you want to talk to me because you want food. Nice Nichols._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Do not worry baby girl I will pack a lunchbox for you._

 ** _NICKY:_** _okay thanks mom and Vause I will see you soon. Bye mom I love you._

 ** _ALEX:_** _bye Nichols_

 ** _DIANE:_** _bye baby girl. Love you too_

Diane was more of a mother to Nicky growing up and Nicky spent most of her time at Diane's because her mother was never around. Diane was more than happy to have her.

"She really sounded so happy of which am glad about."

"Yeah I am too. She really deserves it. Mom it is getting late I really have to go. I have to work in the morning."

"Okay Ally cat, take a lunchbox for you and Nicky and please travel safe. How are you getting home?"

"Piper got me the car company to take me here and back." Alex said coolly.

"I sometimes forget that she is the daughter of the late guru and now the CEO of my favourite magazine." Diane said as they stoop up and Alex headed for the kitchen to dish up the lunchboxes while calling the driver to come pick her up.

"I will see you soon mom. I love you so much" Alex hugged her mother.

"I love you too baby. Let me know when you are home safe okay? Keep well."

 **…**

Alex got back to her apartment around 10:00 pm and short her mom, Piper and Nicky a text that she got home safe. She went to take a shower and fell asleep immediately her head touched the pillow.

She was woken up by her alarm at 07:00 am and after 5 minutes, Piper called her. Alex had a smile on her face despite her tiredness

 ** _ALEX:_** _"hey baby, good morning"_

 ** _PIPER:_** _"good morning Al, how did you sleep?"_

 ** _ALEX:_** _"I slept okay thanks, I didn't even dream or if I did I totally forgot and you, how did you sleep?"_

 ** _PIPER:_** _"I slept okay after you told me you got home safe. I miss you"_

 ** _ALEX:_** _"I miss you too Pipes. Today I get off work early, maybe we could FaceTime? I miss your face and baby blue eyes"_

 ** _PIPER:_** _"I would really like that Al. I miss seeing your face too. Okay let me not hold you up any longer Al. get ready for work and I will talk to you later."_

 ** _ALEX:_** _"talk to you later babe. Have a great day too."_

 **…**

"Good morning Bumblebee"

"Morning Pipe"

"Good morning Piper"

"Good morning mom, Cal and Neri" Piper greeted everyone at the table and went on to sit down to wait for breakfast to be served.

"Good morning Mrs Thompson" Piper greeted the helper that brought them breakfast with her smile. She really loved her so much because she was their helper since they were born. Although there is, Mrs Thompson serves other helpers around breakfast and she had been staying with them for over 4 years since her husband died. She lives in the outside apartment and although they told her to retire, she refuse to sit and do nothing.

Neri and Cal have their own personal helper, Mrs Wilson, Carol has a helper, Mrs Washington and Piper has Mrs Donald. Then there is five gardeners, four house cleaners to clean the house, one that cooks with Mrs Thompson and two that do laundry. The Chapmans live in a huge mansion and it has a big yard, it is surrounded by trees and a bit further away from the public.

"So Bumblebee how is Alex doing? Has she reached a decision yet?"

"She is doing okay, thanks mom. She hasn't said anything and I don't want to force her into anything but I really miss her mom."

"Aw Pipe, don't worry. She will soon just be patient," Cal said between mouths full.

"Manners Cal. Yes Piper it will work out soon" Neri scolded Cal softly.

"Thanks guys. I have to go get ready for work. I love you all" Piper went on to give Carol a kiss on the cheek before she went upstairs.

 **…**

Piper got to the office early, just in time as her PA brought her coffee.

"Good morning Jenny" Piper said as she took off her coat and placed it on her huge glass table along with her handbag.

"Good morning Piper. You are way too early today"

"I know I just wanted to get way from my family before they ask about Alex. I love them but I cannot handle hearing her name with questions I cannot answer and Polly is coming in two hours' time of which I am sure she is going to ask about Alex. Piper sighed and sat back in her chair and closed her eyes"

"I'm sorry Piper; let me leave you alone for a bit. I will come back later to give you your schedule."

"Thanks jenny and I'm sorry for ranting to you about my personal life."

"It's okay Piper"

Jenny left Piper's office and came back later on to talk about their schedule. Pier was busy with paperwork when Polly entered her office.

"Hey Pipe" she went on to sit by the couch.

"Hey Pol, just give me a minute and I will be with you just now" Piper finished everything and signed the dotted lines before turning her attention to Polly.

"So are we going for lunch or we should just order in?" Piper asked her friend who was busy on the phone.

"Let's just order in. I'm too lazy to be going anywhere and besides I'm already comfortable on this couch."

"Okay Pol. So how is everything going with the soap company?"

"Everything is going good actually. We are opening a new branch in New Jersey and Lorna will manage it. She lost her receptionist job because apparently her boss is a homophobe and he saw her with Nicky when they were on a date."

"Oh my word, when did that happen? I am such a horrible friend. I haven't talked to her in over a week" Piper felt bad that she did not know about this.

"She just told me yesterday when I suggested this job for her Pipe, don't worry. Maybe is planning to tell you soon. You are not a bad friend. Come here, come sit by me."

"I miss her so much it hurts Pol," Piper said referring to Alex.

"I know Pipe, I know you do. So what are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"I don't know just yet."

Food came and they ate and talked about other staff not related to Piper's relationship or their business.

 **…**

It was late in the afternoon and Alex was getting ready for her FaceTime with Piper. She wore butt-cheek shorts, with a very thin tank top without wearing a bra and her hair was still wet from her shower. She set her laptop on the bed and sat down with her legs crossed in front of her. She dialled Piper.

"Hey babe" Alex said into the screen with a little wave.

 _"Hey Al. how are you? You look amazing by the way."_ Piper said blowing Alex a kiss. She was wearing a long t-shirt with no bra and boy shorts only. She was also sitting with her legs crossed.

"you look beautiful too Pipes. I miss you so much babe, two weeks feel like an eternity right now" Alex said while changing her sitting position to an Indian style.

"I miss you too Al and I cant wait to hold you in my arms again. Look how beautiful you are right now. Al I want to do is kiss you and drown in your scent"

"I want that too so bad babe. Anyway how was your day?"

"it was long and hectic and terrible at the end because I heard what had happened to Lorna from Polly. I called her and she confirmed everything."

"Yeah Mr Healy had always been a homophobe. Its not a secret but somehow his business still grows."

"oh he will get what's coming to him in due time. Karma's a bitch. Anyway Al baby, you're turning 23 tomorrow" Piper said while clapping her hands excitedly.

"yeah but its no big deal" it actually was a big deal but the fact that Piper and Diane were not going to be there sucked.

"it is a big deal Al and you should celebrate it. Don't think a lot about it, just enjoy the little moments okay?"

"okay Pipes I will. I wish you were here right now." Alex said with a heavy sigh and she out her glasses on her hair and rubbed her eyes.

"I wish I was there too Al. all will be well in due time. I have to get up very early tomorrow babe so I have to turn in early." Piper said stretching her arms.

"okay Pipes. I am going to work at 06:00 pm, of which I am grateful for I will get to sleep in after everyone finish calling me with birthday wishes".

"Goodnight Al" _I love you_ Piper added in her mind.

"Goodnight Pipes." _I love you_ Alex added in her mind.

 ** _…_**


	13. Chapter 13: Alex's birthday

Hey guys, here is a new chapter. hope you enjoy it.

next chapter will have VERY MATURE content so be warned and skip if you don't want to read it.

-Skai3

 ** _Chapter 13: Alex's birthday_**

 ** _(Photograph by Ed Sheeran went off on Alex's phone around 6:30 am)_**

 ** _ALEX:_** _"Ello..." **Alex answered without looking at the caller.**_

 ** _PIPER:_** _"Good morning birthday girl. I'm sorry to wake you up but I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."_ Piper said through the speaker _._

 ** _ALEX:_** _"morning Pipes, thanks for the wishes and its okay, hearing your voice first thing in the morning makes my day. You are the first one to wish me a happy birthday."_

 ** _PIPER:_** _"yay, I did it. Okay let me not disturb your beauty sleep even though you are already beautiful baby. I will talk to you later."_ Piper said in a child like squeal which made Alex chuckle.

 ** _ALEX:_** _"goodbye Pipes. Take care"_

Alex hung up and decided to wake up and make herself some coffee because she knew that people would start calling her anyway. As the coffee was brewing she decided to relax on the couch with a book in hand but not long enough the was a knock at her door.

 _"Who could it be this early morning? I mean Nicky has the key and you have to bribe her to get her out of bet this early in the morning."_ Alex thought as she went to open the door. To her surprise…

"Good morning Mam, I have a delivery for Miss Alex Vause. Please sign here and here"

"Wait I didn't order anything" Alex said in a confused tone.

"We were told to deliver to this address, aren't you Miss Alex Vause?"

"I am…"

"Then please sign so we could install this and go. We have other deliveries."

Alex signed but still confused. The guy came back with three of his colleagues carrying two large and two small boxes. They came into her apartment and unwrapped the boxes revealing one 74 and 52 cm televisions. They installed the 74 cm one in the sitting/lounge area and the 52 cm one in her bedroom with decoders and wi-fi routers. They gave her an envelope and left.

She opened it and found a letter and when she saw the handwriting, she knew whom it was from. She teared it open and red the letter.

 ** _Hey Al,_**

 ** _Happy birthday baby!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the gift I bought you. Now you can connect to Netflix and you can connect your laptop when you are doing your online learning because the screen is big so you will not hurt your eyes too much by squinting in front of a tiny laptop screen. You can also research more about businesses babe._**

 ** _I just want you to know that I want your dreams to come true, even if you decide to stay in New Jersey it does not necessarily mean it will not happen. I was serious when I said I do not mind relocating there and I do not mind doing it all for you but I know you will want to work which is why I offered the job with flexible hours. Inside the small box, there is an external drive with tutorials on how to start your own business that I had downloaded for you._**

 ** _I hope you have a wonderful day and end it with a smile adorning your face because you deserve it. You deserve the world even Baby._**

 ** _Your Piper XOXO_**

Alex finished the letter with tears in her eyes. Her heart was swelling with so much love. She does not even know what she did to deserve such a beautiful and kind soul as Piper. She decided to call Piper but it went straight to voicemail and she thought Piper was probably in a meeting.

Alex's Phone rang and it was her mother

 ** _ALEX:_** _hey mom. Good morning  
 **DIANE:** good morning Ally cat. Happy birthday my baby. I am grateful that you are my daughter. I love you so much Ally cat, always remember that okay?  
 **ALEX:** I love you too mom and I am glad you are my mom too  
 **DIANE:** so what are you going to do for your birthday Ally cat?  
 **ALEX:** I do not know mom. I will probably just hangout with my friends for a while at the bar four blocks away from work_

 ** _DIANE:_** _okay baby girl. Whatever you do be safe and call me tomorrow. Say high to everyone for me_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Will do mom. I love you. Take care._

 ** _DIANE:_** _you too baby. Good-bye now._

 ** _ALEX:_** _bye mom._

Alex decided to check out what Piper had gotten her to study for her business course. She was so immersed in the programme that she did not even hear Nicky barge in her apartment. Nicky went to the fridge, got a beer, and went on to sit down on the one sit couch.

"Damn Vause you got yourself a new TV, when did this happen"

"Fucking shit Nicky you scared the hell out of me. I nearly pissed my pants." Alex jumped from her seat and she felt her heart beating rapidly out of her chest. Nicky just laughed so hard that she spit the beer in her mouth

"Damn that was so funny. You should have seen your face Vause. You look like a ghost"

Alex threw her cushion at her crazy-haired friend.

"Anyway Vause, I was asking about the TV before you disturbed me with your screaming as if you seen a ghost whilst you look like a ghost yourself"

"Yeah well I don't have to answer you, you crazy animal. How is Simba your uncle anyway?"

"Nice one Vause, THE LION KING is my favourite movie. Now where did you get it?"

"It was a birthday present, arrived this morning from Piper."

"Damn why didn't I get chapman first?"

"Because you would've scared her with your crazy hair. And it's not like you need any of these" Alex said while changing the channel to something Nicky will also enjoy to watch. _Cartoons_

"You see now Vause we're talking."

"You know if people knew that you love to watch _cartoons_ whilst you act so badass they would never take you so serious." Alex said with a mocking tone, emphasising the word.

"Shut up Vause you know you love watching them too" Alex did not have a say because she too did enjoy certain cartoons like _Phineas and Ferb_ and _Regular Show_.

"Where did you get a beer so early in the morning anyways?"

"From the fridge"

"Fuck Nicky that was my last one."

"Yeah I saw." Nicky said like there was nothing wrong with what she just said.

"Happy birthday by the way"

"Yeah thanks" Nicky and Alex, agreed a long time ago that buying each other gifts was not for them. They planned to just drink and they buy each other drinks. Nicky stayed for an hour and left to go meet Lorna for breakfast.

 **…**

"Okay guys you have to make sure that everything is in good order. She will be here in an hour's time." Red said while supervising the decorations and food. Alex's band was hired to come play for her. Red's diner was closed for the public, only Alex's friends and colleagues were there.

"Red were should we put this?" Poussey asked as they carried the table for Alex to sit at with those close to her while the others will be in the booth.

"Right by the stage, so it could be closer to the band"

Everything was in good order and the band arrived thirty minutes earlier before Alex had to be at work. They had a set of clothes for Alex to change into for the party because they knew she would only be in her uniform and maybe bring a pair of jeans and a tank top for the bar.

"Okay guys take your places she is coming. Take your places and switch off the lights"

Coldplay was playing a soft instrumental happy birthday sound in the dark as Alex got in.

"Why is it so dark? This is weird. Hello?" Alex said as she got in from the back. She came to check up-front and…

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted while Taystee switched on the lights and everyone came out of their hiding spots.

"Shit. Oh, man this is the second time I got scared in one day. My heart can't handle it." Alex said with a hand on her heart and she had not noticed the band yet. When she did, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness. Somebody please pinch me. Am I dreaming? That's **_Coldplay_** right there," Alex said approaching them attentively.

"Happy birthday Alex," the band said and Alex thought she was going to die right there and then. She could not believe her eyes.

"Who did this? Thank you guys so much and I can't believe that you actually closed your diner for me Red."

"Yeah well it's not my idea and I still get money so it's a win-win," Red said in a thick Russian accent.

"Who did…?" As Alex was about to ask something she saw someone sitting by a booth in the corner.

"Oh my word, MOM. How did you get here? I cannot believe this. I talked to you this morning"

"Hey Alley cat. How about you go change into the set of clothes in your locker before we could answer your questions." Diane said after hugging her baby girl and Alex was tearing up. She was rooted on the spot until Nicky dragged her to the lockers and left her there before she could ask her anything.

Alex came back wearing a long nightgown, which was a pale peach in colour and strapless. The breast cups had rhinestones that matched her shoes. The shoes where not too high and she wore her hair on one side. She put on a light makeup.

She looked like a goddess and when she came back, everyone went quiet. She walked slowly and was shocked to say the least.

"Piper! Is that really you?" Alex asked in a soft voice, afraid that if it were a dream Piper would disappear.

"Hey Al, yeah it's me baby. You are not dreaming. You look..." before Piper, old finish her sentence, Ale ran into her arms and hugged her tightly and she did not mind at all. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and reciprocated the hug. They both were crying softly into each other's shoulders.

"Oh my word I cant believe you are really here" Alex rested her forehead against Piper's.

"Believe it Al, I wasn't going to miss your birthday" Alex pulled Piper in a searing kiss. They kissed so softly, as if to remind each other how the other one tasted. Alex was lost in the kiss and was about to deepen it but Piper pulled away softly.

"Babe everyone is still here, we will continue later" Alex's mind seemed to come back but she never let go of Piper.

"Did you do all this?" Alex asked softly. Everyone decided to give them space because they knew how miserable they were apart.

"Yes I did Al but I got a lot of help from your friends and Polly. I want the best for you." Piper said while reaching p to dry Alex's eyes with her thump.

"Come let me introduce you to my mom" Alex held onto Piper's hand and led her to Diane.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Piper, my girlfriend. Piper this is my mom Diane." Piper extended her hand of which Diane ignored and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Piper, it's nice to finally meet you"

"It's nice to finally meet you too Miss Vause, I have heard a lot about you" Piper said politely.

"Please call me Diane, Miss Vause makes me feel old. Thanks for doing all this for my Ally cat and getting me here dear, I would've missed it if it weren't for you." Diane said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Diane, I just want to see Alex happy," Piper said shyly while looking at Alex. Diane could se that they really love each other and that they make good couple

"Thanks Pipes" Alex said with her voice thick of emotions.

"Let me leave you too lovebirds to yourself. I want to talk to my other baby girl and meet her girlfriend that tied her down. I have to thank that Lorna girl too," Diane said as she was leaving the two.

"You look really beautiful Al"

"You do too Pipes. You look so amazing it should be illegal," Alex said as she put her hands around Piper's waist and pulled her close so they could softly sway to the music.

Piper was wearing a black nightgown too. It was long, lacy with sparkles that shown with the reflection of light. The straps made a V-shape in front and tied behind her neck. They complemented each other with Alex.

They all danced and ate before Alex gave a speech. She never let go of Piper's hand.

 ** _Good evening everyone_**

 ** _First, I would like to thank everyone who is present and made this day happen. I am a bit overwhelmed with all you have done for me. I_** ** _love you guys._** ** _Moreover, I cannot believe Coldplay is playing on MY BIRTHDAY, how cool is that. I love you guys._**

 ** _I would like to thank my mom, Diane for giving birth to me and making me the woman, I am today. Words cannot describe how grateful I am._**

 ** _Red thank you for picking me up and giving me a job. You became my second mother in a foreign place where I knew no one, except for Nicky._**

 ** _Moreover, Nicky, you sneaky bitch. You have been with me through thick and thin. You always supported me and lent me a hand whenever I needed it. You are like a sister I never had. We do not say this much but I love you._**

 ** _Taystee and Poussey, you guys became my family too and were always there for me. I am grateful for your friendship._**

 ** _Last but not least Piper. Babe you came into my life under terrible circumstances but I am glad I got the chance to meet you. You have given me more than I could ever ask for. You are what or who I always thought I needed but more. You are a wonderful person, both inside and out. You have taught me a lot about life and opening up to opportunities and taking risks. You make me believe there is still good people in this world._**

(Alex turned and faced Piper with tears streaming down her face softly and a smile adorning her face, radiating happiness and love)

 ** _I do not see my life in the future without you in it Pipes. You occupy my every thought and you are like a drug of which I would gladly be addicted to forever._**

 ** _"I love you Piper"_**

Alex finished her speech and felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders after she said those words.

 ** _"I love you too Alex"_**

Then everything was just background. They were the only ones in the world and time seemed to have stopped.

They kissed softly, relaying all the love they are feeling into the kiss. Piper thought she saw stars while Alex felt like she was floating. They pulled apart and opened their eyes.

 **"I would like to thank everyone who was able to make this day a success. I am glad to see that Alex has such good friends. Unfortunately, Alex and I have to go but I hope to have dinner with you guys. Especially you Diane. Thank you for your wonderful daughter**." Piper said as she led Alex to say her final goodbyes.

"Where are we going Pipes?" Alex asked curiously but also excited about the surprise ahead. She loved surprises but would never admit to anyone.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore now will it?" Piper said with a smirk

"You are not fair Pipes," Alex said in a whiny tone with a pout on her face and Piper kissed it away.

"Piper, once again thank you for everything. Please take good care of my Ally cat. Al baby girl you take good care of Piper too. You guys be safe and don't forget to come visit me sometime for dinner." Diane said as she hugged them both and whispered to Alex softly _'she is a keeper. I like her'._ They just smiled at each other and nodded. Everyone said his or her goodbyes and the duo left.

They have been driving for over forty minutes now and Alex was anxious to know where they were going.

She thought they were just going to a restaurant then go back to her apartment. They had changed into comfortable clothes, which even confused Alex more.

"I love you. I will never get tired of saying it."

"I love you too Pipes. I will never get tired of hearing and saying it too."

"And to think I nearly slipped this one time but I thought it was too soon."

"I remember that day clearly. I thought my mind was playing games with me because I had been dying to say those words too but thought it was too soon" they both chuckled. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the first destination.

"Are we at the airport?" Alex asked while peeking through the car window.

"Yes we are Al. we are going to celebrate your birthday were you have always wanted to go to. Now that's your clue"

"But this airport looks different Pipes. And I want to visit a lot of places Pipes so your clue is not helping al all"

"That's because we are on the private site of the airport. We are taking my jet," Piper said as she led Alex out of the car and into the airport.

"Oh my word, I didn't know you had a private jet. Pipes I did not bring any set of clothes to change into." Alex said with a worried look on her face.

"No worries babe, everything is under control okay. Just relax and let me take care of you." Piper brushed her hand over Alex's side of her face and kissed her softly.

The good thing about having your own jet is that the final destination can be a secret until you get there. They got comfortable to take their …. Long trip.

They cuddled and made out on the comfortable couch seats. Piper was tired from all the planning and she also woke up early so she decided to take a nap.

Alex was anxious to know where they were going so the butterflies in her tummy did not help one bit, so she decide to read her book on her tablet.

Alex could not focus, so she rested Piper softly on the cushion and went to the bathroom. She saw the flight attendant and decided to try her luck and ask where they were going.

"I am sorry Miss but I cannot tell you that. We were instructed not to say until we get there. I hope you enjoy the flight and should you need anything please let me know" he smiled politely and left to attend to her duties.

"Very clever Pipes" Alex said to no one in particular. Alex finally fell asleep after a few hours because she was tired.

They both woke up because they had to fasten their seatbelts as the jet was about to land.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER…_**


	14. Chapter 14: FIRST TIME TOGETHER

**_Chapter 14: First time together_**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our destination. Welcome to South Africa. We have landed at the Skukuza airport. Drive safe and enjoy your stay if you are visiting and if you are going home then welcome home."_ This was heard through the intercom and Alex could not believe her ears.

"Oh my word I cannot believe my ears, Are we in South Africa? You really taking me to Kruger National Park, are we going to go on a game drive/safari and see **_THE BIG BADASS FIVE_**?" Alex said excitedly, all her cool, badass persona thrown out of the window.

Alex had always wanted to come to South Africa and explore the wildlife. The big five animals were badass, according to her and instead of seeing them in a zoo or museum she wanted to se how they are in the wild.

"Yes Al we are going to see the big badass five," Piper said mimicking Alex as she remembers the time they spoke about this.

"Thank you so much Piper. How long are going to be here?" Alex asked as they got out and went to the pickup bus stop for Kruger Park.

"Only for three days babe. I'm sorry, I have a very important interview with Allen DeGeneres and with her schedule it's hard to find her free so I couldn't cancel but I will make it up to you." Piper said as they entered the Eagle couch heading to their final destination.

"No Pipes, its okay. Even if it was for one day, I would have been content. As long as I am with you in SA." Alex said with a reassuring smile to the blonde.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Pipes." Alex leaned in and kissed Piper with a smacking sound a few times before she pulled away and turned to the view outside the bus. After an hour and a half, they reached their destination and it was in the afternoon, just 30 minutes before the evening game drive that Piper had booked for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to Kruger National Park, my name is Amanda and this is Joshua and we will be your tour guides during the rest of your sta. we have a game drive due in 30 minutes. I suggest that you read all the guidelines and rules we left in your chalets." Amanda, one of the tour guides said.

"Hi everyone! Just as Amanda said, it is important that you know the rules and regulations in order to be safe. But we will tell you the vital ones for the game drive." Joshua added.

 **RULES TO ADHERE TO DURING A GAME DRIVE.**

 **NEVER USE A FLASHLIGHT WHEN TAKING PICTURE BECAUSE SOME ANIMALS HATE IT.**

 **DO NOT GET OFF THE CAR SHOULD THERE BE AN ANIMAL OUT OF CONTROL UNLESS TOLD TO DO SO.**

 **NEVER WALK IN THE FOREST ALONE WITHOUT A GUIDE OR ANOTHER PERSON.**

 **WHEN BEING CHASED BY ANY ANIMAL, RUN ALONG THE WIND SO THEY WILL NOT CATCH YOUR SCENT.**

 ** _(Guys this are made up rules)_**

Piper and Alex stayed at the Premier luxury lodge for a 3 day - Absolute Romantic Escape Privacy chalet and they got the three days wilderness explorer package. Only The Best - This Premier Kruger Safari Collection represents the prestige that is reserved for the privileged few, whose refined taste and passion lead them to expect just the best at the most exclusive of destinations in Kruger Park.

The package included supreme service and extravagant luxury and that is a hallmark of this prestigious 3-day Premier Kruger park vacation package. Enjoy your own private bush breakfasts and dinners, savour a sundowner drink at the pool, participate in wine tasting, spoil yourself with a soothing spa treatment or play a round of golf.

"This is really awesome Pipes."

"I know baby now let's go get changed and ready for the game drive so you can see the big badass five" Piper said and chuckled as she led Alex to their chalet by the hand.

"Wow this is like a tree house but more awesome. We have everything in here, I could live here." Piper said as she checked out the whole place.

"I know what you mean babe"

Their suitcases were already in the chalet so they quickly took showers separately and changed. Alex was shocked that she had the safari clothes.

"Wow, you look so beautiful Al" Piper said waling back in the room to find Alex finishing getting dressed.

"You do too Pipes. Come here" Alex pulled Piper closer, snuck her arms around Piper's waist, and kissed her slowly but passionately.

"Al we have to go or we are going to miss it," Piper said trying to pull away from Alex but the latter tightened her arms around the Blonde's small waist.

"We won't Pipes, we have 5 minutes to spare" Piper did not have time to respond before Alex's lips locked with hers. They pulled apart gasping for air and Piper dragged Alex softly out of the chalet.

The drive was amazing, they were able to see the Lions, cheetahs, Meer Kat, the kudus, giraffes, warthogs and McDonalds of the bush. The driver was for an hour, then they went back for dinner, and there after they went back to their chalet.

"This is the first time I had ever enjoyed my birthday, thank you Pipes. It was beyond amazing and I am glad I get to do it all with you." Alex said as they sat on the couch.

"I'm glad I got to do it all with you too Al. I would give you the world if I could because a beautiful soul like yours deserves all the finer things in life." Alex pulled Piper closer and kissed her deeply and slowly with love and passion.

Piper pushed Alex on her back without disconnecting their lips and she was on top but her weight balanced on her hands.

The kiss became more heated as Alex swiped her tongue on Piper's bottom lip asking for entrance. Piper immediately granted it and Alex's tongue massaged every inch of Piper's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

Piper's hands travelled to Alex's breasts and massaged them softly; pulling the khaki shirt she wore apart, buttons flying everywhere and neither one seemed to care. Their mouths never left each other while Alex did the same with Piper's shirt.

"Damn you look so sexy and how naughty of you not to wear a bra Pipes."

"Well… (Kiss)… I was not thinking… (Kiss)… straight… (kiss)… with you just in the other side." Alex ran her hands through Piper's lower abdomen and upwards towards her breast but not actually touching the nipples.

Alex sat up and pulled Piper up with her, carrying her to the bed and softly laying her down. She pulled her shorts down and was left in a set of black matching lacy underwear. Piper's eyes grew even darker if that was possible. Alex looked Piper, asking for permission to take off her shorts, the blonde nodded, and before she knew it, her shorts were on the floor.

Alex crawled slowly and seductively on the bed towards Piper. Their lips met instantly and this kiss was more heated than they ever had. Alex started her journey of kissing down Piper's neck and travelled down her clavicle.

"Mmm you taste so good Pipes, smell like vanilla which makes me want to devour you," Alex said in a hoarse voice from lust.

Piper could not form any audible sentences because she was moaning like crazy. Alex made her feel so good she thought she was going to explode. Her whole body was on fire.

"Al… please" Piper was pleading because she could not take it anymore; she wanted to be touched everywhere.

Alex kissed Pipers left breast and left it moistened which made it easier for her hand to tease Piper's nipple ever so softly while she teased the other one with her mouth and tongue oh, so softly Piper was on cloud nine.

"Oh my word Al, baby don't stop" she arched her back so she could get more contact but Alex went up with her. Piper's whole body was on fire and she was dripping between her legs. She held onto Alex's head and pulled her hard onto her aching nipple.

Alex left the right one and attended the left one with her mouth while her hand gave attention to the other doing the same ministrations. Piper started to hump into the air involuntarily because she wanted contact but Alex was elevated on her hands. She closed her legs for friction but the wetness between her legs was slippery which added to the teasing.

"Al my fucking… Al I'm going to die." She was breathing heavily and deeply while Alex moved to her stomach and a whole zoo was running through Piper's stomach. She was shaking but not because she was feeling cold but her orgasm was building up strongly.

"You won't die pipes, trust me." She chuckled, the vibrations sent shivers down Piper's spine, and it did not help the butterflies in her tummy. Alex reached her navel and inserted her tongue in it; she moistened it and blew on it.

Piper saw stars and she could not even moan anymore, it was more like cries and heaving sounds because it felt oh so excruciatingly good.

"Oh… oh my goodness. Al that feels so good. Please don't stop"

"I'm not planning on it Pipes." She went on to take off Piper's underwear. It was so damp that the liquid moistened Piper's legs as it went off. Her centre was dripping even more when she saw the look Alex gave her. Piper thought she was going to cum right there and then.

"Whoa Pipes, you are soaked" Alex had a look of a predator and her eyes were fierce with lust. She moaned deeply and could not help herself.

"And whose fault is it Al? Please don't tease me" Piper spread her legs wider for easy access. Alex took her time to nip and kiss Piper's thighs softly. She reached Piper's centre and kissed her mound. Piper's body jerked up for more contact with no luck.

Alex then pulled on Piper's pubic hair, which made the blonde shiver and her eyes roll, and her head jerk up.

"Oh Al… Please just touch me before I pass out because of too much pleasure," Piper said breathlessly.

"Patience Pipes and I promise you the end result will be worth it."

Alex went on to lick through Pipers already moist centre sloppily making her mouth just slip through Piper's folds easily and the latter jerked her waist up. Her hand found Alex's head and pulled it closer to her centre for more friction.

Alex went for Piper's clit and teased it with the tip of her tongue.

"Oooooh Al oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh… please don't stop I'm getting there." Piper rode Alex's face and her hand was tangled with the dark locks, pulling a bit hard but Alex did not mind one bit.

"Mmm Pipes, you taste so good babe. Cum for me" Alex used her nose to tease Piper's clit while her tongue entered Piper at a quick pace. Piper's walls were closing on Alex's tongue so Alex replaced it with her two long fingers that easily slid in because of how wet Piper was.

Her mouth replaced her nose and her tongue danced with Piper's clit so softly to a point were it began to pulsate.

"Aaaaahhh, Al I'm Cumming" Piper said breathlessly. Her chest was going up and down and she saw stars.

"At least this scream now was a good one and not because of a nightmare. I'm pretty sure all the animals that were camping outside by our chalet ran away Pipes," Alex said and chuckled loudly.

Alex moved up Piper's body and left mouth open kisses, which caused Piper's body to twitch.

"Shut up, you did this to me. I love you so much Al," Piper said and raised her hand to brush over Alex's side of the face weakly due to her very powerful orgasm.

"I love you too Pipes, so much" Alex said and kissed the blonde's nose.

"Let me regain my strength and I will do you"

"Take all the time you need Pipes, I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't even have to be tonight because we are both tired," Alex said and pecked Piper's lips.

"No ways Al today is your birthday. I was suppose to do you but you and your control" Piper said softly but left no room for a debate. Alex tried to run her hand over the blonde's toned stomach but Piper shivered, her body was still twitching.

"Are you sure Pipes? Because I seriously do not mind. Your eyes are drooping babe. Please let us sleep. I'm also really tired because I could not sleep in the plane while trying to figure out where we were going." Alex pulled Piper to her and cuddled her.

Truly speaking Piper was drained, she was still twitching a bit and could not move a muscle. Although she wanted to please Alex, she did not know when she would regain her strength and her eyes were drooping.

"Okay Al. only because you ready did a number on me and I can hardly move a muscle. This was the best orgasm I had ever had. You are really amazing at this." Piper's half of her body was laying on top of Alex's body. They cuddled like this and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. They even forgot to let everyone know how they got here.

 **….**

Piper was the first one to wake up, it was around 04:00 am and she took a good look at the love of her life. They were booked for the morning game drive at 06:00 am before breakfast for 2 hours, then breakfast at 08:00 am in their chalet and for their massages at10:00 am for an hour. They had wine tasting at 02:00 pm and then afternoon game drive at 06:00 pm. They had to do most today because they are leaving early morning tomorrow.

 _"She is so beautiful, how on earth did I get so lucky?"_ She thought to herself and used her left hand to elevate her head while her right one caressed Alex's face softly. She could not resist the edge to lean in and kiss Alex softly on the lips. It was a feather-light kiss.

Piper's hand moved from the face to Alex's breasts, she softly massaged them, and the latter moaned softly in her sleep. Piper liked hearing that sound so she began to massage Alex's left breast a bit firmly while she kissed down Alex's neck.

"Mmm that feels so goo…" Alex said in a sleep-hazed, hoarse voice and opened her eyes slowly. She was still a bit hazy but she quickly gained consciousness when she saw that she was not dreaming, that it was really happening and it felt so oh good.

"Mmm good morning Al, how is it that you smell so goo this early morning. I love the cinnamon and ocean breeze smell from you," Piper moaned as she sucked on Alex's pulse point.

"Definitely a good morning, mmm! Yeah Pipes right there" This encouraged the blonde to suck sloppily and blow on it. The cool air brought shivers to Alex's spine. Piper unhooked Alex's bra with ease as Alex arched her back.

Piper's eyes grew dark and wide when she looked at Alex's luscious breasts. Piper straddled Alex around her waist and she held both mounds in her hands and massaged them as she kissed Alex's cleavage.

Alex was soaked and her body was responding to Piper's ministrations like a metal to a magnet.

"I love your boobs Al, they fit perfectly in my palms and they are so soft." Piper said that as she turned her mouth to Alex's left breast and moistened it, she then blew cool air on it. Alex's nipple was rock-hard with Goosebumps adorning the breast.

"Oh Pipes that feels so good. Don't stop" Piper's tongue twirled the nipple in her mouth and flicked it at a fast pace which led to Alex arching her back for more contact. Alex was dripping and Piper did the same with the right breast while her hand teased the left nipple so soft it tickled Alex causing her to shiver.

"Now I get why you felt like dying. Oh, my Pipes this feels so excruciatingly good. Please don't stop" Alex pulled Piper's head so she could get more contact with her nipple but the blonde opened her mouth wider and took almost all of Alex's breast in her mouth and sucked while her tongue continued to tease the nipple.

Alex's back jerked back and her eyes rolled back. She was dripping by now but because Piper's was straddling her waist, she could not get any friction.

"Pipes please, I need you" Alex's forehead was sweating and her centre was pulsating. Piper moved down Alex's tight stomach and kissed every inch. She found Alex's weak point, which was on Alex's waist on both sides.

Piper was still naked from yesterday and they way Alex was moaning and moving made her wet and this didn't help Alex one bit because Piper was straddling her and her moist centre touching Alex's stomach.

Piper looked up at Alex, asking for permission to take off her underwear and Alex nodded. Piper hooked her fingers into Alex's underwear and brought it down her legs. You would swear Alex had taken a bath or swam with it and just went to bed the way it was soaked.

"Wow Al, you are soaking wet." Piper said in a husky voice, she had to clear her throat because it was thick with lust and emotions.

Piper spread Alex's legs wide and bend them so her knees were up. She went on to kiss Alex's bikini line and Alex's hips jerked rapidly.

"Oh my Pipes, babe please… don't tease me… and… I do not usually… beg but… I need you..." Alex said breathlessly. Piper could see that Alex needed a release so she Kissed Alex's shaved mound on top and went down, kissing her way down through Alex's folds. She found Alex's clit, sucked on it, and licked her slit a few times with her fingers holding Alex's folds apart for easy access.

"Yes Pipes keep going… mmm…, ow yes" Alex's hand found Piper's blonde locks and tangled to keep Piper's head in her centre.

"Mmm…" Piper moaned and sent vibrations to Alex's clit, which caused Alex to drip a bit. She pulled Alex's folds apart a little bit more and without warning entered Alex with her tongue quickly. Alex moaned aloud which rarely happens.

Piper used two of her long fingers and coated them with Alex's wetness before entering her. Her mouth never left Alex's clit. She teased it with her teeth and lapped on it. The feeling of Piper's finger deep inside hitting her g-spot cause Alex's walls to clamp on to them.

"I'm so close Pipes, don't stop" Piper increased her pace and soon after they were taken by surprise by the powerful orgasm Alex had. Although Piper tried to get most of it in her mouth, she failed as it came non-stop and Alex was shaking. Piper reduced her speed and slowed her ministrations, bringing Alex down from her high.

"Oh my word, did I just squirt" Alex could not even be shocked or embarrassed because she was breathing so heavy and she felt oh, so good.

"No you did not but you did cum a lot," Piper said as she slowly removed her fingers causing Alex to whimper. She kissed her way up Alex's body and lied down next to her.

"That was the most beautiful thing I had ever see." Piper said as she kissed Alex softly on the mouth and the latter deepened it. She could taste herself on Piper and she moaned. She licked Piper's chin that was soaking wet with her cum still glistening.

"That was the first time I had ever cum this hard. You are amazing Pipes" Alex was still breathing deeply but gaining her control back.

"You are too Al. you gave me the most powerful orgasm I had ever had."

They laid there for a few minutes before they got ready for their long and adventurous day ahead. They decided to let everyone know that they are okay and give those bits and pieces about their trip.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER….._**


	15. Chapter 15: Grand Surprises

**_Hi guys! its Friday again, which means I wont be posting over the weekend but please be patient and you will get a new chapter soon._**

 ** _\- Skai3_**

 ** _Chapter 15: Grand Surprise_**

"It's good to see you back Vause, you got that couplie glow shit they talk about. So how was the honey moon?" Nicky said sitting at Red's diner barstool as Alex entered to begin her morning shift.

They had arrived yesterday in the afternoon but unfortunately, Piper had to drop off Alex and head back home. To say it was a heart-breaking separation says the least. It felt like they would never see each other again.

They called each other until they both fell asleep which was around 03:00 am in the morning.

"Hello to you too Nicky." Alex said sarcastically while she went on to clean the tables and refill the empty containers.

"So, how was it Vause? Did you get it on? And how is blondie in bed?" Nicky asked one question after the other.

"Whoa slow down Nichols and be careful, it's my girlfriend you are talking about." Alex looked at Nicky with a warning glare and the bushy-haired girl raised her hands in mock surrender.

It was still morning and Alex was already tired, she was not in the mood to work and she missed her dear Piper terribly

"…So yeah she is starting soon. Ay yo Vause are you listening to me?" Nicky waved her hands to get Alex's attention.

"Mmm what? I am sorry I was not listening. What were you saying?"

"I said that Lorna will be having a job soon and I'm pretty sure your girlfriend already told you about this." Nicky repeated slowly while making sure Alex was listening to her.

"Oh yes Piper did mention that, I'm really happy for Lorna. Now she won't be working for a fucking homophobe." Alex said with a small nod.

"You know I was also thinking of getting a decent job too, be responsible for ones" Nicky said seriously looking everywhere except at Alex.

"Whoa Nichols where is this coming from? I mean not that you cannot do it but we grew up together and you swore you would never get a job. What changed?"

"Nothing Vause, it's just that Lorna is now my girlfriend…"

"Wow congratulations. You are finally tied to one girl too so you wont torture me about that anymore. I'm sorry go on," Alex said with a chuckle, interrupting Nicky.

"What I am saying is that I want Lorna to see that I am very responsible you know, to see that I can take care of the both us and not some trust fund irresponsible person" Alex could see that her friend was serious and did not make fun of her friend. She placed a comforting hand on her friend.

"I'm really proud of you for wanting to do what is best for you and your relationship. You thinking about it makes you responsible already and I support you on whichever decision you make. I mean hell you can even start-up your own business with the trust fund"

"Thanks Stretch."

 **…..**

"Hey lesbian. Wow, someone is all smiles even though you are sad. Now tell me all about it Pipe" Polly said while entering Piper's office without even knocking.

"Well good morning to you too Pol. Well everything was amazing and the trip was the best ever. I am sad because I miss Alex, there." Piper said while walking to her best friend to give her a hello hug.

"Yeah but that don't explain the glow. If I did not know any better, I would say you are pregnant. Therefore, that is definitely the just-got-laid glow. Now how is Alex in bed? Just don't give me excessive information," Polly said while making a disgusting look on her face.

"She is amazing Pol, the best I had ever had. It was mind-blowing, I had never cum so hard in my entire life," Piper said dreamingly.

"EW Piper I said not too excessive" Polly made a disgusted face but truly speaking she was happy for her best friend.

"Anyway let's go have lunch so you can take your mind off a certain tall, sexy, hot badass lesbian off your mind and bring your camera I want to see the pictures you took." Polly said while gathering her staff.

 **…..**

Piper got home and went straight to her room to freshen up before heading downstairs to have dinner with her family.

"Hey Bumblebee" Carol said as she went on to kiss Piper's cheek.

"Hey mom. Your garden looks great by the way. I saw it as I was driving in" Piper said while following her mom to the balcony area overlooking the garden at the back of the house.

"Thanks baby girl. I worked on it this morning with John but there is still a lot to be done." Carol said as she relaxed into the chair.

"Would you like some wine mom? I could use a glass" Piper asked her mom while reaching for the intercom to call on the helper on duty.

"Oh yes please. I could use a glass to"

"Now Bumblebee, tell me how is everything with Alex baby? Did you tell her how you feel already?" Carol asked facing her daughter.

"Well mom I did but she beat me to it. She gave the most wonderful speech, you just have to look at her birthday video so you can see for yourself" Piper chuckled lightly

"Oh yes instead of game night on Saturday, how bout we watch the video? I am pretty sure your brother and Neri will want to see it too"

"Yeah sure that's okay by me." Their wine came shortly and they relaxed and watched the sunset. The beautiful colours adorning the sky were beautiful.

 **….**

Later that evening Alex decided to call her mother before she could talk to Piper because they will not finish talking until they fell asleep.

 ** _ALEX:_** _hey mom. How are you doing?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _hey Ally cat, it is so nice to hear your voice. I am good thanks, just got off work and you. How was your trip?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _I am also good thanks for asking. It was amazing mom. I wish I could take you there one day. It was what I expected and more._

 ** _DIANE:_** _that's good baby. Now is everything still okay?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _I jut got of my shift now and took a shower too so all will be good soon._

 ** _DIANE:_** _that is great Hun, I am very proud of you Alex._

 ** _ALEX:_** _thanks mom, it really means a lot coming from you. I have to go now mom but I will talk to you soon okay. I love you._

 ** _DIANE:_** _I love you too Ally cat. Talk to you soon. Say hi to Nicky for me._

 ** _ALEX:_** _I will._

Alex hung up and decided to have dinner. She did not have the appetite because she was all alone and just yesterday she and Piper were feeding each other. She decided on Chinese takeout, within forty minute it arrived, and she munched it halfway and put the leftovers in the fridge.

She went to her room and prepared for bed, got everything ready and the moment she got into bed Piper called her. They talked for hours about everything and nothing in particular. They missed each other terribly and felt like if only they could reach through the screen and touch.

Days went by and they repeated the same routine and always made sure that they would chat and call each other in between the hours of the day and facetime later in the evening.

Today was 13 February and Piper was very busy with issues for Valentine's Day for the magazine. She hardly talked to Alex for longer and the latter understood but Piper felt bad. This only made it worse for them because it reminded them how far away they are from each other.

 **….**

Polly had brought Piper lunch because the blonde forgot to eat and Alex asked Polly to look after her. Polly and Alex have not met yet, they only talked on the phone sometimes.

Polly entered Piper's with lunch in hand and she was on the phone

 ** _POLLY:_** _yes okay, I will send it to you right now. I am so excited as if its all for me._

 ** _…_**

 ** _POLLY:_** _Yes, I will make sure of it. Nevertheless, it will not be a problem._

 ** _…_**

 ** _POLLY:_** _yes okay. I cannot wait for everything. Okay bye._

Piper only head her friend's side of the conversation and was confused as to what was going on. Polly was typing quickly and then she sat down and was trying so hard to not smile like a crazy person.

"What is going on Pol, what got you so excited?" Piper asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Pipe, don't worry your little head." She was still smiling like a maniac.

"What, you finally found someone?" Piper asked teasingly but was actually fishing for answers.

"Oh shut up Pipe. No, I did not find someone but I am still not going to say anything because there is nothing t tell. I know what you are trying to do" Polly said in a matter of fact tone.

"But you have never need good with secrets Pol" Piper said a bit frustrated that her best friend decided to keep something from her.

 **….**

Today is Valentine's Day and Piper had to be at work until midday. She woke up early and did the same routine as always and went downstairs but instead of breakfast she took an apple and left.

She was tired and miserable from missing her girlfriend but she really had to sign off important documents today before they publish at 08:00 am. She had been thinking of flying off to see her girlfriend after she is done.

" _Alex is probably working had because people are taking their partners out on dates. I wish I could take Al out"_ Piper thought and sight heavily. She felt tears pricking her eyes but quickly dried them off before they could fall as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hi Miss, I have a delivery for Miss Pipe Chapman and I was told I would find her in here" The delivery guy said professionally.

"Hi, this is she" Piper replied in a similar professional tone.

"Please sign here mam"

"And here. Yes, thank you ad here you go. Enjoy your day"

"Thanks, you too." Piper said as she received a dozen roses with a card.

 ** _Happy Valentine's Day my love. I hope you have a wonderful day. I am sorry I could not call you or take any call because I had to leave early. Nevertheless, know that I am thinking about you and I miss you. Distance do not matter as long as I know that at the end of the day you are mine._**

 ** _Now that gets me throughout the day and night. You are the most beautiful person I had ever seen; you astound me every time you look at me with your ocean blue eyes._**

 ** _I used to not like Valentine's Day because I did not see what the big deal with until you gave me a reason to do so. I do not have much but for you I would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you. Where you go I will go._**

 ** _I love you so much Piper 3_**

 ** _Your Alex XOXO_**

Piper smiled teary-eyed as she re-read the card before she reached for her phone to try to contact Alex but with no luck. Piper then decided hat after this she is flying out to be with her lover.12:0 pm came excruciatingly slow for the blond and she was out the door as fast as the wind with no moment to spare.

Piper got home and went straight to her room to freshen up without even greeting anyone and in a few minutes, she was out of her room, on her way to the airport.

She opened the front door leading outside and…

Shock… disbelieve… ghost…surprise…

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Pipes please"

"Don't call me that Stella, you lost that right the moment you decided to cheat on me and then send your brother after me," Piper said angrily.

"Pipe…r please listen to me, I dint send him to do anything and I am really sorry I cheated on you. Was not thinking straight." Stella said in her thick Australian accent with pleading eyes if you did not know you would actually feel sorry for her.

"Clearly, look I have to go okay; _MY GIRLFRIEND_ is waiting for me. Someone who loves and appreciates me for me. Someone way better than you will ever be now leave." Piper did not wait for her to explain and just banged the door in her face and leaned on it. She closed her eyes sighed deeply to regain her composure. She felt so relieved she did that and…

"Are you okay Pipes" Piper's eyes shot open wide. She would recognise this voice from anywhere.

"Alex? How did you… Al?" She said softly thinking that maybe she is seeing things all thanks to Stella.

"Hey baby, Surprise! Happy Valentine's day." Alex said with a huge smile that reached her eyes.

Piper ran into Alex's arms and hugged her tightly with her legs straddling Alex. Luckily, Alex was strong so she held onto Piper tightly and opened her legs for balance.

"OH MY WORD AL, YOU ARE REALLY HERE" Piper shouted happily and stood down on her own. Piper pulled Alex's head into a searing Kiss filled with emotions and she teared up out of joy though. They kissed deeply and passionately.

"I am really here Pipes" Alex replied after they pulled apart.

"But how? I mean you were already in the house… you were supposed to be working… how did you get here? How..." Piper was rambling.

"Well I…" Piper just could not resist and leaned in and kissed Alex softly.

"I'm sorry please continue. Its just that I can't believe you are really here with me." Piper said still in awe.

"You don't have to apologise Pipes. Anyway, as I was saying, I figured I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with the love of my life and tomorrow is your birthday of which I do not want to miss for anything in the world. But what I realised is that I don't want to be far away from you for a long time or even go a day without seeing you Pipes." Alex said and looked straight in the eyes of the blonde to see her reaction.

Piper could here where this was going but did not want to give herself too much hope yet, although she was already in tears because of how sweet she is right now. Piper nodded for Alex to continue, she did not trust her voice right now.

"I decided to move here Pipes. I do not want you to leave your business and family because I know how that feels like already. Therefore, I quit my job at Reds diner but I was working those double shifts so I could save up for a flight and an apartment here and here I am now. I called Polly yesterday asking for your address so I could surprise you" Alex finished her speech and Piper was full on crying. She threw herself in the arms of her lover.

"Oh Al, you have no idea how happy I am right now. This is the best surprise and best gift I could ever ask for. You just made my day. I love you so much Alex Vause." Piper kissed her deeply and pulled her to the couch without disconnecting their lips. Piper pushed Alex softly onto the couch and straddled her.

"I love you too Piper Chapman. So much I sometimes don't even know what to do with myself"

"Al you can't stay at an apartment, I mean look at this house. It is big enough to accommodate our friends and families combined. We don't even have to share a room if you don't want to but I told you before I will have a place for you to stay if you decided to move here baby." Piper said while softly caressing Alex's cheek with her thump.

"I did not just want to assume anything Pipes. You stay with your family and I did not want to impose" Alex said while casting her eyes down on her tummy between her and Piper because the blonde was still straddling her.

"Oh Al, baby my family wont have a problem with that because they love you already, even though they have not me you yet. My mom has been bugging me about bringing you here from the time we were still 'friends' and if it made you uncomfortable I would have gladly found us a house for the both of us. I told you I want to take care of you babe and I meant every word." Piper put her hand underneath Alex's chin and pulled it up so they were facing each other. Alex kissed Piper relaying all the words she could not utter with her mouth. Every emotion unexplained was put into the kiss.

"Thank you so much Pipes. I love you"

"I love you too Al. so I know that my mom went to a brunch with her colleagues and Cal and Neri went to their cabin for the whole week in the woods, how did you get in? Did the helpers know who you are my lady?" Piper asked the last part in a broken British accent that cause Alex to chuckle and she followed suite.

"Well my lady, Polly actually called them and organised everything beforehand, remind me to thank her. The woman that opened the door for me led me to this beautiful balcony with a scenic beauty that I got lost in while waiting for you and I lost track of time. By the way why were you at the door looking angry?"

Piper's eyes burned with anger as she recalled the earlier event and Alex saw this and immediately placed her hands on Piper's arms, brushing her up and down to calm her down.

"Well I was on my way to the airport so I could take the jet and fly out to come spend Valentine's Day with you because I missed you so much and when I received the roses, I knew I had to come be with you. Therefore, I got here, changed quickly, and was on my way to see you. Then when I opened the door, there was Stella about to knock. She came to ask for forgiveness for cheating and said she did not send her brother out for me and that her cheating was a mistake. I told her I am going to see my girlfriend who is so much better that she ever will be and slammed the door in her face then you found me. I guess I should be grateful because then I would have missed you and went the opposite direction." Piper said inordinately and at first, Alex was uncomfortable about Piper's ex wanting her back and then relaxed after what Piper had said lastly.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through those things Pipes." Alex hugged Piper closely and drew soothing patterns on her back.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now Al"

"I think I have a clue Pipes because I too am happy beyond measure to have you back in my arms."

"Come on I will introduce you to everyone in the house and then give you a tour. Where is your luggage?" Piper stood up and held out her hand for Alex to hold so she could help her up.

Piper called everyone in the huge sitting room hall used when there is guests in large numbers.

"Hello everyone thanks for coming out here and leaving your duties but there is someone very special that I would like to introduce to you. This is Alex Vause, my girlfriend, she will be staying with us, hopefully forever, and she is to be welcomed and treated as you treat everyone else in the house. Please make her feel at home." Piper said with a smile and she kept holding Alex's hand throughout. Everyone was happy for her because she was a good person and deserved to be happy.

"Al baby, this is, Mrs Thompson, she makes us breakfast, she had been staying with us for over 4 years now in the apartment outback and she has been with us since I was young.

Neri and Cal have their own personal helper, Mrs Wilson, My mom has her own helper too, and that is Mrs Washington. You and I will share Mrs Donald. Then there is five gardeners, four house cleaners. Miss Jones cooks with Mrs Thompson and two that do laundry."

"Hi everyone" Alex said cautiously and a bit shyly.

"Hello Miss Vause" they all said at once

"Welcome my dear child. Please call us if you need anything." Mrs Thompson said politely.

"Thank you very much" Alex replied kindly to the old woman.

"Okay that will be all. Thank you very much."

 **…**

"And finally this is my room. We can share it if you want or you can have the room next to mine," Piper said as she led Alex in her room. The room was huge. There was a California king bed with four posts on the far left, the window had a couch/ deck where you can sit and enjoy the scene outside. There was a sleeper couch on the right and a mini bookshelf next to it. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed. She had two big walk-in closets big enough to be bedrooms, where she put her clothes in one and shoes in the next. There was a huge sliding door leading to a massive all-white bathroom that had a bathtub, a Jacuzzi, a shower, two cabinets and walled cupboards for towels and toiletries.

The walls are red in the bedroom except for one side with glowing painting was left white. There was a beautiful chandelier.

"I would really love to wake up next to you Pipes," Alex said as her hands circled Piper's waist and gently pulled her flush against her front and kissed her softly.

"How about I make a reservation for us so we could have dinner after we went to fetch your staff?"

"I got that under control Pipes. Tonight I am taking you out, you just have to be there and beautiful as you always do. Wear something sexy." Piper called Mrs Donald to come and clear-up on side of the Closet for Alex's staff, the bathroom always had space all she had to do was pack everything nicely on one side and change the bedding.

"No, please don't change the bedding, just the closet is fine" they left.

"Why don't you want the bedding to be changed Al?" Piper asked as they went to the garage, Piper decided to drive.

"Because you were sleeping there, the bedding is filled with my favourite scent. Sappy I know"

"You are such a dork"

"Yeah well I am your dork" Alex poked her tongue out at Piper.

"Yes you are and I love you dork"

"I love you too babe"

 **…**

Carol was already back from her brunch and was in the family theatre trying to correct the film she was currently busy with now.

"Mrs Donald is my mother back yet?"

"Yes she is Miss Piper, she is in the theatre."

"Okay thanks, you may go now and finish unpacking please," Piper said politely.

"Al are you ready to meet my mom?" to say Alex was nervous is was an understatement and not only because she was Piper's girlfriend but also because of her background and the fact

"I don't know Pipes. I am a bit nervous. What if she hates me or approve of our relationship? I do not think I can handle that. I mean what do I have to offer to prove worthy to be with her daughter?" Alex said rambling a bit and Piper held her in her arms and hugged her.

"Al, babe relax okay. My mom will absolutely love you but not as much as me of course" Piper said this to try to lessen the tension but Alex was in her panicking mode. Piper called her mom on the intercom to come meet her in the living room.

"Hey Bumblebee, what is so important that I had to leave my work for instead of you coming to meet me, oh my who is this lovely lady?" Carol said as she entered the door.

"She is what is important. Mom I would like you to meet Alex and Alex this is Carol my mom." Piper said with a smile because she knew how her mom had wanted to meet Alex.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Chapman" Alex said politely and offered her hand for Carol to shake.

"Oh my Alex, how nice to finally meet you, you are beautiful just as my bumblebee had said" Carol pushed the hand aside and gave her a hug.

"I never really got a chance to thank you for what you did for my Piper, so thank you. Please call me Carol or mom you know, practice for the near future" Carol added with a smile and a wink.

"It was my pleasure" Alex said shyly and blushed.

"Mom, please don't scare her away, I just got here." Piper said in a playful but serious tone.

"Oh shut up Bumblebee, we all know that wedding bells are on the way soon." Piper and Alex blushed beet red. They had never talked about marriage but they can see each other in the future.

"So Alex, have you finally made a decision or you are just visiting? I know I am being forward but my Bumblebee had been talking non-stop about it and now we all want to here. Piper how rude of you, please get us something to drink. What would you like Alex honey?" Carol said with a clap of her hands and a smile, as she got comfortable. Alex gave Piper a look as if to say they all know but it was not out of anger just curiosity.

"Coffee will be fine, thanks Carol." Alex said a bit awkwardly because she was still nervous and calling her best producer by first name amazed her. Piper called on the intercom and asked for coffee for everyone.

"So? Is anyone going to say anything?" Carol asked a bit impatiently

"Mom relax. Yes, Alex has made a decision and she is going to move here" Piper finished with a smile.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys. So did you tell Mrs Donald to prepare everything for her? Where is her luggage?"

"Well mom we were just planning to go fetch it because Alex had thought she was going to stay at an apartment somewhere in town," Piper said with a knowing smile how her mother will respond.

"Nonsense, you will definitely not be staying in an apartment somewhere you don't know. This house is definitely big enough if you don't want to share a room with Piper here and need some privacy" Carol's words put Alex at ease and she started to relax.

"So…" Carol started but Piper interrupted her.

"Mom please slow down, we haven't talked much too about anything but we will let you know soon okay."

"Oh shut it Bumblebee, I only wanted to ask Alex how she is finding Manhattan so far." Carol said with a dismissal hand at Piper.

"I love it so far, thanks for asking and you have a lovely home too. Moreover, I must say that I really love your work. I'm your biggest fan." Alex said a bit relaxed this time with a small smile.

"I am glad you like it and this is not my home dear. It's your Girlfriend's and she insisted that we all be one big family and not scatter around and believe it or not we don't always see each other due to our schedules and this ginormous place. Piper wanted everyone to have their own space but her brother and his girlfriend love nature like hippies so they are always out in their forest cabin or camping. Thank you for acknowledging my work too." They had their coffee and talked about anything and everything that did not involve the couple's decisions yet.

"Okay girls I have to go finish up what I was busy with and Alex welcome home, please feel free to ask if you need anything." Carol said while she went on to kiss Piper's cheek and waved to Alex before she exited and left them alone. They also decided to go Fetch Alex's staff.

"Your mom is really nice. I like her"

"And she likes you too Al. I know the media says she is harsh and heartless but that is what the industry turns you into, you have to be tough if you want your work done precisely and effectively. You might also here stories about me from my employees as well."

"Now that I don't believe a second. You being tough? I need to see that in action to believe it Pipes," Alex said with a smile and a light chuckle and the blonde glared at her playfully.

They drove for over an hour and a half before they got to the apartment building Alex was going to stay at and it looked a bit scary.

"I know it looks shady but it was within my budget and it's not so bad on the inside." Alex said unexpectedly.

"Well I am glad you won't be staying here Al. now shall we go see if we need movers or any help"

"Well I did not bring everything with me, it's only my clothes and the rest is going to be shipped here soon" Piper got out of her car, went to Alex's side, and opened the door for her.

"So chivalrous of you babe." Alex said in a playful tone with a hand on her heart. This cause the blue eyed-blonde to chuckle and she followed suite.

They got inside and indeed, it was a bit decent. Alex was not lying about not having much, she still had her bags just by the door because she did not want to be late and meet Piper by the gate or outside. She only had her clothes and a few books of which they loaded in the boot and backseat of the car and left. Alex was going to call the building manager about her refund.

They went back home and asked the helpers to unload the car and start unpacking.

They went home and proceeded to ' _their'_ bedroom to freshen up but Alex thought it was going to be a good idea to use separate rooms so they will not see each other until when they have to go.

They both got ready separately and Alex was wearing black leather pants that hugged her in all the right places, white shirt with a few buttons undone showing modest amount of cleavage and a dark red jacket that was a bit tight also, showing off her muscles and was ¾ long on the arms. She topped it off with black strap heels.

Piper wore a knee-high dark red dress with lace on top. It was a tight-fit and showed all her wonderful curves. It was a deep V-shaped in the front all the way to her belly and it showed the insides of her breasts and she was not wearing a bra. She completed her outfit with long black heels that made her a few inches taller but more than Alex because she was also wearing heels but if she was not they would be the same height. They were matching with the Jacket and dress but it was not planned, just a good coincidence and because since its valentine they wore red.

They decided to meet in the living room, Alex was the first to arrive there, and she could not wait to see her Piper. A few minutes later Piper emerged by the door and then she stopped. They both took in each other's appearances.

"Wow…" they said in union.

"You look beautiful Pipes," Alex said and looked at Piper with so much love and adoration.

"You do too Al. I think we should go before we change our minds." Piper said as she saw the look Alex was giving her after checking her out and she was sure she spotted the same look.

"After you my lady" Alex gestured with a bow of her head and smiled.

"Why thank you my lady" they laughed and left. A car was waiting for them and Alex opened the door before the driver could.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER…_**


	16. Chapter 16: Piper's birthday

**_Hey guys! its Monday again, just as promised here is a new chapter. Mature content below so be warned._**

 ** _thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I am loving them to a point that they motivate me to want to keep going to keep you guys happy. this is the longest chapter ever written by me. take it as a token for not updating over the weekend._**

 ** _Have an awesome Monday._**

 ** _6000 views and counting. Yay!_**

 ** _-Skai 3_**

 ** _Chapter 16: Piper's birthday_**

They arrived at a new restaurant that served Piper's favourite food and wine. It was the most amazing restaurant ever. You sit on a sofa bed that is surrounded by lacy curtains for a bit of privacy, though you are not allowed to fall asleep or have sex there. The food is served in a big tray, placed on a small table in the middle of the bed and today they were giving away a plate of strawberries coated with chocolate as a valentines' special.

"This is really nice, thanks for bringing me here Al," Piper said as she sat comfortably facing Alex. Alex sat closer to Piper and brushed Piper's hand.

"I'm glad you like it Pipes. Happy Valentines day baby." Alex said as she handed Piper a wrapped small box.

Piper opened her bag and handed Alex a small box too.

"Happy Valentine's Day too Al." Piper opened hers first and found a gold locket with an inscription on the left _"A+P_ " and on the right, was their Photo they took in South Africa. Piper had tears in her eyes

"Oh Al I love it so much. Thank you very much." Piper leaned in and pecked Alex's lips. Alex opened hers and found a gold watch with an inscription on the inside _'Alex & Piper'_ and the date they became girlfriends _'15/01/2018'_. Alex smiled with her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.

"I love it and I love you Pipes. I will always have it on to guard the time, so I can always come back to you," Alex said in a playful tone but seriously meaning the words.

"My mushy soft teddy, sap. I love you too," Piper said with a smile.

"Only for you my love."

The waiter brought their food and the ate in silence with a few comments here and there.

 ** _(Backstreet boys – No Place was playing softly in the background and they looked at each other making silent promises to each other.)_**

They finished eating and sipped on their wine while talking.

"So Al, what are the plans for you so far? Are you going to attend full-time or part-time while working? Either way you know I want what is best for you." Piper said while playing with Alex's fingers.

"Well Pipes, I have to work because I need to help my mom with the bills and also save up if I want to open a business and also I have to pay tuition fee." Alex said after a short silent moment between them.

"But Al, babe I told you that I want to take care of you and having this entire money means nothing if I can't share it with you. I mean I can retire and still be able to take care of us until we are old and grey. Please baby, studying full-time means it will only be two years but part-time with be four year. Just think about it, you can spend the other two years working full-time with a qualification and save up for your business" Piper had a point and Alex knew that but she did not want to be a burden to Piper and involving her mom was too much.

"Piper I can't let you do that. I will feel so helpless when I don't do anything,"

"Baby you will be doing something great, getting you qualification and then you can do more. Please let me take care of you. I know it has always been you and you mom but please try to let me in. understand that I am a part of your life too now." Piper took Alex's hands into her own and caressed them.

"Hell for you Al I can even let Diane retire and move here in an apartment of penthouse in one of my buildings if you would let me. That is how much I love you. What you love and makes you happy is important to me. I just want to be there for you Al and I see a future with you. Even if it does not work out soon I would not regret anything because I would have gotten a chance to love and be loved by the most amazing person and that person is you Alex. I have never met anyone like you." Piper said with sincerity and her eyes glistening with tears to show how much she means every word.

"You mean so much to me too Pipes and what you love is also important to me too. I cannot even begin to imagine a future without you. I love you so much and thank you for everything" Silent tears were falling down Alex's face and Piper wiped then with her thumbs.

They shared a short but passionate and soft kiss. The bill came, and Alex paid, and they decided to head home because they were emotionally drained.

They got home and headed straight to their room to freshen up and sleep. They got into bed and laid down facing each other.

"Having you here is so much better than FaceTime," Piper said while touching Alex's upper arm.

"It sure is and I would not have it any other way. Be my little spoon?" Alex said more as a statement than asked and she opened her arms wide for the blonde to fit right in and they fit perfectly together, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

"So tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want to do?" Alex asked and kissed Piper's shoulder on the exposed skin and the latter shivered a bit.

"I have everything I could ever need right here, so sleeping in and breakfast with my family would be enough" Piper said as she held onto Alex's hands on her tummy tightly.

"Okay Pipes, goodnight. I love you babe" Alex kissed Piper's neck

"Good night Al. I love you too." Piper tilted her head so she could get a proper goodnight kiss from Alex and she did. Piper clapped her hands and the lights went off.

"Cool" Alex said as the lights went off and the glowing art was now visible and beautiful. There was a painting of Piper in her garden wearing a summer dress with a smile on her face and a flower behind her right ear. She looked young, happy and beautiful. Alex stared at it before she fell asleep.

 **…..**

They woke up in the morning around 07:00 am together and stretched their limbs.

"Good morning Al. how did you sleep?" Piper said while turning her head upwards on Alex's chest so she could face her.

"Good morning Pipes. I slept okay thanks and you?" Alex casted her eyes downwards at piper.

"I slept like a baby. Your breasts are so comfortable and I love being in your arms." Piper said with a smile

"And I love having you in my arms too. Happy birthday my love and happy one month anniversary" Alex said and kissed Piper softly.

"Mmm… thanks Al. happy one month anniversary to you too. Let's freshen up and go downstairs for breakfast and you will also get to meet my brother and his girlfriend Nerie." Piper said without moving a muscle because she did not want to miss Alex's warmth and Alex chuckled lightly.

"Pipes you do know that 'let's go' means actually getting out of bed and headed somewhere right?"

"But you are so comfy and hot. Did I ever tell you that I love your voice, more especially in the morning when it is raspier and hoarse from sleep? It turns me on." Piper said still not making any sign of moving anytime soon.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want your family to wait for us and think I am rude." Alex pushed Piper from her lightly and got up while Piper tried to tighten her hold on Alex.

"But Al its only 07:00 am and breakfast is at 08:00 am so we have an hour and it's not like we are going somewhere. Its just downstairs," Piper said with a pout and in a whiny voice.

"I Know Pipes but I have to freshen up and look presentable for your brother and his girlfriend. I don't want them to hate me" Alex was actually nervous about Meeting Cal and Nerie. Piper laughed but not at Alex, just what she said.

"Are you laughing at me now?" Alex did not know whether to be mad at her girlfriend.

"No Al, just what you said. Presentable for them. Babe those two are actually hippies so how you look wont matter much to them, just who you are and who you are is awesome."

Piper could see her girlfriend was panicking a bit so she got up and they freshened up so they could be the first one to be downstairs and wait for the others.

Carol was the second one to arrive and she greeted the two girls.

"Good morning Bumblebee, Alex. How did you girls sleep?" She asked in a voice that proved she had been up for a while.

"We slept okay, thanks for asking. And how did you sleep Carol?" Alex responded because Piper had just swallowed her coffee.

"I slept okay thanks for asking. Happy birthday Bumblebee and happy one month anniversary to you both."

"Thanks mom. Mom is super organised and always set reminders of certain dates she deem important, like today." Piper said as she saw he little shock on Alex's face.

"So what is on your agenda today girls?" Carol asked as she proceeded to sit on the breakfast table opposite the duo.

"Well so far its breakfast and relaxing I don't know" Piper answered with a shrug. Before Alex could answer, Cal and Nerie came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Nerie said in a chipper voice.

"Good morning mom, Pipe and oh who is this?" Cal said as he came in the area.

"Cal, Nerie I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Alex. Alex this is my brother Calvin but we call him Cal and his girlfriend, Cal" Piper stood up with Alex for the introduction and Alex reached her hand to shake the couple.

"Fiancé actually, Nerie and I got engaged yesterday. Nice to meet you Alex, you are hot. Pipe lil' sis you did well for yourself." Cal said nonchalantly.

"Hey, watch it, it's my girlfriend you are talking about and besides you have a fiancé now. Congratulations Cal, I'm happy for you." Piper warned Cal playfully and caused everyone to laugh lightly. Piper went back to stand by Alex's side and put her hand behind the small back of her girlfriend.

"Congratulations on your engagement and nice to meet you too Cal, Nerie." Alex said kindly. She loved the relationship Cal and Piper had and Cal was funny and cool. Everyone proceeded to sit on the table so they could start eating.

Carol walked to her baby and his fiancé and hugged them and congratulating them. "Welcome to the family officially Nerie."

"Happy birthday Piper. Sorry for stealing the spotlight from you" Nerie said to Piper feeling bad.

"Yeah Pipe, happy birthday" Cal added.

"You know I have never been too fond about my birthday anyways so its fine." Piper said dismissing the two but her eyes were said.

Alex held onto Piper by the waist and brought him closer to her without thinking about it. All she wanted to do was to comfort her girlfriend and this did not go unnoticed by the family that smiled at the two that were in their own little world.

"Why are you not fond of your birthday Pipes?" Alex asked softly so that only Piper heard her.

"My grandmother and father died on my birthday but different years so I believe that it is cursed. The people I love died on that date." Piper said crying softly and Alex hugged her tightly and made soothing patterns on Piper's back.

"Shhh Pipes, please don't cry because I will cry to. Seeing you cry breaks my heart. Now listen to me, your birthday is not cursed it was just a coincidence that it happened on your birthday okay. Instead of thinking about it in a bad way, you can remember all the good times you had with them and you can celebrate your birthday with joyful memories of the people that were important to you. Okay Pipes?" Piper just nodded in Alex's shoulder.

"Come on let's go eat and then plan what we are going to do for your birthday."

"Alex, do you have siblings?" Cal asked as he drank his coffee.

"No I am an only child. Growing up it was just my mom and me. I never knew my father; he died before I was born." Alex answered softly. Piper put her hand on Alex's thigh and made comforting patterns.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear. It must have been really hard for you." Carol said sincerely looking at Alex sympathetically.

"Thanks. It really was hard because my mom had to work four jobs to take care of us so I hardly saw her." Alex was strong and when she talked about her mom, she felt proud of how hard she worked to take care of them.

"I heard you moved to New Jersey. How was it, moving I mean and leaving your mom behind?" Nerie said changing the subject of which everyone was grateful for.

"Well it was the hardest thing I had ever done but the reason for moving made it worth it because now my mom only works two jobs instead of four." Alex said as she took a bite of her blueberry pancake.

"So Hun, I heard Piper mention you want to study business. That is great. Are you going to study full-time?"

"I wanted to study part-time so I can work in-between but Piper thought its good to do it full-time because then it takes two years" Alex said getting nervous because Piper offered to pay for everything and for sure Carol did not know about it.

"She is right you know you should do it full-time and never stress about finance dear. Just get your qualification first and I promise you it will be worth it." Carol said while sipping on her coffee. Cal and Nerie agreed with Carol and Alex had a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Okay guys Nerie and I are going to work so we will see you later and Alex welcome to the family. Adios" Cal said as he stood up from his seat and Nerie followed suit.

"See you later everyone." Nerie added as they headed for the door.

"Bye. Thanks and congratulations once again" Alex said.

"Bye" Piper and Carol said in union.

"Okay girls I also have to work on my project and go meet up with the cast. Enjoy your day and happy birthday Bumblebee. Alex honey, if you need anything at all, I'm just a phone call away if I'm not in the house." Carol went on to kiss Piper on the check and put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you very much Carol." Alex said sincerely.

"No need to thank m Hun. Bye-bye now" Carol left and the two were left alone before Piper suggested they head upstairs.

"Go right ahead I will be with you in just a minute, I need to do something." Alex said to Piper not revealing much and Piper wanted Alex to feel comfortable so she did not push for an explanation.

"Okay babe, see you soon. I love you and thank you for earlier" Piper went on to kiss Alex on the lips.

"It's my pleasure Pipes but you don't have to thank me. I love you too" Piper left for their room and Alex went to the kitchen to find Mrs Thompson.

"Good morning Mrs Thompson" Alex said a bit fidgety.

"Good morning Alex dear, how can I help you? Please relax and feel free around me." She said in a soothing motherly tone.

"Well I wanted to ask you something important. I know you have been with the family for a long time and you most probably know what Piper loved to do with her grandmother and father. I want to make something special for her birthday." Alex asked shyly while looking down.

"You really love her don't you?" Alex nodded while blushing beet red.

"I do"

"Well you are right I do know and I will tell you all about it some other time. I will only share the important things for now. Piper and Celeste, her grandmother loved to bake blueberry muffins with the blue berries they picked themselves in the garden on the rooftop. Now with Bill, her father they loved to take long walks after they played the piano. They were two busy People but they always made time for her. Now dear tell me do you know how to bake and play the Piano?" Mrs Thompson asked kindly.

"Yes I do know how to do both. I was working at a diner before I came here and I used to play the piano in high school during music and arts class but my mom could not afford for me to have one, I really love playing the piano and a guitar." Alex said politely and then she added…

"Can I please use your kitchen for today Mrs Thompson and do you think it's possible that…" Alex asked Mrs Thompson.

"Of course dear and I will talk to the guys outside so they could do so while you freshen up and bake. Thank you for making her happy dear. I have never seen her like this with anyone since the death of her grandmother and father." Mrs Thompson said with a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder then they went on with their plans.

"Hey Pipes, what are you reading?" Alex said as she walked in the room and found her girlfriend with a book in hand by the window couch. She kissed her on his forehead.

"Hey Al, nothing I was just looking at our issue of the magazine about Gal, she called and thanked me for how we had portrayed her as a person." Piper said turning from he window and looking at her lover.

"Are you ready to start your birthday? I got plans for us but first I was thinking we could take a shower together if you don't mind" Alex said as she hugged Piper as she stood up from the couch.

"I would really love that Al. what plans do you have up your sleeves Vause?" Piper asked playfully with a big smile.

"You just have to wait and see Chapman" Alex played along Pier's banters.

They took off their clothes and went to the shower while holding hands. The shower was spacious and had a bunk to sit on. Piper had it the time she had hurt her leg but loved it and never got rid of it. Alex opened the water and they waited for the right temperature before they got in. Alex got Piper's shampoo and spread it on her hands before she massaged in on Piper's head. Alex's hands felt so goo on Piper's head and she maned softly. Alex washed it thoroughly before Piper rinsed it and started to run her hands down Piper's back. She massaged Piper's back and breasts.

Alex turned Piper around so she could face her. She took a sponge and put shower gel before she washed Piper's body slowly as if tracing every inch of the blonde with her hands and burning it in her mind. Both their eyes were dark with lust and Alex felt jealous of the water touching every inch of Piper's body so she kissed Piper on her neck softly. The sponge was long forgotten as they began to kiss fervently, hands tracing every inch of each other's skin.

"You are really beautiful Pipes," Alex said huskily in Piper's ear as she nibbled and sucked on it. Piper moaned.

"So are you Al. that feels so good Al." Piper moaned loudly as Alex sucked her pulse point. Alex moved down to Piper's cleavage and kissed on it and around her breasts without touching the nipples. Piper was in heaven right now. She was in her favourite place with the love of her life and felt so good. Alex started to suck on Piper's right nipple while her hand played with the left one.

"Oh, Al babe that feels so good. Please don't stop." Piper held onto Alex's head and brought it even closer to her nipple.

Alex swapped her ministrations, her mouth now sucked on the left breast, and after she kissed her way down Piper's lower abdomen. She shoved her tongue in Piper's navel messily and twirled it and Piper's stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Mmm I see someone shaved" Alex said as she briefly met Piper's eyes.

"Yeah and I now regret it because what you did last time felt so good" Piper said breathlessly, panting with her chest rising and falling.

"No worries Pipes, I got more tricks up my sleeves. Now spread your legs wide Pipes and balance yourself on the wall with you back but your legs a bit forward so you butt is not touching the wall." Alex said as she sat down which confused Piper because she was going to kneel but she obliged to what she was told.

Alex sat with her head and back by the wall underneath Piper and they were both facing the same direction. Alex brought Piper's centre to her mouth with her nose teasing Piper's anus. Piper was in ecstasy and she began to ride Alex's face and spread her legs even wider. Her legs began to tremble as Alex sucked on her clit and teasing her opening.

"Oh my Al, I'm going to fall… my legs… tremble… but please don't stop" Piper said while moaning and panting and could not form coherent sentences.

"Use your hands and touch the floor for balance Pipes." Alex said in-between licks of Piper's clit. Piper did as she was told and now her centre was in front of Alex's face and Alex had her way with Piper. She entered Piper deeper because the blonde's legs were wide, allowing Alex easy access.

"Oh.. Mmm, Oh… ahm Oh… mmm Al don't stop I am close" Piper said in between moans.

Alex increased her pace and the blonde's cum splashed Alex's mouth. Alex lapped on it and cleaned Piper's centre with her tongue. She held onto Piper's trembling body for support as she comes down from her high.

"Oh my word Al that was unbelievable, amazing, hot, all the words are good don't even begin to describe how I am feeling." Piper said as she stood up and held out her hand for Alex to take so she could stand even though she was a bit shaky still.

"Well I am glad I did not disappoint you babe." Alex said with a light chuckle because Piper looked so adorable right now.

"Now it's your turn Al," Piper said as she kissed Alex and moaned when she tasted herself on Alex.

"Maybe later pipes. I have somethings planned for your birthday and please do not ever think I do not want to because I do. I just want to celebrate your birthday as we did mine. Please…" Alex said before Piper could protest and it worked on the blond. Piper could see that Alex really meant it.

"Okay Al." Piper kissed her and they were cleaned and went out of the shower.

"Wear something comfortable and your walking shoes." Alex said to Piper as they went to their walk-in closets.

"Can you please tell me what we are going to do Al, so I can know what to wear?" Piper used her dog-eyes and a pout to blackmail her lover.

"Sorry Pipes but that won't work this time around. If I tell you, now then it would not be a surprise anymore. For now just wear clothes that will definitely get dirty," Alex said as she wore a grey tank top and black baggy shorts, her black and running shoes. She did not wear any make-up and Piper wore the same but with a black tank top with blue shorts and black running shoes. Alex then suggested they take caps or sun-hats for now because they will be outside for a while. She wore a black cap, Piper wore a blue sun-hat with a string underneath her chin, and she looked adorable according to Alex.

Alex led Piper out of the room and into the canteen where they kept the baskets they use for picking up fruits but luckily, for her, Mrs Thompson had them all ready by the kitchen table. Alex took one for herself and handed Piper hers and Piper was confused but went along with it.

"Now let's go my dear" Alex led Piper to the lift in the house and pressed the final floor. They took the ladder to the rooftop and it was beautiful. T was a huge place, it had a foyer with seats and a table to relax in, and it was surrounded by a garden with different fruits and vegetables. Somewhere even in a greenhouse. They also had flowers. Alex led Piper to the blueberries and started picking.

"Come on Pipes, we came for these babies here." Alex said while picking and Piper excitedly joined her but her mind have yet to register why or even remember her grandmother.

They picked enough and they went back downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"So what are we making Al?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Well Pipes, I heard that you and your grandmother loved to bake Blueberry muffins and I thought that we could do it so you can have good memories of your grandmother and do something you loved both on your birthday" Alex said nervously because she did not know how Piper would react because it was hers and her grandmother's thing/ tradition. Piper cried softly and was speechless and Alex was mad at herself for making Piper cry.

"I'm so sorry Piper; I did not mean to make you cry. I know this was yours and your grandmother's tradition and I did not mean to ruin that and make you sad. I do not know what I was thinking. Fuck, fuck, fuck" Alex was mentally shouting at herself and ranting on how she had messed up. She was even afraid t touch Piper because she did not want to rejected or for piper to pull away because it would hurt like a bitch. Before she knew it Piper kissed her deeply, pulled her closer by the head, and kissed her out of love, conveying all the love she felt and Alex kissed back with all that she got. They pulled away when the need for air became a necessity. Moreover, Alex was confused.

"Thank you so much Al, you have no idea how much this means to me. No one has ever done this for me. I love you so much. You have given me two best gifts money can't buy and they mean the most to me." Piper said with so much love and sincerity in her voice.

"I love you too Pipes. What was the first gift?" Alex asked Piper because she do not remember what should have given her girlfriend so worthy.

"You" Piper said simply, it was Alex's turn to tear up but softly, and she kissed the blond fervently

"You are the best thing to ever happen in my life too Pipes." They kissed for a few minutes

"Okay now let's get to it," Alex said with a clap of her hands and Piper was back to her normal excited state. They got everything ready and mixed everything. They worked well together in the kitchen like a team and the muffins were in the oven. Alex set the timer and as she turned to look at Piper, she was met with flour in her face.

"Aaaaaah Pipes. Oh, you are so going to get it now." Alex said as she took a hand full of flour.

"You are going to have to catch me first Al." Piper took off running around the kitchen and Alex chased her. They were screaming and laughing happily, Alex caught Piper, and the blonde screamed.

"Al babe I'm sorry please don't," they were breathless but happy.

"Now, Now, that wouldn't be fair to me now would it Pipes?" before Piper could respond Alex threw the flour in her face and hair, they were laughing hysterically, and they had a flour fight.

"Oh my word, what a mess" Mrs Thomson said but not mad at all, she was in fact hiding a smile. The duo stopped abruptly and looked at where the voice came from.

"I'm sorry Mrs Thomson, it was my fault and I promise we will clean up." Alex said quickly. Piper could see Mrs Thompson was playing with them so she chuckled and Alex looked at her incredulously.

"I'm only joking Alex dear. I just wanted to see that you guys didn't hurt yourselves because I heard scream but I will leave you to it." She smiled and left and Piper was full blown laughing at Alex's reaction.

"This is not funny Pipes. I was scared and I was the one who sked to use the kitchen, come on now help me clean up." Alex said seriously.

"Oh come on Al, relax babe, she was just playing and last time I checked this was my house and there are helpers that will take care of it" Piper said without moving from her spot.

"No Pipes, if you don't want to help its fine I will do it myself because the kitchen was clean when we found it and we made the mess." Alex said in a firm strong voice a little bit over the edge. Piper was taken aback and Alex sighed and controlled her emotions.

"I am so sorry Pipes; I didn't mean to shout at you. It is just that my mom used to work as a house cleaner when I was doing my junior year and she would come home tired and could not even eat or she would fall asleep on the dinner table because she would be exhausted. Sometimes I would go there to help her even though she did not agree but that do not justify my tone to you. I'm really sorry" Alex was embarrassed of how she reacted to the situation. She forgot that she and Piper grew up different.

Piper touched Alex's arm so she could look at her. She understood why Alex reacted that way and she felt stupid about it.

"Al you don't have to apologise. I totally understand I should be the one apologising for being inconsiderate. Come here" Alex looked at Piper and then moved into the opened arms awaiting her. Moreover, they hugged for a while before they pulled apart and kissed shortly.

"Okay now let's get to cleaning so we could go take a shower again," Piper said smiling at Alex and the latter smiled too. They cleaned the kitchen and left it spotless. The timer went off and they took the muffins out and left them to cool down as the went to shower quickly. Mrs Thompson was surprised to see the kitchen clean when she went back to prepare their picnic basket, she loves Alex already.

They quickly took a shower together. Piper wore a sundress that reached just below her knees and yellow pumps and Alex told her to put her walking shoes in a bag for later. Alex wore black maxi dress with black sandals and put her walking shoes in a bag. They both had light make-up one and Alex had her signature wing eyeliner.

"Are you ready to Pipes?" Alex asked s Piper entered the room from the bathroom and Alex's mouth went dry. Piper looked beautiful and adorable. She looked like a sunflower with the clothes.

"Yes I am Al, are you… wow Al you look beautiful" Alex was still not used to being called beautiful, it was only her mother who did. The women she dated called her hot, sexy and one time a girl called her Aphrodite goddess.

"You look gorgeous too Pipes." Alex said in awe. They shook their heads to get out of the staring stupor and left the room. Alex had her hand at the back of Piper's back. They found Mrs Thompson in the kitchen.

"Everything is all ready and in the car already. Enjoy yourself kids," Mrs Thompson said while she was busy preparing lunch for the gardeners and other helpers.

"Thank you very much. See you later," Alex said and Mrs Thompson winked at her.

Alex guided Piper to the car and they drove off.

"Where are we going Al? Moreover, what was Mrs Thompson talking about being ready? Please babe, I'm dying to know" Piper was pleading because she was curious. Alex kissed Piper on the exposed shoulder before she said anything.

"Don't worry Pipes you will find out soon enough and I hope you like it. Now how about you give me a kiss and stop stressing about your surprise?" Alex said as she brought her lips closer to Piper's. Piper obliged and kissed her girlfriend and soon they were making out at the back of the car. Before it could get heated, the car came to a stop, the driver opened the door for them, and Alex was the first to get out. She held her hand out for Piper to take and the moment the blonde saw where they were, she hugged Alex tightly and softly let her tears flow.

"Thank you so much Al, I don't know what to say. You had made this day very special for me. I don't even remember when last I visited this place because it was always hard for me." Piper said as she pulled back from the hug. Alex held onto Piper's both hands and squeezed lightly.

"Happy birthday Pipes, now come one." They shared a brief kiss and Alex got the picnic basked from the driver and asked Piper to lead the way because she does not know it.

"Wow Al, this is beautiful, thank you." Piper said as she looked at the setting in front of them. Alex had yet to see it too.

Celeste, her husband and Bill were buried on the same place for the Chapman clan. In front of their tombs, there was a blanket laid out with two pillows and next to Bill's tomb was a piano and a guitar by its foot. There were flowers adorning the tomb and their picnic area.

"It really is, now come on my lady. Have a sit." Alex held Piper's hand and helped he sit down and she followed suit. She placed the basket on the side and took out everything in it. There was Piper's favourite wine, the blueberry muffins, cheese and sliced fruits. She took out two plates, two forks and knifes, wine glasses and two short glasses for drinking rum and coke that was Bill's favourite drink. She prepared everything for them to eat and handed Piper hers. Then she took out white lilies mixed with stargazer lilies she got for Piper.

"This are for you baby, happy birthday babe." Alex handed the lilies to Piper.

"Thanks baby. They are beautiful. This is the best birth day I had ever had." Piper leaned in and gave Alex a sweet kiss.

They ate and laughed over everything and nothing. Piper was the happiest she could remember ever since the two died and Alex was the first ever person to love her for who she is as a person. Alex poured the rum and coke for them both, just enough for a toast.

"A toast to you Pipes for being the best person ever and loving me for me. I ant you to think of this day whenever it is your birthday and always be happy. I love you and happy birthday. To your grandmother, grandfather and father whom I wish I had met, thanks for giving me Piper. Bill and your father John, this is your favourite drink I heard, Celeste this is your favourite muffin, and you loved to bake it with Piper. Cheers to you all." Alex said and clicked her glass with Piper's.

"Cheers. I love and miss you guys but I am no longer sad and I am sure you can see that and it is because of Alex. This wonderful woman next to me. She is my girlfriend, the love of my life." Piper said and clicked her glass with Alex's and they drank the liquid in one gulp. Alex stood up and held her hand for Piper to take.

"So I thought we could both play the piano like you used to do with your father. We can play any song you want." Alex said as she held Piper in her arms and circling them around Piper's waist. Piper kissed Alex softly and passionately. She swiped her tongue over Alex's bottom lip asking for permission and Alex granted it. This kiss was not for fighting for dominance but their tongues were having a dance to their own rhythm, massaging each other. They pulled away needing oxygen.

"Can we play a song I had wanted to play for you? It is by John Legend, All of me. Do you know it?" Piper asked excitedly.

"I do Pipes. Let's do it." They played the piano together in harmony as if practiced before they played. (John legend: All of me)

They finished the song and kissed shortly.

"I give you all of me and all that I have Al. I love you" Piper pecked Alex's lips.

"I give you all of me and all that I have Pipes. I love you so much. Happy birthday baby. I hope you had a lovely birthday." Alex pecked Piper back.

"I had the best birthday ever. It meant a lot to me that you went through all this just for me."

"I would do it over and over gain if I could see that smile on your face everyday."

"What about the guitar Al? I don't know how to play it," Piper asked gesturing to the guitar by the piano.

"Well I want to play you a song I wrote for you. I wrote it the first time we met but it was not finished then and now it is." Alex picked up the guitar and stood up. They went to sit back on the picnic blanket.

"Do you mind if I record? I want to keep this memory forever." Piper asked for permission from her girlfriend.

"Okay Pipes but please don't share with the world, I am not good."

"Okay I wont Al, I promise but the family will see it one way or the other because I will be playing it a lot I'm sure" They both chuckled at this. Piper got her phone ready and Alex started to play.

 ** _"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_**

 ** _Lie down with me  
and hold me in your arms_**

 ** _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

 ** _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
we're falling in love_**

 ** _Settle down with me  
and I'll be your safety  
you'll be my lady_**

 ** _I was made to keep your body warm_**  
 ** _but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_**

 ** _Oh no  
my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
and with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

 ** _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
we're falling in love_**

 ** _Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust_**  
 ** _From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_**

 ** _So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
we're falling in love_**

 ** _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
we're falling in love"_**

Alex finished the last strum and her girlfriend was in tears. Piper threw launched herself at Alex and pulled her in a passionate and heated kiss.

"I should sing to you more often if this is how you respond" Alex said with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood and Piper slapped her forearm lightly and Alex feigned hurt.

"Stop it Al," Piper said with a watery smile.

"Abusive much Pipes." Alex said with a smile and kissed her girlfriend because she could see Piper was struggling to find the right words.

"Oh my word Al. that was so beautiful. I did not know you could play and sing like that. You are amazing babe." Piper said in a proud smile.

"Thanks Pipes but yeah I do try and you were my motivation to finish the song. I love you"

"I love you too, so much." Piper remembered that she was recording and found her phone on the blanket with the camera facing up and it captured their moment without them realising and it was just perfect. They changed into their walking shoes before they got into the car to return home and Piper was confused because she thought they were going to a park or something.

"I know what you are thinking and no we are not going to a park. We are going back home." Piper loved when Alex referred to it as home and not 'your home'. She smiled and Alex and they rode in silence. They got to the main gate and the driver stopped and opened the door for them.

"We are going to walk to the house Pipes, we get to do what you used to do with your father and at the same time I get a tour of the whole garden. Killing two birds with one stone" Alex explained and once again, Piper was overcome with emotions at how sweet her girlfriend really is. Piper thought her heart was going to burst a vein at a rate it was beating at.

"I don't even know what to say right now Al, I'm speechless."

"Don't say anything, just take my hand and walk with me so you can tell me all about the garden and your childhood stories about these traditions." Piper did as she was told and took Alex's hand and they began to walk together as Piper told Alex all she could remember from her child hood.

"My father was a busy man when I was growing up but he always made time for me and Cal. He and I shared the love for the piano whilst with Cal they shared the love for football. So he always made sure that he would set a date for us where we will play the piano and when he would play football with Cal and as he got older, they went to the games instead. From there it became a tradition that we would carryout more especially if he had been away on business." Piper said with so much happiness and fondness over the memories.

"He sounds like he was a good man." Alex said with a genuine smile.

 ** _…..…_**

 ** _I do not own the song. It belongs to (Ed Sheeran: Kiss me)._**

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER…_**


	17. Chapter 17: Karma's a bitch

**_hey Guys!_**

 ** _I have some bad news :(. from tomorrow until next week Friday I wont be able to post new chapters because I wont be in the office but I promise that from Monday the following week I will_**

 ** _post as often, even twice if I get the opportunity._**

 ** _I will keep on writing and please keep your heads up for the next update. until then my dearest loyal readers..._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _-Skai 3_**

 ** _Chapter 17: Karma is a Bitch_**

They got to the house and went to freshen up for dinner and when they got back downstairs Carol was already back too and that was a few minutes. Cal and Nerie had just entered the door.

"Good evening everyone, how was everyone's day?" Carol asked as they all went into the lounge to relax. Today was game night also and luckily Polly was coming and they will all pair up which is perfect for tonight's game.

"We are good and you mom?"

"I'm good too Bumblebee. How was work you two?" Carol asked the newly engaged couple.

"It was exhausting but worth it. We volunteered to work in a garden in the upper estates that plants the fruits and veggies for the homeless." Nerie answered as she sat down while Cal poured them something to drink because the other three already had something.

"That is amazing" Alex commented.

"I agree" Piper said and Carol nodded in agreement too.

"And you Bumblebee? What did you guys do?" Before Piper could respond, there was a knock on the door and it was Polly.

"Good evening everyone, how are you all doing? Happy birthday Pipe" Polly said in a chipper voice and handed Piper a gift bag before she hugged her.

"Thanks Polly and we are good. I would like to formally introduce you to Alex." Piper put her hand on Alex's small back.

"Nice to meet you Polly and thank you very much for everything" Alex said as she extended her hand for Poll to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Alex. Wow you are tall and hot" Polly blurted out without thinking. Alex just smiled a small smile but said nothing, not Piper though.

"That's what I said too" Cal chimed in.

"Hey careful Pol, she is mine." Piper said with a glare at her friend and Polly raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry Pipes I was just stating the obvious. You are Lucky. Good evening Carol" Poly said quickly changing the subject.

"Good evening darling. How are you?" Carol said as she hugged Polly.

"I'm good thanks."

"Well Piper you were about to tell us about your day with Alex." Nerie said after a while.

"Oh yeah…" the spark was back in Piper's eyes and everyone could see it. Piper went on to retell what went on today and the women were in tears. Carol just went on to hug Alex tightly because no words could describe how grateful she was to Alex.

"Thank you very much Alex. You brought the spark back in my daughter's eyes. Please don't ever break her heart because you guys definitely are made for each other." Carol said softly so that only Alex could hear.

"I wont I promise." Alex said sincerely. Everyone took their seat and had a moment.

"Can we please see the video of Alex singing to you Pipe?" Cal asked seriously wanting to see it and everyone's attention shot up because they too wanted to see it and Piper looked at Alex as if to have a silent conversation to ask if it was okay to show them the video and Alex nodded. Piper played the video until the finish and the phone had to circulate even though they were all around it just so they could see it once again.

"Wow you are really talented Alex," Carol said as she finished watching the video.

"Yes you really are. you can make a career out of it if you want." Cal added.

"That's true, you could be famous. Plus your girlfriend owns a magazine read nationwide so she could publish about you." Polly said.

"Thanks guys but I don't like the spotlight. This was the first time singing for somebody besides my mom." Alex said without looking at anyone's face, afraid of their reaction about her refusing a way to make money. Piper comforted Alex by drawing circular patterns on her back.

"I totally get you Alex. This industry is not always easy and your life is no longer private because you gave the people a bit of yourself and they want everything." Carol said genuinely and Alex was grateful for that.

"Good evening! Dinner is ready by the table, Goodnight." Mrs Jones said while standing by the door.

"Thank you Miss Jones. Goodnight. Okay everyone; let's go eat so we could get on with game night." Carol said. Everyone headed to the dining table but Piper pulled Alex back so they could walk behind.

Piper hugged Alex for a few minutes and stayed in the crooked of her lover's shoulder, just enjoying the closeness and breathing in her scent. Alex buried her nose in Piper's hair and inhaled the familiar smell that always made her feel at peace.

"Are you okay Al?" Piper asked with her head still on Alex's shoulder.

"Yes I am Pipes, are you?" Alex pulled back from Piper a bit and rested her forehead against Piper's.

"I am. I am actually happy. Today was amazing." Piper leaned in and they met each other halfway and kissed softly before pulling apart and going to join the rest for dinner. They ate dinner and played thirty seconds game and the family relaxed a bit after Polly had left.

"So what are the plans for the plans for tomorrow children?" Carol asked.

"Mom we are old. I am even engaged now" Cal replied, totally disregarding the question.

"You will always be my babies even as grannies Cal." Carol said in a chastise but soft and loving voice.

"Well I am going to show Alex my workplace and then she is going to register for her course at the college because she decided its best to attend than sit in front of a computer for online courses since she will be full-time and that's it. What about you mom and Cal and Nerie?" Piper answered for the both of them.

"Well I am free tomorrow so I will have a lay day." Carol answered.

"Nerie and I will be busy with the wedding preparations and planning. We got a day-off from work. Pipe Nerie has something to ask you."

"Well Piper, you know since I don't have parents and Cal is my only friend, I wanted to ask if you could be my maid of honour?" Nerie asked with hope in her voice and Piper was touched to say the least.

"I would be honoured Nerie." Piper stood up and hugged her soon to be sister in law.

"Okay guys we will hit the hay stack. Good night." Cal said as he led Nerie to bed.

"I'm going to bed too, night girls."

"Goodnight" the couple said in union.

"I am just going to call my mom before we go to bed, you can stay with me if you want. I am sure she will want to say hello. Then I will check up on Nicky too." Alex said looking at Piper in the eyes with her body facing forward except for her head that is facing Piper. Piper said with her legs underneath her body while facing Alex and her left hand balancing her head.

"I want to say hi to Diane too." Piper answered as she moved closer to Alex and cuddled into her side with her Head on Alex's chest and the latter kissed her lover's forehead.

"I really love when you kiss my forehead." Piper said with a content sigh.

"I love kissing your forehead too." Alex said while dialling her mother's number.

 ** _DIANE:_** _Ally cat baby, how are you?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Hi mom, I am good thanks and how are you?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _I am good baby girl, how did it go with the move? Are you okay and how is Piper?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Everything went okay mom and why don't you ask her yourself? She is right here with me right now._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh Piper honey how are you?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _Hi Diane, I am good thanks and you?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _I am good dear. It is good to hear your voice._

 ** _PIPER:_** _it is good to hear your voice too Diane._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Is Alex behaving?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _She is and being amazing you know. Today is my birthday and she did something special for me._

 **(Piper went on to tell Diane what went down while her eyes focused on her lover, conveying the love she felt with her eyes.)**

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh, that is so sweet. Happy birthday dear. Who knew my Ally cat could be so sweet_

 **(Diane said in a teasing tone)**

 ** _ALEX:_** _I am right here you know._

 ** _PIPER:_** _She is the sweetest._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh Ally cat shut up. So when are you two visiting me?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _Soon, I heard about your famous meatballs and spaghetti with breadsticks. I cannot wait to taste them._

 ** _DIANE:_** _I will be sure to make them when you guys come. Its All's favourite from childhood._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Mom I have to register tomorrow so I do not know when I will be starting my classes and Piper has to work but I promise we will visit okay?_

 **(Alex missed her mom all the time and it was even worse when she hears her voice. Piper could hear the sadness in her lover's voice and it broke her heart. She was not going to let her girlfriend be sad if she could do something about it.)**

 ** _DIANE:_** _Okay baby. Do not stress yourself if you cannot make it. Have a goodnight girl; I have to prepare for my second shift now. Love you both._

 ** _ALEX & PIPER:_** _Love you too. Goodnight and have a great shift._

"I'm just going to quickly check on Nicky, do you want to stay with me?" Alex asked after they had a silent moment.

"I'm lazy to go upstairs alone so I will wait for you." Piper said snuggling even closer to her lover, making Alex chuckle but she loved every moment. Alex dialled her friend's number.

 ** _NICKY:_** _And she lives._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Hello to you too Nichols._

 ** _NICKY:_** _Man blondie must be so good that you even forgot about your friend._

 ** _ALEX:_** _It is not like that Nicky and you know it._

 ** _NICKY:_** _I know stretch I was just playing. I miss my drinking buddy. How are you doing man? The apartment okay?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _I am good Nicky; I am living with Piper and her family. Awe Nichols miss me. You might have a heart after all._

 ** _NICKY:_** _Fuck you Vause._

 **(Piper chuckled and tied to cover her mouth with no luck because the bushy-haired girl heard her)**

 ** _NICKY:_** _That blondie? Hey Chapman, how you doing?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _Hi Nicky, I am good thanks and you?_

 ** _NICKY:_** _Nah I am good, you treating Vause good I hear._

 ** _PIPER:_** _She is the one treating me like a princess actually._

 ** _NICKY_** _: Yeah? Moreover, how many Orgasms did she give you today?_

 **(Piper's cheeks grew beet red with embarrassment and Nicky laughed from the lack of response.)**

 ** _NICKY:_** _Oh, operate Vause you have not lost your touch I see_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Stop it Nichols. I was just checking up on you before we head to bed. Is everything still okay?_

 ** _NICKY:_** _Yes Vause all is well. Good night and leave the phone on so I could listen to the evening round yeah._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Fuck you Nicky. You have a girlfriend._

 ** _NICKY:_** _Just kidding man, I have to go have my way with my girlfriend too. 'Sleep' tight._

 ** _ALEX & PIPER:_** _Good night._

Alex hung up and they went to their room to freshen up before bed.

"I am so tired. Today had been so amazing." Piper said as she put on her pyjamas while Alex brushed her teeth. She finished getting dressed, circled her arms around Alex's waist from behind, and then rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm glad it was amazing. Now let us head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. I love you," Alex turned into Piper's arms as she said that and kissed Piper's forehead.

"I love you too Al." They went to the room and the moment Piper's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She was exhausted and physically drained from todays events and all the plans made this morning in the shower were long forgotten.

"Goodnight Pipes," Alex kissed Piper's head lying on her chest and closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. Piper mumbled incoherently and Alex guessed she said goodnight in return.

 **…..**

"Good morning Girls, your brother and Nerie left early to meet the wedding planner," Carol said as the two lovers joined her for breakfast.

"Good morning Carol," Alex said while Piper just mumbled, she was still tired and needed her coffee.

"Aren't you little miss sunshine this morning Bumblebee?" Carol teased her daughter and Alex laughed at this while Piper just glared at her mother and girlfriend.

"Don't release the monster baby, I was only kidding." Carol said in mock surrender. They ate breakfast in peace and did not talk much.

"Mom we are going to get ready because I have interviews at 10:00 am." Piper said as she stood up and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Okay enjoy yourselves and Alex I hope it goes well Hun. Love you girls," Carol said as she opened her book where she made a mark and continued reading.

"Love you too," And with that they were gone. Within a few minutes, they were out the door.

 **…**

"Good morning Jenny" Piper greeted her PA politely with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Piper."

"Jenny this is Alex, my girlfriend, Al babe this is Jenny my PA. Please bring us two coffees today, my usual and she takes black, no cream and no sugar." Piper said as she took off her coat.

"Nice to meet you Alex" Jenny said politely and stretched her hand for Alex to shake.

"Like wise, Jenny." Alex shook her hand.

"Have you got any messages for me Jenny?" Piper was on to business, Alex loved to see this type of Piper, the serious bossy Piper, and she was turned on.

"Yes, Ellen DeGeneres' director called, Ellen wants to have you on her show whenever you are available and the model's interview is moved to 09:30 because the photographer said he can only make it that early or reschedule because he is booked for a photoshoot afterwards. I already called the models and rescheduled. Moreover, Mr Caputo asked for an urgent meeting with you after the interviews and he said it was important. He did not say why," Jenny said while following the two to Piper's office.

"I wonder what he wants because I have plans. Okay thank you Jenny. Anything else?" Piper said and Jenny shook her head left and right

"Okay you can go for now. I will call you if I need anything and please don't forget the coffees."

"Okay, will bring them just now." Jenny left and the moment the door closed Alex was on Piper. She kissed her fervently with so much need. They pulled away breathless with smeared lipsticks.

"Whoa, what was that about Al? Not that I'm complaining of course." Piper said intrigued with what led to the hot kiss.

"You looked so hot being all professional and I just could not resist." Alex placed her mouth be Piper's ear and whispered.

"You turn me on and I'm so fucking wet for you right now." Piper shivered and her mind was in the gutter and Alex moved back and looked Piper as if what she said was not naughty and she wiped Piper's lips, removing the smeared lipstick. Before Piper could respond, jenny was back and boy did she have the worst timing ever.

"There you, I will be on my desk if you need me." With that, Jenny left because she could sense the tension. Alex was already on the couch by the time Jenny left.

Piper went to sit on the couch next to Alex and handed her coffee.

"I'm sorry baby but our tour of the office will have to be after the interviews or some other times. I can even ask Jenny to do it if you don't mind." Piper said holding Alex's hand.

"Its okay Pipes and I would prefer if you did it. Since I have to be at the college, soon I will go without you and then I will meet you back here after and I am sure you will be done with the meeting then. How does that sound?" Alex said while squeezing the blonde's hand.

"But I wanted to go with you as a supportive girlfriend. I could always reschedule." Piper pouted. Alex kissed Piper's pout to make it go away but the blonde protruded her mouth even more and this made Alex chuckle.

"Babe, its okay and I know you wanted to come and I wanted you to come but you have an urgent meeting. I will be back before you know it." Alex kissed Piper for a few minutes and the blonde kissed back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Al and I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you too but I will be back before you know it." Piper pecked Alex's lips. They finished their coffee.

"Let me go so I can come back early okay babe. See you later." Alex stood up after she finished her coffee and Piper followed suit. They kissed so softly and hugged tightly.

"See you later," Piper said and Alex was out the door. Piper prepared for the interviews and moved to the boardroom ten minutes earlier to meet the photographer. Everything was sorted and the first model came and so on. They were left with the last one and Piper was already tired but wanted to get it over with.

"Next its Emily Hudson," Jenny said.

"Send her in." the PA went to fetch her and the model came in while Piper was writing something on her notebook.

"Please take a seat and we will be with you soon." Piper finished and she looked up. Both eyes met and well fuck…

"You…" Piper said but did not finish her sentence.

"Shit… You are… You are.. You are Piper Chapman, CEO of Chapman Corazon. Fuck…" Emily said.

"No shit Sherlock and you are the waiter that poured hot coffee on me over my girlfriend. I guess they are right when they said Karman is a bitch." The photographer, Bennett and Jenny were confused.

"What is going on here? Do you two know each other?" Bennett asked.

"You could say that. You see, Emily here was or is a waiter at the Daily dose, a coffeeshop/bookshop were I had gone for lunch with Alex and she fancied Alex and wrote her number at the back of the receipt and unfortunately for her, I paid the bill and threw the receipt in the trash when I saw her number. I went back again with my friend Lorna for lunch and was telling her about Alex and Ms Hudson over here heard me say Alex is my girlfriend and she deliberately poured hot coffee on me and had a smug look of victory at that. I did nothing to her" Piper finished her story with a smug look of her own.

"Well, damn. That is fucked up." Bennett said nothing more.

"Please leave my building." Piper said folding her arms. Emily had nothing to say, she was caught off guard and could not believe she ruined her own career. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water and no words came out. She stood up and hung her head and left.

They wrapped up everything and picked their models for the cover and Piper went into her office to prepare for her meeting with Mr Caputo. She had enough time and decided to check up on Alex. It just rang and she figured Alex was probably busy and she decided to leave a message.

"Hey baby! I was just finished my interviews and thought I could check up on you and you will not believe who showed up at the interview but I will tell you all about it soon. I am about to meet with Mr Caputo so I will see you later. I love you bye." Piper hung up, closed her eyes for a bit, and took deep breaths.

"Jenny could you please bring me a bagel and a Frappuccino Please. I am starving." Piper said though the phone.

"Okay Piper. Mr Caputo is already here too." Jenny answered.

"Send him in and ask him what he wants too, Bye." Piper hung up, stood up, and straightened her suit.

"Ms Chapman, Good day." Mr Caputo said.

"Mr Caputo. What was so urgent that could not wait?" Piper got straight down to business because she really just wanted to be in her girlfriend's arms right now.

"Straight down to business huh?" Piper just gave him a look that told him there was no time for pleasantries.

"Okay, well there is a crisis in New York that requires your immediate attention and I could not handle it. You have to fly there and meet with Mr Mayor concerning the ownership of the building. There are some documents that you have to sign." To say Piper was mad was an understatement of the century, Piper was livid. She could not believe that her plans were ruined once again but there was nothing she could do.

"Okay, I will fly there this evening and meet him tomorrow morning." She said while running her hands through her hair.

"He wants to meet you this late afternoon or we have to evacuate."

"What?! And why am I only finding this out now?" Piper smacked the table.

"I am really sorry but it was just brought to us this morning since they elected a new mayor, there has been some reshuffling." Mr Caputo was actually terrified of the blonde right now.

"Hi, please get my jet ready to fly to New York in a few hours." Piper called her Pilot and hung up afterwards without waiting for a reply. She tried her girlfriend again and this time it went through.

 ** _ALEX:_** _Hey, Baby! I got your message and I was about to call you. I just finished and on my way to you now._

 ** _PIPER:_** _Hey Al, Can you please tell the driver to take you straight home, I will meet you there in a few okay?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Okay Pipes, is everything all right? You do not sound o good. Is it about what you wanted to tell me about the person that showed up at the interview?_

 ** _PIPER:_** _No Al but I wish it were just that. I will tell you everything in a few minutes._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Okay Pipes I hope it is not so bad, I will go by the bookstore to buy the required textbooks for my course because I had thought we will go together so I might be a bit late home._

 ** _PIPER:_** _Okay. I love you bye._

 ** _ALEX:_** _I love you too, bye. Alex hung up and Piper turned her attention to Mr Caputo._

"I will meet you later and then we can fly out together. I firstly need to go home. I will see you later at the airport or I will call you then we will meet somewhere if there is something you want to do." Piper said as she packed her staff in her bag.

"Okay I will meet you at the airport." Mr Caputo said.

"Okay then, I will see you then." Piper led Mr Caputo out of her office and she left too.

"Jenny please cancel whatever I had this afternoon and reschedule some important staff to tomorrow afternoon. I am off to New York and will probably be back tomorrow morning." Piper said to her PA as she picked her jacket.

"Okay have a safe flight."

"Thanks, bye."

 **…..**

"Al, babe I am home. Oh hi mom." Piper shouted for Alex and she went on to kiss her mom on the cheek.

"Hey Bumblebee. Alex went to the garden. I am sure she saw you and is on her way down now. She said she was going to make us dessert today" At that, Piper felt her stomach twist because she has to leave.

"Hey Pipes." Alex gave Piper a one-arm hug because the other one had a basket with strawberries she just picked for the dessert. Piper pecked Alex's lips.

"Hey Al. Did you get the textbooks you wanted?" Piper asked as she went to sit on the couch opposite her mother.

"Yes I did. Let me quickly go place these in the kitchen and I will be with you just know. Do you need anything from the kitchen?" Alex asked while standing by the door.

"No I am fine thanks babe."

"Would you like anything Carol?"

"Oh no thanks Hun. I just had coffee."

"Okay I will be back shortly." Alex went to the kitchen to place the basket and get herself some water.

"Why the long face Bumblebee?" Carol asked while Alex was still in the kitchen.

"I have to go to New York in a few hour to go meet with the mayor mom and I had plans with Alex. I did not want her to go through this alone while I asked her to move here. I feel like a horrible girlfriend and I cannot postpone or the employees will be evacuated. Now Alex is going to make dessert and I won't be there." Piper sighed and closed her eyes as she sank into the couch.

"Oh Bumblebee…"

"You are not a horrible girlfriend. You have to do this to save the New York branch and that is important. I totally understand and we still have our whole life ahead of us. Plans will always change every now and again." Alex said as she went to sit next to her girlfriend. Piper's heart swelled at the mention of 'whole life' with Alex. Alex hugged Piper tightly and rested her head on her chest.

"But we planned that we are going shopping tomorrow"

"I could always go with Alex. It will give us time to get to know each other better." Carol interjected and Alex nodded even though she was a bit nervous about spending the day with Carol but did not show it because now it was all about Piper..

"You see Pipes, its already falling into place." Alex kissed her forehead and Piper just nodded.

"When are you starting your classes Al? Did you register?" Piper asked after a while.

"Yes I did register and I am starting next week Monday. We still have time to spend together before things get hectic.

"I am so used to having you in bed. It's going to be a long night and I am going to miss your dessert."

"Its just for a few hours babe, you will be back before you know it and I can always make you another one, no big deal."

"Or you can make it tomorrow when she is back. I do not mind because it is we too tonight. Cal and Nerie went to their cabin. We will probably just order in anyways." Carol said trying to ease her daughter's mind.

"I really don't mind making it twice Carol. It's fine."

"Nonsense dear, I am sure Piper wants to be the first one to taste it" Carol laughed and Piper was beet red because her mother was totally right. Alex looked at her with a smirk and laughed while Piper just buried her head into the crooked of Alex's neck.

"Now that we sorted that out, let's go pack your overnight bag so you won't be late." Alex stood up and offered her hand to Piper and the blonde took it. They went upstairs, packed everything, and said their goodbye. Piper thought it was best if Alex did not accompany her to the airport because she might end up dragging her along.

 **…..**

"Good morning Alex dear, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning Carol. I slept okay thanks and you?" Alex replied politely.

"Are you ready for our shopping spree?"

"Yes I am" truly speaking Alex was a nervous wreck. She was not even sure she would afford the kind of stores Carol frequent.

"Great, now let's have breakfast before we go."

 **…88888888888888...…..**

Alex was right about the stores Carol frequented **Louis Vuitton, Gucci** , you name it. All the expensive shops you can imagine and Alex was mortified as she saw the prices. Carol made her try on all the clothes she thought would look good on her and truly speaking everything just looked well on Alex.

"I am not going to get anything Carol. Everything is so expensive here." Alex said a bit fidgety.

"Oh don't worry yourself Alex Hun, everything is on me dear. Just get everything you want." Carol produced her Black American Express Card and swiped everything Alex tried on in all the shops. Alex could not believe or understand why Carol was doing this.

"Thank you very much Carol but I don't understand why you are being all nice to me. I am just your daughter's girlfriend." Alex said while facing the table at the restaurant they were having lunch at.

"Believe me Alex honey, I have never seen my Piper this happy and I know in my heart that you guys will go far. I have the money; my kids have their own money so its just there and what is the use of having it if you cant spend it?"

"Thank you very much."

"Now tell me Hun, is your mother okay? When last did you talk to her?" Alex's eye lit up at the mention of her mother.

"She is doing okay and we called her yesterday with Piper." Alex said with a genuine smile.

"You must really miss her" Carol held Alex's hand to comfort her.

"I really do, so much."

"Don't worry dear, all will be okay soon."

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER….._**


	18. Chapter 18: Closure

**hello my fellow Vauseman lovers!**

 **I am sorry I haven't been updating lately but I told you guys the reason why but now I am back. I will try by all means to update**

 **-Skai 3**

 **…..**

 ** _Chapter 18: Closure_**

Alex registered for business management and finance and had been attending for a little over two months now. The workload was a lot but she and Piper always made time for each other, sometimes they would meet for lunch at a diner or restaurant or at the park or Alex would bring Piper lunch if she were on a tight schedule and vice versa.

They never missed Breakfast and dinner or game night. Alex was due for a recess and they had planned to visit Diane for that weekend. Piper will have to take a leave. Piper was sending Diane more than enough money that Diane did not even need to work but said she will keep her daytime job to keep her busy.

"Babe did you pack everything you need?" Alex asked for the nth time.

"Al baby relax. Yes, I have everything I need and if I do not we will just buy it there. I know you are really anxious but it will be fine." Piper hugged Alex from behind and the latter relaxed in her girlfriend's arms.

"You are right, I'm sorry. I don't know why I am acting like this."

"Its okay, you don't have to apologies now come on let's go so we could get there just in time and surprise her just before she knocks off work"

"Mom we are going now" Piper shouted for her mom through the intercom. Carol came to see them off.

"Okay girls, have a safe trip and I will see you in a week's time." Carol hugged them both.

"See you soon." and they were gone.

 ** _…._**

 ** _Friendly's diner_**

"I would like to order two milkshakes please"

"Ally cat!?" Diane hurried to meet her daughter in a bone-crushing hug and they stayed like that before Diane pulled Piper in the same bone-crushing hug and then pulled Alex into a group hug. Alex was in silent tears. She really missed her mom.

"Ally cat, Piper, what a nice surprise."

"Hi Diane. Yeah, we wanted to surprise you. So, surprise" Piper Chuckled lightly and Diane smiled. They all pulled back from the hug and Piper held on to her lover in comfort.

"Yeah mom surprise." Alex's voice was husky because of the emotions she was feeling.

"Oh, my babies. Now sit and I will bring you two some milkshake while I finish my shift." Diane said as she led the duo to a booth by the corner.

"Diane Hun, you can go, and I will cover your last shift." Diane's friend/colleague Susan said.

"Are you sure Suzie?"

"Yes, go spend some time with your daughters and I will see you tomorrow." Susan knows how terrible Diane had missed her daughter. They were friends outside of work too, so they would talk often.

"Thank Suzie, I will owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah now go before I change my mind" They laughed, and the trio left.

 **…**

"Welcome girls, I am sorry for the mess, I was not expecting any visitor." The apartment was spotless and only had one coffee mug and a side-plate that was dirty.

"It's clean though mom" Alex shook her head with a smile. She missed this woman dearly. Diane just dismissed Alex's comment and went to be changed. The couple sat down together on a single couch with Piper in Alex's lap and her arms around Alex and the latter had her arms around the blonde.

"Aren't you guys the cutest," Diane said in a teasing tone and Piper blushed a bit but quickly hid herself in the crooked of her lover.

"Mom stop it will you," Alex said with a smile on her face looking at her mom while trying to pull Piper to sit comfortably.

"I am just happy for you two. I don't know about you Piper, but I know that my Alex deserves this much love and happiness because of her past, But I am sure you do too Pipe." Diane said in a serious but loving and comforting tone that made both Alex and Piper's hearts swell with love and adoration.

"We both do mom." Alex replied for them while looking at her lover in the eyes.

"How have you been Diane?" Piper asked kindly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh dear, now that I only have to work one shift it has been amazing. I get to do many staff that I could not before. Which reminds me, I will be back shortly." Diane stood up from the couch and went to retrieve something from her room.

"That was kind of weird. I wonder what she is going to do but nonetheless I have never seen her so happy and relaxed in a long time. It makes me happy too and its all thanks to you Pipes." Alex said as she planted a kiss on Piper's forehead.

"You don't have to thank me Al, I love seeing your mom happy and you being happy too is a bonus. I love you." Piper kissed Alex on the lips.

"I love you too babe," Alex said as Diane came back downstairs with two gift bags, one for Piper and the other for Alex and she handed them, so they could open them.

"Oh, what is this Diane, you didn't have to buy me anything but thank you very much." Piper said as she stood up to hug Diane.

"Oh, dear the only thing I bought is the gift bag, now open so you can see what I got you. You too Ally cat." The couple opened their gifts and inside was a beanie, a scarf and a set of gloves all made of wool. Piper's ones were blue with black flowers whilst Alex's were black with blue flowers.

"This is amazing and so special. No one has ever given me such a gift, thank you so much Diane. I love them so much." Piper teared up a bit because she really meant what she said and love her gift so much. She went on to hug Diane for the second time and this time it took a bit longer.

"You are welcome honey; I thought I should match you guys since this is what you young one does nowadays. Wearing matching outfits and all those goals things I hear a lot." All this time Alex had been quiet and silent tears falling down her cheeks. She did not trust her voice right now, so she just stood and hugged her mom tightly and cried in her shoulder. She grew up with nothing and her mother could not even have the time to do this. This gift is the first thing that Alex can say she ever received from her mom that was so personal and heart-warming.

"Thank you, mom, I love you so much" Alex said in the crocked of her mother's shoulder whilst Diane drew comforting circles on her daughter's back. Piper was so touched by this site before her that she shed a few tears of her own. Seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable and open with her mother like this was a memory Piper will cherish forever.

"Oh, Ally cat I love you too my baby. Please don't cry." Diane held open her hand as an invitation for Piper to join in the hug and the blonde immediately moved into the hug. Alex's arm found its way around Piper's waist without even having to look like it is as if a magnet pulled her.

"I think I had enough sappiness for one day. Okay guys I am going to prepare dinner while you guys can go have a stroll around or something." Diane said as she pulled out of the hug and the trio shared a laugh.

"Mom how about we just order in and you will cook tomorrow and I will help?" Alex suggested

"Yes Diane and I would also love to help out too." Piper agreed with her lover.

"Nonsense, I want to cook for you guys and I don't mind because I got all the time now. Alex go show Piper around and dinner will be ready by 07:00 pm so please be there. Now shoo-shoo" Diane waved her hands dismissing the two and they both could see that it was a lost fight and Alex decided to show Piper just the neighbourhood and the rest of the tour will be done with the days they have to be here. They grabbed their coats and decided to wear their gifts from Diane because it was chilly outside.

Alex decided to show Piper places that were close to home so they could just walk there. She had shown Piper were she used to play as a child, were she hangout with her friends and now they were headed to were she used to work.

"So this is the supermarket I used to work at before I decided to move to Jersey. Want to go inside for a bit? We can even grab some dessert too." Alex said as she waited for a response from her lover.

"Yes of course I'd love to see it on the inside. Come on lets go." Piper pulled Alex towards the door by the linked hands with so much giddiness as if she was a child about to have her turn with Santa Clause. This made Alex smile so big that it reached her eyes. She was so happy and so in love.

"What should we get for dessert? Lucky for us my mom also loves blueberries so we can have anything with them." Piper's eyes lit up as she eyed the blueberry ice cream with waffles.

"I am guessing waffles and blueberry ice cream?" Alex asked with a teasing smirk on her lips but Piper could not care less.

"Yep" she made a popping sound at the end.

"Please don't forget to tell your mom not to make dessert since we have it here already." Piper said while looking at her love as she took out the dessert from the refrigerator. Alex turned around and found Piper looking at her intensely.

"What is it Pipes?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much Al." Piper said and she blushed at her own declaration because it seems her mouth had a mind of its own. Alex felt her heart swell with so much lover for Piper, more than she thought was possible. She leaned in to Piper for a kiss while holding her chin up.

"Alex?" A voice called out a bit unsure from behind, Alex and the latter froze and tensed up. Piper felt her lover tense up and she opened her eyes to find out what was happening because she thought Alex was going to kiss her.

"Alex…" the voice called out again, more sure this time. Alex turned around with a cold face and in front of her, there stood non other than Silvia, the woman who broke her heart. Piper stood by Alex's side so she could see the person that got her lover all riled up.

"Silvia…" Alex replied bluntly and immediately Piper understood and she had a death glare spotted on her own face whilst Silvia was caught off-guard with Alex using her full name because she ws always 'Sylvie'.

Silvia was old, her face was wrinkly and she spotted a few grey hairs at the base of her hair but not so much.

"How are you doing Alex? How have you been?" Silvia tried to make small talk to gauge a reaction from the brunette. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her closer.

"I have been good thanks. This is Piper, my girlfriend. How have you been and how is your husband and kids?" Alex said but not actually caring for an answer and Piper would swear she saw disappointment flash across the older woman's face. Silvia just nodded at the blonde and Piper did the same in return curtly.

"My husband ran off with his mistress over a year ago and my kids are fine thanks for asking." Silvia said while looking Alex straight in the eyes. Piper was so mad at the woman who could not even respect her being in Alex's arms and all with her leering.

"Sorry to hear that but we have to go, my mom is expecting us." Alex said as she pulled Piper with her.

"It was nice seeing you again Alex. Maybe we could meet some time over coffee and catch-up?" Alex stopped in her tracks and Piper was fed up by now but before she could say anything, Alex was onto Silvia.

"Catch up? Are you fucking kidding me? There will be no catching up between us and I would be a very happy person if our paths never crossed gain. You made a fool out of me and to think I had thought that I loved you. You used me and got rid of me like an old toy; as if I was nothing or that my feelings did not matter. Nevertheless, you know what? I do not care anymore because I had found someone who truly loves me for me and I lover her with every fibre in my body. You mean nothing to me anymore, nothing." Alex said with so much anger in a low voice that she even growled and Silvia was scared a bit. She had always known Alex to be so mushy and obedient around her but now the fire in her eyes showed her how much she had messed up.

"I am really sorry Alex. Never meant to hurt you." Silvia tried to touch Alex's arm but Piper stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her? You hurt her so much and now you want to pretend as if nothing happened? Are you out of your fucking mind? You have the nerve **(Piper scoffed).** As horrible is what had happened is to my poor Al, I am grateful that it happened because then it gave me an opportunity to be with such and amazing, most wonderful, loving, kind, thoughtful and awesome person that is Alex right now and I get to experience what being loved by her feels like and I tell you this, I am not going to let go, ever. Because being loved by Alex is amazing because she loves me beyond measure. You missed so much because you were blinded by your own stupidity of thinking that you are using her whilst in the end you are the one who lost. She doesn't need you anymore now leave us alone."

Piper folded her arms and gave the older woman a cold glare. Silvia looked at Alex thinking she will say something in her favour but the latter just spotted a proud smirk with dilated pupils and big eyes that the older woman knew so well, 'lust' and now the sad part on her is that it was not directed at her.

"You heard her. I could not have said it better myself. Bye now." Alex smirked and pulled her girlfriend away

"That was so hot babe; I think I am just going to have you for dessert instead…" Alex said hot in Pier's ear.

 ** _….…END OF CHAPTER…._**


	19. Chapter 19: Down the memory lane

**_Chapter 19: Down the memory lane_**

"Just in time for dinner girls. Ally cat please set the table for me." Diane said as she heard the front door open, indicating the arrival of the duo.

"Okay mom."

"Can I please help you baby" Piper used her bambi eyes while batting her eyelashes so her lover wont refuse.

"Argh Pipes you are not playing fair when you give me that look," Alex said feigning annoyance.

"What look Al?" Piper asked acting all innocent while continuing with the said look.

"You know it and you're doing it on purpose. Fine, you win now come on, lest go set the table but first give me a kiss." Alex smirked while Piper fist bumped the air as a form of a victory celebration and Alex laughed at this while pulling her lover closer in a searing, hot kiss.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Alex snuck her arms around Piper and pulled her flush against herself.

"I know because I love you just as much." They shared a sweet and most passionate kiss, not knowing Diane was watching with a hand held to her heart and she decided to give them some privacy as they kissed.

They settled down around the dinner table and the was a slight tension going on which did not go unnoticed by the older woman.

"Okay you two spill, what happened while you were out? Did you fight?" the two looked at each other a bit surprised with the statement. They had a silent conversation with their eyes as if to ask who is to answer that question and once they reached an agreement, they turned their attention to Diane.

"No mom we did not fight, we just ran into someone that I was not expecting to see and things got out of hand for a moment but it's all good now." Alex said and Diane could see the fire in her daughter's eyes.

"Whom did you see guys?"

"Silvia" Alex just answered shortly.

"That little ol' dump-shit. What did she say to you? I am going to give her a piece pf my mind when I see her. She will wish she never hurt my baby." Diane was being all worked up.

"No need for that mom. Pipes already did that and I don't think we will be hearing from her anytime soon." Alex said while looking at her lover with so much love and adoration.

"Oh good, that's good but should she cause more problems she will have me to deal with, woman to woman." Diane settled down and the rest of the dinner was quiet with a few complements from Piper.

"Thank you so much Diane, dinner was lovely and now I know why it is Alex's favourite meal. Let me help you clean up." Piper said as she got up and started to clear-up the table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but please seat down, you are a guest here. Alex will clean-up while I get dessert ready for us. Why don't you go pick a movie for us to watch…" Diane said while taking her own plate to the kitchen.

"Yes babe, I will do the cleaning and you go do what mom said." Alex said as she stood up and went to take the dishes from her lover and Piper pouted and gave Alex her bambi eyes.

"But I also want to help out," she batted her eyelashes. Alex kissed pipe's pout away but the blonde protruded her lips even more and made puppy eyes that she knew Alex find so hard to resist.

"Oh, come on Pipes you are not playing fair. Fine you can dry the dishes. Now put that face away." Alex sighed and feigned irritation but could not resist the smile Piper gave her. Alex could not help but feel that it was worth it, if she gets to see that beautiful smile that lights up the whole room she will do anything for the blonde.

Piper kissed Alex with a quick peck and led her to the kitchen.

"Whipped" Diane said with a laughter.

"Mom stop it, I am not whipped." Alex defended herself while Piper just laughed along with Diane and Alex gave her girlfriend an incredulous look.

"Oh man I never thought I would see the day where my Ally cat is as whipped as fuck." Diane laughed so hard with tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Piper learnt during phone calls with Diane that this woman can curse as a sailor without any boundaries.

"You know what why don't you guys do the dishes and I will leave you two to joke about me." Alex said with fake anger wanting a pity party so they would stop laughing at her but this just fuelled Diane's laughter.

"Oh come on Al, your mom is just playing with you. You and I both know that you are not whipped." Piper said as she pulled Alex in an embrace and kissed her cheek. Alex leaned into Piper and closed her eyes as she received the kiss.

"And this don't prove anything right now…" Alex opened her eyes and glared at her mom and Diane raised her hands in mock surrender. Piper could not hold in the slight chuckles from coming out of her mouth.

"Just saying. Anyway, let me leave you love birds to your shenanigans while I go pick a movie and prepare our dessert." Diane left and Alex turned into her lover's arms and left a kiss on Piper's temple.

"Don't think you are off the hook as yet Pipes because you laughed at me and I am going to punish you for that." Alex said and kissed Piper before freeing herself to begin with washing the dishes.

"What did I do Al?" Piper asked acting all surprised and innocent.

"You know what, now lets get on with it shall we."

They cleaned up and went to join Diane for dessert and a movie. They sat on the single couch with Piper in Alex's lap and a fleece blanket wrapped around their legs while Diane took the bigger couch and sat with her legs on top of it. She also had her own blanket wrapped around herself. They decided to watch ' ** _The lucky one'_** on Netflix.

"No funny business you two. That is what a bedroom is for." Diane said without even looking away from the screen, she just heard the duo whispering. Piper blushed at Diane's statement while Alex was not phased at all.

"Oh we would not think of it don't worry but I would suggest you sleep with earphones tonight." Piper hit Alex's arm and hid in the crocked of her neck.

"Oh I got it covered, don't worry." Diane replied.

"Don't you guys think that this Taylor Schilling girl looks like Piper? I mean if we could cut Piper's hair like that they could be mistaken for each other." Diane asked after a while.

"Now that you mentioned it mom I see the resemblance too. I cant believe I never noticed it." Piper was quiet this whole time because she too could actually agree with the two.

"Okay kids I am off to bed. I am really glad that you guys are here. I will see you guys in the morning, goodnight." Diane kissed both their cheeks and retrieved to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Diane."

"Goodnight mom."

"Now I remember clearly that I said I was going to have a different dessert today and so far I had not received any. I think I will just take it myself." Alex stood up with Piper in her hands the latter squealed and tried to cover her mouth so she wont make noise for Diane. Alex switched off the TV and carried her girlfriend to her old bedroom.

Alex threw Piper on the bed carefully and went down to kiss her. They made out with Alex hovering over Piper and soon enough Clothes were flying off around the room and landed on anything. Piper tried so hard to be quiet but it was not in her nature. Which is why she put soundproof walls in her mansion but unfortunately they were not home.

"Al babe as much as I want to I cant. You know I cant stay quiet and I don't want your mom to listen to us having sex." Piper said panting and tried to sit up but Alex was having none of it because she knew her mom would not mind and definitely has her earphones on.

"Come on Pipes she wont hear a thing I promise. She probably has her earphones like we said while watching that movie. I need you so badly Pipes. Let me love you" Alex said with earnest and a husky voice that sent shivers down her lover's spine. Alex kissed her way down Piper's neck and the blonde's resolve was thrown out of the window by now because Alex sucked on Piper's pulse point which is her weakness.

"Oh, Al that feels so good" Piper held Alex's head in her hands and brought it to her lips for a deep, passionate and raw kiss filled with need. Alex began to kiss her way don Piper's cleavage and her breasts, too careful to avoid the nipples. This drove Piper crazy and she arched her back so she could push her nipples into her lover's mouth.

"Al Please don't teach me. I really just want to feel you and make slow love." Alex granted her girlfriend her request because after the encounter with Silvia she wanted to feel closer to her lover too. Alex went up to pull Piper into a kiss and lied next to her. They kissed and massaged each other's breasts and playing with their nipples.

"I want us to come together Pipes so we go at the same pace." Their hands moved to the lower abdomen and massaged each other's taught stomachs. Alex pulled Piper's leg on top of hers and pulled her lover closer so they could be flush against each other and they moaned at the contact. Alex's hand moved lower and found Piper's mound and cupped it, she then went lower and brushed her hand through Piper's folds in almost feather-like touches and the blonde was on Cloud nine.

"Oh, Al babe please don't stop" Piper regained composure and caught Alex off-guard as her hand found Alex's clit and played with it with her thumb and index finger.

"Oh fuck Pipes babe don't stop. That feels so good." Alex moaned lowly. That was an encouragement for Pipe to keep going at that pace and flick her lover's clit while teasing her opening with one finger. They subconsciously raised their legs and bent them to allow more room for their ministrations. They shared a sloppy kiss and Alex's free hand found its way into the blond-locks and pulled Piper closer to deepen the kiss. They broke off the kiss as Alex entered Piper with two fingers and Piper's mouth formed an 'O' shape which her eyes rolling back and her back arching. She also entered Alex but with three fingers because the brunette lasts a bit longer than Piper and if they want to cum together then Piper had to take it up a nick.

"I am so close Al. I don't think I can hold it much longer." Piper was panting but still gathered the strength to increase her pace with Alex so the could get a release together. Alex's walls began to tighten around the blonde's fingers and they were both on the edge. A few more pumps they were both coming all over each other's fingers and Alex kissed Piper to swallow her moans and screams.

They both calmed down from their high and slowly retracted their hands and Piper whimpered a bit while Alex pulled her closer and cuddled her.

"I love you Pipes. Goodnight." Alex kissed Piper's forehead.

"I love you too Al. Goodnight" Piper pecked Alex's lips. In no time the lovers were sound asleep in each other's arms.

 **…..**

The two lovers have been here for three days now and today was the forth one which means they were due to leave tomorrow afternoon. They decided to go bowling today as Diane had to cover Susan's night shift because her friend had a family emergency.

"Okay girls enjoy yourself and I will see you tomorrow. I love you girls." She kissed them both on the forehead.

"Love you too Diane" Alex felled her heart swell with Piper's declaration to her mom.

"Love you mom". Diane was out of the door before they know it and they got ready to go bowling. Alex decided to wear the new clothes Carol surprised her with on the first month into her course when she had the highest mark in her class for a business proposal assignment. Piper spoiled her to a fancy dinner and a night filled with love making until dawn.

She spotted a long black coat, black skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly and a short-sleeved black t-shirt that what skin-tight and showed modest amount of cleavage of which the blonde appreciated very much. She wore black ankle high boots. She had her hair in loose curls. Piper wore a nude-coloured coat with a white long-sleeve t-shirt and white skinny jeans that made her ass look 'delicious' according to Alex.

"Hello and welcome to Mount-View Bowling ally. May I please have your names" the couple was busy goofing off a bit without looking at the cashier and the cashier was looking at the screen in front of her.

"Alex and Piper" said Alex in her normal raspy voice while looking at Piper.

"Alex Vause… Pigsty Alex?" The cashier didn't mean for the words to slip out but she was shocked to say the least. Alex tensed up and looked at the cashier with a cold glare.

"Jessica Fucking Wedge. I see people never change."

"No sorry I dint mean to say that it just slipped out. I am so sorry." Alex was shocked to say the least, thee holier than thou Jessica Wedge is a cashier, a fucking cashier in their home town.

"Al babe is this…" Piper didn't need to finish her sentence.

"The one and only Mrs perfect."

"You are a fucking waitress, in our hometown, the one we grew up in. now the last time I remember…"

 ** _….flashback…._**

 ** _Alex was working the evening shift at the supermarket with Donna when Jessica and her minions entered. They specifically chose to pay by Alex so they could insult her closely._**

 _"Well, well, well. What have we here. If it isn't Pigsty McBobos." **Jessica said with a smug look and her minions laughed at what she said.**_

 _"I see you even work at a supermarket now. I hope you don't infect the food with your poverty. You know what Pigsty, you can be getting all good grades all you want but we all know that you wont go nowhere. You will continue to work shitty jobs with your high school diploma because you cant afford college." **Alex was used to Jessica's insults and learnt to control herself around her. She didn't want to go to jail and have her mom bail her out with money they don't have.**_

 _"You will never get out of this place and while some of us are out there making life for ourselves you will be counting pennies so you can be able to afford to buy for yourself new Bobos." **The minions laughed but never commented.**_

 _"Good luck with your shitty life Pigsty."_

 ** _…..….end of flashback…..….._**


	20. Chapter 20 From an Enemy to possible Fri

**Warning! Mention of rape that may be a trigger please don't read if you cant handle it.**

 **Chapter 20: From an Enemy to possible Friendship**

Piper was ready to pounce on the cashier but Alex held her back while Jessica was so ashamed and looked down on his lap.

"Why are you a cashier? Do you own the bowling alley now? And where are your minions?" Alex was not mocking her and she was actually interested in knowing what happened because last time she checked Jessica was from a wealthy family.

Her family was of Christians. Yep better, believe it, thee HBIC bully was the reverend's daughter.

"Well no I don't own it, I am only the cashier. I …"

"Guys you are holding the line there. Some of us came here to bowl and not chitty chat. Come on now move it."

"Sorry" Piper replied curtly.

"That will be four dollars. You guys can go to lane 6." Alex paid with a 100-dollar bill and said they will come again.

"Maybe we could catch-up later. When is your break?" Alex asked kindly because she actually felt sorry for the blond.

"Well my shift actually ends in half an hour's time."

"Okay cool see you then."

They left to their lane and were settled down by the bunk and table before they could start.

"Why are you being nice to the girl that bullied you Al?" Piper was not mad but curious as to what Alex was thinking.

"I don't know Pipes but I actually feel sorry for her. I feel like there is something wrong with her and this is not the Jessica I know. I am sorry I just invited her without consulting with you if it's okay." Alex held onto Piper's hand and drew circular patterns.

"I understand Al and I admire you for the way that you are. You have a big heart Al and I love you so much." Piper leaned into Alex.

"I love you too Pipes." Alex met Piper halfway, their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Jessica could not keep her eyes off the two but not in a bad way.

The couple kept bowling with Alex getting strikes and Piper was actually terrible at bowling.

"Pipes you have to do it like this…" Alex stood behind Piper, flush on her back and held the hand with the ball to guide it. She made them lean forward so Piper's ass was against her crotch and Piper's breath hitched a bit.

"And now let the ball roll." Alex said with a husky, raspiest voice from the lust she felt. Piper hit strike and she was so happy that she jumped around and into Alex's open arms and nearly knocked them both on the ground. Her legs were wrapped around Alex's waist.

"I did it all thanks to you. I guess I should reward the coach," Piper said with a teasing smirk. She leaned in and kissed Alex.

"I knew you would do it Pipes." They kissed one more time before someone cleared their throats. The duo turned and saw Jessica blushing besides them. Piper got off Alex and stood next to her lover as Alex put a hand behind Piper's lower back.

"Jessica, this is Piper my girlfriend. Piper this is Jessica" things were bit awkward but Piper came to the aid.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." She extended her hand for Jessica to shake and she did.

"You too"

"So should we go somewhere to catch-up or here is fine?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"Babe lets go find a diner somewhere I am starving." Piper said in her sweet innocent smile with her bambi eyes.

"Okay then I know just the place if it's still open. Shall we go Jessica, that fine with you?"

"Yes of course." Alex led Piper out the bowling alley with her hand on the small back.

They reached 'Secrecy diner 'and went on to seat in a booth by the corner where they would have a bit of some privacy. The diner was very cosy with dimmed lights to allow for some privacy. The booths were c shaped and raised a bit high. Alex sat next to Piper and Jessica was seated opposite them.

"So how is working at the alley?" Alex was just trying to make small talks because they could not just dive right into the deeper end.

"It's okay. It usually gets crazy during recess but I got used to it."

"For how long?" Piper asked trying to make an input into the conversation but she knows that this is between her lover and Jessica.

"I have been working there for three years now," She said and Alex could not even mask her surprise. The waiter came and took their order for drinks while they wait for their meal. It was a bit awkward and there was a bit of some tension after the waiter left.

"I am really sorry for what I had done to you for all those years Alex. I never meant to do it I swear to you." Jessica figured she should just get straight to the point if she wanted to make things less awkward.

"I just want to understand why you did it?" Alex asked, not angry but eager to know because she suffered throughout her high school to a point that she may have thought about changing schools but the other one was far and her mom could not afford the transport fee. Jessica had her hands in her lap and casted her eyes on her hands as she spoke.

"I was jealous of you …" This statement alone shocked Alex to say the least because Jessica always had whatever she wanted in life but she said nothing so Jessica continued.

"You were always so confident and had a mother who was always there for you and loved you no matter what. Even though you had nothing, you still held your head up high because you knew your mother had your back. I never had any of that."

The waiter interrupted Jessica as she brought their drinks and this gave Alex time to process everything the blonde-haired woman had said to her. They said their thanks to the waiter. Piper drew comforting patterns on her lover's thigh.

"My parents, although they were church leaders never made time for me. They always travelled and left me with a nanny, the only thing I got closer to a mother. The church thing was just a mask because my father was cheating on my mother and my mom an alcoholic. There was money but no love. I came out to my parent's right after high school graduation as a lesbian" Alex nearly spilled her drink at this. Alex's eyes popped out of her head and Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at Jessica incredulously.

"Shocker right? Yeah I know. Which is why I was jealous that you were out and proud and still had your mother's support but I was hiding because of the fear of being disowned and no longer be feared at school. All I did to you Alex was just to try to bring you down because you always had what I wanted and could not have. I am still sorry for that. Anyway when I came out I did not know what to expect from my parents but I never expected the worst."

Jessica started to tear up a bit and the couple did not know what to do. Piper offered her a tissue, which she accepted and dried her eyes but more tears just kept flowing. The waiter came with their food but it seemed like no one the appetite now but the couple did not know what to say.

"My graduation day was the only time I got to see both my parents in one place at the same time because they had to show face. I told them I was gay during dinner celebration and they grew quiet for a bit as if they didn't hear me, so I repeated a bit lounder and my father told me no daughter of his will be a dyke. He told me to pack my staff and leave whilst my mother just kept quiet and I thought that maybe she would stand up for me but nothing. I had help from our maids to pack and my parents were both at the door waiting to make sure I left."

 ** _…..…..…..flashback….…..…_**

 _"So this is it huh, you are kicking me out. What will you tell our neighbours and people at your church?" **Jessica tried to manipulate her parents into letting her stay.**_

 _"We will just tell them you decided to travel before going to college and that you moved to live with your grandparents in Manhattan or something." **His Father Bob said with so much anger and a look of disgust. His statement shattered all the hope Jessica had and she turned to her mother for help.**_

 _"Mom please, I am your daughter" **Jessica was crying and begging right now and before she knew it her mother's back of hand came into contact with her cheek and her mother's ring opened a gush there.**_

 _"No daughter of mine will be a fag. You are no longer my daughter, now leave this instant." **Her mother, Marjorie said without even looking at her and Jessica cried with her hand holding onto the cut on the cheek. Jessica left and they closed the door behind her. She had nowhere to go and was still trying to process what happened to her so she sat in front of her house for a while.**_

 _"Miss Jessica, please let me attend to your wound." **The house cleaner that helped her pack came behind the back of the house, which meant she snuck out of the backdoor.**_

 _"Mrs Audette thanks but I don't want to get you into trouble." **Jessica was concerned about her helper because she had been around for longer and she was like a mother to her. She would not want her to lose her job on her account.**_

 _"Nonsense, Miss Jessica. You know you are like my daughter and I would do anything. "Mrs **Audette attended to Jessica's wounds and took out something in her pocket and handed it to Jessica.**_

 _"Please take this and go to the address written there. You will find a key under a flowerpot by the door. Here is some money for the bus. Now go quickly."_

 _"Thank you so much Mrs Audette." **Jessica did as told and went to the furthest part of Connecticut where the streets looked so scary and dangerous for someone who always spent their lives in mansions and safe neighbourhoods but she had no choice.**_

 ** _She found a decent size house with the address she got and it looked modest and well managed. She got inside and looked around a bit and that is when she saw Mrs Audette with her late husband in the pictures. She got herself some water, settled on the couch, and fell asleep without intending to._**

 ** _….end of flashback….._**

"I lived with Mrs Audette for two years before I moved out after I could afford an apartment closer to where I work, which is the bowling alley"

"I am really sorry that all this happened to you Jessica. I would not wish for such thing to happen to anyone." Alex's voice was hoarse because she was emotional and her girlfriend had silent tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"Yes that is really an unfortunate thing to ever happen to anyone." Piper added.

"Thank you guys but I should be the one who is apologising. I would not wish for what I did to you Alex to happen to my daughter or any girl for that matter."

"You have a daughter? But I thought you said you are a …" Alex did not mean to shout but she was caught off guard.

"Lesbian? Yes I am. Well the thing is …"

 ** _….…..flashback….….._**

 _"Bye Johnnie, I will see you tomorrow and thanks for locking up for me." **Jessica said as she grabbed her coat and bag from her locker in the staff locker-room.**_

 _"You are welcome Jess. Are you sure, you don't want me to walk you home? I mean tonight we knocked off very late and a lot of people were drunk." **John said while waiting for Jessica to grab her staff so he could lock up and head home too.**_

 _"I am sure Johnnie but thanks for your offer. I mean I have been walking for over a year now and besides I don't live far from here." **Jessica said as she exited the door and already had half her body outside while waiting for John's last respond.**_

 _"Okay then I will see you tomorrow then Jess. Goodnight."_

 _"Night Johnnie" **and with that Jessica carried on the usual route that was burned at the back of her mind that she could even walk there blind.**_

 ** _Jessica was passing through the dark alley when she felt like someone was following her but she shook it off and continued walking because when she looked around she saw no one. While in the middle of the alley, someone pounced at Jessica and covered her mouth with his hand while the other hand held a knife at her throat._**

 _"Well hello there Princess! Do you still remember me?" **the man asked even though he had his hand around her mouth. Jessica just shook her head no.**_

 _"I came to bowl with my friends last week and I made a move on you but you didn't accept and made a mockery of me when you said you were gay and I was not your type even if you were to have a man. You made me a laughing stock to my friends and now I am going to show you what you missed out and that I can be your type."_

 ** _Jessica started to shake with fear and cry but she was trapped and no one could be seen around late at this hour usually._**

 _"I am going to move my hand from your mouth and if you scream I am going to slice your throat before you can even say ah. You hear me?" **the guy asked as he pressed the knife deeper into her neck that it cut through her skin a bit and Jessica nodded.**_

 ** _Unfortunately, for Jessica she was working as a waiter that night in the restaurant by the bowling alley so she had her uniform on which was a short tunic and she did not get time to change. She just threw her big coat, which was long enough at least._**

 _"Well, well, well, what have we hear? Is it not just my lucky day." **The guy snarked and unzipped his pants. Jessica tried to fight him off while he was distracted with his zipper but it was not easy with a knife piercing her throat.**_

 ** _She tried to kick his groin but unfortunately, the hand that was fighting the zipper protected him. She tried to push him off but she was slammed into the wall behind her so hard that she thought she was going to have a concussion._**

 _"You thought you are too clever princess and for that you will be punished in a way that you will always remember me." **He cut her just below her just and she** screamed out in pain but was quickly covered on the mouth._

 _"No, no, no princess. Remember that if you make a noise I will not end ell for you. Last warning." **Jessica just closed her eyes and cried while she waited for everything to be all over. She woke up in the hospital with John by her side.**_

 _"Jessica you're awake! Oh, thank good ness I was so worried about you. I am so sorry I did not walk you home because if I did none of this would have happened. It is my entire fault. Let me go get the nurse." **Jessica held onto his arm so he could turn and face her.**_

 _"It's not your fault Johnnie. It's that guys fault and you should not blame yourself for all this." **Jessica said in a groggy and hoarse voice for not being used for over 48 hours. She was soon out of the hospital and about a week later, the guy was arrested. His name was Robin. Mrs Audette came to stay with her and look after her and nursing her back to health. A month later she noticed some changes with her appetite, eating habits, her diet and she had skipped a month, which never happened before. She panicked and bought ten pregnancy tests. She found out that she was pregnant and decided to keep it because the baby was innocent throughout this whole ordeal and just wanted to be born and live.**_

 ** _…..end of flashback…_**

"Now my baby is two years old and I would not trade her for anything in the world. She is my word. I named her Alexa, after you because you are such a strong person and I wish the same just for her." There was no dry eye on the table, Alex stood up, and hugged Jessica and Piper followed suit.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all that alone Jessica. You are strong too you know, what you went through most people would have gave up and probably aborted or gave the child away and you didn't."

"Thank Alex, and you too Piper. This means the world to me. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Please forgive me for all I had done to you."

"I forgive you. It's a pity we have to go back tomorrow but I would like to catch-up with you again when we are back for a visit." Alex hugged Jessica again, she pulled back, and sat down next to her girlfriend and tried to comfort her because she knows how such issues affects her, even from movies.

"I would really like that so much and maybe you guys could get to meet Alexa." Jessica said with a small smile.

"Who does she stay with when you are working?" Piper asked kindly after a few moments passed by.

"Mrs Audette. She retired from my parent's home and she wanted to look after Alex and she is the only grandparent Alex has or will ever know and I could not have asked for anyone else." Jessica said with a loving and grateful look in her eyes as she thought about the two most important people in her life.

"Maybe you could give us your number and we will let you know when we are this side and should you also find yourself that side then you will give us a call?" Piper said while looking at her girlfriend for permission.

"Yes that would be great actually." Alex added. They exchanged numbers and asked the waiter for takeaways for their food they never even touched. Piper paid for the whole dinner even though there was a few protests from Jessica but she heard none of it. They called a cab and dropped off Jessica before they went home.


	21. Chapter 21: Change of plans

**Chapter 21: Change of Plans**

"Man today was emotionally draining. I just want to freshen up and cuddle with you babe." Piper said as they entered the house.

"True and it made me realise how lucky I am to have you, your family, Nicky and my mom in my life." Alex said as she followed Piper to the bedroom. They took a shower together and washed each other so slowly just to savour the moment. Today it was not about sex but wanting to be closer to each other. They got out and went to bed naked and cuddled all night.

They decided to wake up in the morning so they could spend time with Diane before they had to leave in the afternoon.

"Good morning girls. Breakfast is ready."

"Good morning Diane"

"Good morning ma,"

"I can't believe you girls are going back. I am going to miss you."

"We will miss you too mom. We will visit you again too and maybe you could also come for a visit"

"Yes that will be awesome Diane. We could take you site seeing."

They finished their breakfast and Piper insisted on cleaning up since Diane made them breakfast, so Alex was left with her mom on the breakfast bar and they decided to move to the front porch.

"You really found yourself a keeper kid. I am happy for you." Diane said while looking out into space.

"I know, thanks mom. I am happy. Happy as I had ever been and sometimes it feels so surreal that she chose me whilst she could have anyone she wants." Alex said sighing and sinking further into the chair.

"Don't sell yourself short Alley cat. You both deserve each other and she would be missing out if she did not choose you. However, on a serious note, I love her. She is good for you. I mean come one she got my badass daughter whipped" Diane said and laughed.

"Mom stop okay I am not whipped," Alex tried to act mad but could not fight the smile creeping on her face.

"I am going to miss you mom"

"I will miss you too baby."

They spend the day with Diane at the park and accompanied her to do some grocery shopping since they have cooked a lot while they visited. In the afternoon they went back home.

…..888888888888888888888888888888…..

Everything had been back to normal in the Chapman household and everyone was back onto their schedules. It is almost May and Alex is due to write her semester exams, Cal, and Nery planned to get married around August.

Today was a Friday late afternoon and Alex and Piper had been on the rooftop garden planning their weekend while cuddling on the sofa under a gazebo.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Al? We will have the whole house to ourselves because my brother and his fiancé are went to visit Nerie's parents for the coming two weeks and mom is flying out to the UK for a week tomorrow." Piper asked as she nestled underneath Alex's chin, on her chest.

"Well… I could think of a few things that will surely keep us busy." Alex said seductively.

"Mmm, like what?" Piper played along to Alex's banter as she responded with a seductive tone too.

"Like sleeping the whole day," Alex said in a serious tone and face while looking at Piper and the latter was shocked as to how the conversation moved from all flirty and seductive to this.

"Ha haa haaa haaaa haaaaa haaaaaaaaaa" Alex busted out laughing at the horrified look on Piper's face and the latter hit Alex lightly on the arm.

"It's not funny Al." However, she could not stop smiling

"Oh but it is. You should've seen your face babe." Piper just decided to kiss Alex to shut her up and it worked because Alex was now kissing back with so much passion. Alex held onto Piper's head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart when the need for air became a necessity.

"Now if this is how you will shut me up then I need to start talking a lot more often now." Alex said with a smile while her forehead rested on Piper's.

"And I wouldn't mind shutting you up." They smiled at this and pecked each other's lips a few times before pulling apart and Piper taking her previous position by Alex's chest.

"How about we do a random, unplanned date tomorrow? I mean soon I will be busy with exams that we won't get enough time to do a lot of things so now is the perfect time." Alex suggested after a few minutes passed between them.

"I like that idea. Just go out and explore without a plan. I had never done it before though."

"Me neither. Great it's settled then."

"Pipes"

"Mmm"

"You never told me about the other thing that happened at your interviews when I went to register because you had to leave for New York."

"Wow Al. I had even forgotten about that." Piper chuckled into Alex's chest and it made the black-haired women's heart swell.

"Yeah well I had forgotten but then when we talk about random unplanned things I just remembered your trip that day." Alex circled her arms around Piper and hugged her closer.

"Well Emily from the Daily Dose showed up for an interview and was shocked to see me. She couldn't even say any word, like a fish out of the water."

"Oh my word. That was fucked up. I guess it was a good thing that I was not there because I was going to smack the shit out of her for burning you with coffee and be so smug about it. Then what did you do babe?" Alex kissed Piper's heard as she said this.

"Well I told her karma is a bitch and to never come back into my building."

"Good for you Pipes." They stayed out here for a few hours before they went back to freshen up for dinner. Today the whole chapman's staff had a day off to go attend for their own needs so they ordered pizza.

"Are you girls going to be okay to have the whole house to yourselves? I mean it won't be the same with everyone gone." Carol asked referring to the fact that the whole staff will be back Sunday afternoon.

"Yes mom we will be fine and besides we won't be alone. The security will be there." Piper said as she munched on her Pepperoni pizza.

"Okay but be safe and Alex honey all the best with your exam since I won't be around when you start. I will see you girls in a week's time. I will be leaving very early tomorrow so I will not see you. Goodnight."

"Thank you Carol. Goodnight." Alex said sincerely looking at Carol.

"Goodnight mom. Have a safe trip. "

"Love you girls."

"Love you too."

Carol went to bed and left the two lovebirds alone. Piper was so focused on the slice of pizza that she did not even notice Alex looking at her. She had source all over her mouth and cheeks like a kid.

 _"Damn she is so adorable."_ Alex thought to herself.

"What are you looking at Al? I can feel your eyes burning holes on my face." Piper said without even looking at Alex.

 ** _Flash_** , "Hey knock it off," Piper tried to pry Alex's phone so she could delete the picture.

"What Pipes. I just want to remember this day in the future and of course have something to blackmail you with." Alex said trying to get away from Piper's prying hands with success all thanks to her long arms.

"Okay lets heard to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Alex said after they finished eating and cleared up everything while holding her hand out for Piper to take.

They freshened up and Alex got into the right side of the bed and opened the blankets for Piper to slip right in so they could cuddle.

"Al can I be the big spoon tonight?" Piper asked sweetly but Alex was confused because she is always the big spoon.

"Why Pipes? Is everything alright babe?" Alex asked in a soft loving voice laced with concern for her lover and Piper loved it.

"Nothing is wrong Al and I love being in your arms but I just want to feel how it is like to hold your lover in your arms all night. I guess you can say I am curious." Piper said with a shrug but the both of them knew the depth of those words and they just felt more love for each other.

"Okay Pipes, it's going to be a bit awkward for me at first but let's do it." Alex said while sitting up to Allow for Piper to lie down first and get comfortable before she slept in from of her. At first, they were facing each other so they could say their good night.

"I love you Al, forever and always." Both of them went quiet and looked into each other's eyes reading the unsaid promises for the future. Forever was a promise for a very long committed future together and both felt the same way. Alex pulled Piper in a passionate kiss, which turned into a make-out session.

"I love you too Pipes, forever and always" Alex sealed their promise and she turned around so that her back was in Piper's front. Alex actually enjoyed being held by Piper and it made her feel safe. Piper also loved holding Alex in her arms, she felt like she was holding the most important piece of her life so precious she did not want to ever lose. They were both content and felt like they had the world at their feet.

Alex was the first one to wake excessively early so she could surprise Piper with breakfast in bed and a romantic morning. She headed to the kitchen and whipped up some French toast, scrambled eggs, beacon and blueberry pancakes while coffee brewed.

"Oh good morning Alex, I thought I was going to leave while you guys were still asleep. Mmm it smells good in here." Carol said as she entered the kitchen thinking she would just grab an apple for the road.

"Good morning Carol. Yeah I thought I should surprise Piper with breakfast and there is more than enough for you too." Alex said with a blush creeping at her neck at being caught being all sappy.

"Oh there is nothing to be embarrassed about honey. That is so sweet of you and thank you for breakfast. I am actually going to eat right now because it smells so delicious even though I planned on having just an apple," Carol said as she said on the breakfast bar with a chuckle as Alex placed a plate in front of her and some coffee.

"Wow Alex this is the best breakfast I had ever had but don't tell Mrs Thompson" they both laughed at this.

"Thanks and don't worry my lips are sealed" Alex was glad with how her relationship with Carol was, all good and she was now comfortable to be left alone in a room with her.

"No but seriously you are really good. I guess you have a lot of options career wise should you get bored of the one you have. Oh, look at the time I will be late if I do not leave now. Please tell Piper I had left and you guys call if you need anything. I love you bye."

Hearing Carol saying 'I love you' to her never ceased to amaze her and it made her heart flutter because she never had this kind of relationship with any of her previous partners parents and if for anything they loathed her saying she turned their kids gay.

"I love you too and travel safe." They shared a short hug and Carol kissed Alex's cheek and headed for the door. Alex's day was already good and it started with a high note.

Piper woke up and reached out for her girlfriends but no one was there and it felt so cold indicating the person had been awake for quite a while so she sat up and stretched before turning and throw her legs over the edge of the bed. She saw a sticky note shaped into a heart and read with a smile on her face.

 ** _Good morning sleepy head_**

 ** _Please come to the rooftop once you_**

 ** _Had decided to join the world_**

 ** _Of the living_** **** ** _, I got a surprise for you._**

 ** _p.s. Just wear a rope and nothing else._**

Piper was so excited that she got rid of the nighties she slept in and wore the rope Alex laid out for her and slip-on shoes. She had a smile plastered on her face all this time. As she got inside the lift, she found another sticky note.

 ** _You probably can_** ** _not_** ** _wait to_**

 ** _Find out what the surprise is_**

 ** _In addition, probably have that crazy_**

 ** _Grin plastered on your face._**

 ** _I love you so much_**

 ** _Moreover_** ** _, can_** ** _not_** ** _wait for our date._**

Piper laughed as she realised Alex was right about her grin and she felt even more in love with the person that seems to know her more than she knows herself. She held the note to her hear and sight contently as she anxiously waited for the lift to take her to her lover.

When the lift opened Piper's breath hitched as she saw the most beautiful site ever. Alex was sitting in one of the garden chairs with her legs up and her knees tucked under her chin with a cup of coffee in her hand, her hair was in a messy bun and the sun shone on her pale skin with no make-up on.

Oh, such beauty for sore eyes and Piper felt a physical ache in her heart with the amount of love she had for Alex, it felt like her heart was going to burst. She held her hand to her heart and felt like she was going to tear up with so many emotions skyrocketing in her tiny body and Alex had yet noticed her.

Piper went on to wrap her arms around Alex's shoulders and as the latter looked up she was met with a pair of lips against her own with an emotional most hear warming kiss.

"Mmm good morning Pipes. What was that for? Not that I am complaining of course" Alex moaned into the kiss and went on to place her cup by the table.

"Good morning Al. I didn't know I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend" Piper teased Alex

"No you don't Pipes but that was one hell of a kiss." They smiled at each other and Alex pulled Piper from behind her so she could sit on her lap.

"I just love you Al and you looked so beautiful I couldn't resist" Alex did not know how to respond to that than to kiss Piper with all that she got. They pulled apart breathless and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too Pipes." Alex pecked Piper's lips a few times and pulled apart before things got hot and out of control

"Okay Pipes lets have breakfast before it gets cold." Alex uncovered the food and Poured Piper coffee from the flask. Piper reluctantly moved from Alex's lap and sat on the chair next to Alex and they started eating.

"Mmm Al this is the best breakfast I had ever had, but don't tell Mrs Thompson" Piper said with a mouth full and Alex laughed at this.

"What is it Al. I am telling the truth. Are you making fun of me?" Piper pouted.

"No babe I am not making fun of you, it's just funny because your mom said the same exact thing earlier on" Piper was shocked at this.

"Wait you saw my mom? At what time did you get up Al?"

"I have been up since 04:00 am. I had to get up early for this surprise I have in stores for you." Alex pointed to something covered in a white sheet and it is only now that Piper noticed it. She had gotten lost in Alex's eyes and everything else was just background.

"Oh what is it? Can I please see it" Piper was jumping in her seat and she was so happy with her whole face lighting up that Alex was sure she could light up the whole of Manhattan.

"Finish your breakfast first and then yes you can open it since it's your surprise." Piper tried to finish her breakfast fast

"Al it's now 05:20 am, you have been up for a while now. Are you not feeling tired?" Piper asked with concern after a few minutes.

"I am good Pipes. I could sleep so it's okay." They ate in silence and were finished in no time, much too Piper's delight. Alex sipped on her coffee oh so excruciatingly slow just to keep Piper on her toes and the latter kept bouncing her legs in anticipation.

"Oh come on Al. please finish up so I could see the surprise." Piper could not take it anymore; her patience was running on a thin strand. Alex laughed at Piper's antics and decided not to torture her anymore.

"Okay Pipes lets go see." Alex chuckled lightly.

Behind the sheet, the was a bathtub surrounded with rose petals around and inside the water with some foam. There was a small table on the side with towels and a small bowl with some strawberries covered in chocolate. Piper's hands covered her eyes

"Oh my word Al this is so beautiful. I love it and I love you. How did you even get this up here because I know the helpers are not around?"

Piper said with so much love and a bit of curiosity. She could not believe that it was possible to love someone more than she did Alex and it seems to keep on growing more that she thought was possible.

"Well let's just say I owe the security guards a month's worth of breakfast" Alex chuckled as she pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her slow and lazily.

"I love you too Pipes." Alex untied Piper's rope and let it fall on the floor and Piper did the same for Alex. Alex got into the bath first and Piper followed suit in front of Alex and surprisingly, the water was warm and all thanks to the warm weather all was good.

"This is so nice and amazing Al. I cannot believe I had never thought of it. Maybe we should have a jacuzzi here."

"I'm glad you like it Pipes. A jacuzzi sounds nice because this place we are far from any prying eyes and we can still see cars coming though the gate." Alex said as she took the sponge inside the water and started to wash Piper's back and the blonde-haired woman could not help but moan.

"Mmm that feels so good Al." there was nothing sexual about this actions; just lovers have an intimate moment while taking a bath in a beautiful weather. Alex kissed Piper's shoulder.

They enjoyed their bath with a few kisses here and there. They got out, wrapped themselves in the towels, and applied lotions before heading in the house to get ready for their day. They decided to wear casual and Piper had on grey leggings that drove Alex crazy with a white tank top and a cardigan on top. Alex had on black skinny jeans that hugged her curves with a grey long-sleeved shirt.

"Pipes are you sure you want to go on the date? I mean we could always change plans and stay indoors, order pizza and watch some movies and do other things." Alex said while eyeing Piper in the leggings and Piper saw her on the reflection of the mirror and smiled a bit flustered. She loved the fact that she had this effect on her girlfriend. She chuckled before responding.

"Oh come on Al of course I want to go out." Alex moved behind Piper and held her ass firmly, then softly massaged it so lightly in a teasing manner that drove Piper crazy. Alex leaned to Piper's ear and whispered in a hoarse, husked and lust filled voice.

"Are you sure about that, cant I change your mind." Alex bit on Piper's earlobe and blew hot air on it. Piper shivered, moaned, and out went their plans. Piper turned and pulled Alex in a heated kiss as they moved backwards without disconnecting their lips until Piper's legs hit the bed and Alex sat her down as she took off her clothes.

In no time, both of them were naked and Piper was still seated on the edge of the bed with Alex standing in between her legs…

 ** _…..888888888888888888888888888…._**


	22. Chapter 22: An eye for an eye

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _Hope you are all well. a guest had a request and I tried to go with it. hope you enjoy._**

 ** _have a great Monday._**

 ** _10 000+ views :) Thanks guys. Keep on reading. Vausemall all the way_**

 ** _-Skai_**

 ** _Chapter 22: An Eye for an Eye_**

"Wow 13 orgasms, that has got to go into the Guinness world record. I don't thing anyone has ever had this many orgasms in one night." Alex said as she fell next to Piper on her right side.

"I don't think so either and we probably won't be able to walk tomorrow but good thing is that we have the whole house to ourselves so even if we crawl no one will ask any questions," Piper said with a lazy chuckle and Alex joined her.

"But then again I wouldn't want the whole world to know about this because they would be too jealous and try to ruin what we have." Alex said while turning to face Piper, pull her into an embrace, and cuddle.

"You are right. I will have to start fighting bitches off of you and I don't want to end up in jail also."

 **…..888888888888888888888888…..**

Time has passed by so quickly that Alex was writing her last exam for the semester and was due for her six months practical starting July and Piper and the family had organised a special surprise for her and everyone was rushing around to get things done.

"Okay Polly, Diane and Nicky along with Lorna are bound to arrive at two in the afternoon. just an hour before Alex gets home. The staff is busy with the cooking and Cal is on the braai duty. The garden is all set up and now we need…" Piper was rambling and Polly had to intervene.

"Okay Pipe stop. I know you want everything to be perfect and it will be but you have to relax a bit. Why don't you go freshen up and I will oversee everything and welcome the guests if they will be here while you finish up." Polly said while pushing Piper towards the elevator from the rooftop.

"Is that your way of telling me that I smell bad?" Piper asked in a teasing tone with a raised eyebrow as she tried to stop Polly from chasing her away.

"Yes Pipe and I am afraid that if you don't leave this place will stink just like you," Polly said faking a bad odour by blocking her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"Okay, okay I get your point and I am going. Thanks for being here Pol. I don't know what I would be without you." Piper said with a smile and a peck on the brunette's cheek.

"Probably a loco mess with a bad odour" they both laughed and Piper went to freshen up.

Everything was going according to plan and the guests had arrived with two special guests (Poussey and Taystee) because why not.

"Oh hi guys you made it. Diane it's so good to see you," Piper said as she cam downstairs after her shower. She went on to greet everyone with a hug.

"Oh hey Piper dear. Yes we have arrived and this nice young lady welcomed us hospitably." Diane responded while pointing at Polly as she hugged Piper back.

"Well I am glad you could all make it. Nicky, Lorna, Taystee and Poussey you guys thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah blondie like we would miss flying in a private jet" Nicky teased with a dismissive hand and the crew laughed.

"Well please feel at home and I will ask one of the guys to take you to your rooms shortly." Piper went to talk to Mrs Thompson to ask for drinks for everyone.

"This is a fucking nice house you got here Chapman," Poussey said and

"Well actually it's a mansion P," Taystee corrected her

"Yeah well whatever man. But for reals this is some shit you got here." Poussey said admiring the interior of the house and not everyone could help but nod in agreement besides Polly who have been here many times that she is used to it.

"Guys my brother and his fiancé already got the fire going in the garden and my mom will be here a little bit late, just after Alex so if you guys want to be up there you are welcome to do so and if you want to freshen up let me know."

Everyone decided to freshen up and they headed to the rooftop where they met the 'soon-to-be married couple and stayed there chatting for a while. Nicky got along with Cal so well and Polly was enjoying the company of someone, someone 😊. 'Alex is supposed to be here in five minute's time. There had not been any formal greetings between the two parents because Piper wanted Alex to be there for it. They waited for Alex and she was late by 10 minutes.

"She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and she is not picking up my calls. Today she took the car so I can't call the driver." Piper said as she looked at the time.

"Relax Piper she is probably held by traffic and she obviously wont answer when driving. Let's give her a few more minutes." Polly said to her friend and Piper nodded. Five minutes later Piper received a text and she was happy thinking it is from Alex.

 ** _…..TEXT…_**

 ** _Unknown number_**

 _As long as my sister is not happy_

 _You too cannot be happy. That's a_

 _Promise._

 **….**

Piper started to panic and re-read the message before trying to call but it went straight to voicemail. A few more minutes past before Piper received a call.

 ** _Man's voice:_** _hello! Can I please speak to Ms Piper Chapman?_

 ** _Piper:_** _This is she. How may I help you?_

 ** _Man's voice:_** _Ms Chapman my name is Mark and I am calling from the hospital. There has been a hit and run accident and one of the victims, Ms Alex Vause has listed you as her emergency contact so I will need you to come to the hospital immediately._

 ** _(With that Piper was already on her way)_**

 ** _Piper:_** _What happened? Is she okay? I am on my way_

 ** _Mark:_** _I cannot say much over the phone_

 ** _Piper_** _: I will be there shortly._

"Piper what is going on? Where are you going?" Polly asked why following Piper closely behind and the blonde could not form coherent sentences as she was at the verge of tears and the fact that they could not tell her anything didn't make things any better.

"Alex… hospital, I got to go Pol. She is… in an accident. Come with everyone please." Piper said while getting in the lift, the others were left confused, on second thought Piper decided to go with Diane, and she promised to explain on the way. She needed the support. Pier did not even have time to think about the message. Her focus was Alex and she was not in a good space to drive and Diane did not know the place quite well so Cal drove them. They got to the hospital with a breaking record with Cal breaking some speed limits here and there.

"Hi, we are here for Alex Vause. She was brought here not so long ago, hit and run accident." Piper said breathlessly because she ran here from the parking lot.

"Oh hi please continue down this corridor and take the left turn where you will find a lift that will take you to the second floor where is currently in a surgery then you will just sit in the waiting room there and wait for the doctor.

Though I will need you to sign this for me first, it's about her insurance and bill." The receptionist, Mark gave Piper the form to fill and soon they we re in the waiting area and Piper was restless because no one came out of the operation room yet. One of the doctors came out and Piper was besides her in no time.

"Doctor, how is she? Is everything okay?"

"Are you Alex's family member? I'm afraid I can only disclose such information to family only."

"No but I am her girlfriend."

"And I am her mother. This people, blood or not are Alex's family so please tell us how is my baby girl" Diane held Piper's hand and squeezed gently.

"Alex made it out of surgery but she suffered a loss of blood. She has two broken ribs on her right side and a concussion. She has a broken leg. She is currently in an induced coma in ICU. I am really sorry you have to go through this but she will pull through"

"Can we see her doctor?"

"Yes but two at a time because she needs to rest"

"Thank you"

Piper and Diane went in first. The moment Piper, so he girlfriend tears flowed down her face. Alex was bandaged around her head and cheek with scars covering her face but not major ones. Her torso was bandaged as well as her leg that was in a cast and tied up to keep it elevated.

Meanwhile Diane was trying to be strong for her baby, Piper and herself but seeing your daughter like that crashes you and she was tearing up.

"This is my entire fault Al, I am so sorry babe. Al, babe please wake up. You need to wake up soon or I will go crazy. Now I know how you felt when you found me in the park but then we were strangers and now you are my everything. I need you to wake up please." Piper sat on the chair on Alex's right and held onto her lover's hand.

"Oh dear this is not your fault. The person that hit her is responsible and not you" Diane moved from the chair on the left that she sat on and went to embrace Piper.

"Yes it's my fault Diane. I received a message earlier on that I am sure is from my ex's brother. He wants me to suffer and will do everything to ruin everything good in my life and if Alex were not with me, she would not be lying here right now. This was supposed to be me and not her." Piper was hysterical in Diane's arms and right now she really just wanted Alex to hug her and comfort her but that was not possible.

"Its not your fault honey. Please don't blame yourself and you and I both know Alex's would not want you too." Diane drew comforting circles on Piper's bed.

"I need to go get some air. I will be back in a few." Piper stood up and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead…

"I love you so much Al," …and ran out crying. As she passed the waiting room, they stood, up to ask about Alex but Piper bolted passed and went away. Carol was already there and she felt sorry for her baby girl but she new she needed alone time to think.

"Guys let her go; she needs time to think alone. She will be fine and back. If you follow her now she will say things in anger and not meaning them but they might hurt you." Carol said as she sat back down.

"I am going to get some coffee. Anyone need something else?" Polly offered as she stood up.

"I will come with you and help." Poussey offered as she followed Polly who offered a small smile.

Meanwhile Diane took Piper's place on the right and talked to her daughter. She brushed Alex's exposed skin on the face while holding her hand.

"Oh Ally cat, my baby please wake up soon. Your girlfriend is going nuts and I do not like seeing you like this. I wish I could take the pain away. I know you are strong and will pull through. I will be here when you wake up baby. I love you Ally cat," Diane kissed Alex's forehead, stood up, and left. Next, it was Nicky with Lorna.

"Yo Vause you know I am not good with this sappy shit so why don't you just wake up before I make a fool out of myself man." Nicky was hurting for her friend. Seeing her lying there so helpless whilst her friend was always so strong and in control crashed her. Lorna stood besides Nicky and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your girl is going crazy man and only you can calm her."

Meanwhile Carol met with Diane for the first time.

"Hi, you must be Alex's mom Diane. I am Carol, Piper's mom. It is nice to meet you. I am sorry we meet under these circumstances." Carol offered a hand to the latter.

"Hi nice to meet you too Carol. Yes I wish we met under different circumstances but fate works in mysterious ways." Diane said as she shook Carol's hand and took the open seat next to her. Polly offered Diane some coffee, which she accepted gracefully.

"Thanks honey." Polly smiled in return. Soon Poussey and Taystee went in and Piper was still out. They all came back and waited for the doctor to give them updates on Alex's condition.

It has been over 10 excruciating long, slow hours and counting…

 ** _….888888888888888888888888888…._**


	23. Chapter 23: 18 Agonizing hours :(

**_Hey Guys!_**

 ** _What a cliff-hanger that was from last chapter hey?_**

 ** _I'm sorry about that and here is chapter 23 as a peace offering ;)_**

 ** _enjoy_**

 ** _-Skai_**

 ** _Chapter 23: 18 Agonizing hours_**

It has been over 18 excruciating hours since Alex had been brought here and 14 hours since Piper went out for air. Time seemed to be moving even slower than a chameleon.

Piper came back just in time for the doctor as her was on her way to update the family on Alex.

"How is she doctor?" Everyone was shocked to here the blonde-haired person's voice because they thought she was still out.

"Alex pulled through out of the comma and she was moved to her room, number 450 just on the next floor and she was asking for Piper." Everyone was happy to here the news and Piper was beyond happy but at the same time nervous to see her lover awake and hurting, she didn't want Alex to hate her or be mad with what happened.

"If you could all follow me I will take you to her room and the waiting room there. Visitation hours are over but I will allow you people to see her for a few minutes then only one person can spend the night here. This way please."

They followed the doctor to Alex's room and the doctor aske Piper to go in first before because Alex asked for her.

"Alex" Piper said so softly to not startle Alex. Although she did not move closer to Alex, it was as if she was frozen on the spot.

"Hey… come here." Alex tried to sit up but her broken ribs hurt like fuck so she stayed down and winced and Pipe was by her side in a swift to help her sit comfortably.

"Al, oh babe you are awake. You had everyone so worried. I was so worried about you." Piper went on to give Alex a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey Pipes! I am sorry I worried you," Alex said in a hoarse voice. She hugged Piper with all the strength she got.

"You don't have to apologise Al. I should be apologising because this is my entire fault." Piper went on to tell Alex all about the message she got.

"Listen to me Pipes. This is not your fault okay. I know we cannot go to the police because we do not have enough evidence but we have to do something. We can talk to our family and friends for help." Alex said reassuring Piper and the blonde-haired person just nodded.

"Pipes I know that look on your face. I do not hate you nor am I angry with you. We all have our crazy pasts and I will not hate you just because of your past. When I told you I loved you, I accepted your past, your weaknesses, your flaws, the good sides and the bad and I gave myself to you so you could do the same." Alex made soothing patterns on Piper's hand and the latter was in tears.

"Its crazy how I should be comforting you but you are comforting me instead. I love you so much Al. so, so much." Piper leaned in to peck Alex's lips.

"I love you too babe. Now get in bed with me so we could cuddle and watch 'family guy'. I need you close to me."

"Speaking about family they are here. Let me go get them." Piper went out and came back with everyone except for Cal who left earlier with Polly.

"Mom, Nicky, Lorna, Poussey and Taystee… what are you guys doing here? How did you get here? How long was I out?" Alex was shocked and looked at her girlfriend for answers.

"Whoa I am hurt; you don't even see us anymore." Carol said in a teasing manner with a smile and everyone laughed except Piper who had silence tears and tried to be strong but failed miserably.

"No it's not like that… its just they were not here and now they are here… I mean…" Alex was stammering because of the shock of seeing her mom and friends and not wanting to offend Carol who welcomed her as part of her family.

"Relax honey I was just joking. I know what you mean. Your girlfriend has the answers" Carol went on to kiss Alex's forehead as assurance and Alex was grateful.

"Whoa Alley cat one question at a time. You need to rest," Everyone went on to hug Alex in greeting and sat down on the chairs and couch in the room.

"Well Al, I had planned a little surprise for you for completing your semester and invited everyone but… yeah, all this happened. You have been only out for a couple of house, which felt like centuries if I might add." Piper said referring to the accident, she felt her tears pricking in her eyes, and her voice broke a little. Alex could not comfort her lover and it broke her.

"I can't believe I missed out on my own surprise party. Boy my timing sucks" Alex tried to make light of this situation but with no luck. She just wanted to see a smile on everyone's faces, more especially her girlfriend

"It's so good to see you awake honey, you scared us all." Carol said as she placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. She had grown to love Alex as one of her daughters and seeing her like this hurt her.

"Thanks Carol. I am glad to be awake too and sorry for scaring you guys." Alex tried to smile to the older blonde but it turned into a grimace from the pain she felt ripping through her leg. Her medication was starting to wear off.

They all chatted and the doctor said it was time for Alex to rest and everyone but one has to go. The others went outside leaving Piper with Diane in there.

"I know you want to be with Alex right now Diane so I will be in the waiting room. I am not going to the house." Piper did not want to leave but she knew if she is hurting like this, it must be worse for Diane and the older woman probably wants to remain behind.

"Nonsense dear. I am going to go with the rest to the house. You can stay behind and I am sure Alex wants you too. Just call me anytime you need me." Diane placed her hand on Piper's should in a comforting manner and then pulled her into a hug before pulling back to say goodbye to Alex.

"Thank you Diane." Piper was being sincere because she really wanted to stay behind, even if it meant sleeping in the waiting room on the uncomfortable chairs. She sat next to the sleeping Alex on the chair on the right side of the bed just looking at Alex and thinking of ways to get back at Kubra for hurting her girlfriend.

The doctor pulled piper out of her train of thoughts as she came to check on Alex along with a nurse.

"Hi there, its Piper right?" Piper just nodded.

"I think I didn't introduce myself earlier but I am Dr Chinn but you can call me Debby and this is our nurse Sophia. She will attend to Alex for the evening until her shift ends and then another one will be assigned."

"Thank you Dr, I mean Debby." the doctor nodded and went on to check on Alex who woke up in the process.

"Hello Alex, how are you feeling right now?" the doctor asked without stopping her check-up.

"I am okay. Just feeling some pain on my ribs and leg." Alex said as she saw Piper. She didn't want to make her worry but this wasn't just 'some pain' it was agonizing, excruciating pain that felt like it was going to tear her skin apart.

"How can you rate the pain from one to ten? We need to know so we could give you the correct dosage." The Dr was now scribbling on the clipboard.

"8.5" she said quietly without looking at anyone. The doctor was shocked that Alex was not even crying out for help because that had to hurt like hell.

"Sophia please give Alex some pain meds and check on her vitals. I will be back to check on you later but in the meantime Sophia will tend to your needs."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Everything loos good so far girl. You are very lucky. I will leave you people to it and I will see you in an hour's time. If you need anything just press this button. I will bring you a blanket." Sophia said after checking Alex.

"Thank you." Piper said.

"Don't mention it."

"You still owe me some cuddling and watching family guy Pipes. Now get into bed with me." Alex said as she shifted a bit. The medication was working now and the pain was bearable.

"Al baby I don't want to hurt you. You are in so much pain and I don't think the doctor will approve of me being in bed with you." Piper was scared of hurting Alex.

"The medication is working Pipers and you are hurting me by not wanting to cuddle." Alex made puppy eyes with a pout that Piper found to be adorable.

"Hey that's my trick to use. You can't use it against me." Piper said teasingly with a smile and Alex was happy to see the smile. Alex protruded her lips even more that Piper could not resist the urge to kiss them so she leaned in and kissed Alex so softly.

Piper got in bed next to Alex, careful to not hurt her. They stayed cuddled for a while without talking or turning on the TV, just enjoying being close to each other.

Alex remained at the hospital for two weeks before she was discharged to go home. Her ribs we so much better and still had a cast that was to be removed after a month. Nicky, Lorna, Taystee and Poussey went back home after two days of Alex being in the hospital. Only Diane stayed behind even to this day. She was going to help her baby while the others went to work because she and Piper know that Alex is too proud to ask for help from one of the helpers.

"Welcome home Alex" Cal and Nerie said in union.

"Thanks guys. It is good to be back. Hospital food makes me even sicker I think." Everyone laughed at this.

"Welcome home honey." Carol said as she hugged Alex lightly.

"Thank you. It's great to be with all of you again." Alex said with a small smile. Her face was clear of all bandages and she only had a few bruises that were healing nicely. Diane was making Alex's favourite meal when Alex came back with Piper from the hospital.

"Ally cat. I am glad you are out of that horrible place my baby." Diane hugged Alex and went on to finish cooking so everyone could have lunch.

Everyone moved to the sitting room to relax before they had lunch. Piper sat Alex comfortably on the couch with lots of pillows and cushions before she cuddled closer to Alex without hurting her.

"Welcome home Al." Piper said with a content sigh. She was back where she belongs, that is in Alex's arms.

"Thanks Pipes." Alex pecked Piper's lips. They stayed there and chatted for about twenty minutes before Diane called them to the table for lunch.

"I can't wait to have Diane's famous dish that Pipe kept on bragging about for a month full." Cal said making everyone laugh.

"Hey I was not bragging for nothing. It really is the best. Just wait until you tasted it and we shall see who will be talking about it non-stop." Piper defended herself. She and Alex walked hand-in-hand, as Alex's other hand held onto the crutch.

Everyone on the table had something to say about Diane's famous dish. They enjoyed to the fullest that they could not even have dessert immediately.

"Wow this was really the best meal ever. Can we hire you to cater for our wedding? Please" Nerie said seriously.

"Yes please. Your food is the best. I am so full but I cannot wait to taste the dessert." Cal supported his fiancé.

"You guys I am flattered but I had never cooked for many people, just family. I wouldn't even know what to do." Diane was so happy to hear that they loved her food but she did not want to ruin their big day by messing up.

"But working at a diner means you feed hundreds of people and hat is no different from this. Please Diane. Please, please, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Nerie batted her eyelashes making everyone laugh. Alex was happy for her mom and found it funny how her mom was cornered in a situation she could not get out of.

"Okay fine dear, I will do it. But if it fails don't blame it on me."

"It wont mom." Alex said looking her mom in the eye as if having a silent conversation, telling her mom how she believed in her.

"If Diane is catering your wedding I am definitely sitting next to the food table in the reception." Carol said making everyone laugh.

"What you mom not afraid of gaining weight?" Piper asked in a mock shock.

"It will be worth it for Diane's food. Besides it will only be for one day." Everyone laughed because they knew how Carol was with overeating, well except for Diane of course. They chatted for a while and had the best dessert that the couple to be wed asked for on their wedding day.

"Okay guys we are heading to bed. Al need to rest and I am going to the office tomorrow. So goodnight."

Everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. Piper went on to change Alex into her sleeping t-shirt only because she did not want to hurt Alex's leg. She then helped her into the bathroom to brush her teeth and back to bed. After that, she also did the same thing and joined Alex into bed.

"It feels so good to be sleeping in our bed again. I missed it so much without actually realising it." Ale said as she tried to pull Piper closer to her so she could spoon her.

"Its good to have you back too. It was not him same without you and the bed definitely felt cold. I feel like I am home in your arms." Piper said with a content sigh.

"Pipes…"

"Mmm"

"I meant to ask earlier but I forgot. I didn't see Mrs Thompson earlier on, is everything okay with her?" Alex felt Piper tense up a bit and then shift to face her.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you Al because I was so worried about you and my mind was just occupied with you. Mrs Thompson's youngest daughter who was living in Spain came back and took her mother away. She said she was going to look after her in her home in New York. It was sad to see her go but at the same time, she was so happy that it made me happy. She had not seen her daughter in over 8 years and the reunion was heart-warming. She left you a message with me. She aid to tell you to be strong and hang in there. She loved you like her daughter." Piper said with a sad smile. She hated seeing Mrs Thompson go and at the same time happy, that she was reunited with her daughter.

"I wish I had the chance to bid her farewell. I hope she is happy right now. I also loved her like she was my mother." Alex rested her forehead against Piper's and pulled her closer by the nape and kissed her softly with so much love and passion that made Piper's heart do a summersault. Alex's hands started to roam all over Piper's body and they said the blonde's body on fire.

"Al babe you have to stop. As much as I want to, we cannot. The doctor said no strenuous activities for another two more weeks." Piper said as she pulled away from the kiss while panting and rested her forehead back against Alex's.

"But it has been so long Pipes. We have never gone more than two days without sex and if we are too busy then we always had a quickie. I miss you." Alex said in a raspy voice filled with lust and her eyes grew darker.

"Believe me al. I want nothing more that to have you go putty in my hands and feel closer to you but I cant. I need you to heal first then maybe we will take a nice short holiday getaway somewhere were we will not see the light of day because we would be cooped up in our hotel room ravishing each other. How does that sound?" Piper new she won the argument already.

"You got yourself a deal. But know this that I will be in charge." Alex said in her flirtiest, most seductive voice ever.

"Whatever you say Vause. It's on." Piper said as she pecked Alex's lips.

"You wait and see Chapman. Holding out on me now will lead to you being unable to walk for days and I wouldn't be held responsible for that." Alex said with a smirk and Piper was so happy to see the smirk that sometimes annoy her back on her lover's face.

"Talk is cheap babe. Goodnight Al. I love you."

"You wait and see Pipes. Goodnight, I love you too Pipes and thanks for everything. "

They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms soundly.


	24. Chapter 24: Epic Twist

**Chapter 24: Epic twist**

"Do you have any idea of what you did?"

"Yes and I did it for you. You should be thanking me and not shouting at me."

"For me? You did it for me. Are you fucking kidding me? If you did it for me, you would have listened to me in the first place. Now even if she ever wanted to get back with me she won't and that's all because of you." Stella was mad at her brother for doing this to Piper.

"Oh relax she did not die did she? It was a warning to never mess with you." Kubra said in a calm voice.

"But I was the one who cheated on her and not ones. She came back to me and now I am starting to wonder if she ever loved me or was terrified of you. Augh, brother you can't always resolve to violence or else I will have no one and I don't want to end up just like you so stop controlling my life." With that, Stella left.

"Oh she will thank me later." Kubra reasoned alone but he did not know the future that awaits him.

 **….88888888888888888888888888….**

"Al! Babe, I am back where are you?" Piper said in a happier and chipper voice.

"Balcony" the response was flat and it worried Piper and changed her mood quickly. She moved to the balcony to find Alex sitting in one of the chairs without even turning to look at her to acknowledge her presence like other days.

"Al what's wrong?" Piper did not try to move closer to her lover.

"What's wrong? Piper when were you going to tell me that you are going after Kubra? If I hadn't found ne of your stupid files would I have known about all this?" Piper was taken aback by the bluntness of Alex's voice and that she found out.

Its been over two months since Alex's accident and she had been doing her second semester practical at the 'Chapman Corazon' in the finance department and had her cast removed after a month of being out of the hospital.

"Al babe I can explain…" Piper moved attentively to kneel in front of her lover.

"Yes Piper that is what I need, an explanation." Alex did not move away as Piper approached and the latter was so grateful for that.

"When you were still in the hospital I started digging more about Kubra and I did not want to worry you because I wanted you to recover. I promised myself I will let you know ones you were better but I was carried away and I wanted something solid on him before I became optimistic. I am so sorry babe. Please forgive me." Piper held onto Alex's hands and the latter just could not resist her girlfriend's charm.

"Gosh Pipes you make me so mad sometimes but I can't stay mad at you for long and more especially when you give me those eyes. Now come here." Alex pulled Piper into her lap and kissed her soundly.

"So have you found anything on him yet?" Alex said after a few kisses.

"Yes I did…" Piper said with a devious smile, stood up from Alex's lap, and went to retrieve a file from her bag. Alex laughed at Piper's enthusiasm as she found it cute.

"See this, it turns out that Kubra runs an international drug cartel. He had been arrested but his docket files went missing and was free. The police have been on him for years but with no luck. I had hired investigators who had found information on him that could put him into jail for a very long time but the problem is finding people we could trust. I was thinking od the Russian's that he could not bride even if he anted to but they would need to catch him red handed but then we going to need to get him to go to Russia which is very unlikely because he knows he will be in so much trouble if he is caught." Piper said as she was also in deep thought that her brows furrowed and tongue stuck out. Alex could not resist the urge to kiss the cuteness away.

"Hey what was that for? Not that I am complaining of course." Piper asked with a smile, also happy to see that her girlfriend is not mad at her anymore.

"You were just so cute with your brows furrowed and tongues sticking out I just couldn't help myself. I really hope that everything works out Pipes. I do not want this whole thing to backfire and land us into Prison. I don't want a prison wife." Alex joked to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey I would look hot in orange. I can see myself rocking that jumpsuit with you by my side. We would be the hottest couple in there." Piper said and they both chuckled.

"Yeah well hot or not, I am not going to prison. I love my freedom thank you very much." Alex pecked Piper's lips and they stayed there and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"You know I had some juicy gossip I wanted to tell you before you attacked me," Piper said as she clapped her hands with a big smile on her face.

"What is it Pipes? I know that mischievous look." Alex asked with a curious look on her face as she saw the way her lover smiled so deviously.

"I didn't do anything Al relax. It's actually about Polly." Piper laughed a bit. She wanted to keep Alex on her toes.

"What about her?" Alex looked at her lover suspiciously.

"She is dating someone and you wouldn't believe who" Piper said with a look as if she was remembering something and it was nothing but her conversation with her best friend.

"Oh come on Pipes the suspense is killing me." Alex now really wanted to know and Piper's stalling was killing her.

"She is dating your friend. Guess whom. I mean it won't be hard because you don't have a lot of them." Piper raised her eyebrows as she waited for Alex to answer.

"Who Pipes? I do not have any male friends. It's a dead-end." Alex held Piper by the waist and pulled her even closer than she was and kissed her to oblivion to fish the answer out of her.

"Poussey" Piper said while still in haze from the kiss.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt! Polly is gay? When did this happen?" Alex nearly dropped Piper out of her lap from jumping in the chair from the shocking news she just received.

"Shocking I know right. I was shocked too." Piper laughed at her lover's reaction.

"And to think that Nicky didn't even thing about telling me all this. I was with her over the phone just a day ago. For how long have they been together?" Alex could not believe this but not that she thought of it as a bad thing but the fact that she does not talk to her friends much.

 ** _…..….flashback…_**

 _"Hey Pol" **Piper said as she closed her laptop and turn her attention to her friend.**_

 _"Hey Pipe. How are you doing today?" **Polly said as she went to hug her friend and hand her the coffee she got for her on her way up.**_

 _"Whoa why are you so chipper today, what happened?" **Piper saw her friend all smiley and the fact that there was no comment on Piper that was to cause an argument concerning her being a coffee junkie seeing as there is two other cups that she just finished proved that something was up.**_

 _"Nothing Pipe. Can't I be happy to see my friend **?" Polly hid behind her coffee cup because her friend was trying to study her face and reactions.**_

 _"Yeah but not this happy and you are definitely glowing. What is it Pol. You know you can tell me anything right?" **Piper said as she moved to sit on the couch next to her friend.**_

 _"Nothing" **Polly was just being stubborn. Keeping her friend on her toes but she couldn't fight the smile forming on her face that reached her eyes.**_

 _"Oh my word! You met someone didn't you? On the other hand, you just were laid. Which one is it?" **Piper was jumping up and down on the couch, happy that she discovered her friend's secret.**_

 _"Both" **Polly said without looking at her friend.**_

 _"What? Who is it? Do I know him? Come on Pol tell me **" Piper was getting a bit impatient with the lack of response from her friend.**_

 _"Well, you definitelyknowherthroughamutualfriend **" Polly said so fast without even breathing.**_

 _"What was that?" **Piper was confused because she did not hear a thing.**_

 _"I said you know her through a mutual friend, **" Polly said calmly for Piper to hear and with more confidence.**_

 _"Wait what? Did you just say her" **Piper thought her ears were deceiving her. Her eyes bulged out.**_

 _"Yes I did" **Polly looked at Piper as if to challenge her to say anything funny about this.**_

 _"Whoa I didn't know you were into woman" **still in her shocked stupor, Piper responded.**_

 _"I didn't either but love is love and the heart wants what it wants, who could deny it?" **Polly said in a dreamy voice and Piper could not deny that her friend is happy after a long time of being with a person who was an alcoholic and that always abused her emotionally.**_

 _"I am shocked but tell me who it is." **Piper said with a smile to encourage her friend.**_

 _"Poussey"_

 _"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttt! For how long oh my word which universe have I been living in?" **Now Piper probably scared the whole office building by shouting over her lungs.**_

 _"Well we became official a week ago. We started talking the time she came for Alex's surprise party. Then remember I went to check on the store that side then we have to talk more and one thing led to another and yeah here we are. She came to visit me last weekend. Oh, my word Pipe she makes me so happy and the sex is sooo awesome. I can't believe I had been missing out on such an awesomest thing ever." **Polly said dreamily. She was smitten and falling in love very fast.**_

 _" Awesomest? That is not even a real word" **Piper dint know what else to say.**_

 _"I know but who cares. I am so happy right now." **Polly said with a big smile**_

 _"I am really happy for you Pol. I can't wait to see Alex's face when I tell her all this." **Piper said smiling in return and she hugged her friend.**_

 ** _….end of flashback….._**

"I didn't see that one coming but I am happy for the both of them," they both laughed

"I know right. I guess I am a good influence," Piper said with a puffed out chest.

"Oh please, you and I both know that it was me. My aura rubbed her in the right places."

"Ew Al that's disgusting."

"Hey mind out of the gutter. You know I can only rub you in 'thee' right places." Alex said as she snuck her hand under Piper's shirt and started to massage her breasts and stomach.

"Have I told you how much I love your pecky breasts?" Alex asked as she pulled Piper in a hot, messy kiss and her hands moved to play with Piper's nipples.

"Mmm only about a thousand times but I like hearing you say it. Mmm AL babe that fells so good don't stop." Alex was kissing down Piper's neck without stopping her ministrations with the pecky breasts without touching the nipples though.

Piper removed Alex's tank top only to find that her lover is not wearing any bra.

"Oh, Al you are not wearing a bra, how naughty of you" Piper's hand found their way to Alex's breasts and massaged them so softly then squeezed ever so lightly.

"Mmm Pipes don't stop babe, that feels so good." And without warning Alex's mouth swallowed almost all of Piper's left breast and her tongue teasing the nipple. Piper moaned and pulled Alex's head even closer to her breast to get more skin contact.

"Yes Al, please don't tease me. I really need to feel you against me." Piper was panting and she placed her legs on either side of Alex and started dry-humping Alex's leg. Alex turned her attention to Piper's right breast and gave it the same attention.

"Someone is impatient." Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss. She stood up and carried Piper back into their room and gently placed her on the bed before reaping off all her clothes. Piper's bra and underwear followed right after.

"Al babe I don't like that you have too many clothes on you" Piper said as she pulled Alex into a hot, messy and sloppy kiss.

"Well why don't you do something about it, huh?" Alex responded as she pulled away for air. Piper stood up and pulled Alex's leggings down along with her underwear. Piper climbed back on the bed hovering over Alex.

Alex held onto Piper's waist as if to pull her down flush against her body but only to turn them around and now Piper was at the bottom.

"Oomph! Al not fair. You are always on top and now I want to top." Alex's hand found Piper's mound without warning and her fingers playing her slit and out the window goes Piper's argument.

"Whoa Pipes you are so wet. Is this all for me?" Alex said as she kissed down Piper's neck.

"Oh, Yes! Babe please don't stop. Its all for you Al. now please just touch me." Piper was panting.

"How do you want it Pipes?" Alex asked without stopping her ministrations with Piper's slits and teasing her clit. She took Piper's right breast in her mouth.

"I need you to make love to me Al." Piper said as she took Alex's head in her hands and looked her straight into the eyes as she spoke and Alex granted her wish. They slept side by side and kissed slowly and passionately. Both their hands found each other's centres. They found a rhythm that matched their hands pace and soon enough their walls were tightening around each other's fingers.

"Oh, Al I am so close babe please don't stop," Piper was panting and Alex pulled her into a kiss and swallowed her moans and they pulled back when the need for air became a necessity.

"I am close too Pipes. Together," they quickened their pace and soon after moans filled their room and boy thank goodness for their sound proof walls because Piper would've definitely notified the whole house about their current activity.

"I love you such."

"I love you too Pipes." Alex pulled Piper into a hot kiss and they went at it until they had to freshen up for dinner.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER….._**

 ** _Whoa shocker right? I know but I wanted to spice things up_** **** ** _. It has always been Polly and Pete or sometimes with Larry. Welcome to world of lesbianism. They're all Lesbianing together_** ****

 ** _….888888888888888888888888888…._**


	25. Chapter 25: Badass Piper vs Moody Piper

**_Hi Guys!_**

 ** _so sorry for disappearing on you yesterday. I had been super busy. I hope you liked the previous chapter and thanks for the wonderful reviews :)_**

 ** _Chapter 25: Badass Piper vs Moody Piper_**

"Pipes were we going? I need to know so I could know what to pack"

"No can't do Al. it will be worth it though. Just trust me okay"

They reached the private airport and boarded and got ready for their long flight

"We are in Russia? Pipes its fucking cold, couldn't you have at least picked a nice warm place where I could see you in a skimpy bikini? Now we have a lot of clothes on" Alex huffed, she really hated cold weather.

"Oh, relax Al. once you know the surprise you will be ecstatic and then we can even go to a warmer place of your choice."

"Okay deal."

"Let's take a picture Al so I could update my Facebook. It's been a long time." They took a picture and Piper uploaded it publicly with many hashtags.

#LoveRussia #Happiness #BestPartnerInCrime #OneTruePartner #Soulmate #Moscow #VacationForTwo #WhatHappinessLooksLike #WinnerAtPartner

"That's a lot of hashtags Pipes. Ha, ha, ha and one might think you are actually trying to make someone jealous." Alex said as she went on to check the rest of the hotel room they will be staying at until whatever they came here for gets sorted out.

 _"Oh trust me Al; I am definitely doing that but not to make anyone jealous. You just wait and see."_ Piper said in her mind.

It has been a long while since they arrived and they were comfortably cuddling on the couch and Piper's phone rang and the blonde-haired woman moved to answer it but Alex held onto her tighter.

"No Pipes you are so comfortable and warm so I cannot let you go." Alex said as she snugged further into her warm cocoon.

"Oh boy if only all the ladies who think you are so badass could see what a cuddle monster you are." Piper laughed.

"But I really need to get that Al. it's the second time it rang now. I promise I will be back before you know it."

Piper went to talk on the phone for a few minutes and shouted for Alex to turn on the E-news channel.

"Al hurry up and turn on the TV," Piper shouted in a chipper and happier voice. Alex did as told and was about to ask Piper why must she change to boring E-News instead of a movie.

"But Pipes why would you want to watch…"

 ** _"… The most powerful drug lord who ran an international drug cartel, Mr Kubra Balik was arrested at the airport a few hours ago for falsifying her documentation and there has been some witnesses who confessed to Mr Balik being their boss. Mr Balik awaits his trial although it had yet been decided this far. – Jennifer Roberts reporting"_**

"Whoa…" Alex just said that.

"I know. This is amazing Al. we get to be free. I knew that he would fall for the bait but I didn't realize it was going to be this quick." Piper said all smiles and giddy.

"How did you even get these done Pipes? Getting Kubra to Russia and all?" Alex did not know whether she should be happy and celebrate or be scared should all this not workout.

"Nothing much really. Remember the photo we took?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah well I uploaded it publicly and he said he will not rest if I am still happy so there. As for everything, it is on him. Although someone might have found evidence enough to put Mr Balik to jail. All thanks to your former boss, Red." Piper clapped her hands. She was happy about this and her happiness seemed to rub off on her girlfriend.

"Damn and I thought I was the badass all this time. I am so proud of you Pipes." Alex pulled Piper into her lap and kissed her passionately.

"Now we get to go wherever we want for our vacation Al. you get to choose too." Piper said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"How about we go keep each other warm until tomorrow then we will decide where we are going, hmm," Alex said and pulled Piper back into a hot kiss, Piper just nodded, and they headed to bed. The night was filled with hot sex that really did keep them warmed up and all sweaty.

 ** _…..…..….…8888888888888888888888…..….._**

They woke up and decided to go back home but planned to go to Bora Bora Bora for a family vacation with everyone during the holidays when everyone can get a leave from work.

It has been over a week since they got back and everything was going okay, except…

"What is wrong with you Pipes? I did nothing wrong," Alex tried to explain calm.

"What is wrong? Alex Brittany was flirting with you, touching you and she was way to close up in your personal space." Piper was irritated because when she went to visit Alex for lunch in her department she found Alex talking to a colleague, Brittany who was clearly flirting with Alex but the latter was oblivious to the whole thing.

"She was not flirting Pipes and if she was I didn't notice because I am not into her okay," Alex was getting irritated because this argument seemed useless to her.

"Does she know that you are not interested, huh? Because from where I was standing she seemed like she thought she had a chance." Piper was shouting now and irritated. She does not know why she is shouting but she is a bit jealous.

"Do you think I will ever cheat on you? Do you even trust me Piper?" Alex asked firmly.

"I do trust you and I know you won't cheat on me but it's her I don't trust. Put yourself in my shoes for a second. I mean she is beautiful, she has big boobs she definitely knows how to dress her body and then you look at me…" Piper sounded so defeated. She was at the verge of tears. Alex moved closer to Piper and held her closer.

"Pipes, babe look at me please," Piper was reluctant so Alex used her hand to pull Piper's face gently to face her.

"I love you, only you Pipes. If Brittany was flirting then I did not notice because there is only one woman that has caught all my attention. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and you are perfect just the way you are. I love your small boobs because they are perfect for you and they fit perfectly into my hands. And the fact that I can get almost all of it in my mouth is a plus," Alex said the last part with a wink and a smirk and it made Piper blush a bit and she light hit Alex on the hand.

"Please don't ever that that you are the woman for me. It's me do you against the world Pipes" Alex pulled Piper closer and kissed her with everything she had and the blonde-haired woman reciprocate with equal passion.

"I love you too Al and I am sorry. It's just that I have been so stressed out at work and also you know…," Alex laughed at Piper as she blushed and could not finish her sentence.

"You are horny and muddy from your periods Pipes," Alex laughed again and Piper tried to pull away but Alex tightened her hold and kissed the blondie's neck.

"Al stood, please. I cannot handle this teasing any longer. Piper pouted and Alex apologized to her.

"Sorry kid. Stay right here and lie down for a bit and I will be back soon," Alex said as she let piper lie down on her side of the bed.

"Kid?" Piper said after a while when it Registered to her that Alex just called her kid.

"Yes because right now you are behaving like a kid who can't have sugar just before bedtime. I should start calling you that, kid." Piper through a pillow at Alex and the latter dodged it and left the room.

Alex prepared a bath for Piper with her favourite scents and lit some candles with rose petals on every surface. The stereo played some chilled music and then went to the kitchen to prepare some fruits. She then proceeded to the cellar for Piper's favourite wine. She sat everything, scribbled a note, and then went to wake Piper.

"Pipes, babe wake up. Come with me, "Alex said as she gently shook Piper out of her sleep haze.

"How long have I been asleep?" Piper asked in a groggy and hoarse voice from sleep.

"About 30 minutes. Now come on kid. I have a surprise for you. "Now this got Piper's attention and she was out of bed in a flash.

"Whoa steady there kid, we wouldn't want you to get hurt and miss the surprise now would we?" Alex held Piper by her waist to steady her.

"Okay now take off all your clothes and come meet me in the bathroom," Alex kissed Piper's temple.

"Alex babe as much as I want to, you know we can't," Piper said sadly.

"It's not what you think Pipes now come on." Alex left Piper to remove her clothes and wear a robe. Piper made her way to the bathroom and her hands moved to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Al this is amazing. Thank you babe. I love it and I love you so much. "Piper moved to Alex and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you," A few packs after and Piper was getting out if her robe.

"You're welcome kid. Now get in and relax. I will be on the balcony reading so call if you need me." Alex kissed Piper's forehead and left. She popped her head in the bathroom.

"Oh, and I love you too Pipes," with that Alex left Piper to enjoy because she cannot get in with her.

Piper felt so much relaxed and the fruits and wine were just what she needed. She got out of the water an hour later and reached for a towel to dry herself. That was then when she saw, a note dedicated to her and as she read, the first few lines, her eyes were tearing up silently and she just had to go find Alex.

 ** _"_** ** _When I tell you that I love you, I'm telling you that you mean the world to me._**

 ** _I am telling you that I care about what happens to you._**

 ** _I worry about your safety and I would do anything to maintain it._**

 ** _I am telling you that I want to spend every moment with you and I would still want more._**

 ** _I am telling you that I will fight for you, defend you, and protect you._**

 ** _I am telling you that I would always do whatever I could to make you happy and if I could not make you happy, I would always be there to offer you comfort._**

 ** _I'm telling you that just looking at you makes my heart beat faster and I want nothing more than to make you feel safe and happy, and cherished._** ** _"_**

"Hey look who…," Alex didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Piper's lips met hero's in a passionate kiss that conveyed all the love and unuttered words and emotions she was feeling. Alex swore she saw stars. They are not sure who moaned but they could not care less.

"I love you so, so much Al,"

"I am guessing you found the note?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did and I love it. The same words apply to you too Al. I would do all this things in a heartbeat. You mean the world to me too." The kissed softly and Piper rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Don't ever be jealous of just any other girl you see flirting with me because they mean nothing. You have my heart Pipes."

"And I don't intend to let it go. You got my heart too Al." they kissed a bit and then Piper went back to the room to get dressed. Tonight they will be having dinner in bed because Piper is excessively muddy whenever she is on her periods and Alex is the only one whom she seems to not snap at.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER….._**


	26. Chapter 26: Halloween

_**hey guys**_

 _ **sorry I have neglected you for so long but work has been hectic but I am back now and I hope I do not disappoint you.**_

 _ **keep reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed positive comments.**_

 _ **take care,**_

 _ **\- Skai 3**_

 **Chapter 26: Halloween**

It was a day before Halloween and Piper and Alex still do not have a clue what the other one will wear for Halloween. Piper wants it to be a surprise but Alex is impatient and cannot wait any longer to see what Piper will be wearing the next day.

"Babe come on, give a clue at least as to what you will be dressed like for Halloween. Please I will make it worth your while," Alex said the last part in a seductive tone into Piper's ear and licked the outer shell, as she pulled Piper into her so their abdomen were flush against each other.

Piper felt shivers run through her spine and she moaned softly that Alex almost missed it. Her eyes were hooded with lust and she 'almost' gave in.

"Al you only have to wait a few more hours before you could see me in my costume. Patience is virtue." Piper said with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the close proximity with her lover.

Alex tried to pout she was whining like a kid.

"Why are you so desperate to see my costume anyway?" Piper lifted an eyebrow at her lover, actually enjoying this rear side of Alex that was so carefree.

"Because… because I don't want us to be wearing the same costume tomorrow," Alex was lying and Piper could see right through her.

"And that will be a problem because?" Piper was now smirking because Alex knew that she caught her in her lie.

"No, but…"

"No buts Al, you have to wait until tomorrow when we have to attend the party," Piper said sternly but in a loving manner.

"Fine." Alex gave up. Piper gave her a kiss on the temple and they hugged and stayed like that for a while.

….88888888888888888888888888888888888…..

Piper decided to get dressed in different rooms so they will not see each other's costumes. They were attending a work party that Piper was hosting for her employees.

"You are an investigator? Wow Pipes and I had to wait all this time "

"Well actually I am Inspector Gadget"

"Well no shit Sherlock, "

"So you just wearing a white coat is better?"

"Well I am a doctor so at least I save lives."

"Let's go now,"

They arrived at the party and Alex took off the white coat and was left in a black leather jumpsuit with black matching boots. She was 'Cat woman' and Piper was mesmerized, awes struck and she was left immobile too.

"What's wrong Pipes, cat got your tongue?" Alex said and smirked at her lover's reaction. Alex completed her look by adding the cat ears ribbon.

"Ahm, Ah… Wow, Al you look beautiful, I mean hot, gorgeous and I am somewhat jealous that everyone will get to see you like this too. Do you want to maybe… skip this party and have one for two at home?" Piper said with a dumb folded look on her face.

"Thanks but we cant Pipes. Remember that you are the host of this party so it's compulsory that you attend." Alex said as she pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Fine but we won't be staying long."

"Can I take you coat Ms."

"NO!" Piper shouted and shocked the person asking for the coat and Alex.

"I mean no thanks, it's part of my costume" she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay,"

"Alright now let's go mingle and show face. The sooner we get to it the sooner we can get out of here." Piper said changing the subject so Alex will not get a chance to dwell on her response when asked to remove the coat.

"Okay" Alex said amused with a low chuckle.

The night was going great and everyone was having a good time. Piper had to leave Alex's side to go talk with her other guests for a while. A girl wearing super girl's costume approached Alex and started chatting with her and this did not go unnoticed but Piper who was loosing her concentration with the current guest she was conversing with.

The girl was hot and she was touching Alex every chance she got which showed that she was actually flirting with Alex. Alex was not into it and she kept her distance but the girl was not having none of it.

"Well Alex, if you decide to ditch your so called girlfriend who can't even dress up on Halloween call me."

"She might not be wearing what to you isn't deemed as a costume worthy but she is more of a woman than you will ever be and I will by no chance be contacting you." Alex was about to turn and leave but so her girlfriend and her scowl turned into a smile.

"Hey babe," Alex gave Piper a pack on the lips.

"Hey Al." Piper returned the kiss.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Alex asked as she linked her hands with Piper's hands.

"The important parts" Piper said with a smile and Alex understood and mirrored the same smile.

"Good," They stayed for a while without any more flirtation going on as Piper made sure she always found Alex whenever she could.

They were already tipsy when they decided to go home. Alex went on to dive into the bed on her bed while Piper disappeared into their bathroom for a while.

"I heard you have been a bad kitty, allowing some whore to flirt with you." Alex was shocked as to why Piper said that and raised her head to look at her girlfriend with a confused look on her face.

Piper took that as a sign to take off her coat and Alex's mouth suddenly went dry. Piper was wearing a very short black leather skirt that barely covered her ass cheeks with a police shirt that was so tight that the butter opened with a tie. She had on black high heels with stockings. She complemented the outfit with a police hat.

"Answer me miss. What, cat got your tongue?" Now it was Piper's turn to smirk as she mimicked Alex's earlier words.

"Answer me. Where you a bad kitty?" Piper said as she moved closer to the bed and Alex sat up.

"Yes I was…" Alex said as she finally found her voice.

"Yes who?" Piper said as she moved closer to Alex and her knees actually touched the bed.

"Yes I was officer." Piper moved to her handbag to retrieve something.

"Good. Now do you know how I deal with bad kittens?" Piper came back with handcuffs and a small whip and Alex's eyes grew a shade darker with lust. Alex did not trust her voice so she just shook her head no.

"Use your words, kitty"

"No, I do not officer" Alex's voice was raspy and hoarser than it normally is when she wakes up.

"I punish them and you have to be punished." Now take off all your clothes and get on the bed and lie in the middle on your back and give me your hands. Piper handcuffed Alex's hands and used scarfs to tie her legs on either side of the bed so they opened wider.

Piper broke character for a bit to ask if her girlfriend was okay and Alex said she is and she was not lying.

"Now you are completely under my mercy." Piper said as she go into the bed on her knees in between Alex's legs.

"You are so soaked before I even touch you. You are enjoying this a little too much are you not? Such a bad kitty." Piper said as she dragged her whip from Alex's breast all the way to her center. She lightly whipped Alex's tummy and the latter yelped in pain and pleasure shooting through her core.

Alex could only nod and Piper let it slide.

"I am going to blindfold you Al. I want you to be able to feel everything without seeing." Piper blindfolded her lover and she got into the bed hovering over her. She brought her mouth closer to Alex's ear and whispered seductively.

"Are you ready for the night of your life kitty?" Piper finished off by biting and soothing the shell of Alex's ear with her tongue and Alex moaned deeply.

"Answer me," Piper said sternly and roughly grabbed Alex's nipples and twisted them in her fingers.

"Aww fuck… yes I am officer." This new Piper was a turn on for Alex and it was also new to Alex to be able to give away control like this but she could not help herself.

"Good" Piper kissed Alex passionately with their teeth gnashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Piper pulled away when she needed to breathe. She never stopped her ministrations with Alex's nipples. She went on to ravish Alex's neck and moved down to her breast. She took one in her mouth and teased the nipple with her teeth.

Piper bit down a bit hard and soothed with her tongue sloppily and Alex let out a high-pitched moan that almost sounded animalistic.

Alex's body started to shake and shiver with pleasure. Piper covered Alex's body with kisses and hickey's. As Piper reached Alex's abdomen closer to where Alex needed her the most, Alex's body involuntarily pushed upward for more contact.

Because Alex's legs were both tight, Alex could not find any friction and she thought she was going to go crazy for sure.

"Please Pipes,"

Whip

"It's Officer to you." Alex's core was dripping by now. She need release.

"Please officer I need you," Alex's breath was labored and she let out a moan as she felt Piper take her big toe into her mouth while her slender fingers tickled her underneath her foot.

Alex was squirming and moaning louder than normal when they had sex. Piper did the same with the other foot and then kissed her way to Alex's inner thighs. She went higher and higher until she reached Alex mound and could see that Alex's clit was swollen and ready for her.

Her lover was dripping and it turned Piper on. When Alex thought Piper was going to eat her now, Piper got off the bed and Alex was shocked and was about to protest but her lover was back before she could utter her frustrations.

Alex felt something cold on her clit and she growled in pleasure. Piper had an ice in her mouth and she played with it around Alex's slit and clit. The ice melted but her tongue was still cold so she sucked on Alex's clit and Alex was on cloud nine.

"Yes right there, please don't stop, don't stop I am so close." Alex moved her hips along with Piper's tongue to get into a rhythm that suited them both. Piper moved from Alex's clit and entered Alex with her tongue as deep as she could.

"Oh shit, fuck that feels so good please don't stop. I am so close." Alex was panting and the please she felt reached another level because she could not even see her lover, her senses heightened.

"Mmmm you taste so good." Piper's words send vibrations to Alex's core, Alex's walls began to tighten, and Piper had a challenge to continue with her tongue so she replaced her tongue with three fingers because Alex was already wet.

"Fuck, oh Pipes please don't stop," Alex had a name slip up but Piper ignored it because she could see that her lover was on the verge of release.

Piper sped up her pace with her fingers and her mouth found her lovers clit and sucked on it. Alex's walls tightened around Piper's fingers and soon enough Alex's mouth uttered all profanity words combined with Pipers name as her orgasm hit her so hard.

Alex was still having and this was her longest orgasm yet. Piper was shocked but helped Alex come down from her high.

"Whoa," Piper said as Alex calmed down and Alex asked what. Piper was shocked so she just removed the blind fold and let Alex see for herself. Alex looked at piper, as she was shocked.

"Wha… did me just…" Alex could not even complete her sentence as she saw part of Piper's face and the costume went.

"You just squirted, wow Ali guess you are into role play" Piper said as she recovered from her shock and she kissed her way up to Alex's face and pulled Alex into a deep kiss.

"Well what can I say, dominant Piper is just too hot and a turn on," Alex did not feel ashamed or embarrassed. That was one hell of an orgasm.

Piper pulled Alex back into a passionate, deep kiss. The kiss became heated and they were both moaning. The pulled apart when the need for air was greater.

"That was amazing Pipes. Now please untie me so I could also pleasure you." Alex said and thought piper will cave in and do so. Piper pretend to be thinking about it before she answered.

"Ahm, nope. I am not done with you yet and when I am done with you, you will not even have the strength to lift a hand. Let alone to speak." Piper said as she moved to their drawer to retrieve a vibrator she just bored recently.

Their night was filled with Piper owning up to her word and pleasuring Alex and when she was done Alex was tired to a point that she fell asleep in Piper's arms peacefully and Piper smiled constantly at her lover.

….….8888888888888888888888888888888…

Days passed and everything was okay. It was almost thanks giving and piper was excited because she has a surprise planned out for Alex during those holidays. They were all going to Diane's place.


	27. Chapter 27: Thanksgiving part 1

**Chapter 26: Thanksgiving**

"This is our first ever Thanksgiving together and u am glad your mom will be with us, well more like we will be with her but you know what I mean,"

"Yes I do kid. First of many to come Pipes."

They will all be going to Diane's home for Thanksgiving, including Cal, Nery, Carol of which Alex knows of, although they will not be the only one. Alex's friends and Polly will all be there. Polly is still going strong with Poussey that they are even making plans if moving in with each other; one will have to move of course.

"Okay let's finish packing before my mom has to drag us out. You know how she is with time." Piper said as she stood up from the balcony chair and held out her hand for Alex to take so she could help her up but the latter pulled Piper into her lap and Piper squealed.

"Ahhhhhh Alexxx." Alex just smirked and pulled Piper into a hot, passionate and Piper reciprocated with passion.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining of course," Piper asked when she pulled back from the kiss.

"Just because I can" Alex raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked at her girlfriend.

"Well okay Ms. Vause, like I said I don't mind, not at all."

"Good because there is more from where that came from,"

"Keep them coming then. Okay now seriously let's go pack." This time around, Alex did not pull any funny tricks. They got pack and just as the last suitcase was closed, Carol called out for them through the intercom.

"Come on girls we don't have all day. You know how traffic gets at this time of the day," Piper looked at Alex as if to say, 'see, I told you so'.

"Yeah, yeah now come on let's go." Alex said to Piper.

"Coming mom,"

"Yes you will be coming soon," Alex winked at Piper and left. The latter was left in a stupor and she could not utter a word until Alex stopped by the door to call for her.

"Are you _Cumming_ or not Pipes?" Alex asked innocently while emphasizing on the word.

"I will get you back for this Vause. You just wait," Piper said as she walked passed Alex.

"Is that a threat, Chapman?" Alex called out from behind.

"Nope, it's a promise." piper replied. They were soon at the airport and were settled down in the jet on their way to Diane's. Piper did not realize how tired she was until she found herself being woken up by Alex because they were about to land.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you babe. I didn't realize how tired I am until I fell asleep." Alex kissed Piper's temple and pulled her close to snuggle.

"Its okay Pipes. I am glad you got to rest, you know it is going be a mad house when we get to my mom's."

"Knowing Diane, she has probably finished cooking and is now just awaiting our arrival." They laughed at this and Alex agreed. Indeed, when they got to the house Diane was just taking out the Turkey from the oven. Everything is all ready to be devoured.

"Something smells delight in here," Carol said as they stood on the porch.

"Yep, she definitely proved us right" Piper said and Alex agreed with her.

Alex knocked on the door and when Diane opened the door for them

"Welcome everyone. Alley cat why did not you just let everyone in though? Mi casa su casa." Diane said with a broken Spanish making everyone laugh.

"Gracias Diane.," Piper replied and Diane welcomed everyone in. Thirty minutes passed and everyone was chatting away when there was a knock by the door.

"Mom you expecting anyone?" Alex asked as she stood up to open the door.

"Not that I know of," Diane pretended to be clueless.

"Nicky, Lorna, Poussey, Taystee, what are you guys doing here?" Alex was shocked

"Ouch stretch and here I thought you'd be happy to see us." Nicky feigned hurt and placed her hand over her chest.

"No guys, not that I'm not happy to see you. I am just shocked. Please do come in," Alex opened the door wide and gave everyone a one sided hug.

"DIANE" Nicky screamed by the door.

"Nicky, my baby how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Hello guys" Diane said referring to the crew that just arrived.

"I missed you too Ma," Nicky said as she pulled the older woman in a hug.

Everyone greeted each other, everyone oohed and aahed as Polly, and Poussey shared a chaste and sweet kiss.

Everyone gathered around the table for dinner and sat around a table they sat at the back of the house because it was a beautiful night and a bit warm outside.

Now everyone around the table had to say what they were grateful for.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my humble abode. It is good sit around and have a wonderful meal with friends and families. And that is what I am grateful for, friends and family and I hope the future has bigger and better plans for us." Diane said and sat back down.

"I am also grateful for friends and family. I have learned there is nothing greater than that. I am also thankful to Nery for keeping my Cal grounded because we all know Cal and his ideas of living is different from others and thank you Alex for making my Bumblebee so happy after a long time of suffering from heartache from the loss of our loved ones." Carol followed and Alex was touched.

"Talking about living, Nery and I decided to move to our cabin in the woods." Cal said casually and everyone was shocked for a bit but understood how much the two lovebirds loved their cabin and nature.

"Wow, um okay that is a bit shocking but I am happy for you guys." Carol said and Piper and Alex nodded along in understanding and support.

"It won't be the same without you guys though. You have to visit us more often." Piper added and they agreed. They finished with that news and continued with their thanks.

"I am grateful to friendship, because in return it got me a family I never had. I am grateful to you Lorna because you have always made me want to be a better person. I love you," Nicky said seriously and awe's and ahh's could be heard around the table. Lorna leaned in and kissed Nicky sweetly.

"I am grateful to Piper and Alex's relationship because it was because of it that I got to meet the love of my life. I am grateful to Nicky for always being there for me and loving me. I love you baby." Lorna said and another kiss was shared between them with everyone watching in awe.

"I am grateful to nature and alcohol," Cal said and everyone chuckled. They did not expect anything less from him.

"On a serious note, I am grateful to my wife Nery, whom I love so much because she keeps me grounded and to my family for supporting me no matter how shitty my goals were. " Cal, Piper and Carol shared a look.

"I am grateful to my husband for being so loving and supportive. It is not always that you find a partner that shares the same goals as you. I love you baby," Nery said.

 ** _(Sorry they got married without me writing anything about it guys, I did not know what to write and did not want to spoil the fic. Sorry)_**

"I am grateful to friendship because I got to learn a lot from you all. Your love life inspired me and I am happy to say that I met someone but now is not the time to share some details y'all. Patience is virtue." Taystee said and added the last part knowing her friends will want details.

"I am grateful to have found my one true partner. I did not think a person like you would ever come along into my life. To me it was all just fantasy but you brought me back to reality." Poussey said while looking at Polly and everyone went quiet while admiring the scene in front of them.

"I love you Pols and I am willing to move anywhere in the world as long as I am with you so I will move to Manhattan." Polly was shocked and happy at the same time. They had discussed who was to move and had to think about it and they both were willing to move.

"Oh baby you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I love you so much." They shared a kiss while everyone cheered. They congratulated them and settled back down.

"I am grateful to Piper and Alex's relationship. Whoa, I guess you guys really inspired us with your love," everyone nodded and smiled.

"Piper and Alex's relationship made me realize that I don't have to limit myself to what society deems normal but should allow myself to love whoever my heart commits to. I have found my soulmate through mutual friendship too and I am thankful for that. I am grateful to my love for loving me unconditionally despite all my flaws. I love you beyond measure." Polly said and a few people had to wipe their eyes.

"I am grateful for my Alex. Baby you came into my life and taught me the real meaning of love. I am thankful because due to you, I got the chance to learn how to let go of the past and finally forgive myself and move on. I am thankful for family and friends acceptance to my preference in a partner because that really affects ones life forever and you people being cool about it means a lot. I am grateful to my mom for being a strong woman who took good care of us." Piper said and Alex held her hand underneath the table and drew soothing patterns at the back of her hand.

"Whoa, I guess we are the #RelationshipGoals," Alex said making everyone laugh and the mood lightened.

"I am grateful to my mom for being my best friend, breadwinner, mother and father. We did not have much but I had your love mom and for that, I will forever be thankful. I am thankful to the Chapmans for accepting me as part of their family and loving me, I never felt like an outsider but like I had always belonged there. And to my Pipes, I am thankful for your love, support, kindness, loyalty and for always being there for me and teaching me how to love and to accept true love. I am grateful because, all thanks to you I will be able to have a qualification in hand." Alex said and piper felt too many emotions that she just conveyed in s kiss that she nearly forgot that they were not alone as someone cleared their throat. That was Nicky.

"Yo, too much happiness for one night. Let's get hearing before the food gets cold and Diane worked hard for it to go to waste." Nicky said while using her hands to gesture to the food.

"Yes everyone dive in." Diane said and everyone dug in and complements were tossed from left to right and chatted away. Everyone was having a good time chatting while complementing the food. They finished up and the girls helped to clear up the dishes and wash them.

Now everyone was sitting around the table with a drink in hand, they stayed up for a little while longer Carol and Diane retrieved to bed. Carol was to stay with Diane in the guest room because it was late and the couple's with Taystee were to stay at a nearby hotel. Taystee was to leave early afternoon to meet her partner.

"Are you okay? You warm enough babe?" Alex asked Piper who sat on her lap because it was getting chilly outside.

"I am fine thanks Al. I am actually happy, content, with our friends, and family all here. It's all I ever wanted" Piper said as she cuddled deeper into her lover's arms


	28. Chapter 28: Thanksgiving Part 2

**_Chapter 28: Thanksgiving Part 2_**

"I'm glad Pipes. It is nice to spend some time with our friends and families like this. Thank you for all this."

"You don't have to thank my Al." Alex pulled Piper into a sweet kiss that turned into a make out session.

"Lets hit the hay stack before we get front row from the Vauseman porno," Nicky said as she stood up and held out her hand for Lorna to take and everyone followed suit while Alex just pulled Piper into a deep kiss and gave Nicky the middle finger.

They pulled apart and stood up; following the others into the house to gather their things and head to the hotel they will be staying at tonight.

….8888888888888888888888888888…

They reached the hotel and went to their separate rooms. Alex and Piper went in and decided to take a shower together before bed. Alex opened the shower to the correct temperature before they got in the shower.

"Mmm the water feels so good." Piper said with a dramatic moan.

"Pipes stop that or we won't be getting any sleep," Alex said looking at Piper with hooded eyes filled with desire and lust.

"Doing what Al," Piper asked innocently while biting her lip knowing the effect it had on the tall, hot girlfriend of hers.

"Okay that's it," Alex said as she pushed her girlfriend against the shower wall and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that elicited a moan from Piper. Alex kissed down Piper's neck and went down to her cleavage.

She took one of Piper's nipples into her mouth whilst she played with the other one. She repeated the same ministrations with the other breast.

"Al please I need you, please don't tease," Piper said while panting and she started to hum Alex's thigh to gain some friction.

"Someone is a little to eager," Alex teased. She kissed down Piper's abdomen and went on to kneel in from of Piper and her face was parallel to the blonde's shaved and smooth mound.

"Put our leg on my shoulder Pipers and hold on tight." Alex said while holding onto Piper's hips. Piper did as she was told and put her right leg onto Alex's left shoulder.

"Mmm so wet and this is definitely not because of the shower. Is this all for me Pipes?" Alex looked up to her girlfriend's eyes but Piper had her eyes shut in anticipation of what was to come.

As Alex said this Piper opened her eyes, looked at her girlfriend straight in the eyes, and answered.

"Yes Al it's all yours, now can you please just shut up and eat me out already."

"Your wish is my command princess. Oh, by the way bossy Piper s so hot."

"Al can y…" Piper's words were cut short and turned into moans as Alex took her first long lick of Piper's pussy from her opening to her clit and she took the clit into her mouth and sucked on it while teasing it with her teeth.

"Oh, yes Al right there please don't stop" Piper was panting heavily and her hand found Ale's dark locks and Pulled Alex's head into her for more friction. Piper has started to ride Alex's face and as Alex's tongue found her opening, her nose was teasing Piper's clit and Piper was in ecstasy.

Piper's legs started to shake and quiver and she was afraid she was going to fall.

"Al babe I'm going to fall. My legs can't take it anymore," Piper said in between moans as she started to slide down to the floor but Alex went along with her without stopping. Piper was close and Alex did not want to use her fingers, just her tongue. Alex quickened her pace and felt Piper's walls contracting against her tongue and she knew that Piper would cum any second from now.

"I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming…"

"Show don't tell Pipes." Alex continued to suck onto Piper's clit to help her come down from her high. Piper could not even talk and her chest was heaving as if she was choking and could not get oxygen for a long time.

"That was… mind-blowing. Mmm, I guess I should tease you more often Al." Piper said lazily as she regained her composure. Alex just chuckled and stood up. She held her hand out to help Piper up.

"Your turn Al," Piper was tired but she wanted to make her girlfriend feel good like she made her feel

"No Pipes its fine. We are both tired and it is late. Remember we have to meet our friends and families tomorrow morning." Alex said softly as she held Piper into her arms because her legs were still weak.

"But Al babe I want to make you feel as good as you made me,"

"Don't you think it will be good if we are both not tired?" Alex kissed Piper's forehead.

"Okay I guess you're right." Piper rested her head onto Alex's shoulder. Alex washed them both and they got out and dried themselves but did not bother to get dressed. They just went to bed naked and cuddled closer and fell asleep.

Surprisingly, Piper was the first one to wake up even though she was excessively tired the previous day. It was still seven in the morning so she called the hotel and Alex that they bring their breakfast in the room around nine o'clock.

Piper called out to Alex softly to see if she really was asleep and when she got no response, she kissed her lover lightly on the lips. She ran her hand all over Ale's body and she smiled at the fact that they were both naked, which made what she had planned to do excessively easy.

Piper disappeared under the covers and crawled all the way in between Alex's legs and she spread then slowly. The dark haired beauty just sired a bit but did not wake up. Piper waisted no time, she dove right in and took her first lick and Alex moaned in her sleep.

" _Whoa, she is so wet this early in the morning. I guess more for me. Mmm, tasty and sweet, just as I remember."_ Piper thought to herself. She went in again but this time she did not pull away, she took Alex's clit between her teeth and teased it with her tongue. Alex's eyes through wide open…

"Fucking shit Pipes," Alex, moaned lowly and her voice was still groggy from sleep so it was hoarse and it drove Piper crazy.

"Pipes babe don't stop, that feels so good." Alex moaned as Piper's tongue found her entrance and teased it. Piper's mouth found Alex's clit and she plunged two fingers into her girlfriend's already soaking wet pussy with ease.

She firstly pumped slowly to get a perfect rhythm perfect for the two of them and started to increase her pace. Alex was moaning and panting while throwing around cussing words ever known to humanity.

"I'm close Pipes, don't stop." She said while trying to keep her composure but failing miserably.

"Wasn't planning on it Al," Piper said as she removed her mouth from the other's clit shortly. After saying those words, she dove back at it and she decided to try something new. Therefore, she wet her pinkie finger and used it to tease Alex's anus, that drove her lover over the edge quicker than usual, and it took them both by surprise.

Alex rode her orgasm with the help of her girlfriend. Piper removed her fingers and used her mouth to take in as much as she could of Alex's cum into her mouth while moaning and the vibrations prolonged Alex's orgasm. She licked Alex clean, kissed her way to Alex's face, and laid down besides her.

They shared a good morning kiss and Alex could taste herself on Piper's lips and could not help herself but moan at this.

"Good morning Al" Piper said and pecked Alex a few times.

"A very good morning indeed. You should wake me up like this anytime you want. Though this feels like a déjà vu, hmm I wonder why…" Alex said with a smile and pretended to be thinking about her answer.

"Well that's because it did happen not so long ago…"

 ** _….flashback….._**

 ** _Today Cal and Nery were finally tying the knot. Everything was perfect, according to plan and none other than Diane Vause was catering the wedding, and was paid, against her protests._**

 ** _Alex and Piper hadn't had enough time to themselves because they were helping out and they spend the night before apart as piper, being the maid of honour and all had to stay with Nery. Alex could not wait to see her girlfriend in one of those maid of honour dresses._**

 ** _The wedding started and as Piper walked down the isle, Alex could not take her eyes off her. Alex was sure that Piper was an angel and it was as if it was Piper was the one getting married._**

 _"She will make a beautiful bride one day." **Alex thought to herself and she could help but think about their future and what it holds for them. Piper's eyes found Alex's and they stared at each other and shared a smile. The wedding went smoothly and Piper had to attend to her maid of honour duties and could not spend as much time with Alex as she wished.**_

 ** _A hot brunette approached Alex and started to flirt with her but Alex was oblivious to the whole thing as her focus was all on Piper but this did not go unnoticed by the blonde. The brunette tried to get Alex's attention but little did she know that she took it excessively far when she touched Alex's arm._**

 ** _Piper left her duties and came fuming with her cheeks all red from anger and she was going to give the bitch a piece of her mind. However, she decided against it and thought of another plan._**

 ** _She got there and pulled Alex into a hot and passionate kiss that got some other people's attention while the brunette, who's name is Leticia, the newly weds' colleague, stood dumb folded._**

 ** _The couple pulled apart when the need for air was a necessity and Piper pretended like it is only now that she noticed Leticia._**

 _"Oh hi there, I didn't see you. I am Piper, Alex's girlfriend and maid of honour." **She put on a fake, Waspy smile and held out her hand for the other to shake.**_

 _"Um, I am Leticia, I work with the newly weds." **She awkwardly shook Piper's hand, Alex kept quiet throughout this whole encounter, and she was amused if not turned on.**_

 ** _She knew that Piper was jealous and this jealous Piper got her wet and bothered._**

 _"Well I hope you don't mind but I have to steal my girlfriend for a moment." **Piper said as she started to drag Alex along with her.**_

 _"Oh, no please go right ahead." **Leticia responded still embarrassed.**_

 _"Not like I needed your permission or anything," **Piper mumbled to herself and only Alex heard her and she let out a laugh. Piper did not find this amusing, she just dragged Alex back to their hotel room and the moment they got in, she pinned the latter to the door and kissed her.**_

 _"You are mine Al," **Piper kissed down Alex's neck and sucked on it but light enough to avoid leaving any marks because they were still at a wedding but that didn't mean she wasn't going to mark her on other places that the dress would cover up and only her and Alex would know they are there.**_

 _"Jealous Piper is so hot," **Alex said in between moans.**_

 _"I am not jealous, I just don't like sharing and that bitch needed to be put in her place." **Piper undid Alex's zip and slid off her dress and she did the same with hers. Alex tried to touch Piper.**_

 _"No Al, this is all about you. I want you to remember this the next time another bitch tries to flirt with you." **Alex could only moan and nod. She was already turned on and she had a lot to drink but was not too drunk, maybe just tipsy.**_

 ** _The moved back to the bed without breaking away from the kiss and Piper pushed Alex on the bed and crawled on top of her. She removed her underwear and bra quickly and began to massage Alex's nipples and twist and flick with them with her fingers._**

 ** _Piper kissed Alex's lower abdomen, moved almost closer to where she was needed most before she moved down, and kissed her thighs. She sucked on the flesh and left a few hickeys there._**

 _"Pipes please don't tease. I need you," **Alex groaned as she felt her lover's warm breath hit her clit. She shivered slightly and her hand found golden locks and locked with them to pull Piper into her.**_

 ** _Piper stopped teasing and gave her girlfriend just what she needed. She took a first lick and hummed against Alex's clit and that sent vibrations that elicited a moan from Alex._**

 _"Oh yes Pipes, right there," **Alex held on tight to Piper's hair but careful as to not hold it too tight and hurt her. Piper did not stop and she used her tongue to fuck Alex and together they found a perfect rhythm that was coordinated.**_

 ** _Alex skipped cloud nine and was definitely on cloud twelve if ever there is such._**

 _"Piper, Piiippppeeerrr, oh yes! Right there baby" **Alex said in between moans and she was dripping. Piper entered her with three fingers unexpectedly but at the same time smoothly because Alex was dripping wet.**_

 _"Shit, fuck, PIPERRRRR," **As Alex's walls began to contrast and tighten around Piper's fingers and she knew Alex was about to cum anytime she immediately pulled out.**_

 _"Piper what…" **Alex's words were cut short as she felt Piper's tongue enter her.**_

 _"I want you to cum into my mouth babe," **With that, Piper quickened her pace with her tongue and her hands found Alex's nipples and played with them. A minute later Alex was Cumming with Piper's name combined with profanities cam out of her mouth.**_

 _"Remember the name you were screaming on top of your lungs next time the bitch tries something with you." **Piper has said and pulled Alex into a deep kiss were the latter could taste herself and she moaned.**_

 _"Shit that was mamazing…" **Alex laughed as she realised her mistake.**_

 _"Did you hear that I said mamazing instead of amazing?" **Piper joined in on the laughter.**_

 _"Damn I must be could if I got your speech all jumbled up," **Alex rolled her eyes at this and answered.**_

 _"So full of ourselves aren't we Pipes?" **Alex said with a teasing smile.**_

 _"Truth hurts," **Was all Piper said. Alex moved in to kiss Piper and started to deepen the kiss but Piper pulled away.**_

 _"As much as I want to, we cant Al because we are still at my brother's wedding and I am the maid of honour. I am sure everyone is wondering were we at. Now come on let us get dressed and get out there. Oh, and one more thing I think I will hold onto this, I want you to feel what I did to you when the bitch or whichever skank approaches you."_

 ** _Piper said while referring to Alex's underwear and Alex did not mind at all because those panties were ruined either way._**

 ** _…..….end of flashback…._**

"Jealous Piper was so hot and definitely a turn on."

"Like I said that day Al, I was not jealous. I just don't like to share." Piper said making the former laugh lightly.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Pipes." Alex said while pulling Piper into a kiss before they could start fighting over this and end up ruining the moment.

"And now I get to return the favour" Alex said as they pulled apart for air.

They spent the morning making love until breakfast was brought into their room and that was when they stopped to eat. They decided to take a shower and definitely had another round.

They were getting dressed and ready to leave to go meet their friends so they could head out to go meet at Diane's.

"Pipes why did we eat breakfast whilst we know our mothers are going to have a feast ready for us when we get there?"

"Well Al, first coffee and half a bagel is not breakfast my love and second of all I had to eat because I have to take care of something before I meet you guys so I will miss breakfast. Which is why I ate my fill." Piper said while applying her makeup.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked curiously.

"I can't tell you no but you will find out later okay? Good." Piper said and Alex just nodded and let it slide.

"I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you too but I will only be gone for a couple of hours Al, I promise. I love you." Piper said and gave Alex a sweet kiss before she applied her lipstick and headed out the door.

"I love you too Pipes."

 ** _…...…TEXT….…_**

 ** _PIPER:_** _okay Nicky, I am n the move. I am counting on you to keep Alex distracted until I come back._

 ** _NICKY:_** _You got it Chapman_

 ** _PIPER:_** _Cool thanks. I owe you one Nicky._

 ** _NICKY:_** _Nah do not sweat it, I am glad I could help._

 ** _PIPER:_** _Whoa, that is a first_

 ** _NICKY:_** _Fuck you blondie. Do not make me change my mind._

 ** _PIPER:_** _Okay sorry, chill._

 ** _NICKY:_** _Whatever man._

 ** _…_**

"Who got you all focused on your phone whilst Lorna is just right next to you."

"Shit…, Jeez fuck you Vause, you scared the hell out of me. Anyway, its nanya damn business. Chapman not with you?" Nicky said whilst placing her phone back into her pocket and they all started walking. Nicky asked this so Alex would not be suspicious over anything or bug her about details on her girlfriend's whereabouts. Alex sighed before answering.

"No, she said she has something to take care of but wouldn't tell me what that thing is."

"Okay. Do not worry yourself too much Vause; you know how your girl is. Now come on I cannot wait to eat the buffet the Vauseman mothers prepared for us. Man I am starving."

 **…..888888888888888888888888888…..**


	29. Chapter 29: Thanksgiving part 3

**_Chapter 29: Thanksgiving Part 3_**

"Good morning and welcome ones again everyone. How did you all sleep? Come inside, breakfast is ready." Diane said while ushering everyone inside to where Carol was just laying out the last dishes for breakfast.

"Morning mama D, Carol. I slept fantastic with my baby cuddled up to me, and you guys? Damn this looks delicious," Nicky said while reaching to steal some beacon but her hand was swatted away by Carol. This evoked a laughter from the rest of the crew. Lorna nudged her girlfriend lightly.

"Hey Nicky wait till everyone is seated THEN we can all dish up and eat." Carol said as she gave everyone a good morning hug. After the good morning hugs few around everyone dived in and Alex found it a bit odd that the two elderly woman did not ask anything about Piper but she let it slide.

After breakfast, everyone ate breakfast. Carol and Diane decided to go out and get to know each other better while the crew hung out together.

"So who is keen on seeing where the young Alex and Nicky hung out y'all?" Poussey asked while the porch of Alex's home seated them all. They all agreed to checkout the place where the two best friends grew up.

"Whoa Nicky this is your home?" Polly asked as they stood in front of a mansion where one would be sure that a celebrity would come out of it.

"Yep, the parents are loaded but I spent most of time at Diane's." Nicky said nonchalantly. Everyone except Alex wanted to go inside and check the interior. To say they were amazed was an understatement. They stayed for a couple of hours before they decided to head to Mount-View bowling alley. Moreover, Nicky still wanted proof herself that indeed thee Jessica Wedge is a changed person.

 **…..…88888888888888888888888…..**

Piper was just finalising the last prep to her surprise. She met someone she did not wish to ever see in her life.

"You! Wait a minute I remember you, you are that bitch that was with Alex at the supermarket. Mmm, I see you're alone today so does that mean that Alex already found a new flavour to keep her bed warm when she realised what a worthless hoe you are? I know Alex doesn't do relationships, or at least after me that is." Silvia said with a smirk and her arms folded.

"This bitch," Piper pointed to herself spotting a smirk of her own.

"Got Alex all worked out last night and this morning that she couldn't even walk so she slept in. when she wakes up OUR MOTHERS will have breakfast ready for her and as you see me here without her it's because THIS BITCH is going to put a ring on it. Now I am just finalizing the surprise, now if you will excuse me. This butch has a girlfriend to wife up."

Piper finished with a smug look on her face and the look on Silvia was priceless and Pipe wishes like she could take a picture but she does not have time for games.

"Huh, don't fool yourself. You and di know that Alex is not the domesticated wife material so good luck with getting her to say yes." Silvia said as she recovered from her shock and her response got Piper a bit nervous but she did not show it.

"Last time I checked, she has been pretty much domesticated already, seeing as we live together and I come home to home cooked meals, doing gardening and having family time. So don't you worry about her not saying yes just wait for the next issue of _Chapman Corazon_ to read all about it?" Piper folded her arms and smirked. She was enjoying this display a little too much.

"Ha, lol, and you think 'THE BIGGEST MAGAZINE' in the world would feature your pathetic proposal because…?"

"Mmm let me see…" Piper pretended to think about it for a second jus to keep this woman on her toes.

"Um maybe because I OWN IT? What do you think, should I feature my pathetic proposal or not? Um, let me see… yep I should so the whole world AND YOU could know."

Silvia was flabbergasted and she was speechless.

"What now? Cat got your tongue, anyway I would love to stay and chat but I have plans so see you around Silvia. This bitch outa dash." Piper winked at Silvia and left her there, speechless and motionless. Piper finalised everything and texted Nicky that all was ready and now she need everyone to prepare their parts.

 **…..888888888888888888888888888…**

"So it is true, Jessica fucking Wedge works at Mount-View and is still in this town. Well what do you know?" Nicky said that as she avoided the glares she received from Alex. Jessica was embarrassed to say the least, she hung her had.

"Hey Nicky!"

"Shit she knows my name too,"

"Okay that's enough Nicky. Hey Jessica! I am sorry about Nicky here. Can you please put these names up there for us?

"Hi Alex! No worries, I deserved it."

"Damn right you did"

"Nicky" Alex chastised her best friend. The rest of the crew was already by the lanes waiting for the two to come back.

"Anyway, you should come join us for dinner tonight. Bring everyone." Alex extended an invitation to Jessica and said everyone because she did not tell Nicky about Jessica having a child and did not want to say anything she was not meant to.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Jessica was afraid of how the people will think of her after they know what she did to Alex while growing up.

"You wouldn't be intruding, I insist."

"Don't look at me, it's not my place to comment but if it was my house I wouldn't invite your ass." Nicky said seriously.

"I will see you this evening at six o'clock then." Alex said as she paid and dragged Nicky back to the crew a bit roughly.

"Hey watch it with the jacket man, it's my favourite and since when did you and Jessica become friends."

"Since she apologised and I forgave her. I told you this Nicky." Alex was frustrated.

"Yeah you forgave her but that don't mean I did,"

"Okay fine but just don't cause a scene tonight."

The played a couple of rounds with Alex, Poussey and Taystee winning. The others sucked big time.

"In your face bitches," Taystee said as she hit strike and was the last one, putting her in the lead.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man." Nicky said and at the same time, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She saw it was from Piper.

"Okay everyone lets head out." They gathered their things and left. They all headed to the hotel to go freshen up and Alex missed her girlfriend and she was about to call her when she entered the hotel room but stopped when she saw a bouquet of flowers (Lilies, both Piper and Alex's favourite flowers), there were White lilies with Stargazers like the ones Alex had given Piper on her birthday and a wrapped gift with a note on the bed.

Alex reached for the flowers and sniffed them. She smiled to hers as she thought about the time she surprised Piper on her birthday. She gentled placed them back on the bed and held out the note to read it.

 ** _I wish I could change the circumstances_**

 ** _We met under but I would not change meeting you._**

 ** _The moment I met you I knew that you were_**

 ** _Going to be a part of my life. You came into_**

 ** _My life and changed all the things I knew_**

 ** _For the better. You gave me a whole knew meaning_**

 ** _To the word love. Words cannot convey just_**

 ** _How much I am in love with you_**

 ** _And the feelings I feel for you inside. I wrote a_**

 ** _Little something for you, hope you like it_** ** _…_**

 **MY HOME**

 **The safest place I've ever been in**

 **I laid my head on your chest**

 **As the beating of your heart lulled me to sleep in peace.**

 **I felt safe and protected**

 **Under the shelter of your arms**

 **As you drew soothing patterns on my back.**

 **Your heart beat together in sync with mine,**

 **Drummed a melody**

 **Only our bodies understood as they hummed along**

 **To the beat as you placed a chaste kiss on**

 **My forehead that left a mark**

 **All over my body as Goosebumps**

 **Became prominent and the tiny**

 **Hairs on my nape stood tall and proud.**

 ** _You serenated me with a song_**

 ** _So since I can_** ** _not_** ** _sing, I will write for you._**

 ** _I left you a gift, I hope you like it._**

 ** _Come and meet me. I wont tell you where_**

 ** _However, there will be a driver outside_**

 ** _Waiting for you when you are done._**

 ** _You are Piper_**

 ** _XOXOX_**

Alex had tears in her eyes as she read the note and the poem Piper had written just for her and now she wanted nothing but to just hold her girlfriend in her arms and kiss her.

Inside the wrapped gift was a beige maxi dress that make Alex look like an angel with black pumps. Alex took a quick shower and did her make-up, which was light, and she did not wing her eyeliner this time.

She had her hair pinned on one side and it was straightened with huge curls at the end. She got dressed and went to find the driver immediately.

Outside was a black limousine with the driver standing besides it with her name on it? The driver was non other than Larry fucking Bloom but Alex was hyped up about seeing her girlfriend that she didn't even acknowledge him much or give him the time of day, she just nodded to him as he opened the door for her and closed it then drove off.

The drove off for about thirty minutes and then came to a stop where Larry awkwardly opened the door for her.

"Mmm, I was advised to give you this," Larry handed an envelope to Alex as she got out and Alex replied with a curtly 'Thanks' before reaping open the envelope.

 ** _Follow the trail and you will_**

 ** _Find me at the end of it._**

 ** _Take all the time you need to take_**

 ** _In the beauty around you._**

 ** _I can_** ** _not_** ** _wait to see you. I miss you._**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _Piper XOXO_**

Alex was grinning so hard and could not take her time when all she wanted was waiting for her at the end of this trail. Alex realised then that the stopped at some sort of a private beach because there was no one around.

The trail consisted of rose petals with candles in different colours but were not lit. Alex could not contain her excitement and she was fighting off tears. As Alex was bout to reach the end of the trail she was disappointed to find that Piper was not there waiting for her as the note said, instead was a man in pilot uniform who gave her a note.

 ** _I know you are disappointed_**

 ** _Because you thought, I was going to be_**

 ** _Waiting for you at the end of this trail_**

 ** _However, please bear with me my love. You_**

 ** _Are almost there and you will definitely_**

 ** _Find me waiting for you after this course._**

 ** _You_** ** _are_** ** _Piper_**

 ** _XOXOX_**

The man turns out to be a pilot indeed and he led Alex to his chopper that was to take Alex to her final destination. They landed on a rooftop after ten minutes where he showed Alex where to go and Alex found another trail like the one on the beach but this time the candles were lit.

Finally, there stood her Piper, beautiful as ever. She had on a white flowy dress that did not cover most of her back and she looked stunning. Alex ran into her lover's eyes and pulled her into a searing, hot kiss.

"Hi"

"Hi back." Piper was beaming and Alex mirrored her.

"I missed you so much Pipes. So this is what you have been busy with?"

"I missed you too. Yes it is now if you could follow me, it's not over yet." Piper led Alex into a large room with glass for a wall on the one side where you could see the whole city. There was a table next to the window with two chairs, 2 of everything and Piper opened the chair for Alex to sit.

"Oh how chivalrous of you Pipes. Thank you madam." Alex said in a British accent making the both of them laugh.

Piper said down and moments later a man in waitressing clothes brought their food and poured the champagne for them and Piper was nervous.

"You okay Pipes?" Alex asked concerned

"Yes him fine Al thanks." Piper tried to smile but failed. She knew she had to do it now or she will pass out.

"Almost of the things I want to tell you I had already said them in the notes I left you. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you by my side. I know that I will never find anyone like you and I do not want to find anyone. You make me the happiest I have ever been and I love you so much. So, Alex Pearl Vause, Will you marry me?" Piper had moved to kneel by Alex's side.

"No! I cannot believe this…"

 **….88888888888888888888888888888…**


	30. Chapter 30: No?

**Hey guys! sorry for the cliff-hanger, well I'm not really sorry because I love keeping you on your toes so you could be interested on whats to come.**

 **thank you for the wonderful reviews. such motives me to write more.**

 **Chapter 30: No?**

"What..." Piper's world was crumbling down in front of her and Silvia's words were echoing in her mind. Piper lowered her gaze as tears pooled in her eyes but she felt soft hands touch her face so she could look up.

"Pipes baby please don't cry. That came out wrong. I said that because I was planning to propose to you by Christmas time and you beat me to it. Of course, I want to marry you. I love you too." Alex pulled Piper up, brought their lips together, and hugged her tightly.

Now the blonde-haired woman was crying tears of joy.

"Oh my word Al you scared the shit out of me for a second there and then I started to think about what Silvia said…"

"Hold on, Silvia? What does she get to do with this?

"Oh nothing don't worry about it Al. its just that I saw her when I was busy and I couldn't help myself as she was being a piece of shit so I kinds told her about proposing to you just to erase that stupid smirk of hers and she said you wont say yes."

"First of all don't ever listen to anything she says and second of all pipes, you are different and I love you and only you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't. I love you too Al."

"Good now give me my ring woman." They both laughed.

"OH, yes how can I forget? Here…" the ring was so beautiful. It was a silver band with small diamonds covering it and it had a big diamond at the back that was also surrounded by small ones.

"Wow, its beautiful Pipes. I love it and I hope you will love the one I have for you." Alex said and pulled Piper into a sweet kiss.

"I am glad you like it and I am sure I will mine too." They finished their food and headed out into another room where Alex was shocked to see her whole family and friends there.

Everyone was anxious to know how it all went down.

"You all knew about this and never said a thing?" Alex asked looking between her girlfriend, fiancée and her family and friends.

"Yeah well it would not have been a surprise if we did tell you now would it? Okay now come on, tell us if you agreed to marry her or not" Nicky answered for everyone.

"She said YES" Piper blurted out. She could not hold it in anymore, she was just over the moon. Cheers erupted as everyone congratulated the couple. They all celebrated until they decided to go back home but Alex and Piper were headed to have a celebration of their own.

Taystee also left to go back home. Piper and Alex went back o the top and got into the chopper that took them to the private airport so they could board the jet and head to their destination.

Piper and Alex reached the private airport to board the jet and heard to their destination.

"Oh, my word I have been wrapped up in this bubble and totally forgot that I had invited Jessica and her daughter to dinner tonight. I didn't know we were going away." Alex sad with a guilty face.

"Yeah that's the whole point of a surprise Al," Piper joked to ease the raven-haired girl's guilt but to no avail

"I'm joking babe, just send her an SMS and let her know that you're not available but everyone else is if she can be comfortable with that." Piper said as she soothed Alex.

"I'll send her a text but I know Nicky would eat her alive in my absence. Although our moms might help out whenever they can." Alex said as she retrieved her phone to send the text quickly.

 ** _…...TEXT…...…_**

 ** _Alex:_** _Hey Jessica I am so sorry but I will not be available for dinner tonight. Piper proposed so we are going to celebrate. Please feel free to still go though. I already told my mom you are coming and she is expecting you._

 ** _Jessica:_** _Hey Alex! Congratulations on your engagement. I do not think that is a good idea to go, especially when Nicky made it clear that she does not want me there but I do not blame her._

 ** _Alex:_** _Thank you. I promise you Nicky will not be a problem. Just go and I want to hear all about it. I hope I will see you and get to meet your daughter when Piper and I are back._

 ** _Jessica:_** _Okay thanks once again Alex. Tell Piper congratulations for me._

 ** _…..._**

Piper asked Alex what did Jessica sag and Alex just handed her phone to Piper to read for herself while she excused herself to go to the loo.

"Pipes are you going to keep our destination a secret like always?" Alex asked Piper in a whiny tone and tried to pout and bat her eyelashes.

"Oh no way Al that is my thing. Besides who said, it was a secret. I just have not gotten the chance to tell you but now that I think about it. I think I will keep it as a secret and that shall be our tradition." Piper said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no Pipes I don't think that is fair."

"Just kidding Al. But can I keep this one a secret." Piper gave Alex her bambi eyes that she knew Alex could not refuse.

"Ag, no fair Pipes. Fine but on one condition. That you give me a clue and I don't mean, 'it's one of the places you have always wanted to visit' shit, I mean a real clue." Alex was playing with Piper's blonde locks absentmindedly.

"I might as well just tell you. Anyway, our first trip together. Where we made love for the first time." Piper said and Alex squealed like a kid and this sound was so foreign to her and her lover.

"Oh my word we going to South Africa again. And remember you did promise that we will go back because there days wasn't enough." Alex said happily and pulled Piper into a deep breathtaking kiss.

"Yes I did promise and I am keeping my promise. I am sorry it took a while. But you going to have to choose a destination for our honeymoon." Piper said as she pecked Alex's lips.

"I know just the place. Now I am going to enjoy South Africa, Kruger National Park with my fiancée. I love you fiancée. It feels good to call you my fiancée, fiancée." Alex emphasized the word with a genuine smile. Piper was laughing at Alex's antics.

"Well fiancée, what do you say we get some rest because I know you obviously want to go on the evening game drive when we get there." Piper said as she stood up and held Alex's hand to lead her in the cabin that was converted into a bedroom for longer flights.

"I like how you think," Alex accepted the offered hand and followed Piper without letting go of each other's hands.

They were lying on the bed, with Piper's head on Alex's chest, Alex's hands wrapped around Piper's upper body and randomly drawing patterns on Piper's back and their legs were tangled together. They were in a comfortable silence.

"What are we going to do with our last names? Who take whose name?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Well I don't mind being a Vause, in fact I have ways wanted to be a Vause and there is not many Vauses around but then I had been thinking about the magazine too. What do you think?" Piper asked as she turned her head so her chin was lying on her hands that were now rested on Alex's chest facing Alex.

"Well how about we just hyphenate our last names? We couldn't be Vause -Chapman or Chapman-Vause." Alex said with a mini chuckle.

"How about we just think about it and then decide later on? Now let's get some rest." Piper suggested.

"Yes let's sleep over it. And let's agree now that no wedding talk during this trip." Alex said.

"Okay deal."

They talked for a while until Piper fell asleep but Alex had always loved Kruger Park so it was hard for her to sleep. She tried to read but could not concentrate; she had to read the same chapter five times before she gave up and just tried to sleep.

Eventually Alex fell asleep and she do not even know when, only when Piper woke her up because they were about to land.

"How long have you been awake Pipes?" Alex was in the process of stretching her limbs.

"Not long actually, the pilot woke me up. Come on let's go sit that side so we could take in the view." Piper said without moving and Alex chuckled as she got up and offered her hand for Piper to take.

Piper took it and Alex pulled her into her arms and they stayed like that for a while just to enjoy the closeness and body contact.

"I love you Al and thanks for agreeing to marry me." Piper said while nuzzling closer to Alex as if there was ever any space left between them.

"I love you too kid. And I wouldn't marry anyone else." Alex held Piper's face in her hands and brought their lips together in a soft, smooth and almost feather-like kiss that held all the emotions the two were feeling right now.

They went on to sit down and fasten their seatbelts, of course, Alex got the window seat, soon they landed at the airport, and this time around, they did not hire a car. They wanted the full experience of being a tourist. They are going to take the shuttle to the lodge.

The first time they came here, they were dating and now they are engaged so they took the honeymoon suite for their pre-honeymoon trip if you may call it that.

Since it was a honeymoon suite and presumably, for honeymooners, the room was decorated with rose petals everywhere. The was a heart made our if red rose petals, candles were placed all over the chalet with rose petals surrounding them, including the bathroom.

"Wow this is amazing." Piper said the moment she laid an eye inside.

"It really is beautiful. Why didn't we get this one before?" Alex asked teasingly.

"Well it would've been awkward because we were still in the beginning of our relationship and then boom here we are in a honeymoon suite." Piper chuckled at her own statement and Alex joined her.

"Yeah that would've been totally weird. How about we just rest then we will freshen up later for the drive."

The couple took an hour nap before they woke up and took a shower together, nothing happened this time. They had dinner and went on to the game drive. They were both happy and content to spend the time together. They were soon to be married and nothing could take that happiness away from them.

They spent five days at Kruger before they had to go back home to finish up the whole work and college for the year before Christmas and this was going to be their first Christmas together and better yet, as fiancées.

"I can't believe this is our last day here. I really love this place and if it were up to me I would stay here forever and just enjoy nature" Alex said while they were having a lazy morning on the balcony of their chalet.

"I know what you mean; I have grown to love this place too." Piper was swinging on the couch that was tied to the roof like a swing.

"But we have a life back home and our family. So I guess that is enough reason to go back." Alex said as she joined Piper on the couch.

Without their knowledge, they felt their chalet shake a bit and they were a bit scared at first but when they turned around they saw a big Elephant scratching itself on the chalet and they were amazed at how close it was to them. They quickly took pictures without using flashlight and Alex was ecstatic,

Everything throughout the day went on smoothly and they decided to pact their staff in the afternoon before bed and leave it by the door for the potter to take them to the bus tomorrow morning.

Soon they were back in Manhattan, everything was back to normal, and they were preparing for Christmas. Piper was busy and always came home late and went straight to shower then sleep. They have not had much time to spend together and Piper felt bad although Alex understood to a certain point.

 ** _…END OF CHAPTER…._**


	31. Chapter 31: joke went too far?

**CHAPTER 31: Joke went too far?**

Alex was done with her exams and she did really well. She was back at the chapman household alone whilst Piper and Carol were still at work. Cal and Nerie moved out right after Thanksgiving, so it was only the trio left. Alex decided to catch-up with Diane and fill her up on how her exams went.

 ** _…..PHONE CALL…_**

 ** _ALEX:_** _Hey mom._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh hi Ally cat. How are you dong my baby?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _I am fine thanks and you mom?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _I am good. So tell mama, how did you do on your exams?_

 ** _ALEX:_** _Well mom I failed two modules so I have to repeat them next year._

 ** _(Alex was doing her best not to laugh. She used the saddest voice she could master.)_**

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh Alley cat, I am sorry to hear that but not to worry. You will do great next time._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Just kidding mom. I got A+ on all my modules except for one were I got an A-; still do not understand how but yeah._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Oh you little… Fuck Alex you nearly gave me a heart attack and to think that I was still bus trying to get some shitty motherly advice about the dumbass lecturers not knowing their thing. Damn you Alex._

 ** _(Alex was laughing aloud and could not help but laugh even louder when her mother commented about shitty lecturers)_**

 ** _ALEX:_** _Sorry ma I just could not help myself. I am just glad I am not close by or your shoe would have met my back._

 ** _DIANE:_** _You know me too well. **(Diane chuckled at this)** However, I am happy for you Ally cat. I knew you could do it. I mean you take after me after all._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Yeah, yeah no wonder I am this crazy. Thanks, though mom and I am glad I take after you. Do you think dad would have been proud of me?_

 ** _(It is not everyday that Alex think of her father because her mother has taken such roles really well and Alex never felt void but she was curious sometimes.)_**

 ** _DIANE:_** _Yes baby. You father would have been very proud of you._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Thanks mom. I know I do not say this very often but I am grateful to you. You are the best mom I could ever ask for. I love you._

 ** _DIANE:_** _I love you too baby. Okay now enough of this sappy shit. I mean, you are supposed to be badass right._

 ** _(Moreover, just like that, the mood was lightened and filled with banters and laughter.)_**

 ** _ALEX:_** _So mom are you ready for your first ever trip to a place you had always wanted to visit?_

 ** _DIANE:_** _Yes baby. I cannot wait. I am already packed._

 ** _ALEX:_** _lol mom the trip is in two weeks time. There is still enough time to pack. ( **Alex was smiling to herself while shaking her head left and right in amusement)**_

 ** _DIANE:_** _Yeah well like you said, this is my first ever trip and I do not want to forget anything._

 ** _ALEX:_** _Okay mom whatever you see. I have to go; Piper is back so we will talk soon. I love you._

 ** _DIANE:_** _Okay please say hi to my future daughter in law. I love you too and tell her I lover her bye._

 ** _…END OF PHONE CALL…_**

Alex hung up and went on to meet Piper in the corridor by the door where Piper was still taking off her jacket. Alex had missed her fiancée and could not wait to see her but she could not help but chuckle at her mother's reaction from earlier on.

"Someone is in a happy mood. So, are you going to share what got you all smiley?" Piper said as she noticed Alex coming to meet her. They shared a kiss before Alex could respond to her.

"Hey baby. Well I was just telling my mom that I failed two modules and…" Piper interrupted Alex.

"Oh honey I am so sorry to hear that. What happened? Because I know its not you because you are a genius. What did those shitty bustards of lecturers do?" Piper was fuming and at the same time delicate with her lover and Alex just burst out laughing and nearly falling to the floor.

"What Alex this is not funny."

"No Pipes thing is Ma said the same thing and I was only kidding I didn't fail. I just wanted to hear mom's reaction and I got to say that it was just similar to yours," Alex said in between short breaths and she could not stop laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait, and let me get this straight. You lied about failing so you could hear how Diane would react. That is no funny Alex. I really thought you were telling the truth and I didn't even know how to react so I have an idea of how Diane is feeling or felt." Piper said now angry at her fiancée.

"Oh come on Pipes don't be mad. It was just a silly joke. I never meant any harm."

"Yeah well you did cause harm any way. So here is a joke for you, tonight you get the guestroom." Piper said and she was overreacting and she knows that but she was stressed about work so she took it out on Alex and now her ego and pride did not let her take her words back.

"What? Pipes that is unfair. It was just a joke." Too late, Piper was already gone to their room.

"Well at least I got a kiss" Sigh! This is going to be a long night for Alex. How did things escalate from a joke to sleeping in a cold guestroom alone? Alex will never know. All she wanted was to have a cosy night with her fiancée and binge on "The L Word" and have some wine but plans do fall out it seems.

Alex did not even bother go to their room because she did not want to deal with moody Piper tonight. This was supposed to be her special night, she deserved to be happy. She passed all of her modules at the top of the class for goodness sake.

Alex got into the room and decided to take a shower and watch some TV before she slept. She suddenly lost her appetite so she was not planning on going down for dinner. Seems like he lost interest for anything so she switched off the TV and just laid on the bed with her eyes closed but with the lights on.

Piper went downstairs for dinner only to find her mother alone on the dinner table.

"Good evening Bumblebee! You alone, is everything all right with Alex. Is she sick?" Carol asked concerned and Piper instantly felt guilty.

"Good evening mom. Alex is fine mom. I thought she was already down here?" Piper said unsure as if it was a question.

"What do you mean you thought she was already here? I mean you people always come down together unless the other one is sick. What happened Bumblebee? Because right now we should be celebrating that she is done with her first year," Carol asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Well…" Piper went on to explain what transpired between them today embarrassed by her actions now when she heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"Poor Alex. Shame on you Bumblebee. That is no way to treat your partner. Soon you will be married and that is definitely, not how you deal with your stress load. You always leave it by the door before you come in to the house. Now take some food and go apologise to Alex for your behaviour and tell her congratulations for giver and me her this. I will go have dinner in my office. I have work to finish up before the holidays anyway and you better come up with something to celebrate Alex's achievement."

Carol handed a small gift bag to Piper to give to Alex. Piper went to the kitchen to ask for dinner to be brought to their guest room with some wine. She hoped Alex wold forgive her.

Piper went to the guestroom and knocked but no answer, she tried the lock and it was unlocked so she attentively walked in.

"Al?" Still no response.

"Alex baby I am so sorry. I didn't mean everything I said, I was just stressed with work and I just took it out all on you." Piper said as she moved further into the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I just want you to know that I am really proud of you and everything that you have accomplished. I love you and I am sorry Al. I brought you dinner too. Mom also gave me this to give to you" Alex was still not responding. Piper placed the gift on the stand and stood up to leave. Carol had gotten Alex a book.

She placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and left.

"I love you too" She heard Alex say as she was about to close the door but could see that Alex did not turn to look at her. She deserved this. Both of them did not eat and they were restless.

"Fucking park slope narcissistic asshole" Alex mumbled as she got up from the bed and headed for the master bedroom. They just could not sleep apart and the fact that they were closer did not make things easy.

Alex got there and tip toed so she will not wake her fiancée up. She crawled into bed on her side and spooned her.

"Thank you for coming back." Alex was shocked and tensed for a bit but relaxed soon after. Piper turned so she could face Alex.

"I am really sorry Al and I don't even know why you even agreed to marry someone like me. I don't deserve you." Piper was crying and this shuttered Alex's heart into pieces.

"Hey Pipes please don't cry. I mean, yeah you can be a narcissistic horses ass sometimes but you are my narcissistic horses ass. I love you and do not ever doubt yourself if you deserve me. Yes, you do not deserve me because you deserve more than what I could offer but you still chose me. Let's put this behind us and just forget about it okay?"

Piper was sobbing hard to respond so she just nodded. I guess the stress really got to her and crying released some of the tension too. Alex felt bad for her fiancée, she too was tearing up, and she held her lover tighter. They fell asleep into each other's arms and that is how they also woke up.

Two weeks had come and went too quickly and everyone was getting for the trip. Although since their friends spent time with them on thanks giving, this time they are going to spend Christmas with their families and the families of their partners new year. Depending on which ones they start with/ so the trip was just for Alex, Piper, Carol and Diane.

Carol and Diane have become close friends and they call each other frequently. They had already made plans for themselves during this trip and all this time Diane was just being modest just accommodate Carol and did not curse much. We shall see what the trip has in store for us, when alcohol is involved.

The trio met Diane at the private airport and Alex could not help but run and jump into her mother's welcoming arms. Just because she is getting married, do not mean that she is no longer, mommy's baby.

"Hey mom!"

"Ally cat, how are you baby?"

"I'm good thanks and you mom?"

"IM good baby. Okay now move so I could hug my favourite daughter in law. Piper honey, how are you?" Diane called out as she opened her arms for Piper to fall in and she did just so.

"You mean your only soon-to-be daughter in law." Alex said as she let go of her mom completely for Piper to take a turn hugging her mother. She was glad that they love each other.

"Just because she is the only daughter in law doesn't mean that she can't be my favourite and she is already a daughter in law to me, it's only a matter of time... How are you honey?" Diane said while still holding Piper in her arms.

"Hi mom, I'm good thanks and you? And just so you know, you are my favourite mother-in law." Piper said and the tri stood there frozen still whilst Piper was confused. She did not here herself, It just cam out naturally.

"Oh Piper honey you have made me the happiest woman Alive." Diane pulled Piper into another tight embrace with tears in her eyes. Piper recapped what she said then realised her slip up and widened her eyes but then relaxed into Diane's embrace soon after. Alex and Carol also had tears in their eyes while looking at each other thinking about a certain day.

Diane let go of Piper to give Carol a warm hug.

"Hi Diane"

"Hi Carol. Sorry these girls were hogging me." At that, Diane received playful glares from the two lovebirds. Carol and Diane just laughed.

"You know you love it mom. Admit it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Diane dismissed her daughter's statement playfully with a shooing hand.

"It's okay. I mean they only see you every occasionally. Which is why you should consider moving to Manhattan permanently so they could see you all the time then they will get bored and rid of you in no time." Carol said playfully but meaning her words about Diane moving. She knows how much that would please soon-to-be daughter in-law.

"But mom you know to well that that will never happen. I mean its only two days ago when I found you with Alex cuddled up to your side with her head on your shoulder fast asleep after watching a "Pre-Christmas Christmas movie" as you called it." Alex blushed while Carol just raised a dismissal hand but Piper and Diane were laughing so hard that Diane had to hold on to her chest.

 ** _…flashback to pre-Christmas Christmas movie…..…._**

 ** _Carol was coming back from work late in the evening only to find Alex on the couch searching through the television, probably for something to watch. She took off her coat and shoes and joined Alex._**

 _"Hey Alex dear. Piper working late again?" **Carol asked as she said on the same couch with Alex but had some distance between them**_

 _"Hi Carol! Yes, she said we should have dinner without her. She will probably get a takeaway on her way home. So I was just waiting for you so we could have dinner together." **Alex said acknowledging Carol by turning her attention from the TV to her for a bit and then back. Alex was now comfortable to be around Carol without Piper present.**_

 _"Oh that is so sweet of you. Okay let's go have dinner and then we will find something to watch later."_

 _"So how are the exams going? You are only left with one right **?" Carol asked during dinner.**_

 _"They are going okay thanks for asking and yes I am only left with one exam for the year." **Alex really loved the fact that Carol was involved in her life so she felt at home always. They finished dinner and Alex went back to the couch while Carol went to pour some wine.**_

 _"Alex dear would you like some whine?" **Carol called out from the Dining area.**_

 _"Yes please"_

 _"There you go" **Carol handed the wine to Alex while taking her seat next to Alex with little space between them now.**_

 _"Thanks mom" **Both of them froze at this and went silent for a bit.**_

 _"Did you just call me…?"_

 _"I am sorry I don't know where that came from. It's just…"_

 _"Oh Alex you have made me the happiest woman alive. You can call me mom. I would love for you to do so." **Carol pulled Alex into a hug with teary eyes, Alex was relieved, and she smiled into the hug.**_

 ** _Alex does not know where it came from really, because it just came naturally. I guess its listening to Piper all the time call her mom and it grew on her too._**

 _"Okay mom." **Alex was testing it and it was not awkward. They smiled at each other.**_

 _"Okay let's cover ourselves with this fleece blanket and watch a pre-Christmas Christmas movie. What do you think?"_

 _"That sound awesome."_

 ** _They watched the movie and Alex fell asleep on Carol's shoulder and a few minutes later Piper walked in._**

 _"Hi mom. Aww you guys look so cute. Let me take a picture before she wakes up because she might deny this whole thing." **Piper quickly took a picture and soon woke her fiancée up.**_

 ** _….end of flashback…_**

"Whoa I didn't even know that she called you mom." Piper was amazed and so much in love with her fiancée right now.

"Oh my **_BADASS_** of a daughter loves to cuddle." Diane said embarrassing her daughter further.

"Yep she is just a softie, a **_BIG CUDDLY BEAR_**." Another laughter erupted and Carol could not help but join in.

"Oh I see what this is. This is gang up on Alex and make fun of her." Alex feigned hurt.

"Oh baby you know we are just messing with you. I love our cuddling moments."

"Yeah well you should've thought of that before you decided to make fun of me. Well today, you will be cuddling _Mrs Cuddles I_ tonight. Just be sure to get off the plane with her because I am sure the hotel do not have her.

 **(That is their big almost human size teddy bear they decided to get so that whenever one is traveling alone will cuddle it. They have another one at home too. _Mrs Cuddles II_ )**

Piper pouted and Alex could not resist but kiss the pout away and once again they were in their own little bubble until Diane broke it with her reply to Carol's previous statement.

"Maybe you are right Carol. I mean, think of all the fun we could have pranking these two. They have teddy bears with names for goodness sake yet they are getting married." Diane was also letting them in on her decision.

"Oh, Oh. I smell trouble." Alex said playfully but she cannot help the smile adorning her face with what her mom just said about moving and Piper was also happy.

"I think our mothers are up to no good." Piper responded with a laughter and everyone joined in.

They went on to board the plane and Diane was amazed.

"Damn this is amazing. I can actually live here. I mean there is a bedroom too. I would always be traveling if it were up to me." Diane was checking out the whole plane.

"Its amazing isn't it mom?" Alex said as she followed her mom around.

"Well I got to give it to you Ally cat. You are marry into a good family and I am glad because although this is the life I had always wanted for you, I could not give it to you but you managed to get it for yourself." Diane said sincerely.

"Mom you gave me everything I could ever need. Your time and love was everything to me and I am grateful that you were always there for me."

This was an intimate moment for the Vauses. They hugged and started joking because it is not in their nature to be sappy. They are the badass duo.

The pilot instructed that they were about to take off so they should al take their seats. Diane and Carol sat closer to each other on the left side while the two lovebirds sat cuddled up close in their own little bubble on the right side.

"I guess this is how this whole trip is going to be with those two living in their own little bubble as if nothing else exists around them." Diane said and they shared a laugh with Carol.

"Yes I guess so. I am just glad they have each other. Their love is so rare and definitely one of kind and it makes one believe in soulmates or 'The one'." Carol replied with a smile while facing the couple and Diane hummed in agreement to Carol's statement.

"Yes you are right. Old as I am I still admire their love and am somewhat jealous too. I never have to experience such love. Apart from Alex's father I never got to be with anyone else." Carol put a comforting hand on Diane's shoulder. No words were shared for a few minutes until Carol broke the silence.

"So you want to prank them when we get there? I think I got a few trick up my sleeve and together we can make them piss their pants." Diane was grateful for the change of subject.

"Yeah that will be so cool." The two mothers shared evil laughter quietly while stealing glances at the couple.

"Hey Al what do you think our parents are talking about?" Piper said with her head on Alex's shoulder as the raven-haired woman had her head by the window,

"Us obviously. I mean they keep stealing glances thinking we do not see them. I think them getting along this well is such a bad idea. They could be planning about their future grandbabies or an ugly sweater Christmas." Alex cringed at her last statement making Piper laugh because she knew that Alex was only joking.

"I love the fact that they get along though. It makes our lives so much easier. We get to spend holidays and birthdays together." Piper turned her face to look at her fiancée lovingly.

"You are right babe. It does make our lives easier. Just imagine having to share ourselves with them. We spend thanks giving this side and them Christmas the other," they both chuckled at this.

Everyone ended up falling asleep on the chairs because no one wanted to take the bedroom. They were however still comfortable. Hours later, they were awoken by the pilot's announcement over the intercom telling them they are about to land. They woke up and fastened their seatbelts and in 30 minutes time the plane landed.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to… hope you enjoy your stay and we will see each other in a few weeks. Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Ms Piper and Alex congratulations on your engagement." The pilot concluded and everyone got off the plane and got into the hired vehicle.

 ** _….END OF CHAPTER…_**


	32. Chapter 32: Christmas in Paris

Hey guys!

Hope you are still we. please be patient with me, I am currently busy with school work but will update as often as I can.

enjoy the new chapter...

 **CHAPTER 32: Christmas in Paris**

 **ALEX'S P.O.V**

Oh, my word I cannot believe that piper had organised a surprise wedding for us. This is so romantic and all our friends are here. Oh, my word I do not even know what to say right now.

She woke up very ear and left the hotel room and now here is a gift with a note on it.

 ** _…...…NOTE…..._**

 ** _Hey Al baby. I really cannot wait_**

 ** _To be your wife and I hope you cannot too._**

 ** _I have your dress in the closet and_**

 ** _The make-up artist will be there shortly with Nicky._**

 ** _Diane will meet you when you are done and will take_**

 ** _You to where we will be getting married._**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _Your Piper_**

 ** _XOXOX_**

 ** _….._**

I opened the gift to find a set of diamond earrings with a matching necklace. They are beautiful. I cannot wait to finish up so I could see Piper as soon as possible. There is a know on the door and when I opened, Nicky was behind it with the make-up artist, Jason.

"Hey Stretch. Ready to be dolled up for your girl Piper and be tied down?"

"Hello Nichols and…

"Jason"

"Right Jason please do come in and forgive my friend for her bad manner." Alex opened the door wider for them. They got in and Nicky threw herself on the couch whilst Jason put her staff on the dresser.

"So you are the bride to be? Oh honey I got just the look for you." Jason said, as he looked Alex up and down. Good thing he was gay or Alex would have gave him a snarky comment.

"Stretch you ready to be with the same woman for the rest of your life? I mean you did not even get to enjoy the last day of freedom with me your pal. We could've hit the strip clubs around here." Nicky said while playing with her phone.

"Yes Nicky I am. Piper is the only woman for me." Alex said and went on to sit down so Jason could get to work. Soon all was done and Alex had to admit that she looked hot as fuck.

"Piper is going to drool over you honey."

"I have to agree stretch, you look smokin' hot."

"Thanks guys." Alex got into her dress and she looked like an angel. Nicky for the first time in forever was speechless.

Alex was wearing a strapless, silk fishtail dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The tail of the dress was a bit longer and she had on white strapped high heels with rhinestones on them. The veil was almost as long as the dress and covered her smooth milky skin on her arms. Her hair was pinned on the side and flowed on one side where she did not have any tattoos.

When Diane came in, she was tearing up. Alex could not hold her tears much longer.

"Good thing I used waterproof makeup." Jason said watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Oh baby you look beautiful. You look like an angel. I am so happy for you." Diane pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

"Thanks mom. For everything." Alex said in the crooked of her mother's shoulder.

"You ready to get married to the love of your life?" Diane asked while pulling away from the hug but still holding both of Alex's hands into her own.

"Yes mom I am. I can't wait to see Piper in her dress." Alex said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Okay Ally Cat its time to go. You ready?" Diane asked her daughter.

"Like I was born for this. Let's go." Alex said and they all headed out the door. Jason left and Nicky, Diane and Alex found a white limousine waiting for them outside.

Walking down the corridors of the hotel, Alex turned all heads to hear. Man and woman lusted after her whilst other girls wished to be her at this moment.

"Wow Piper went all out. Dam this is going to be the wedding of the year." Nicky said.

"She really did. It shows that she is willing to do anything for you Ally cat." Diane added and Alex just smiled sincerely.

They arrived at the venue on time and what a wow. The place was magnificent. The décor was amazing. The were lilies, white and stargazers everywhere and red roses were laid on the white carpet were the brides were to walk down.

The moment Alex walked by the door the music **_(Christina Perri – A Thousand Years)_** started to play and she hooked her arm with Diane's and walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up and some shed a few tears at the beauty of one Alex Vause.

They reached the end and Diane kissed Alex on the cheek and went on to sit down. Now they were waiting for Piper to come down. Alex was anxious and thought time could not just fly through fast.

The music started again and all heads turned to the door where Piper is to appear. The doors opened and oh my word. Piper was the most beautiful being Alex had ever seen. She was the real angel with her golden locks curled and flowing off her shoulders.

Alex could not look anywhere else but at the person she is about to marry. Their eyes met and they both could not look away and Piper could not walk any faster. They reached Alex and Carol gave Piper's hand to Alex and kissed Piper's cheek.

I could not hear anything the officiate said because I was in a trance while looking at her beauty. Piper is even glowing and she is about to be mine forever.

"Do you Piper Elizabeth Chapman take Alex Pearl Vause to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold? In sickness and health, for rich and for poorer. Till death do you part?" The officiate looked at Piper for an answer.

"I do."

"Do you Alex Pearl Vause take Piper Elizabeth Chapman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold? In sickness and health, for rich and for poorer. Till death do you part?" The officiate looked at Alex for an answer.

…

"Alex…" Piper whispered to get Alex out of her trance.

"Pipes, I have to tell you something. Please listen and don't hate me."

"Alex what is so important that could not wait until after the wedding. I am sure we can fix it." Piper was getting worried.

"Promise you won't leave me…" Alex was already crying.

"Alex what is it?" Pipe was frustrated and getting worked up.

"I kissed Carol. It was a mistake and was not meant to happen. I was asleep that day we were watching a movie and I thought she was you and I kissed her but when I realised it was not you I stopped. I am sorry baby it was a mistake that will never happen." Alex was crying and Piper was livid.

There gasps in the hall and shocked faces whilst Carol hid her face in her arms.

"Alex WHAT THE FUCK. THAT IS MY MOTHER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. AND WHAT? SO IF YOU CUDDLE WITH SOMEONE IS SHOULD BE WORRIED THAT YOU WILL KISS THEM TOO? THIS IS FUCKING SICK ALEX; IT IS MY MOTHER, AND MY MOTHER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. IF IT WERE SOMEONE MAYBE, I WOULD FORGIVE YOU BUT NOT THIS. FUCK YOU. THIS WEDDING IS OFF." Piper stormed off.

"PIIPEEEEEEERRR please don leave me. Let's talk about this"

"Piper it was a mistake" Alex fell to the ground crying and crawling after Piper. Her legs could carry her weight.

"ALEX honey…"

"Alex baby…."

"ALEX WAKE UP BABY IT'S JUST A DRREAM." Piper could see her fiancée drenching in sweat and knew she was having a bad dream. Alex woke up and sat up rapidly hyperventilating.

"PIPER? Oh Piper baby you are here. You didn't leave me" Alex clung to Piperas if she was scared Piper would disappear.

"It's okay Al. I am hear. You want to tell me what it was about?" Piper drew soothing patterns on Alex's back to comfort her.

Alex did not want to keep it from Piper. It is the least she could do for waking her up at these wee hours. She told her what it was about and how she was screaming for Piper to not leave her.

"Wait it did not happen right?" Alex looked at Piper in horror and incredulously as if she had grown two heads.

"Hey just making sure."

"How could you say that, of course it didn't happen, Ewe I don't even want to think about it okay. It was bad enough you left me because of that in my dreams and I am glad I actually did not dream about it too. Just the consequences," Alex shivered at the thought but did not let go of Piper.

"So I guess if I had planned a surprise wedding it was ruined by your dream?" Piper asked teasingly.

"Wait you did not, did you?" Alex asked a bit shocked and scared too.

"No I did not. I want our wedding to be what we both want, not a surprise that you might later regret." Piper said as she pulled Alex back down on the pillows with her.

"As long as I get to call you my wife without any hinges like my dream I will always be happy." Alex responded sincerely.

"Good to know. Now come on babe lets go back to bed. How about I be the bigger spoon for once?" Alex was always the bigger spoon and Piper cherished the times she got a chance, usually when Alex is down or sad, missing her mom or had a nightmare.

"I would like that very much. Please hold me tight until I fall asleep? I just want to feel your presence. That will ease my mind." They got out of bed and shed their clothes.

Not to have sex but just to feel their bodies against each other was always comforting to them. They felt connected to a completely new level. Alex said as she scooted into Piper's front with her back. They fell asleep without any more bad dreams until morning.

"Mmm, good morning Al. Merry Christmas babe" Piper kissed Alex on her nose and then on her lips softly.

"Morning Pipes. Merry Christmas to you too." Alex repeated the same ministrations to Piper and then nuzzled into Piper's chest and held on tightly.

"How did you sleep after the nightmare?" Piper asked softly.

"Good. It did not come back anymore, of which I am grateful for. I am sorry I woke you. How did you sleep?" Alex turned her head so her chin was now on Piper's chest and they were facing each other.

"You do not need to apologize Al, I will always wake up if ever you need me and I slept okay. Now come on lets go join our moms and wish them a Merry Christmas.

They got out of bed, changed into matching Christmas pyjamas, and went out to meet their moms.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas." Alex said with Piper by her side and her hand on Alex's back.

They booked the penthouse at a hotel where you could see the Eifel tower when you stand on the balcony. Diane was making breakfast while Carol was king hot chocolate.

"Good morning girls. Aw, I see you guys already have your own tradition of matching pyjamas. You look so cute; don't they look so cute Diane?" Carol said while pouring the liquid into four mugs.

"They sure do. Merry Christmas girls. Come let us have breakfast so we could watch Christmas movies while we have hot chocolate." Diane beckoned them to come sit by the breakfast bar with them.

They enjoyed breakfast with the mother's sharing embarrassing stories about their daughters. It was really a fun morning. They watched movies until noon when Piper suddenly jumped up and down on the couch she shared with Alex and screaming.

"Presents time! Presents time! Come on guys lets open our gifts."

"But Pipes we did not get you any presents." Alex wanted to see how Piper would react.

"It doesn't matter Al, I already have anything I need but come on, come see what I got for everyone." Piper was like a kid and her happiness rubbed off on everyone. They shared a laugh, went on to the tree they asked the hotel to get for them, and retrieved their gifts.

Piper and Alex bought Carol a 34 carat diamond necklace that matched earrings and a bracelet, two tickets to a musical show that she loves so much, hairspray.

"Aw thank you so much girls. How did you manage to get this tickets that I have been looking for months."

"Well actually Alex managed to pull some strings with a friend from class whose father is the director," Piper said smiling lovingly at Alex.

"Well thank you very much." She hugged both girls and Alex tensed a little but not much for anyone to notice except for Piper and she felt sorry for her fiancée.

"It's a pleasure "they both said.

They then gave Diane a beautiful long winter coat, two tickets to a destination of her choice and a key.

"Oh man you girls are just too much. Thank you very much for this. However what are the keys for?" they are for the apartment you will be staying in, should you decide to move to Manhattan." Piper answered with a hopeful smile.

"Aw girls. Thank you very much. It's like you knew that I have decided to move after our trip. I even served a notice too." Alex was motionless. She could not believe her ears. She would finally have her mother close by. Tears fell silent from her eyes and Diane pulled her in her arms for a tight embrace.

"You are not messing with me right mom? This is for real?" Alex needed to be sure before she could be all happy.

"This is real baby. I want to be close by and help you guys and Carol keep you in line and it wouldn't hurt to be closer should you guys give us grandchildren. Soon hopefully." Mother teased to ease the tension and Carol agreed.

"Whoa we not even married yet. Let's take things one step at a time." Alex said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Okay my turn, my turn" Diane said ushering everyone to take a sit.

"You agreeing to move is already a gift for us mom."

"Oh shush Piper, I can't turn back with this gifts now can I?" Diane now that she had one job and paid for nothing but food could afford to get real gifts. Diane bought Piper the 1st edition of Romeo and Juliet. She got Alex her father's sticks that she used to play with. Alex did not have anything that belonged to her father. She also gave Alex her grandmother's ring that she gave Diane before she died.

"Oh Diane thank you very much for this. How did you manage to get the first edition?" Piper asked as she pulled Diane into a warm hug.

"You are welcome honey. We Vause woman have a few tricks up our sleeves. It's a secret but don't worry you are to be a part of the family so you will learn." The four chuckled at this.

"Ally cat baby I know you know nothing about your father but he loved you really much. I told you all this time that he was a drummer in a famous band so this are his sticks so I want you to have them. You could sell them or keep them, it is up to you."

Diane said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Alex just loved her mom so much and she is happy that her mom is moving to Manhattan and now she is giving her the only thing that she had of the only man she ever loved.

"Thank you very much mom. I love you so much." They pulled away from the embrace and continued with the presents.

"Well Carol, I heard from the girls that you work a lot so I hope you like my gift." Diane got Carol vouchers to a full spa day, mani's and pedi's for three months. She also made her a red beanie, gloves and a scarf for winter embroided with her name, like those she gave Piper and Alex a while ago.

"AW Diane that is so thoughtful of you. Thank you very much. You know I was always jealous of Piper and Alex wearing their matching and unique beanie, scarf and gloves and I was so close to asking you to make some for me too so I am glad I got them."

Everyone laughed at this and Diane was happy Carol loved her gift.

"I am glad you like them."

Carol's turn to give presents and she started with Diane.

"It's like we were thinking the same thing actually. I hope you like my gifts too." Carol said as she handed Diane the gift. Inside was a voucher for anything that Diane could ever want to buy the moment she gets to Manhattan and spa voucher."

I did not just want to buy you anything that was meaningless so hence this voucher so you could redecorate your apartment. And the spa voucher because I know you will be tired after moving in so you will definitely need it." Carol said and Piper and Alex were shocked.

"Wait mom so you knew that Diane is moving to Manhattan?" Piper asked as Alex could not find her words, not that they were mad or anything.

"No Bumblebee but I had a good feeling about this and I might have made convincing argument during thanksgiving dinner when you guys were in South Africa. I am glad my gut feeling was right or else my presents were meaningless." Carol says confidently with and raised eyebrow and everyone just laughed lightly.

"Thanks Carol. I really don't know how to thank you guys so much for everything you have done for my Ally cat and me even though you did not have to." Diane said with her eyes filled with unshed tears glistening her beautiful green orbs that were slightly darker shade that those of Alex.  
"It is our pleasure Diane and we know we don't have to but we want to do this." Carol said as she placed a comforting hand on Diane's shoulder.

"Okay good people, its my turn to hand my fiancée her gift." Alex said as she walked over from Diane to Piper who stood by the couch that Carol was sitting on.

Alex got Piper a set of diamond earrings with a necklace and a key.

"What is it will keys going around today?" Diane asked jokingly, making everyone laugh.

"Aw All baby this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you but close second and now it will look even better on you." Alex said with a smile and leaned in to peck Piper's lips and this affection really touched the hearts of their parents.

"What is this key for though?" Piper asked curiously. Alex just handed her a beautiful teddy that was scented with Piper's favourite scent, vanilla with a hint of marzipan that sticks to a glass object.

"What is the meaning of all this Al?"

Next just came a picture of a car. Not just any car but a vintage car that Piper had always admired. A MERCEDES 300SL, 1954 – 1963.

"Al… babe… does this mean?... " Piper could not even finish her sentences an Alex just nodded for confirmation. Piper leaped into Alex's arms with her legs around the tall woman's waits and her arms around her neck.

"Oh Al baby thank you very much. This is amazing" Piper kissed Alex passionately and they reluctantly pulled away remembering their parents were still in the room.

"Okay my turn now." Piper said as she pulled away and retrieved Alex's gift from under the tree. Alex opened her gift to find a Rolex watch, Biker's clothing and a helmet.

"Whoa Pipe babe, this a roleplay costume for our wedding night?" Alex whispered only for Piper to hear and then smirked at Piper's pink tinted cheeks and dilated pupils.

"Now that I think about it… but now Al…its for this," Piper handed a small box with a ribbon to it and inside was a key and a picture of a Kawasaki Ninja H2R.

"Whoa Pipes babe this is amazing. Thank you so much. I ant wait to get my hands on this when we get home. Hey moms come check this out." Alex was ecstatic. She kissed Piper passionately and then they shared a few pecks.

"The watch will remind you to always come home on time for diner." Piper said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness.

"Of course Pipes. I wont even use it a lot babe. I will always come home to you." They cleared up their mess and went on to shower so they could head out for the day and enjoy Paris. First thing first is having lunch at the top of the Eifel tower.

Days passed and before they knew it, it was Christmas eve and Nicky, Lorna, Polly and Poussey surprised them by arriving early that morning.

 **…...….END OF CHAPTER…...**

 **gotcha :D what a dream hey, what a dream.**

 **was laughing so hard while writing it. hope it makes you laugh.**


	33. Chapter 33: We have to have a wedding

**Hey guys!**

 **I am so sorry I had disappeared on you. I have been busy with school assignments and I was sick as well.**

 **My laptop also decided to crash and I had to get another one but I am still waiting for a new one. In the meantime I just stole one just so I could let you guys know I am still going to update.**

 **I won't leave this story halfway because I know how that sucks when I read other fics. Unfortunately though I will have to cut it short because of this whole saga going on. Maybe I will write another one after.**

 **Skai 3**

 **Chapter 33: We don't have to get married**

"For the last time Piper can you please just drop it?" Alex was getting agitated and angry because piper was just making a big deal out of a small thing.

"No Alex this is supposed to be our wedding and not just mine. If you don't want to marry me just say so." Piper knew that she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. Alex looked at her like she grew two heads all of a sudden.

"You know what, I can't deal with this right now." Alex was making her way out of the bedroom and piper was on her tail. She took out her leather jacket and helmet from the closet by the door.

"No Alex you cannot just leave every time we argue. "Piper was following in only her pajamas and socks

Alex went into the garage and got on her bike and speed off. Piper was red with anger but also worry. She felt tears running down her face.

 _"She promised she would not drive it too fast."_ Piper said in her head.

It's been two weeks since they all came back from their holiday. Diane is supposed to come to Manhattan in two weeks time but some of her staff is already in her apartment. Piper and Alex were busy with their wedding plans and Alex was just agreeing with everything piper has suggested which made the blonde haired woman mad because she wants both of them to agree on the same thing and she doesn't want Alex to just agree just because.

"Piper what in the name? Why are you shouting?" Carol seldom uses Piper's name and when she does piper knows it means business. So she has to answer truthfully and not lie by saying "its nothing" or "its all good".

"Alex and I were having a disagreement about the wedding. Everything I suggest she just agrees with it. I feel like she doesn't want all this." Piper says as she sits on the couch in the living room and wraps herself in a fleece blanket.

"Did you ask her why she does so?" Carol asked calmly because she knows that Piper is still agitated.

"Yes…"

"And…"

"She says whatever makes me happy. I mean I also want her to be happy because this is OUR wedding and not just Piper's wedding." Piper says with a scoff and pouty lips.

"Has Alex ever talked about her dream wedding before? What if before she met you she didn't even think about getting married?" piper now remembers how Alex told her that she never thought about ever getting married of picturing her dream wedding as a kid.

"Shit…" piper said and Carol just gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry mom it just slipped out. I have to call Alex and make things right."

"I will let it slide this time around." Carol said and left piper to contact Alex and make things right.

"Al babe please pick up I am so sorry… please come back home. I hope you stopped riding the bike because you're going to far and you promised and… okay I am rambling now so I will just stop but please come back." Piper sighed and quickly sent a message to Alex.

 **PIPER:** I know you are mad at me right now but please come back so we could talk. I am sorry I overreacted babe. Please come home. I am sorry.

Piper went to their room and decided to take a bath just to calm herself down and relieve some of the tension. She took about an hour before she decided to get out because her skin was pruned and too pale. She checked her phone for messages but nothing from Alex. She sighed and got into bed even though she knew she was not going to be able to sleep any time soon.

Meanwhile Alex drove just around without any direction and she stayed away from bars because she knew she would end up drinking and her stubborn self would want to ride her bike back home.

Alex ended up in an abandoned park where she parked and walked around. She found a beautiful open area with a pond and there were ducks and frogs could be heard too. Alex knew that piper needed her space and the way she acted too was not showing any support or interest in the wedding but she needed to cool off.

Alex laid down and just let her thoughts run wild. Before she knew it, an hour has passed and she saw the message piper had left her but instead of replying she decided to go meet piper and let her sweat a bit.

Alex laughed and shook her head left and right with a small smile as she listened to the voicemail piper had left her.

 _"This is so piper._ " Alex thought and decided to head back. This time around she was driving at a normal speed because her head was cleared and after all she did make a promise. As Alex was taking a last turn to head home, out of nowhere she saw lights flashing her and she could not see anything and before she knew it everything went black.

All she could think about was piper and how she never got to know she is not mad at her. Alex regained consciousness and just murmured Piper's name. The were Paramedics talking to her but the voices where as if they were far away from her.

"Miss Can you hear me?" one paramedic asked her as she was being placed on the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Pipes… pi… per… "Was all Alex could say as she lost consciousness again…

She was rushed to the nearest hospital and her next of kin or emergency contact was contacted using her phone because Alex didn't have any identification as she left in a rush and luckily her phone did not need a password.

" ** _Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved…"_**

"Al babe I am sorry please come home. I know we can…" piper was cut off by a Male voice.

"Miss…"

"Wait a minute. This is not Alex. Where is Alex and where did you get her phone?" piper was beginning to shout.

"Miss that us what I am trying to tell you. My name is Don and I am a paramedic. I have found your number from the victim and since it was saved as her emergency contact I dialled it but I am going to need you to come to Manhattan hospital immediately. There has been an accident but I cannot tell you much right now." Don said calmly to ease Pipers nerves.

"Oh no what happened? Is she alright?"

"Mam please just come to the hospital." Piper knew she won't get any info so she agreed to come immediately. She did not even feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She put on her yoga pants and Alex's hoodie.

"MOOOOOOM…" She shouted through the intercom but she gave her mother no chance to response because she was already running down the stairs.

"Jeez for the love of… Bumblebee, what is wrong baby what happened." Carol's attitude changed from being annoyed to concern in a matter of a tetra second if you can call it that.

"Mom she… Alex… it's… I need to go… accident… hospital… Alex… "Piper was full blown crying with snorts and hiccups and could not form any coherent sentence but could make out that Alex was in an accident and that they need to go to the hospital.

"Come on baby I will drive." They hurried to the garage and in a matter of minutes with Carol trying by all means not to cause another accident while breaking the law they reached the hospital and piper jumped out while the car was slowing to a stop and ran inside while Carol went to find a parking.

"Hi! Can you please… my fiancée… she… "

"Can you please tell us where Alex Vause is? She is my daughter's fiancée." Carol stepped in as she could see piper was struggling.

"She was brought in just a while ago and she is currently in surgery. Please go to the 3rd floor on your left at ward D. There is a surgery room and a waiting room that side. The doctors will find you there." As she finished piper was already making her way to the lift.

"Thank you." Carol followed piper into the lift and they reached the 3rd floor and waited. Piper was crying and Carol just felt helpless and heartbroken for her baby. She called everyone and the pilot to go fetch Diane because piper was in no state to talk right now.

"She ha… has to be… okay… mom. I… I… I can't … I can't…live… without her…" piper said this words through hiccups and she was starting to get a headache from all the crying but there was nothing she could do.

"Alex is a fighter baby… it will be all okay." Carol was not even sure of what is going on but she had to reassure her baby for the sake of her sanity.

"She… she is… even mad… at me and… if… if I didn't fight with… with her this wouldn't have happened. It's all my… my fault…" piper was crying even worse after saying this because now she believes that Alex is mad at her and she left the house because of her.

"Don't say that Bumblebee. It's not your fault baby and I am sure Alex is not mad at you. She loves you very much and she would tell you this now if she could." Carol pulled her baby tight into her embrace and she felt tears start to pool in her eyes too because she has grown to love Alex as her daughter and it also hurts to see your baby suffering.

Doctors where going in and out of the room without saying anything. Three hours later Diane had arrived whilst the other gang would be there tomorrow morning.

"Oh Piper honey." Diane's heart broke at the sight she saw before her. Piper had moved from her mother's embrace and now she knelt in front of the chair and was crying with her hands on her heart. She could feel the ache of her heart physically and it hurts oh so bad.

"Diane… I am so… so… so sorry. It's all my fault I…" Piper said as she saw Diane and crawled to meet her halfway but Diane cut her off.

"Piper honey where you the one driving the car that hit Alex?" Diane asked as she pulled Piper into her arms.

"No but I…"

"Then it's not your fault and Alex would not want you blaming yourself and driving yourself crazy. She is going to be okay. She is a tough cookie that one." Diane smiled through her tears and hugged Piper tightly.

Carol came back from the restroom and found Diane had arrived and they smiled at each other in greeting because Diane was trapped in Piper's small but strong arms.

 ** _Ten (10) hours later…_**

A nurse came out to address the family. Piper stood up abruptly as she had not slept a wink and her movement seemed to have woken up the two mothers.

"Alex Vause's family?"

"Yes that's us. I am her fiancée, Piper and this is her mother Diane and my mom Carol." Piper was no longer crying but her voice was hoarse and her eyes were bloodshot red and her face looked swollen. She looks as if she herself was in the accident.

"My name is Caroline and I am the nurse responsible for Ms Vause. She came here in a very critical condition. She has broken ribs, leg and fingers on her left hand. She had a concussion and internal bleeding. I cannot say much right now but the doctor just wanted me to let you know as she is still in surgery. She lost a lot of blood so we will also need a donation of blood type O+." the nurse said in a sympathetic manner.

"Thank you very much nurse."

"Take care." With that the nurse left the family and piper's eyes were wet with tears. Carol volunteered to go get some coffee and breakfast but before she could go the gang entered the room with coffee and breakfast.

They exchanged greetings and Polly went to hug her best friend.

 ** _(Polly and Poussey finally came to a decision about their living arrangements. Polly moved away instead of Poussey moving to Manhattan. Polly is working at the store they opened there with Lorna because Poussey was afraid of not getting a job in Manhattan and did not want Polly to feel like she has to hire her.)_**

"Oh Pipe…"

"Polly she can't die on me. She has to be alright. She has to be."

"She will be Pipe don't worry. You have a fighter there." Polly hugged her bestie tightly. Piper didn't even want to eat anything. They forced her and she vomited it all out. Her body was not functioning well. She just had a bit if coffee.

It's been over ** _twenty (20) hours_** since Alex had been in surgery.

Piper was a match with Alex's blood but her sugar level was low so she could not donate. Carol is also a match so she donated instead.

Finally rye doctor came out to update the family on Alex's condition. You can see that the doctor was really tired but she was doing her job.

"Hi everyone. I am Dr Fischer. I was operating on Alex with my colleagues Dr Mayer and Dr Lawrence. You have also met the Nurse, Sister Caroline as well. Ms Vause has made it through surgery but there is swelling in her brane so we put her in an induced coma. As Nurse Caroline has said, she suffered from broken ribs, leg and her left hand fingers. She had a concussion and internal bleeding. She is in the ICU at the moment so only family can see her now." Dr Fischer said and no eye was left dry in the room with silent tears except for Piper who was heaving.

"Is she going to be alright?" Carol asked

"I will tell you guys the truth, Alex actually died on the table but she was resuscitated and she has a very strong heart and seeing you guys here is a reason enough as to why she is fighting so hard to survive. She will be okay."

Piper did not hear anything after the "resuscitate" as she was crying and her knees couldn't carry her weight but thankfully Nicky was besides her so she held her in her arms to keep her from falling.

Piper went on to put on some scrubs and disinfect her hands before going in to see Alex. When she got inside the unit, she gave way to tears as she saw the love of her life lying there looking lifeless with tubes on her face and on her skin.

Only the sound of the heart monitor could be heard and besides the tattoos on her arms and the black hair you can't tell that it's Alex. Her pale skin has turned all shades of red, purple and black from bruises.

"Al I am so sorry… please forgive me… please just come back to me and we will talk about all this. We don't have to have a wedding okay. We can just elope. I am sorry we argued and I know it's my fault that you left the house in the first place. The wedding was supposed to bring us happiness and not heartache. I love you so much Al so please come back to me baby."

Piper stayed with Alex and refused to leave. Everyone came in to check in on Alex. Piper took a shower at the hospital and tried to eat what she could but she refused to leave. Carol was acting for her at the Chapman Corazon.

Six (6) weeks have passed but still there was no change with Alex's conditions even though the doctors said her brains functioned properly. She was moved to one of the best rooms that had a sofa bed for piper to sleep on.

"Al babe please give me a sign that you can hear me. Squeeze my fingers or just move your fingers a bit." Piper did this everyday and she would tell Alex all their stories that happened while they were together. She would tell her about the places they still needed to visit and she would play the songs she sang for her or wrote for her.

"Whoa al do that again. Can you hear me? NURSE" Piper pressed the button to call for the nurse and she came in rushing through the door.

"Is everything okay dear?" today it was Mrs Jacob's on shift and she was in her late forties. She has become familiar with the blonde.

"She moved her finger. I asked her like I always do and she moved her finger." Piper said with a smile and tears streaming silently down her face.

"Okay let me call the doctor." Mrs Jacob's left and a few minutes later she came back with Dr Fischer.

"Ms Chapman, are you sure she moved?"

"Yes, her finger moved slightly upwards."

"Can you ask her again to move?" the Dr did not want to get Piper's Hope's shattered but at the same time maybe Alex has recovered quickly.

Piper asked Alex to move and her finger did in fact move ever so slightly.

"Did you see that? Did you Dr?"

"I did but let's not rush her recovery. It may turn out that she can here us but her body is not ready to recover." The doctor said and indeed she was right because a week passed since Alex just moved her finger. Although piper never gave up.

Now its 1am and Piper is sleeping on the sofa bed that she pulled to be closer to Alex's bed even though it was a bit lower that the bed. And then she heard it…

"Pipes…" it was a whisper muffled by the oxygen musk but none the less piper heard it and she jumped from the sofa bed and she was besides piper.

"Al… oh Alex babe you are awake." Piper was crying happy tears.

"Pipes…"

"I am here Al I am here. Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Wa… ter…"

Piper took some water and a 7-shaped straw and helped her fiancée drink some water. She then called the doctor to come examine Alex and make sure all is well.

"Well you certainly are a fighter Alex. Many didn't survive the accident you did. There must be a certain blonde that did some trick as well." Dr Fischer playfully winked at Piper with a smile.

"Well Doc, she… she is… actually the… major… reason." Alex was still having a hard time to talk. I mean hello, two months in a coma can do that to you.

"I see…well everything looks good so far and you seem to remember your fiancée so your memory also looks good." the doctor smile and left them alone.

"Oh Al I am so sorry baby. I know it's my fault and… and…" Piper started to cry again.

"Hey… c…come…here. Sl… sleep nex… xt to me."

"I don't want to hurt you al." piper did however move closer

 ** _(Guys I know nothing about any medical staff this is all made up okay don't criticize just enjoy :D)_**

Everyone came budging into the hospital room.

"Ahm Pipes who are all these people?" Alex asked in a whisper. Her voice was slowly coming back. Piper was shocked and surprised.

"All baby this are our friends and family. That's your mom Diane and my mom Carol, Nicky your best friend and her girlfriend Lorna, Polly my best friend and her girlfriend Poussey, my brother Cal and his wife Nery, Taystee and her boyfriend Jonathan." Piper pointed everyone as she said this and everyone was shocked that Alex forgot about them.

"Don't you remember them Al?" Piper asked once again calmly.

"No… I only remember you because I could hear you tell me stories about us and you were the last thing on my mind before… you know." Nicky could not handle this and left the room and Lorna followed her.

"Oh my baby. Al you don't remember me?"

"Can you please come closer because I cannot see well without my glasses. Your voice does sound familiar though." Alex was squinting her eyes trying to look at the woman that claims to be her mother. Diane got closer and…

"I am so sorry…"

 ** _….END OF CHAPTER…. . …_**

 ** _SO I MADE A LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I ENJOY LONG CHAPTERS, MORE ESPECIALLY WHEN THE UPDATE TAKES TIME._**


	34. Chapter 34: the road to recovery 2 shall

**Chapter 34: the road to recovery 2 shall travel**

"I am so sorry…"

"I am just messing with you guys. Someone please go call Nicky." Everyone sighed in relief because it was beginning to get awkward as they did not know what to say.

"Oh Ally cat you… if you were okay I would smack you in the head for trying to give this old woman a heart attack." Diane said making everyone laugh.

"It's good so see you too ma. Long time…" Diane hugged her baby gently as to not hurt her.

"Mom?" Alex called out with a raised eyebrow and the older blonde haired woman went on to hug Alex too.

"I am glad you are okay Alex. You gave us such a fright and might I say that your fiancée looks like a ghost but now that will all be fine." Carol said with a smile on her face but tears were also threatening to fall.

"Hey I am right here you know…" piper mocked hurt and pouted her lips.

"Fuck you Alex, how could you scare me like that?" Nicky broke the calm spell as she barged into the room actually looking angry with puffy red eyes.

"I am sorry Nick. I was just trying to make a joke to lighten up the mood." Alex regretted her actions as she saw the state her friend was in.

"You are lucky you're already beat or I would beat you up right now." everyone was recovered from the little shock and they chatted the day away. Piper still refused to leave and if her fiancée can't get her to leave then no one can. Alex spent another week in the hospital just for close monitoring and then was discharged after.

She has been home for another week and she was glad but with broken fingers and a leg it meant she can't move or do staff on her own and they got her agitated. She had five (5) weeks left before she could remove the casts. Her ribs were healing nicely but her skin was still purplish in colour.

"Al babe I know how you feel and I get but please just let me help you until you can get the casts off." Piper said calmly and she was really trying not to be mad at Alex but the older woman made it hard sometimes.

"No Piper you don't know how it feels. I can't even go to the toilet on my own. I can't do anything besides just sitting here and doing nothing but wait for all of you to help me. I don't even have time to myself." Alex said harshly and she regretted it immediately because she is grateful for Piper and she seriously needs her help but she just can't help it. Piper didn't know what to do right now so she just placed Alex's phone on the bed next to her as well as food beyond reach with the hand that is fine.

"Okay Al I will give you your space so call me or anyone if you need help. You're right, I don't know how you feel but I just tried to put myself in your shoes and imagined how it would be like if it were me and how I would need help. I am sorry. I was just trying to help because I love you and I hate to see you suffering." Piper's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. With that she was headed for the door, not wanting Alex to see her cry over something so stupid.

"Piper…" Softly Alex called out to her lover ready to apologize because she knows Piper doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"It's okay Alex I get it. I will just…" tears were now running down her face so she hurriedly left the room. Piper still felt guilty about Alex being in an accident because of her causing arguments that were unnecessary. Her temper always gets the better of her but now she won't let it.

Alex could not chase after Piper because of her condition but she also knew that the blonde needed time to cool of for a bit.

 ** _ALEX_** _: I am sorry Pipes. I should not have taken my stress out on you. The accident was not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I love you._

Piper was on the rooftop garden just walking around and doing nothing in particular whilst her mind ran wild with thoughts about the accident, the wedding and the magazine. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and took it out to see a message from Alex.

 **PIPER** : You don't have to be sorry. I love you too…

That is all piper said as she ignored all the "it's not your fault" message like she didn't see it because according to her, it was her fault they fought and Alex went out. She stayed up there for about thirty minutes before she received another message from Alex asking her if she could help her in the bathroom. She hurriedly went to their room to help her fiancée.

"Hey Al…" piper said cautiously as she stood by the door awkwardly.

"Hey Pipes! You can come in you know. I don't bite… too hard." Alex was trying to lighten up the mood and it worked a bit as a small smile appeared on Piper's face even though it didn't reach the eyes it was still genuine.

Piper walked in and stood by the bed.

"You need help going to the bathroom Al?" Piper asked as she saw Alex making no move to get out of the bed.

"Actually pipes I wanted to talk to you and I am sorry I used my condition to get you here but as you can see I can't chase after you." Alex said apologetically. Piper sat on the bed next to Alex and the former beckoned her to lie down next to her. They both missed this so much, just being close to one another without uttering a word.

"Look Al it's okay. I understand why you acted or said what you did and I get it. I am sorry I have been on you case a lot. I mean you were badly injured and the last thing you want is to be stressed and feel like you are denied a time to yourself. And …"

Piper was cut off by Alex's lips on hers and she moaned at the sensation as it has been a long time since they had a kiss like this. Piper had been walking on eggshells around Alex and they only shared a few packs here and there.

Alex's working hand pulled piper by the nape to deepen the kiss but piper made no move to place her hands on Alex afraid of hurting her. The feeling became too unbearable and Piper's mind functioned on its own and she found her right hand caressing Alex's breast with feather-like touches.

They pulled away when the need for air became greater.

"Wow…"

"Yes wow, I forgot how good you taste and I never want to go a day without a kiss ever again." Alex said as she placed her hand on Piper's cheek and softly ran her fingers up and down it. She cupped her chin and placed a few pecks on Piper's lips and lastly her nose.

"I never want that to happen either. I am sorry I have been distant in showing my affection towards you. The guilt kept pestering me but now I won't let it happen again." Piper kissed Alex as if to seal her promise.

"Now let's start afresh. No more feeling guilty and being distant towards each other. Okay"

"Hi my name is Alex and I think you're lacking."

"Lacking what?"

"Vitamin ME…" Alex's face was adorned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow bringing in her cocky self.

"HA, HA, HA, HA Al, real mature. That was the worst pickup line I ever heard in my life and I am sorry but I am going to have to live without you because I already have a fiancée whom I love so much." Piper was laughing wholeheartedly and that is all that Alex wanted to see. The glow returning in her lovers eyes.

Swell she must be a lucky lady to have such a committed lover as yourself." Alex teased and they shared a soft, breath-taking kiss.

"Actually, I am the lucky one."

"You don't say…"

"I am, I mean she treats me right, with love and always put up with my childish temper and she always sticks around. She even agreed to marry me so if that don't spell "lucky one" then I don't know what does." Piper said with conviction and loving eyes that were meant for Alex only.

"We are both lucky to have found each other. I mean you are stubborn but also brave. My knight in shining armour."

"You know, no one has ever used that word to define me in the history of the universe."

"I heart you" Alex placed a hand on Piper's cheek.

"What? Is that I love you fir pussy?" Alex chuckled before responding.

"Say pussy again"

"I heart you too."

Seal it with a kiss they do and piper becomes the bigger spoon.

…..8888888…

Weeks passed and Alex removed her casts but she still had to visit the physiotherapist often so she could train her leg to walk right. She still needed her crutches to move longer distances in the house. She was also training her hand to be able to grab and squeeze but she was able to use it to hold the crutch.

The person who had hit Alex and just drove was found but Alex refused to lay charges. It was a woman in her late thirties who was driving herself to the hospital while in labour. It turns out she was homeless and living in her car for the past month. Her husband died and it turns out he was legally married to another woman first and she got all his possessions because with the woman it was not legal, just in church and the husband was the breadwinner whilst she was a housewife.

She lost everything so Alex insisted on using her savings to get this woman and her beautiful daughter whom she named Alexandra after Alex and she gave them the apartment she had before moving in with piper. Jacqueline Pierce is the said woman and her daughter's name is Alexandra Lilly Pierce. Jacqueline was offered a job in the mansion as a helper was her baby is old enough because she didn't have any qualifications to be able to get a better job.

Today is the Helper's day so they get to go on a picnic of their choice and bring their families. Everything is paid for by the Chapmans of course.

'Al what do you want to do today?" piper asked Alex as they both just woke up.

"You"

Piper swelled hard and cleared her throat. Ever since Alex got into the accident and was in a coma for a month plus the six weeks with a cast they didn't have sex and piper also refrained from masturbating because her fiancée was also not getting any action.

"Al don't tease me. Your hand is not yet fine."

"Oh come on Pipes, it's been over two months, almost three without sex and before the accident we used to have sex almost everyday and not once even. My hand is fine and who said I need a hand to please my fiancée?" Alex started whiny but finished her sentence with cockiness and a smirk.

"And besides…" Alex was cut off by Piper's lips on hers. They both moaned at the feeling. Damn they are never going this long without sex. Accident or not. They will make it happen. Piper gets to be top because Alex's leg was still a work in progress and Piper couldn't be happier.

Soon enough their tank tops were flying across the room and the fact that they sleep without bras is a plus. Piper moved down to Alex's neck and sucked leaving hickeys everywhere and Alex was already on the edge.

"Pipes babe it's been a long time so no teasing okay and can us worship each other's bodies after the first round because I need a release or I will burst." Alex's voice was rapier and hoarser that piper visibly shivered and agreed. Piper made her way to Alex's centre but Alex stopped her.

"Together babe so bring your ass here. Let's 69." Piper grinned and took her position and then bon appetit'.

Meanwhile downstairs….

Diane was busy making breakfast when Carol walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Oh good morning Carol, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry if I startled you." Carol said as she proceeded to pour herself a cup if coffee.

"No it's okay. Breakfast is almost ready so if you could please set the breakfast bar just for the two of us. With those two not down by this time, I am not waking them up." Diane laughed because she knows her daughter too well.

"You are right. I am not going to be waking them up either." Carol laughed as well. She set the plates and everything. They sat down and enjoyed their food.

"So I am off today and I was wondering if you would be willing to come spend the spa vouchers with me today and then we could go shopping after?" Carol said as they were finishing up their food and she was carrying the plates to the sink to begin washing them.

"I would love to come. I could use a massage after the unpacking and redecorating I just did not so long ago. Let me just go freshen up and then we can go." Diane left to her apartment and Carol retrieved to her room too to freshen up.

They were done and ready to go in an hour's time. They left a note for their daughters for whenever they decide to leave their room.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing so many cars belonging to one household." Diane said with a chuckle as they entered they garage.

"The moment you start driving them all then soon it will he just cars to you." Carol replied with a smile. Today we are taking the Porsche, it's a nice day outside.

 **….8.8.8…8….8.8.8…8.8…8...8...8…..8...….**

"Wow that was hot." Piper said as she breathlessly laid back on the bed next to Alex on her back.

"Definitely hot. I forgot how flexible you are babe." Alex teased piper

"Yoga babe, it's all yoga." Piper replied with a chuckle.

"Come on let's go shower and have real breakfast." Alex said as she sat up on the bed with her legs on the side ready to stand up. Piper followed her limping lover into the shower but she was getting there. She didn't even use her crutches that much in their room.

They took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast and found the note from their parents. They decided to have a lazy day and just binge and feed on junk for today. I mean who can say no to junk food?

Weeks passed Alex was fully recovered now but not once did they mention wedding plans but now it was unavoidable. They decided to have their mothers plan their wedding because they knew both their styles. So it was going to be a surprise wedding for them both and they couldn't be happier.

Piper was busy with the magazine because there had been some issues with a column about Laura Prepon's book, "the stash plan" because her editors and Laura's manager didn't have an agreement on something but Piper had told them to meet Laura's demands whom Piper invited to dinner as an apology.

Piper couldn't help but notice that Laura looked like her fiancée minus the glasses and tattoos and she couldn't wait to see her fiancée's reaction when they meet and not just see her on TV.

Today was dinner night and it was just going to be Piper, Alex, Laura and her partner whom they did not know. Diane and Carol took a trip Diane had gotten over Christmas.

"Babe you look great don't worry."

"Pipes I have to worry. A celebrity is coming over her for dinner with you and ME."

They got ready and the cook prepared everything and now they were awaiting their guests and they didn't have to wait long as they heard a knock at the door and Alex was nervous.

"Hi! Please come on in."

"Hi guys so this is…"

"Taylor Schilling…" Alex and Piper said in unison. Laura and Taylor laughed at the two.

"Yes this is Taylor, my wife but no body knows for the sake of the show and I felt like I could trust you Piper so yeah."

"Oh my word 'laylor' is real. I called it. I knew it." Alex was happy and all her nerves were long forgotten as she was screaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Please excuse my fiancée, she is your number one fan. She always binge on your show OITNB. Please come in" Piper said causing the three of them to laugh.

 ** _(I ran out of ideas so guys Laura had Taylor are casts on OITNB but they ate not Vauseman. Just use your imaginations and give them a hot couple name with the same scenario_** ** _sorry.)_**

"Hey I am right here and you also binge with me. Congratulations on your marriage and making my dream come true." Alex said as they ushered the couple inside.

"Thanks and congratulations on your engagement too." They enjoyed dinner and chatted away. Laylor complemented the food several times. Now everyone moved into the lounge with a wine glass.

"It's crazy how much we look alike guys. I mean you guys can play our stunts on the show." Taylor said.

"No you guys can be our stunts. I mean come on, you guys are acting it while we live it except for the drugs of course." Alex said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway thank you guys so much for dinner. It was amazing but we have to be on our way now. I hope we can do this again sometimes." Laura said and they all agreed.

 **…END OF CHAPTER…..**


	35. Chapter 35: The wedding

**Chapter 35: The wedding**

Diane and Carol definitely know their daughters very well and this wedding says it all. The décor was magnificent and it was a small intimate wedding. The color theme was of the couple's favorite colors, each other's eyes. They made it work. The bride's wore blue for Alex and green for piper. It was a baby blue and a pale green. There were white lilies and stargazers everywhere.

Jessica Wedge was also invited and her daughter is the flower girl.

Tonight though is the rehearsal dinner. Everyone wore all white and they were in a different venue. The room looked elegant and classy. This was due to the fact that their colleagues were invited but shit is about to go down once the guests leave. I mean come on, can you imagine Nicky Nichols acting all well mannered and ladylike?

"Okay kids we are off to sleep but maids of honors please make sure that the brides don't sleep together tonight." Carol reminded as she and Diane gathered their staff to leave.

"Oh we will make sure of it alright" Nicky said coyly and the others besides the two mothers knew what Nicky was thinking. The two mothers who were the last oldies to leave left and so it begins.

"Okay you guys heard it, No sex tonight." Nicky shouted causing everyone to laugh whilst Lorna playfully smacks Nicky on the arm.

Everything went on smoothly surprisingly they enjoyed themselves, even Nicky. Alex wore a sexy three piece suit. The pants were so tight and they hugged her in all the right places. The shirt left enough cleavage that was considered modest but as the night continued and guests beginning to depart, she unbuttoned one button and Piper was a goner. The jacket was had three quarter arms and her hair was let lose and straightened.

Piper on the other hand wore a tight dress that was just above her knees. It was a strapless with two lose strings on the left side of her thigh. What Alex didn't know is that Piper could pull those strings and they make the dress even shorter even though they are adjusted on the one side until late when piper thought that two can play this game that Alex started when she decided to unbutton her shirt.

Alex could swear that she can see Piper's underwear whenever she is dancing.

"Pipes…" Alex's voice was rapier and deep and she pulled Piper closer and she felt like she couldn't get enough until their bodies were flush against each other with Piper's back on Alex's front and she was grinding like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes Al." Piper's voice was also hoarse because she too was turned on but she tried to act all innocent as if she didn't know what grinding her ass into Alex's center did to her.

"Pipes I can see your…" Alex moved her hand to Piper's dress on the side that was hitched and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fucking hell Pipes, you trying to kill me? You did here the "no sleeping together" Rule right? Arg" Piper was not wearing any panties and Alex was about to comment about being able to see the panties when her fingers came into direct contact with Piper's wet pussy.

"What did I do Al? I did nothing wrong. This dress doesn't require any underwear because the seam shows on the dress and I don't like that." At this point Piper turned around to face Alex so she could bat her eyelashes and give her those bambi eyes that made her look all innocent.

Alex's eyes were dark with lust and piper shivered under her gaze. Alex pulled Piper into a hot, searing kiss. There were tongues and teeth involved, this kiss was not innocent at all and this one often led to them getting it on somewhere and they were about to sneak out and do that until…

"Hey break it off before you give everyone show. I should be the VIP and get front row seat alone first." Nicky shouted at them and Lorna smacked her on the arm.

"Ouch baby I am just playing. You know the only sexy time I wanna watch is ours." Nicky said looking at Lorna lovingly.

"Nice save Nichols. Next time you might find yourself on the couch and the only sexy time you will watch will be of me touching myself and you cant do nothing about it." Lorna said so only the four of them heard and the to-be wed couple laughed whilst a look of horror adorned Nicky's face.

"You laughing and this is all your fault for trying to sneak out. Okay party is over. Vause let's go… POLLY." Nicky shouted for Polly to come fetch Piper so they can go sleep. Polly arrived a bit annoyed because she was having so much fun.

"Okay Polly party is over. I caught this two trying to sneak out to have sex. Remember what Carol said so I suggest you take Piper to the hotel room and go sleep. They are getting married in a few hours so if you guys don't want to be responsible I shall be for once in my life." Nicky said with a smirk.

"You do know that Carol meant not to sleep in the same room right" Polly asked Nicky with an annoyed tone.

"Not sleep in the same room, don't have sex it's the same thing. And what got your panties in a twist anyway?" Nicky challenged Polly with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys you do realize that we are standing right here right? And Polly was about to get laid before you rudely interrupted if you must know." Piper said nonchalantly. Poly's eyes widened whilst the others laughed at her reaction.

"Pipe…"

"Hey now, now off we go like I said." Nicky intervened and dragged Alex away and gesturing for Polly to do the same with piper. They didn't even get a chance to kiss goodnight.

The first thing Alex did as she entered the hotel room was to call Piper, just to hear her voice one more time before she could sleep and Piper answered immediately as if she was waiting for the call.

 ** _ALEX_** _: Hey Pipes_

 ** _PIPER_** _: Hey Al. I miss you!_

 ** _ALEX_** _: Sap. We just saw each other but I miss you too._

 **(Alex said in a teasing tone)**

 ** _PIPER_** _: But I didn't even get a goodnight kiss._

 ** _ALEX_** _: stop pouting because I am not there to kiss it better Pipes. Tomorrow we will be kissing like never before, as wives… mmm even better._

 ** _PIPER_** _: I hate that our friends know us too much. I mean we are in two different hotels for Fucking sake._

 **(Alex chuckled at this statement. She loves this woman so much, even though she acts like a kid sometimes. It's what makes her Piper, _her Piper._ )**

 ** _ALEX_** _: It was probably Nicky's idea._

 ** _( "I can hear you, you cunt and it was Polly's idea. Of which I am mad about because it's a good idea" Nicky could be heard screaming probably from the bathroom from Piper's point of view.)_**

PIPER: I might not be at the wedding tomorrow Al because I will be in jail for murdering my best friend.

 ** _(" You guys were going to sneak out and screw each other we didn't do this" Polly shouted into the phone)_**

 **ALEX** : I don't want a prison wife Pipes so you better not.

 ** _PIPER_** _: Fine I won't, but only because I don't want you finding another woman._

 **(Piper said with a hint of jealousy and possessiveness in her voice.)**

 ** _ALEX_** _: NEVER. You know you're the only girl for me._

 **(Gagging sounds could be heard from Nicky which made Piper laugh and Alex to top it up a notch)**

 ** _PIPER_** _: And you are the only girl for me. I cant wait for tomorrow._

 ** _ALEX_** _: I cant wait to call you my wife. I heard that married sex is the best. Maybe we could break our own record of orgasms._

 ** _PIPER_** _: Al you cant say staff like that when you are not here with me. I think we should end the call before I pleasure myself in front of Polly here._

 ** _ALEX_** _: We would not want that now would we? Okay Pipes I will see you tomorrow._

 ** _PIPER_** _: I am counting on it._

 ** _ALEX_** _: I love you wife to be_

 ** _PIPER_** _: I love you too wife. You are already my wife._

They said their goodbyes and immediately fell asleep both imagining how tomorrow will turn out like and they fell asleep with content smiles.

 **…..8…8.8..8.8.8.#.8…...8.8.8…...8.m8m8mm…**

They are getting married at a botanical garden and the after party is inside a conference room. Alex's dress was made of silk. It was a fish tail that had spaghetti straps that crisscross across her chest and back. Her hair was braided into a bun with a diamond padded comb like a crown adorning her head next to the veil.

She decided on short heels that were strapped and her bouquet had green flowers mixed with white. She went with a natural look for her makeup.

Piper's dress was a lace princess dress that was strapless. It hugged her figure in the right places and then flowed with a longer tail. Her hair was curled and tied into a messy bun that according to Alex only she could tock it like that and she was bias but didn't care.

Her makeup was glowing and her smile was so radiant. Her bouquet was blue with white flowers. She wore high heels because she loved the idea if being the same height as Alex.

The music started and the bride's maids walked down the aisle first. The doors closed for a few minutes before they were opened once again revealing Alex with Diane, hands linked as she walked down the aisle. Some people shed tears, some wishing they were Alex, others wishing they were marrying her and others wished to be in the spotlight.

They arrived at the altar

"Who is giving away this bride?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother, Diane Vause."

Diane said and then kissed Alex on the cheek and went on to take a seat. A few minutes later the doors opened again to reveal Piper in Carol's arms. Alex was frozen into the spot with her eyes fixated in Piper and nothing else. When their eyes met, everything else was just background.

They paid attention to each other and piper felt like she could run into Alex's arms whilst Alex wanted nothing more than to run and pull Piper into her arms and kiss the hell out of her. They both couldn't get enough of each others beauty and how lucky they are.

Finally after what felt like a decade, Piper arrived at the altar.

"Who gives this bride away?" The preacher repeated again.

"Her mother, Carol Chapman."

Carol kissed her cheek while joining Piper's hands with Alex's and then kissed Alex on the Cheek too.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness two people who love each other make it official in the eyes of the law. Love is a very beautiful thing to witness when two people really love each other and…

"Sorry but could we like skip to the best part? I am dying to kiss this beauty in front of me." Piper thought she whispered but the chuckles from the audience told her otherwise.

"And they are eager to wed too…" Another chuckle erupted.

"Okay so I believe you guys prepared your vows. Who is to go first?"

 ** _"Alex, from the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. The circumstances we met under where not happy moments but I am still glad that you found me and I am forever grateful for it._**

 ** _From that day I knew that you are loving, caring, thoughtful, kind, amazing and many more good things. You showed me love and helped me learn how to love. You have been my rock and you love all of me without reservations._**

 ** _I will forever be grateful for everything I got to know through loving and being loved by you. I vow to love you and never forget or let you go to sleep without telling you that, to be there for you and support you like a partner should. I don't know what the future holds but with you I am ready for anything coming our way. I love you Alex Pearl Vause."_**

Piper finished saying her vows and no eye was left dry, well except for the kids because you know. Alex was trying so hard not to full out cry her eyes out because she was so touched. Damn who knew getting married could make you a mushy love struck person. Piper was crying too.

 **"Wow now how am I supposed to beat that Pipes. Okay here goes… Piper, I know that the first time we met was not pleasant like you said. But for the first time in my life, I felt protective and possessive over you. I felt like I needed to keep you safe and I was mesmerized.**

 **For the first time in my life I wanted to be with someone and not just for sex but to have a relationship with. I thought I was in love before for ones in my life but being loved by you taught me otherwise. I can't imagine my life without you and I never even want to think about it because you are all I want, who I want and I would do anything to make you happy.**

 **You found me with nothing and made me into a somebody and for that I would forever be grateful. I love you so much and I vow to love you, cherish you, and always remind you of how wonderful you are. If I were to talk about you I would take the whole day but like you said, I can't wait to kiss my wife. I love you so, so much."**

By now people's makeup probably need to be reapplied because of the tears. No waterproof makeup could handle it. It was so beautiful and emotional.

"Now the bride's said their vows. So anyone who think they should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Piper and Alex didn't even look at the crowd because they knew no one would dare.

"Okay now, Alex repeat after me."

"I, Alex Pearl Vause take Piper Elizabeth Chapman. To be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer, till death do us part. I do"

"Piper…"

"I, Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Take Alex Pearl Vause, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer, till death do us part. I do"

"By the power vested in me by the court of law and the Manhattan Christian church, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now have that kiss you were dying to have." The preacher completed with a chuckle. The two wives kissed while the audience cheered.

Everything was done and the wedding moved indoors for the reception. Everyone was so happy and the DJ announced the arrival of the newly weds.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the Vauses." Everyone cheered.

"Did I ever thank you for taking my last name, Mrs. Vause?" Alex said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"About a couple of times. I love being a Vause, it sounds powerful. So now I am Piper Elizabeth Vause, a force to be reckoned with." This elicited a chuckle from the couple and they shared a kiss.

"You are not the only ones in the room you know. Like I was saying can we all sit down so we could get to the good part where I give a speech about Alex here." Nicky shouted into the Mike. Making everyone laugh.

 ** _"Okay everyone. First of all, on behalf of the Vauses I would like to thank and welcome all of you who could make it today. To come and witness such greatest love. My name is Polly and Piper is my best friend._**

 ** _Piper and I grew up together and Piper has always been a happy person but after she lost her father and grandmother she was never the same bubbly Piper we all knew. I had thought I lost my best friend until Alex came into her life and brought back that spark into Piper's eyes and for that I will forever be grateful._**

 ** _Usually when best friends meet their friends partners they threaten them with the, "hurt her I hurt you" line but with Alex I never did that because I could see that I didn't have to. Just by seeing the way she looks at Piper and how she made her happy I knew this day was coming sooner or later. Their love is so amazing that it inspired me and made me believe in love all over again. I love you both so much and wish you happiness and long lasting marriage."_**

Polly finished her speech with everyone shedding a few tears and the two brides gave her a hug each and then together. So much for fixing their makeup right.

"Damn it Polly, now do you expect me to top that. You just had to steal the spotlight of the maid of honor didn't you?" Nicky joked making everyone laugh and Polly to shout **_"I love you too Nicky"_** sarcastically.

 ** _"We no thanks Polly. Anyway time to be serious. Alex and I grew up together, closer like sisters and we always had each other's backs. Alex is a good person, man who am I shitting._**

 ** _Alex and I where rebels growing up and we always got into trouble. Poor Diane._** _(Everyone laughed at this) **Alex was bullied but she never showed any signs of weakness and just as I said that we grew up together I have only seen Alex cry a couple of times.**_

 ** _I have also seen her broken at her lowest as if she had no hope until Piper came along and brought her back. Not just her but a better Alex. Although she stole my best friend away from me. At first I had my worries because the two of them were from two different worlds but their love defied the odds and within a short period of time they had created a very special bond that no one could break._**

 ** _Chapman, I mean Vause the first I thank you for bringing my best friend back and only to steal her away from me again. I think that is too much sappiness from me for the whole year so without further ado, let us have the mothers come up here and give their speeches. I am hungry folks."_**

Nicky made everyone laugh but that was through tears because everyone could see that the sarcasm was only hiding the deeper meaning of her words. The bride's hugged her separately and then together.

 ** _"I don't have a lot of words because everything that is important had been said already. I am very happy to have gained another daughter. Alex like I told you the first time we met, welcome to the family._**

 ** _Thank you so much for making my daughter happy because that is all a mother could ever ask for her baby. Piper my baby girl, you will always be my Bumblebee. I am so happy for you. I love you both so much."_** Carol finished her speech and handed the mic to Diane as she went on to hug her daughters.

 ** _"Next time I attend a wedding, somebody please remind me to never apply makeup. I will just carry it in my bag for the photo_** _s. (Laughter erupted from the audience) **Alex grew up with nothing and never did I ever hear my baby complain about anything.**_

 ** _The moment she could legally get a job, she would help out in the house than spend the money on herself. I had always admired you Ally cat and you kept me whole and strong by being strong. We have been through a lot together but look at you now baby._**

 ** _I am happy you had found someone who loves you like Piper and as old as I am I never had such but to witness it through my baby makes it special. Piper my favorite daughter in law, I am grateful for everything you have done for me and my Alex, you and your family. You have shown us that humanity still exists. I will forever be grateful and please keep on making each other happy and never go to bed mad at each other. I love you both."_** Diane went on to hug the brides and retreat to her seat.

" ** _Okay everyone. Piper and I would like to thank you for coming to celebrate with us on this wonderful day. Most of you have left your busy schedules just so you could be here and it really means a lot to us and we would like to thank our mothers the most for planning such an awesome wedding for us. Cheers"_** Alex spoke because she could see her wife was not going to speak as she was too emotional right now. She could not even speak properly to their mothers.

" ** _CHEERS_** " clinking of glasses could be heard as people toasted.

"Okay good people. That was too much fears for the time being. How about we get the first dance from the newly weds as wives.

 ** _(Kiss me)_** song played through the speakers. The one that Piper recorded as Alex played for her on their first date and Piper was tearing up whilst Alex's eyes shined with tears. Alex had agreed to play it at their wedding because if Piper had not realized it yet, Alex would do anything for her.

They danced the afternoon and the night away. Although they did take the time to eat before dancing again. The brides didn't even have time to change into comfortable clothing.

 **….END OF CHAPTER….**


	36. Chapter 36:Honeymoon

**Hey folks**

 **Sorry I have been taking time to update, I have been swamped with assignments so I write every chance I get. but be patient, only ONE CHAPTER LEFT.**

 **that will be the EPILOQUE next and I have already started it.**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **Chapter 36: honeymoon**

"My feet are killing me." Piper said as she entered their hotel suite for the night as she took off her heels. So much for wanting to be the same height as her wife. _Wife_ , mmm I like the sound of it. _My wife_. Piper chuckled and Alex gave her a confused look as if to ask, 'what's so funny?' And Piper giggled happily like a kid in a candy store.

"What is it Pipes? What got you so happy that you just giggle alone without sharing with _your wife_?" Alex emphasized the words 'your wife' and Piper now was rolling on the bed with joy.

"I just thought that I wore high heels just so I could be of the same height with my wife and the word _wife_ made me happy and I couldn't help myself but laugh with joy." Piper said as she laid down on the bed in a star position on her back but her head facing her wife.

"I am glad that me being your wife makes you happy. I mean imagine being unhappy with your wife? Mmm I wonder how those that had arranged marriage felt like. J love you so much Pipes I wouldn't imagine life without you in it." Alex said while looking at her wife lovingly.

"I love you too Al and I love only you… you sap" piper added after a while just to tease her wife.

"Oh you are so going to get it now. Who are you calling a sap?" Alex jumped onto the bed and tickled Piper until her wife said uncle five times before she stopped.

Alex leaned in to kiss piper softly but soon the kiss became heated and hands were feeling each other up.

"If I remember correctly Mrs Vause, you told me that sex as a married couple is way better. Shall we test it out now?" Piper asked mischievously as she nibbled on Alex's right ear.

"We shall Mrs Vause. And I do remember saying that we need to break our own record but that can wait until the honeymoon." Alex replied with a low growl because Piper was now sucking on her weakness spot between her shoulder blade and neck on her right.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon then." Piper responded and then dived in for a kiss, cutting off whatever remark Alex had. Shoes were left by the door with a trail of a clothes leading to their bed.

"Mmm Al that feels, oh so good…. Shit don't stop and no teasing, I need you Al." Piper was writhing with pleasure underneath her wife.

"Babe, patience okay. It will be well rewarded in the end." Alex said as she pulled her mouth away from Piper's nipple with a loud pop.

"But Al babe you know my breasts are very sensitive. " Piper tried to whine but it all came out with frustrations in her tone.

"And that is why I love them." And just like that, today Mark's the first day as wife and wife. They both couldn't be happier and they are grateful that after all this time their spark is still there and their sex drive seems to have increased as well.

In the morning they were rushing out of their hotel room to go catch their flight with their mothers shushing them. Piper is obviously the one who didn't want to wake as always but Alex could understand that it was a long day yesterday and although it was amazing, it was still tiring.

"Remind me again why we didn't take the jet?" asks piper as they hop into the taxi.

"Well because someone wanted to feel like a human being and experience flying public, although we are still in the private business class." Alex teased her wife.

"Shut up, that is not what I said, I just wanted our pilots to enjoy the wedding and drink their hearts out without worrying about the next day having to fly us somewhere." Piper tried to reason.

"Wow babe, how thoughtful of you." Alex tease again with a smirk adorning her face.

"Keep that up and you might be sleeping on the couch on your honeymoon." Piper threatened with her face void of any emotions.

"Oh that actually sounds so much better. I mean I need a proper sleep and with you snoring I don't think I will be able to." Alex didn't want to give into piper now and she knew that she won't last long.

"I DO NOT," replied a high pitched voice from the blonde. She lightly hit Alex on her forearm.

"Mmm" was all Piper received as a response from Alex?

"I do not snore, you would have told me a long time ago." Piper tried to defend herself.

"If you say so Pipes." Alex kept a straight face. She kept facing forward.

"I so hate you right now." Piper said with a pout.

"No you don't." Alex looked at Piper.

"No I don't."

"Chill pipes I was only kidding babe. I love your tiny snores, actually lull me to sleep." Alex said teasingly about the last part.

"Dork" Piper said as she lightly nudged Alex with her shoulder.

"Your dork"

"Yes mine and mine alone." Piper kissed Alex on the jaw.

"I love you so much Al. Piper broke the silence that enveloped them.

"I love you too Pipes, so much." They kissed and were so lost in each other that they didn't even know that they had arrived until the driver cleared his throat.

They arrived at the airport and went through the customs and soon they were seated in a lounge for first class flyers and awaiting their boarding time. They got breakfast and chatted away until it was time.

Many hours later Piper and Alex arrived in Bora (Bora) Bora in the early morning and they were too tired to do anything and were jetlag so they slept until past noon and they decided that when they awoke they will explore the island they are staying at.

Hours later Piper was the first to wake up and her wife was still out and guess what,… she was SNORING his, ha, his and Piper could not miss an opportunity to tease her wife so she quickly took her phone and recorded her.

"Oh Al we shall see who will have the last laugh now." Piper mumbles to herself.

Now she got a chance to actually look at the hut they are staying in and it was magnificent, magical and amazing in her opinion. Now she could not wait to go explore but she had to wait for her wife to wake up first. Half an away later Alex woke up and found that Piper's side of the bed is empty so she got up and went to search for her.

"Pipes" she called out with her voice groggy and hoarse but luckily her wife heard her.

"On the balcony babe," Alex went to the balcony and found Piper standing against the rail with her back facing Alex. She was looking at the ocean.

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and kissed her on the jaw.

"Mmm I missed you in bed. Why did you leave me alone?" Alex was trying to be cute and whiny but her voice hoarse from sleep made it as if she was seducing her wife.

"Awh babe I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't wait to go explore. "Piper was like a happy kid on Christmas.

"I forgot how you get when you're excited about something for a second there." Alex teased. Piper turned to look at her wife.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Piper lightly hit Alex on the arm.

"Nothing," Alex chuckled and silenced Piper with a kiss before she could protest. The kiss turned passionate and soon they were dragging each other back to the bed without disconnecting their lips.

They made passionate, hot love making that resulted in sweaty limps tangled up together with a promise for more after exploring. They had a full month of vacation but Piper couldn't wait to sightsee.

Their honeymoon was the best time of their lives and they couldn't wait to spend the rest if their lives together. What ever life throws at them, as long as they are together they will make it.

…...end of chapter...….


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

**Chapter 37: Epilogue**

It's been three years since the couple got married and they couldn't be happier. Not that life was all smooth but they fact that they overcame all challenges with their love always coming out top.

"Okay mam I am going to need you to push one more time okay. On three, 1… 2… 3… push" the Dr said and she pushed with all her might and a few seconds later cries were heard and the baby was born.

"You did it babe. I am so proud of you."

"No we did it. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh my word Pipes the baby is so cute. She looks just like her mom's."

"I know Al. Makes me want to have a baby too. I think the baby fever is catching up with me." Piper said as she sniffed and shed a few happy tears for their friends.

Laura and Taylor finally announced their relationship to the world and fans went nuts and today they just had their first child, a girl whom they named Laylor Chantelle Prepon because Taylor also took Laura's surname after the public announcement.

The vauses have become good friends with the Prepons and the magazine changed to Vauseman Corazon, as Piper's surprise wedding gift to Alex and they both co-own it.

"You guys don't worry about it. Whenever you decide to have your own baby it will be awesome and in the meantime we will happily have you babysit when we need to catchup on sleep or ourselves." Laura said with her eyes traveling from the baby to their friends and her wife for approval.

"Yes absolutely." Taylor support her wife's statement.

They spent a few hours at the hospital before they decided to leave and give the newly moms some alone time. They decided to order some pizza and have a relaxed day at home just them too because their moms were in South Africa.

"It's been over 3 years since you became my wife and over four years since I have known you but somehow I still get butterflies in my tummy whenever you look at me like that." Alex was looking at her wife admirably with a look of love and amazement.

They were seated on the couch in the garden, sitting closely together and Alex held Piper's face in her hands.

"I am still amazed that I get to call this beautiful woman my wife. I never thought I would love someone like I do you and I was wrong because this love, our love keeps getting stronger and I love you more every day. "Alex replied with heartfelt words like always and leaned in for a kiss.

"Woo man I'm glad that was over because I definitely thought I was going to see unicorns farting rainbows and fly everywhere and I nearly vomited in my mouth and choked on my own vomit. "

"NICKY! What are you doing here and how did you get in" asked a shocked and frustrated Alex and Nicky just raised her eyebrows at the last question.

"Through the door like every other normal human being."

"Oh funny I never knew you were normal." Alex shot back.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I have a wife."

And just like that a banter between two best friends begins and soon Piper will excuse herself to go prepare something for them to eat.

 **…THE END…**


End file.
